Un voeu
by Sedgie
Summary: Emma fête ce soir ses 28 ans. Son fils, Henry, s'est endormi. Seule, elle souffle l'unique bougie de son muffin aux pommes, faisant un vœu, un seul vœu … Comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'il se réaliserait de manière si incongrue ?
1. Je souhaite

_Première fiction sur OUAT … Soyez indulgent ^^'_

_Pour être franche, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment penchée sur le duo « Emma/Regina » avant de tomber sur quelques remarquables fanarts sur Tumblr … Et depuis, je dois bien avouer qu'en plus de la série, ce pairing m'inspire pas mal._

_Des petites reviews ne sont pas de refus, merciiiiiiiiiiiii !_

* * *

**Saison** : AU

**Pairing** : EmmaxRegina_  
_

**Résumé** : Emma fête ce soir ses 28 ans. Son fils, Henry, s'est endormi. Seule, elle souffle l'unique bougie de son muffin aux pommes, faisant un vœu, un seul vœu … Comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'il se réaliserait de manière si incongrue ?!

* * *

H : « M'man s'il te plait ! »

E : « Non ! Il est tard et demain tu as école. »

H : « Mais c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui ! Et il est pas si tard que ça ! »

E : « Je sais … »

H : « Alors s'il te plait … Il est à peine 9h ! »

E : « Mais demain tu as une sortie non ? Bibliothèque ? »

H : « Museum. »

E : « Ouais, pareil. Alors, file te brosser les dents. »

Le petit garçon renonça alors, sachant pertinemment qu'il était vint d'entrer dans une joute verbale, gagnée par avance par la jolie blonde. Il baissa les épaules, soupira de lassitude et fini par capituler : il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, elle lui chiffonna tendrement les cheveux et d'un sourire lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Une fois seule, elle prit un moment pour regarder en arrière : 28 ans aujourd'hui, célibataire, élevant son fils de 10 ans du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ayant un job plus que précaire et aléatoire mais qui lui permettait, malgré quelques contraintes, de vivre de manière aisée avec Henry.

Le fait était que, malgré tout cela, malgré l'amour que son fils lui portait et qu'elle portait à son fils, elle savait que tout n'était pas parfait : elle n'était pas la mère parfaite, elle n'était pas l'employée du mois et le plus important … Elle était seule.

Une solitude que, malgré la présence de son fils, elle n'arrivait à combler. Bien sur, il y eut un « père biologique » mais son existence était aussi obscure que la naissance d'Emma elle-même : abandonnée à la naissance, elle fut recueillie par un orphelinat avant d'être trimballée de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, sans jamais vraiment trouver ses marques, sans vraiment se construire.

La paternité d'Henry avait été peu évoquée avec son fils, même si ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par lui. Emma avait élevé son fils seule, et avait assumé cette éducation, limite stricte. Alors oui, elle avait crée elle-même la tour de solitude dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée et même si elle se défendait d'avoir besoin d'autre chose dans sa vie que son fils, aujourd'hui, à 28 ans, elle avait besoin d'autre chose …

Elle regardait son montre puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils elle entrebâilla la porte et aperçut la frêle silhouette de son fils, emmitouflé dans sa couette aux motifs étoilés rassurée, elle sourit et referma la porte avant d'aller se servir un fond de verre de whisky, elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans son canapé et, d'un rictus ironique, leva son verre :

E : « A la mienne ! » avant d'avaler d'un trait l'alcool

Elle se racla la gorge, s'étouffant presque de la chaleur du liquide dans sa gorge, puis ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées. Elle se leva, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et alors qu'elle allait pour dormir, elle jeta un œil sur le paquet cadeau de son fils, posé sur la table basse. Il avait économisé pour lui offrir une montre à gousset, chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Elle s'accouda au bar de sa cuisine et la contempla en caressant son couvercle, dessinant un cygne entouré d'une rose à la tige épineuse. Puis elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait acheté quelques gâteaux à la pâtisserie de son amie Ruby. Elle sortit la boite du frigo et l'ouvrit … Ah oui, elle avait oublié que son fils était passé par là. Le petit voyou ne lui avait laissé qu'un seul muffin aux pommes !

Elle grimaça, la pomme n'était pas son fruit préféré, mais tant pis ! Elle posa le muffin sur une coupelle et sortit de son tiroir une bougie pailletée, faite par Henry. Elle la posa dessus et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Elle repensa alors que, malgré le fait qu'elle ait décidé d'arrêter de fumer quelques mois plutôt, elle avait toujours ce réflexe d'avoir un briquet à proximité.

Elle alluma la bougie et leva les yeux au ciel : quelle scène pathétique offrait-elle là ?! Une jeune femme belle, jeune, dynamique, seule en cette soirée qui devait être la sienne, son fils dormant à coté. Cet appartement qui n'avait pas connu de visite depuis un moment déjà …

Oui, elle était pathétique, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Alors, comme pour conjurer le sort, mais sans trop y croire, comme lorsque l'on formule ces bonnes résolutions à minuit pour l'année à venir, elle fit un vœu … Quand elle souffla la bougie, elle fit un vœu …

Et quand, une fois soufflée, la bougie ne fut plus qu'un fil de fumée chatouillant les narines de la jeune femme, elle entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un « Merde ! » d'une voix féminine venant du couloir.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa, délaissant alors son muffin, et jeta un œil curieux par l'œilleton de sa porte d'entrée. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose si ce n'était des cartons étalés par terre et une silhouette essayant de tous les rassembler.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et découvrit une jeune femme, à quatre pattes par terre, ramassant ce qui semblait être une collection de petites boites à pilules. Quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et se leva aussi vite qu'elle pu, replaçant une mèche de cheveux vagabonde et humide derrière son oreille.

Emma vit alors une femme brune, assez élégante, même si sa position précédente aurait pu paraitre des moins convenables, son imper trempé et ses cheveux tout autant.

*** : « Oh euh … »

E : « De l'aide ? »

*** : » Volontiers. »

Emma s'accroupit alors et aida la jeune femme à remettre le tout dans ses cartons.

E : « Nouvelle ici ? »

*** : « Oui … » soupira-t-elle

E : « Sale journée ? »

*** : « Ouf, on peut dire ça : mon taxi a été coincé dans les embouteillages, résultat les déménageurs que je devais retrouver ici sont partis en me laissant une note comme quoi ils reviendraient demain, du coup, je me retrouve avec une unique valise et quelques cartons il pleut et l'ascenseur est en panne jusqu'à demain. »

E : « Ouaip, en effet, sale journée … Au fait, je m'appelle Emma. »

*** : « Regina, votre nouvelle voisine. » dit-elle dans un sourire polie

E : « Vous êtes sur ce palier ? »

R : « Il faut croire … »

E : « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une location. »

R : « Oh non, je l'ai acheté. »

E : « Oh … »

Une fois le carton rempli, elle aida la jeune femme à le porter à l'intérieur. Emma vit alors une réplique de son appartement, à ça près qu'il était quasiment vite, seuls quelques cartons trônaient ça et là.

E : « Ah ouais, quand même … Vous avez au moins de quoi dormir et manger ? »

R : « Oh oui, mes principaux meubles sont arrivés la veille déjà. Quant à la nourriture, si vous me conseillez quelques adresses, je suis preneuse. »

E : « Oh, j'en ais c'est sur. Mais pour ce soir, si vous voulez taper dans mon frigo, j'ai plus qu'il ne faut. »

R : « Oh non, je ne voudrais pas abuser. »

E : « J'insiste. J'ai vraiment trop. En plus il est tard et il pleut, pas sûre que votre recherche soit fructueuse ce soir, en plus avec la guigne que vous avez … »

Regina planta ses yeux noirs de jais dans ceux émeraude d'Emma, comme si elle jugeait de la véracité de ses propos et après quelques secondes de silence, elle lui sourit et accepta sa proposition.

Emma l'invita donc et Regina sentit de suite une douce odeur fruitée émaner de la pièce.

E : « Asseyez-vous. »

Elle obtempéra et prit place sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine et alors qu'Emma fouillait dans le frigo, Regina vit le muffin surmonté d'une bougie à peine éteinte. Elle fronça les sourcils :

R : « Quelqu'un a fêté quelque chose ici ?! » dit-elle malicieusement

Emma se retourna et se mordit les lèvres, comme si elle avait été prise en faute, et grimaça :

E : « Ah ouais … Mon anniversaire. »

R : « Vraiment ? »

Emma s'empressa d'enlever la bougie et reprendre le muffin avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers la jeune femme :

E : « Ca vous dit ? »

R : « Oh, je vous le laisse, après tout c'est votre gâteau. »

E : « Pas vraiment mon préféré. »

R : « Quel parfum ? »

E : « Pomme. »

R : « J'adore les pommes. »

E : « Alors c'est avec plaisir que je vous l'offre. »

Elle lui tendit le muffin et Regina l'accepta avec un large sourire qui troubla Emma. Il y avait chez cette femme quelque chose d'étrange et d'effrayant en même temps. Son charisme et son élégance lui conféraient une sorte d'aura noble.

E : « Un verre ? »

R : « Je ne voudrais pas abuser. »

E : « S'il vous plait, je culpabiliserais moins de boire un whisky si je ne suis pas seule. »

R : « Juste un fond alors … »

Une fois servie, elles trinquèrent ensemble, et quand les verres tintèrent l'un contre l'autre, leur regard se croisa :

E : « A ma nouvelle voisine. »

R : « A votre anniversaire. »

**TBC**


	2. Lendemain difficile

Comme tous les matins, elle se réveilla au son de son réveil : 7h tapante. C'était un savant calcul qui avait amené la jeune femme à choisir cet horaire : en prenant en considération le temps qu'il fallait à Henry pour émerger, puis pour se préparer, se laver, déjeuner et enfin partir en direction de l'école de son fils. Tout cela ne prenait évidemment pas en compte le temps qu'il fallait à Emma pour faire tout cela aussi.

Elle resta quelques instants dans son lit, une migraine pointant le bout de son nez. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de boire et ce petit verre de trop la veille avait eu raison de son état ce matin. En prenant sur elle, elle s'extirpa de son lit et s'aperçut que son fils était déjà debout, préparant son petit déjeuner.

E : « Hey, déjà debout … »

H : « Oui. On a eu de la visite hier soir ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils, l'avaient-elles réveillé hier soir ? Mais elle comprit quand son fils désigna les 2 verres restés sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

E : « Ouaip, notre nouvelle voisine. »

H : « Nouvelle voisine ? »

E : « En galère hier soir sur le palier, je l'ai aidé et lui ais offert un verre. Allez gamin, dépêche toi ! »

H : « Hey ! C'est moi qui me suis levé en premier là ! »

E : « Un point pour toi, mais n'en prend pas l'habitude. » dit-elle en échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec son fils

Et comme son planning et son calcul le prédisait, ils étaient tous deux à l'heure pour l'école. Et alors tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement, la porte juste en face s'ouvrit, surprenant Emma qui sursauta.

E : « Hey ! »

R : « Bonjour. »

Emma fut encore surprise par l'élégance de sa voisine : tailleur sombre et cheveux impeccablement coiffés, elle portait une petite mallette.

E : « Dur réveil ? »

R : « Non ça a été, au contraire, c'est la première nuit sereine que je passe depuis le début de ce déménagement. »

E : « Tant mieux. »

Elles échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant qu'Henry ne décide de se faire entendre en se raclant la gorge.

E : « Oh euh, voilà mon fils Henry. »

R : « Votre fils ? Enchantée. »

Elle tendit la main au jeune garçon qui l'accepta, avec méfiance tout de même. Elle lui sourit alors, mais quelque chose d'étrange émanait de cette femme. Henry ne garda que quelques secondes sa main dans la sienne avant d'avertir sa mère que trop attendre lui ferait louper son bus.

E : « Oui c'est vrai. Bon et bien, à plus tard alors … »

R : « Oui, à plus tard. »

Emma descendit avec son fils, laissant Regina fermer sa porte.

H : « Elle est étrange non … ? »

E : « Etrange ? Comment ça ? »

H : « J'en sais rien … Elle m'inspire pas confiance. »

E : « Depuis quand tu tiens de tels propos sur les gens toi ? »

H : « Elle me fait penser aux méchants des histoires qui semblent gentils au début. »

E : « Gamin, tu devrais sérieusement lever le pied sur les histoires farfelus que tu lis. »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel … Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison …

XXX

Henry détestait l'école, c'était un fait.

Non pas parce qu'il était un cancre de ceux qui restent au fond de la classe préférant les mouches alentours que les paroles du professeur, non. Il détestait l'école mais plus encore ses « camarades » de classe.

D'un tempérament discret et rêveur, ses camarades le qualifiaient facilement de mauviette, fille manqué ou encore d'affectueux noms d'oiseaux relatifs à sa sexualité.

Mais Henry s'en fichait, du moins en apparence : à l'école il évitait les conflits, voire même quelconque interactions avec ses camarades, préférant resté cloitré seul à la bibliothèque ou en classe durant les récréations.

Il avait noué un lien particulier avec son professeur, Melle Mary Margaret Blanchard, une jeune femme de l'âge de sa mère environ, douce, gentille et patiente, même avec Henry avec qui elle avait eu bien du mal à communiquer au départ.

Les cours ne semblaient plus aussi pénibles pour lui depuis qu'il avait trouvé en Mary Margaret, une oreille attentive et une écoute fiable. Toujours aussi renfermé, il s'était toujours peu confié à son professeur, distillant les informations sur sa famille : ainsi, elle avait appris qu'il avait grandi sans père, que sa mère, prise par son travail dans la police, ne lui accordait que le minimum syndical en ce qui concernait l'écoute parentale, et qu'il préférait les livres dans lequel il plongeait tous les jours plutôt que d'affronter la réalité dans laquelle il vivait.

Aujourd'hui encore ne faisait pas exception : comme toujours, à l'heure de la récréation, Henry préféra rester dans la classe, dévorant son dernier livre en date. Et tandis qu'il lisait tranquillement son livre, 2 garçons de sa classe, petits caïds de l'école, entrèrent, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

*** : « Tiens, tu vois, je te l'avais dis qu'il serait là. »

*** : « Normal, il a pas d'amis avec qui passer la récréation … »

*** : « Ouais, le chouchou de la prof aime bien se la raconter. Il se croit peut-être supérieur à nous pour rester ici. »

*** : « Du genre « vous valez pas la peine que je sois parmi vous » hein … »

Henry resta muet, préférant éviter leur regard en gardant les yeux fixés sur les lignes de son livre, même s'il avait abandonné l'idée de finir sa lecture. Il priait intérieurement qu'ils s'en aillent ou qu'ils soient interrompus par l'arrivée inopinée de leur professeur, mais non, au lieu de ça, les 2 garçons s'approchèrent, prudemment certes, mais assez confiant : Henry était une crevette pas très haute et surtout trop discrète pour faire croire qu'il avait une force surhumaine cachée. Le premier s'appuya au bord de la table, se penchant assez près d'Henry pour que ce dernier puisse sentir son souffle sur ses cheveux, tandis que le deuxième restait en retrait, certainement pour faire diversion au cas où quelqu'un arriverait.

*** : « Alors chouchou, tu dis plus rien ? »

*** : « De toute manière, il a jamais dit grand-chose … D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il sait parler … »

*** : « Bien sur qu'il sait, même les singes parlent … Alors les petits macaques … »

*** : « Pouff petit macaque … » ricana le second

*** : « Hey, tu sais que c'est pas poli de pas regarder la personne qui te parle ?! » dit-il en posant sa main sur le livre, le tirant en arrière.

Le livre tomba au sol, aux pieds du premier gamin, laissant Henry sans « bouclier ». Il fixa alors méchamment et du regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait son interlocuteur.

*** : « Ouh, mais c'est qu'il pourrait être mauvais le macaque ! Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux macaques chouchous des profs nous ? »

H : « Quelque chose à la hauteur de votre intellect je suppose … C'est-à-dire pas très évolué. »

*** : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'a dis là ? »

H : « Exactement ce que tu as compris … Enfin, si tu as compris. »

*** : « Espèce de … »

Le garçon lui saisit le col de sa chemise et le souleva presque de terre, amenant son visage au niveau du sien.

H : « Et sinon, le dentifrice c'est en option chez toi ? »

Sans attendre le gamin le poussa en arrière, faisant lourdement chuter Henry sur ses fesses, cognant son dos contre un des pieds d'une table. Et avant même que le garçonnet ne réalise, il fut soulevé de terre une nouvelle fois et secoué comme un prunier.

*** : « Tu crois que parce que ta mère bosse dans la police, tu crois que t'es intouchable hein ?! Mais ta mère … A mon avis elle a été recruté sur son physique … Hey, pas mal hein Dan ? »

*** : « Tu l'as dis, on se demande comment elle a pu engendrer un macaque pareil ! »

Sur ces mots, Henry, dont les doigts commençaient à le bruler et dont la tête lui tournait, asséna un coup de pied bien placé dans les joyaux de la couronne du gamin, qui le laissa lourdement tombé près de son livre. Henry s'en empara et se retourna violemment, frappant au visage le grand gaillard qui tomba en arrière en se tenant le nez, n'ayant vraisemblablement pas aimé le contact avec la couverture rigide du livre.

*** : « Mais t'es malade toi ! »

Et quand le second garçon vint au secours du premier, Henry en profita pour sortir de la classe en courant, et ce n'est qu'au détour d'un couloir qu'il percuta quelqu'un, manquant de tomber une nouvelle fois.

*** : « Hey Henry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Henry leva les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de son professeur Mary Margaret.

H : « Je … »

Mais il fut interrompu par les cris de détresse du garçon dans la salle.

M : « Mais qu'est-ce que … »

Henry prit peur alors et se défit de l'étreinte de son professeur, il disparut au détour d'un couloir.

M : « Henry ! »

*** : « Madame, à l'aide. »

Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle vit le filet de sang couler du nez du garçon.

M : « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

*** : « C'est Henry … Il s'est jeté sur moi sans raison … Il m'a pété le nez ! »

M : « Henry ? » murmura-t-elle avant de se remémorer l'état dans lequel elle avait trouvé Henry quelques secondes plus tôt.

*** : « Hey, salut Em' ! »

E : « Ouais … »

*** : « Ah, pas encore bu ton café toi. »

E : « Graham, si tu pouvais juste te taire, au moins jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres aient touché mon café noir, s'il te plait ! »

G : « Ok, ok … Sale nuit ?"

E: « On peut dire ça … »

Et alors qu'elle se posa à son bureau, son café à la main, elle aperçut un petit paquet argenté sur sa pile de dossiers en attente.

E : « C'est quoi ça ? »

G : « Joyeux anniversaire. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

E : « Comment tu as su ? »

G : « Je suis flic je te rappelle, j'ai mes indics. »

E : « Et cet indic il ne mesurerait pas 1m30, brun et son nom ne commencerait pas par un « H » peut-être ? » lâcha-t-elle ironiquement

G : « Je ne divulguerais jamais l'identité de mes indics, tu le sais bien. » lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil complice

Emma sourit alors … Elle ouvrit le petit paquet pour découvrir un pendentif en forme de cygne dont l'œil était serti d'une petite améthyste.

Elle connaissait Graham depuis quelques années maintenant. Il avait été la seule présence masculine proche d'Henry. Mais pour autant, jamais Emma n'avait envisagé d'entamer une quelconque relation avec lui : trop immature, bien plus qu'Henry, il n'était pas assez fiable pour devenir père et mari attentionné. Elle avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois, elle ne voulait plus recommencer.

Elle avouait bien qu'ils s'entendaient assez et qu'Henry l'aimait bien, mais c'était tout.

Bien sur elle laissait entrevoir un jeu de séduction qui lui plaisait tant qu'il n'allait jamais plus loin que des regards suggestifs, des jeux de mots ou encore quelques sourires. Et même si elle savait que le jeune homme voulait un peu plus, elle s'y refusait catégoriquement.

E : « Merci, c'est très joli. »

G : « Je te le mets ? »

E : « Merci. »

Il s'exécuta alors et effleura la nuque de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de noter.

G : « Tiens, c'est le dernier rapport. Encore ces tagueurs. »

E : « Passionnant : du vandalisme … »

G « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? On est dans le Maine ici … Tu attendais quoi d'une ville qui s'appelle Storybrook, sincèrement ? »

E : « J'en sais rien … Le prince Charmant, le carrosse … Au lieu de ça j'ai toi et une New Beetle. »

G : « Alors je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette comparaison : vexé que tu sois déçu ou alors flatté que tu me compares à un prince charmant déchu … »

E : « La ferme Graham … » ironisa-t-elle

G : « On y va ? »

E : « Quoi maintenant ? J'ai pas fini mon café. »

G : « Tu le finiras en route, allez go ! »

Emma rechigna avant de se lever son siège, emportant son café, sans oublier d'épingler son insigne à sa ceinture. Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture de fonction, car en plus d'avoir été amants par le passé, ils étaient aussi coéquipiers !

Une fois en voiture, le silence régna : Graham connaissait bien Emma, il savait qu'elle laissait transparaitre ses émotions et sentiments sur son visage, elle avait peine à dissimuler le tout sous son visage mutin.

G : « Un problème ? »

E : « Hm ? Non … »

G : « Me dis pas que ton anniversaire t'a mis un coup au moral ? »

E : « De quoi tu parles ? »

G : « Bah tu sais : 28 ans … Tu approches des 30 remise en question et tout le truc … »

E : « Je suis très heureuse de ce que j'ai : j'ai un job qui me permet d'élever mon fils dans de bonnes conditions. Henry est intelligent, promis à de beaux diplômes et une belle carrière, si tant est qu'il décroche un jour de son monde de légendes et contes de fées. »

G : « Ah ? C'est cool les contes de fées. »

E : « Ouiiii, ça nous fait croire au prince charmant et aux fins heureuses … »

G : « Parfois, c'est pas plus mal d'y croire. »

E : « Mais le retour à la réalité est souvent brutal. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il suffit d'y croire, qu'il suffit de le vouloir pour faire apparaitre ce qu'on veut que la magie est partout sous toute forme … Si c'était le cas, j'aurais du avoir … Bref … »

G : « Disons qu'il te manque un élément essentiel à ce bonheur que tu trouves parfait. »

E : « Ah oui ? Et lequel ? »

G : « Une présence masculine, une figure paternelle pour Henry. »

E : « Et je suppose que tu te poses en candidat bien sur … »

G : « Pourquoi pas. »

E : « Graham, on a tenté une fois, ça n'a pas marché … »

G : « Hey, ça n'était peut-être pas le bon moment … »

E : « Ca ne sera jamais le bon moment avec toi Graham, tu es trop … Toi ! »

G : « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

E : « Ca veut dire que j'ai déjà un enfant, je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'en avoir un autre. »

G : « Ah ah, très drôle. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire avant d'arriver enfin à l'immeuble tagué par une bande de jeunes qui, depuis quelques semaines, dégradaient les lieux publics, les immeubles ou encore les magasins de leurs graffs.

E : « Eh bah … Ils se sont lâchés cette fois. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et virent alors le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : sur un des immeubles désinfectés un immense tag « The Killers » surmonté d'une immense pomme rouge.

G : « Je me demande comment ils font. Ils doivent être au moins 5. »

E : « Et comment ils montent jusqu'en haut. »

G : « Avec leurs ailes magiques bien sur. »

E : « Ah ah … Comment les coincer … Je veux dire, on peut pas poster des agents sur tous les sites à risque … »

G : « Des patrouilles, je vois que ça … »

Et alors que Graham prenait quelques clichés de la scène, le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Quand elle vit le numéro s'afficher, elle grimaça.

E : « Emma Swan. »

*** : « Mademoiselle Swan, c'est l'école de votre fils, Henry. »

E : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

*** : « Il y a eu un incident à l'école. »

E : « Henry ? Il va bien ? »

*** : « Vous devriez venir. »

Emma raccrocha et leva les yeux au ciel.

E : « Graham, je dois rentrer. »

G : « C'est grave ? »

E : « C'est Henry … »

G : « Je t'accompagne. »

E : « Non, ramène-moi, je vais prendre ma voiture. »

G : « Laisse tomber, tu vas perdre du temps pour rien. Ces tags ne bougeront pas de là. Allez monte. »

Trop las pour combattre maintenant, elle accepta et monta, en direction de l'école.

G : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

E : « J'en sais rien … En ce moment, il est bizarre … »

G : « J'espère que ça ira. Tu sais, tu devrais prendre quelques jours, pour passer du temps avec lui. »

E : « La dernière chose dont il a besoin c'est de louper l'école tiens ! »

G : « … »

Une fois arrivés devant l'école, Emma pria Graham de rester dans la voiture pendant qu'elle « réglait le problème ». Emma n'avait que rarement l'habitude de venir à l'école de son fils. La dernière fois c'était parce qu'il refusait d'aller en en sport.

Elle entra dans l'école, les couloirs étaient vides, les cours avaient commencé depuis un moment déjà. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur : elle le connaissait assez bien : Monsieur Marco était un ancien professeur, qui avait décidé, par amour des enfants, de construire une école à Storybrook. Il avait rendu beaucoup de service à la communauté et était très apprécié de tous pour sa justesse, sa sincérité et surtout son sens de l'honneur qui lui avait valu alors la place de directeur de l'unique école de la ville.

Elle toqua à la porte de la salle administrative où une jeune femme, assise au bureau semblait attristée dès qu'elle vit Emma.

*** : « Mademoiselle Swan, c'est moi qui vous ais appelé. »

E : « Mon fils, ou est-il ? »

La jeune femme jeta un œil derrière Emma, cette dernière suivit son regard et vit son fils assit derrière elle, penaud. Elle le rejoignit.

E : « Henry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

H : « C'est pas de ma faute, c'est eux qui ont commencé ! »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte du directeur s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme, visiblement furieuse, et son fils dans ses bras, un mouchoir ensanglanté dans la narine gauche, les yeux embués de larmes.

*** : « Quelle honte, franchement ! »

Emma aurait bien voulu lui répondre quelque chose mais garda son sang froid devant son fils. Elle se leva, suivit d'Henry, et entra dans le bureau du directeur.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle écarquilla les yeux et lança un :

E : « Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Henry lui-même n'en revint pas.

TBC


	3. Punition

Emma resta sans voix quelques secondes, avant d'analyser la situation : elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de son fils, mais en face d'elle, dans le fauteuil qu'occupait avant Monsieur Marco, se trouvait …

E : « Regina ? »

R : « Emma … Je me doutais que se serait vous. »

E : « Mais … Je ne comprends pas. Vous … Que faites vous ici ? Ou est M. Marco ? »

R : « Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'ancien directeur. Il a donné sa démission il y a quelques semaines déjà. J'ai été contacté pour le remplacer. »

E : « Oh … »

Emma se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de sa nouvelle voisine, si ce n'était qu'elle aimait les pommes !

R : « Asseyez-vous. »

Regina jeta un œil à Henry avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Regina avait encore plus de prestance et de charisme dans cet immense bureau au fauteuil en cuir et au bureau en noyer Emma était impressionnée par cette femme qui semblait presque sans pitié à ce moment là.

R : « Si vous voulez bien nous remettrons les présentations officieuses plus tard. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour votre fils. »

Henry s'enfonça alors un peu plus dans son siège.

E : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

R : « L'enfant que vous avez vi sortir de mon bureau … Henry l'a frappé à coup de livre sur le visage. »

E : « QUOI ? »

Emma se tourna vers Henry qui, s'il s'enfonçait encore dans son siège finirait par tomber à terre.

E : « C'est quoi cette histoire ? Mon fils n'a jamais été violent. »

R : « L'enfant … Simon Drake, dit avoir été attaqué lors de la récréation. Il y a un témoin. »

E : « Henry, explique-toi. »

Henry resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qu'il triturait machinalement.

E : « Henry ! Si tu veux qu'on t'écoute, c'est maintenant. »

H : » A quoi bon, vous allez pas me croire. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emma ne l'encourage à donner sa version des faits.

H : « Lui et Dan m'ont cherché. »

Regina leva un sourcil étonné, avant de se pencher sur son bureau :

R : « Ils t'ont cherché ? »

H « J'étais dans la classe seul, et ils sont venus me voir, ils m'ont insulté. Il m'a attrapé par le col, j'ai juste voulu me défendre. »

E : « Que t'ont-ils dis ? »

H : « Ca n'a pas d'importance … » marmonna-t-il, refusant de prononcer de nouveau les mots cruels à son encontre

R : « Bien … Madame Drake va emmener son fils à l'hôpital. Elle voudrait porter plainte contre Henry. »

E : « Porter plainte ?! Mais ce n'est qu'une bagarre de gamins. »

R : « Miss Swan, je suis peut-être nouvelle ici, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'enseigne et m'occupe d'enfants. Une bagarre d'enfants n'en reste pas moins une bagarre. Je refuse de céder à la violence dans mon établissement. Même s'il y a eut recherche de la bagarre, c'est Henry qui a frappé jusqu'au sang son camarade. »

H : « Mais il m'a frappé aussi ! »

Bien évidemment, il n'avait aucune preuve de cela, et comme l'avait dit Regina, ce Simon avait un « témoin », qui n'était autre que son complice certes, mais un témoin quand même.

E : « Regina … »

R : « Mills. Madame Mills. »

Emma fut surprise par quelle froideur elle lui coupa la parole, la faisant presque frissonner …

E : « Madame Mills, Il n'y a jamais eu de précédent : Henry a toujours été un bon élève sans histoire. Ne peut-on pas arranger ça à l'amiable. »

R : « Il faudra voir cela avec la mère de l'enfant. Attendons les résultats de l'hôpital. En attendant, je me dois de réprimander Henry. »

E : « Mais … »

R : « Miss Swan, je représente l'autorité ici, et même par défense, je ne peux accepter la violence ici. »

Elle se rassit convenablement dans son siège, ouvrit un dossier qu'elle parapha en silence. Emma scruta le moindre de ses gestes, inquiète de la sentence à venir, quant à Henry, il fusillait d'un regard noir celle qu'il avait déjà surnommé « la méchante sorcière ».

R : « 2 jours d'exclusion à compter de demain Avec le week-end à venir, ça lui laissera jusqu'à Lundi pour penser à son geste. »

E : « Quoi 2 jours ? Sérieusement ? Mais je bosse moi ! Je fais comment ? »

R : « Je vous suggère de passer du temps avec votre fils, ça pourrait être bénéfique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. »

Emma fut sonnée : cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis la veille, osait lui faire la morale et lui donner des leçons d'éducation … Comment osait-elle ?! Elle fut tellement surprise, qu'elle ne réussit même pas à protester quand Regina lui donna le papier stipulant l'exclusion temporaire de son fils. Ce dernier rumina sa rage, exhibant une mine fermé, limite grimaçante à l'encontre de Regina.

R : « De mon coté, j'essaierais de convaincre la mère du petit Simon de ne pas porter plainte. Un arrangement pourra être convenu, je pense. »

E : « Ouais, c'est ça … » dit-elle, dépitée, en attrapant le papier, avant de se lever, suivit de son fils et de sortir du bureau en lançant un vague « bonne journée ».

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la voiture et Graham, Emma resta silencieuse. Henry entra dans la voiture, Emma devant et Graham pu sentir la lourde atmosphère.

G : « Alors ? »

E : « Tu peux nous ramener au poste. »

Dans l'intonation de la voix, bien plus qu'une demande, c'était un ordre qu'il comprit. Et comme toujours, quand il la savait dans cet été, il était inutile de discuter plus. Durant le trajet, là encore le silence fut de mise, Henry semblant perdu, regardant le paysage défilé derrière la vitre de la voiture de police.

Une fois arrivés, Emma saisit son fils pour l'emmener jusqu'à son bureau.

E : « Attends-moi là. »

Parce qu'avec ces 2 jours d'exclusions, Emma était coincée, elle devait demander à son boss quelques jours de congés pour s'occuper de lui. Même si elle savait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul durant son absence, elle devait lui faire comprendre que ces 2 jours n'étaient pas un congé exceptionnel mais une punition.

Et quand enfin, elle ressortit du bureau, ce n'est pas avec le sourire qu'elle se tourna vers son fils. Elle lui tendit les clés de sa voiture :

E : « Va m'attendre dans la voiture, j'arrive. »

Henry ne protesta pas, et obtempéra. Une fois parti, Graham se permit d'être un peu plus curieux.

G : « Alors ? »

E : « Il s'est battu à l'école … Il est exclu 2 jours. »

G : « Battu ? Henry ? Attends … Exclu 2 jours ? Comment Marco a pu faire ça, il connait Henry depuis sa naissance. »

E : « C'est plus Marco le directeur … »

G : « Quoi ? »

E : « Il a prit sa retraite … C'est Reg… Une femme, Regina Mills, qui a pris sa place. »

G : « D'où elle vient ? Pourquoi on a pas été averti ? Je veux dire Storybrook est une petite ville, le changement de directeur de l'école primaire est une sorte de petit événement … »

E : « J'en sais rien … ais elle est plus sévère et moins tolérante … »

G : « En même temps, si Henry s'est battu … »

E : « MON fils ne s'est pas battu ! Il a essayé de se défendre ! »

G : « Ok, ok … Calme-toi. Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? »

E : « J'ai pris un congé exceptionnel de 3 jours … Je crois que … Je crois que j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec mon fils. »

D'un seul coup, les paroles de Regina résonnèrent dans son crane, ainsi que celles de Graham. Elle détestait quand les autres pensaient en savoir plus qu'elle sur comment élever son fils ou comment vivre son célibat le mieux possible … Oui, elle l'avait eu jeune, mais elle avait su en pendre son parti et grandir en même temps que lui, afin de devenir une mère honorable et respectable, bien plus que le modèle qu'avait su lui donner la dernière mère de famille qu'elle avait eu.

G : « C'est bien … Si tu veux que je passe … »

E : « Non merci, vraiment … J'ai juste … Envie d'être seule avec lui. »

Puis elle rejoignit Henry dans la voiture quand la porte de la voiture claqua, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait passer 4 jours avec son fils, rien qu'eux deux, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois …

* * *

Une fois revenus à la maison, Henry se rua dans sa chambre avant même qu'Emma puisse prononcer une phrase. Elle pensa alors qu'elle devait le laisser seul un moment, avant d'entamer les négociations. Elle devait mettre en place un planning d'activités pour ces jours afin de rétablir le contact avec son fils.

E : « Hey … Je peux ? »

Henry était allongé sur son lit, un livre, bien évidemment, dans les mains. Par un signe de tête il l'invita à entrer. Elle se posa au bord de son lit.

E : « Tu lis quoi ? »

H : « … »

Bien évidemment, aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment convaincus par le fait qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à sa lecture. Ils restèrent là un moment avant qu'Emma ne brise enfin le silence :

E : « Hey, je te crois tu sais … Quand tu disais que ce n'était que de la légitime défense. »

H : « Ah oui ? Tu l'as pas vraiment montré devant madame Mills. »

Emma grimaça et se rappela à quel point elle avait été vulnérable devant cette femme dont la présence l'avait totalement paralysée.

E : « Disons que … ma parole est un argument peu convainquant … »

H : « … »

E : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Henry … »

H : » Tu veux le savoir maintenant ? »

E : « Je veux comprendre pourquoi mon fils, à qui on a jamais rien reproché, s'est soudainement battu avec un de ses camarades. »

H : « … »

E : « Henry, si tu ne me parles pas, comment veux-tu que j'ai envie de t'écouter à l'avenir. Je sais que j'ai jamais été la mère parfaite, j'ai même parfois été carrément à coté de la plaque … Mais je ne pense pas avoir élevé un monstre de 10 ans ou un futur tueur en série … »

H : « Il m'a insulté … Et toi aussi … »

Emma comprit alors : son fils avait voulu la protéger, la venger …

E : « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis à Madame Mills, elle aurait surement compris. »

H : « Non je crois pas. Elle avait pris parti pour lui … »

E : « Faut dire que voir ce gamin avec son nez en sang n'aide pas à te dédouaner … »

H : « Je l'ai pas fais exprès … Il me secouait. »

Emma lui caressa le visage, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Son fils avait l'air triste, et cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Graham avait certainement raison, Henry n'était pas heureux, il lui manquait probablement quelque chose, une présence masculine peut-être … Ou seulement n'était-il pas heureux avec elle, tout simplement.

E : « Henry, je suis désolée … Désolée d'avoir été une mère pitoyable, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux … Si toi aussi de ton coté, tu fais un effort. J'ai besoin que tu me parles. »

H : « De quoi ? »

E : « Bah … De ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux … Tu es sans cesse la tête dans tes bouquins, c'est toujours mieux que le nez dans la coke tu me diras mais … Faudrait voir à faire autre chose aussi. »

H : « Comme quoi ? »

E : « Bah, on pourrait profiter de ces jours pour sortir, voir des choses, partager des choses … »

H : « Si tu veux … »

Emma regarda son fils replonger son regard dans le livre, et soupira.

E : « Je vais faire à manger … Macaronis au fromage ? »

H : « Ouaip. »

E : « Ouaip … » répéta-t-elle, blasée

E : « Hey, je sais … Et si on allait au Muséum ? Du coup, comme tu t'es pris pour Mike Tyson, tu as été privé de cette sortie … »

Henry esquissa un sourire avant d'entamer son plat.

H : « Pourquoi pas … »

Emma aimait le sourire de son fils … Elle comprit alors qu'il lui avait manqué et que, malgré elle Regina Mills, lui avait donné l'occasion de retrouver son fils, comme elle lui avait justement fait remarquer.

Et au moment où ses pensées dévièrent de nouveau sur leur confrontation dans le bureau de la directrice, la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

E : « Hey, mange pas toutes les pâtes hein ! »

Henry lui promis d'un signe de tête avant qu'Emma n'aille ouvrir, sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil par l'œilleton au préalable. Du coup, elle fut assez surprise de découvrir une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas voir à cette heure-ci sur son palier.

E : « Madame Mills ? »

En effet, Regina Mills se trouvait en face d'elle, un petit sourire discret sur le visage.

R : « Bonjour … Enfin, rebonjour. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

E : « Oh euh non … On déjeunait vous voulez entrer ? »

R : « Oh non, je ne fais que passer. Je voulais juste vous avertir que j'ai eu la mère de Simon Drake au téléphone. »

E : « Ah … Et ? »

R : « Son fils n'a rien au nez, juste un mauvais coup, rien de cassé. Du coup elle ne portera pas plainte encore plus quand je lui ais signalé l'expulsion temporaire de votre fils. »

E : « Merci. » lâcha-t-elle, rassurée

Elle comprit alors que Regina avait expulsé Henry non pas pour le punir, mais pour le protéger.

R : « Bien … Je vais rentrer, je repars à l'école après. »

E : « Vous … Vous êtes venue juste pour nous dire ça ? »

R : « Oh non, je mange ici le midi, je ne suis pas vraiment adepte de la nourriture des cantines. »

E : « Oh … Dites, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de … conflit d'intérêt. »

R : « Comment ça ? »

E : « Bah, le fait que vous soyez notre voisine … »

R : « Absolument pas Miss Swan, je sais faire la part des choses. Je n'ai d'ailleurs absolument rien contre votre fils, que j'aurais traité exactement pareil qu'un autre. »

E : « Oui, bien sur … » dit-elle, un sourire coincé sur le visage

R : « Bien … Je vais vous laisser donc. J'espère qu'Henry va bien toutefois, même si mes mots ont été assez rudes, j'espère qu'il a compris les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai du agir de la sorte. »

E : « Il comprendra. »

Regina lui sourit alors, Emma fit de même, et encore une fois, elle fut particulièrement attirée par la beauté assez froide de la jeune femme. Et alors qu'elle s'éloigna, Emma l'alpagua une nouvelle fois :

E : « Oh euh Miss Mills … Je … Ce soir je fais des lasagnes, si vous êtes libre. »

R : « Vous m'invitez à diner ?! »

E : « A vrai dire, j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur ma voisine et la directrice de l'école de mon fils. » avoua-t-elle, un brin penaude

R : « Bien, c'est assez juste. J'accepte. A ce soir. »

E : « 19h. »

R : « C'est noté."

Puis elle referma la porte, un sourire aux lèvres… Sourire qu'elle perdit quand elle vit la tête de son fils, la fixant d'un regard noir.

E : « Quoi ? »

H : » Pourquoi tu l'as invité ? »

E : « Je l'ai dis, j'aimerais mieux la connaitre. C'est notre nouvelle voisine et je ne savais même pas qu'elle s'occuperait de toi la journée. »

H : « Mais … Tu comprends rien ! »

Henry sortit de table et se rua dans sa chambre, sans oublier de bien claquer la porte, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Mais loin de vouloir se laisser faire, elle prit sa suite et entra, cette fois-ci, sans en faire la demande.

E : « Hey, qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

H « Je l'aime pas ! »

E : « Pourquoi ? »

H : « Parce que c'est la directrice de mon école ! »

E : « Tu aimait bien Monsieur Marco. »

H : « Oui mais lui, il habitait pas en face de chez nous. »

E : « Ah je vois, c'est ça qui t'embête plus qu'autre chose. »

H : « Tu comprends pas : avoir ma mère qui travaille avec le shérif c'est déjà dur, si en plus on apprend que la directrice est ma voisine … »

E : « On t'embête tant que ça en cours ? »

H : « … »

E : « Hey, c'est notre voisine, pas notre amie hein … »

H : » Mais je vais lui dire quoi moi ce soir ? « Bonsoir Miss Mills, merci de m'avoir expulsé de l'école » ? »

E : « Wow, d'où tu sors ce sarcasme ? »

H : « J'ai été à bonne école … » ironisa-t-il

Emma sourit alors et lui prit la main.

E : « Je te promets que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te mettre la honte, ok ? Ah une condition : que tu sois toi aussi gentil et serviable. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je t'élève mal. Deal ? »

H : « Deal ! »

Ils croisèrent alors leur petit doigt, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis des années pour sceller une promesse commune.

E : « Ca te dit qu'aille voir ton ancien directeur cet après-midi ? »

H : « Ouaip. »

E : « Alors viens finir ton assiette ! »

TBC


	4. Méchante reine ?

Et chose promise, chose due, après le repas, Emma et son fils décidèrent de rendre visite à celui qui fut le directeur de l'école d'Henry d'aussi loin que la jeune femme pouvait se souvenir. Arrivés devant la maison du vieille homme, Emma et Henry eurent la surprise de croiser un homme d'une trentaine d'années, sortir de chez Marco.

*** : « Bonjour. »

E : « Bonjour. »

*** : « Vous sauriez peut-être ou je peux trouver l'homme qui habite ici ? »

E : « Euh, justement je venais le voir moi-même. Il n'est pas chez lui ? »

*** : « Apparemment pas. Bon et bien merci quand même. »

E : « Au fait, je ne me souviens pas de votre nom … »

*** : « Peut-être parce que je ne vous l'ai pas donné. » dit-il dans un sourire en s'éloignant

Emma fronça les sourcils : un nouveau venu à Storybrook c'était un petit événement. Il y eut d'abord Regina Mills, et maintenant, cet homme au regard énigmatique.

H : « On fait quoi alors ? »

E : « On va trouver Monsieur Marco. J'ai jamais dis que je ne savais pas où le trouver. » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son fils

Embarquant de nouveau dans la voiture jaune d'Emma, ils se rendirent en ville où ils s'arrêtèrent au restaurant du coin « Chez Granny's ». A peine entrée, Emma aperçut le vieux monsieur lisant son journal à sa table habituelle, un café chaud entre les mains. Emma s'assit à sa table et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de l'homme.

M : « Miss Swan, comment allez-vous ? »

E : « Bien et vous. J'ai eu la surprise ce matin d'apprendre que vous aviez démissionné. »

M : « Ah oui … Je crois qu'il était temps. »

E : « Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous avez toujours aimé faire ce que vous faisiez. »

M : « Oui mais il vient le temps où l'on veut changer … J'avais envie de voir autre chose.3

E : « Comme quoi ? »

M : « J'ai toujours aimé la menuiserie. Qui sait, je ferais peut-être des marionnettes pour les enfants, histoire de ne pas sortir complètement de mon registre … »

Emma savait à quel point monsieur Marco avait dédié sa vie entière aux enfants. Il n'était que justice qu'il prenne enfin le temps pour lui-même, une sorte de retraite honorable.

E : « J'ai vu votre remplaçante … »

M : « Ah Miss Regina Mills. Je l'ai rencontré aussi afin de lui parler de notre ville, nos enfants … Elle semble très efficace, on me l'a chaudement recommandé à Boston. »

E : « En effet, elle semble … Assez juste. Je me demande ce qu'elle est venue faire dans notre petite ville. »

M : « L'envie de changement, ce que je peux comprendre. » dit-il dans un sourire « Elle va aussi prendre ma place au conseil municipal. »

E : « Vraiment ? Je n'en ais même pas été averti, et pourtant mon patron, Sydney Glass, y siège … »

M : « Miss Mills peut apporter beaucoup je pense à cette petite ville : un nouveau souffle ne serait pas superflu, et une vision venue de la ville non plus. »

E : « Mouais … Vous allez quand même beaucoup nous manquer … »

M : « Oh mais je ne pars pas encore … Je suis bien trop attaché à cette ville. » dit-il dans un sourire

Et alors qu'Emma discutait avec son ancien directeur, Henry se vit servir un chocolat chaud par Ruby l'une des serveuses à temps partiel du restaurant.

R : « Voilà pour le plus mignon des gamins de ce bled ! »

H : « Merci. »

R : « Hey dis donc toi, t'es pas en cours ? »

H : « Si … Mais … Je suis malade. »

Ruby esquissa un mouvement de recul et grimaça :

R : « Oh, rien de grave au moins ? Non parce que c'est bientôt mes congés, ça me ruinerait d'être malade. »

H : « Non ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis la clochette à l'entrée retentit, signe qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans le restaurant. Automatiquement, Emma se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme qu'elle avait précédemment croisé devant la maison de M. Marco. Il s'avança directement vers elle un large sourire sur le visage.

*** : « Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas où le trouver. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Marco prit la parole :

M : « Ah je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance ?! »

E : « Pas vraiment non. »

M : « Miss Swan je vous présente mon fils August. August voici un des adjoints du shérif, Emma Swan. »

E : « Enchantée. »

A : « Moi de même. »

M : « Mon fils vient passer quelques jours chez moi, après tout maintenant j'ai le temps maintenant. »

E : « Oh … C'est bien. »

Emma fut vite gênée par le regard insistant du jeune homme sur elle.

E : « Oui bon, je vous laisse en famille donc … Je vais retrouver mon fils. Bonne journée. »

Elle se leva et, poliment, leur fit un signe de tête avant de rejoindre son fils. Voyant le petit siroter son chocolat chaud, elle fit un clin d'œil à Ruby en guise de merci.

E : « Allez viens, il faut qu'on aille faire quelques courses pour ce soir. »

R : « Oh oh, qu'entends-je, notre Emma à un invité ce soir … »

H : « Non, c'est juste notre voisine. »

E : « Et accessoirement la nouvelle directrice de l'école de mon fils. »

R : « Oh, tu parles de cette bombe brune que j'ai vu hier ! Elle était paumée et totalement exténuée, elle cherchait son nouveau chez elle. Vraiment charmante hein … »

E : « Oh oui, totalement mon genre Rub' ! »

Henry fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un œil suspicieux vers sa mère. Emma aimait à jouer sur les mots avec Ruby elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, à vrai dire, depuis le collège.

E : « Bon je te laisse. »

R : « Bonne soirée … » insinua-t-elle dans un sourire coquin, qui n'échappa guère à Henry

* * *

Et la soirée arriva à grand pas. Emma prépara ses lasagnes tandis qu'Henry était chargé de mettre la table. Il n'aimait guère l'idée que sa directrice d'école vienne diner, c'était comme faire ami-ami avec un de ses professeurs lui qui était déjà brimé d'être le chouchou de Miss Blanchard, si les autres venaient à apprendre que la directrice était sa voisine et qu'elle dinait à la maison …

E : « Hey Henry, sors-moi une bouteille de soda. »

H : « Du soda ? Je croyais que j'en avais le droit que le dimanche ? »

E : « Bah ce soir nous recevons … C'est exceptionnel, mais n'en prends pas l'habitude hein ? »

Henry sourit : enfin un point positive à ce diner de ce soir …

Et quand les lasagnes furent dans le four, la sonnette retentit. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte Emma replaça ses cheveux et reboutonna son chemisier jusqu'en haut. Elle enleva précipitamment son tablier et pria Henry de bien se comporter Il lui signifia que « oui » en un coup de tête, puis Emma alla ouvrit.

En quelques secondes, elle vit Regina, chemisier en satin rouge et pantalon noir arborant un large sourire. Sans qu'elle y prête vraiment attention, elle retint sa respiration une fraction de seconde.

R : « Bonsoir. »

E : « Bonsoir. Entrez. »

R : « L'avantage d'habiter à coté est qu'on ne risque pas d'être en retard. »

E : « Effectivement. » dit-elle dans un sourire

R : « Bonsoir Henry. »

H : « Bonsoir Miss Mills. » lança-t-il gêné

E : « Asseyez-vous vous voulez un verre ? »

R : « Bien volontiers. Oh juste un soda cette fois. »

Emma obtempéra et laissa seuls Henry et Regina. Cette dernière lui lança un sourire auquel il répondit poliment même s'il se sentait de plus en plus mal …

R : « Alors Henry, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop peur ce matin … »

H : « Non … »

Henry aurait aimé parler d'autre chose, mais voilà, de quoi parler avec la directrice de son école si ce n'était des cours eux-mêmes ?! Il remercia intérieurement sa mère quand cette dernière revint et monopolisa l'attention de Regina.

E : « Tenez … »

R : « Merci. »

E : « Alors comme ça vous vous appelez Regina Mills … » dit-elle amusée

R : « Et vous Miss Swan. » rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton

E : « Il est vrai qu'on ne se connait que depuis 1 journée. J'ai appris que vous faisiez aussi parti du conseil municipal. »

R : « Oui. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix : on m'a dit que le poste de directrice allait avec celui de conseiller … »

E : « Hum je vois, après tout c'est une petite ville ici … Rien à voir avec Boston. »

Regina leva un sourcil, amusée

E : « Je vois que je n'ai plus aucun secret pour les gens de cette ville. »

E : « Oh non je … J'ai juste parlé à votre prédécesseur … Et puis, c'est une petite ville ici, il est rare de voir de nouvelles têtes … »

R : « Je vois … Et vous Miss Swan, que pouvez-vous me dire sur vous ? »

E : « Oh pas grand-chose : je suis un des adjoints du shérif local, pas un boulot des plus exaltants, mais ça paie les factures … et le reste. Et vous, pourquoi avoir quitté Boston pour un bled comme Storybrook ? »

R : « Envie de changement … »

Emma comprit alors qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus elle était la mieux placée pour savoir combien il était gênant d'insister sur des points qu'on voulait éviter à tout prix. Alors elle changea de sujet, des plus maladroitement possible :

E : « Au fait, merci pour Henry, je veux dire l'expulsion… »

Chacun resta silencieux, surtout Henry qui se demandait bien ce qui passait dans la tête de sa mère à ce moment précis.

R : « Oh euh … Et bien … J'ai peur de ne pas saisir le sens de vos propos mais … De rien. »

E : « Non, enfin je veux dire : vous aviez raison. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon fils. Mon job me prend tout mon temps et mon fils préfère la compagnie de ses livres à ma présence. »

R : « Ah oui ? Tu aimes lire ? »

H : » Assez oui … »

R : « Quel genre de livres lis-tu ? »

H : « Un peu de tout. »

E : « Surtout des contes et légendes, il adore ça. »

Henry donna un léger coup de coude à sa mère, discrètement mais assez fort pour que sa mère le sente. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil signifiant « quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? ».

R : « Des contes ? J'aime les contes aussi … Quels sont tes personnages préférés ? »

H : « J'en ais pas vraiment … »

R : « Moi c'est Hansel et Gretel, tu sais pourquoi ? »

H : « Non. »

R : « Parce qu'ils pouvaient manger des friandises … J'étais jalouse car étant petite, je n'en avais pas le droit. »

Emma sourit alors, imaginant quelle enfance elle avait du avoir pour être privée de bonbons, lorsqu'elle-même interdisait à son fils du soda en semaine.

H : « Je déteste la méchante reine de Blanche Neige. »

R : « Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

H : « Parce qu'elle est méchante par jalousie : elle veut être la plus belle, la plus juste … Mais finalement, elle est laide tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur … C'est en voulant gommer ça, qu'elle le devient encore plus. »

R : « C'est une analyse très pertinente en effet, je suis assez d'accord. »

H : « Elle me fait penser à des vraies personnes qui vivent dans cette ville : on pense qu'ils sont gentils et au final, ils sont mauvais … »

E : « Henry ! » protesta la jeune femme, presque embarrassée que les propos de son fils puissent être mal interprétés, notamment par sa directrice

H : « Bah quoi ? »

E : « Va … Va voir si les lasagnes sont prêtes. »

H : « Y'a une sonnerie pour ça. »

E : « Henry ! »

Il se rappela son petit accord avec sa mère, et obtempéra alors, laissant Emma se dépatouiller avec ça en face de Regina.

E : « Désolée … Il est … Pas vraiment délicat. »

R : « Je peux comprendre : sa nouvelle directrice d'école, qui vient de l'exclure, venant diner chez lui, pas évident. »

E : « Ouais … Le hasard parfois … C'est marrant d'ailleurs, au moment où je vous ais entendu hier soir, je venais de souffler ma bougie sur mon … Muffin. »

R : « Vous avez fais un vœu ? » dit-elle ironique

E : « On peut dire ça … »

R : « S'est-il réalisé ? »

E : « … Non, pas encore. » souffla-t-elle

H : « C'est prêt. »

E : « A table donc ! »

Elles se levèrent et rejoignirent Henry à table, et le repas débuta, plus sereinement que l'apéritif où les jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien, en évitant soigneusement les sujets à discorde comme le passé de chacune, Henry et son école, Henry et sa bagarre, Henry et son expulsion …

La soirée passa donc sans encombre jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit venue pour Henry d'aller se coucher. Emma alla le border sous les yeux attendris de Regina et quand Emma revint dans le salon c'est un large sourire qu'elle vit sur le visage de son invitée.

E : « Quoi ? »

R : « Vous êtes très proches … »

E : « Nous ne sommes que 2, ça aide. »

R : « Le père refuse de le voir ? »

E : « Le père ne connait même pas son existence. »

R : « Oh … »

E : « Et vous, avec vos parents ? »

R : « Assez conflictuel avec ma mère … Après sa mort, j'ai été assez proche de mon père, jusqu'à ce qu'il décède aussi. »

E : « Mes condoléances. »

R : « Oh c'était il y a des années déjà. »

E : « Pas envie de votre propre famille ? »

R : « Disons … Que les circonstances n'ont pas aidé … »

E : « Oh … »

Un silence gêné s'installa de nouveau entre elles Emma se rendit compte que ce genre de moments était devenu assez nombreux entre elles …

R : « Il se fait tard Miss Swan, je vais vous laisser. »

E : « Hein ? Oh oui … Pas de problème. »

R : « Je vous remercie encore pour ce diner des plus plaisants. »

E : « Merci d'avoir accepté. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre, jamais Emma ne s'était sentie aussi gênée … pour rien ! Regina se racla la gorge avant qu'Emma n'ait un sursaut de lucidité et ne raccompagne la jeune femme à la porte.

E : « Bon et bien, je ne vous souhaite pas bonne route … Mais le cœur y est. »

R : « Merci. Bonne nuit Miss Swan. »

E : « Emma. »

Et alors que Regina mettait la clé dans sa porte, elle se retourna, esquissa un sourire et répondit :

R : « Bonne nuit Emma. »

Avant de disparaitre derrière sa porte Emma fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Vraiment cette femme avait quelque chose de spécial.

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle souriait, adossée à la porte. Elle reprit ses esprits et loin d'avoir envie de débarrasser ce soir, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'écroula de fatigue.

Ses dernières pensées se dirigèrent, bien malgré elle, vers une jolie brune au regard ténébreux … Oui, décidément, cette femme avait quelque chose d'envoutant.

TBC


	5. Soirée entre filles

Il était une habitude à Storybrook qui, tous les vendredi soir, voyaient venir « Chez Granny's », après la fermeture, une petite réunion peu orthodoxe s'entretenait entre plusieurs femmes de la ville. Une partie de poker ou juste quelques verres échangés, peu importait, l'essentiel étant de se retrouver autour de quelques confessions féminines.

Ainsi, se retrouvaient ce soir Emma, ainsi que Ruby, mais aussi Mary Margaret.

Ru : « Alors … Ca bouge à Storybrook … »

E : « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ru : « Une nouvelle directrice … Et ce pur beau gosse … August c'est ça ? On lui pardonnera son nom ridicule grâce à sa magnifique paire de fesses ! »

E : « Rub' ! »

Ru : » Roh Emma, c'est pas parce que tu chasses pas que les autres n'ont pas le droit de regarder le gibier. »

E : « Parfois, tu me fais penser à un loup quand tu parles … Un loup en perpétuel chasse. »

Ru : « Ca fait pas de mal … »

E : « S'il t'attire autant, lance-toi. »

Ru : « Hm … J'aimerais bien, mais je crois que ce gibier là est déjà chasse gardé. »

E : « Ah oui ? »

Ru : « Oh s'il te plait, tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait hier ? »

E : « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles … On se connait même pas. »

Ru : « Bah justement … Faut apprendre à se connaitre ! »

Ru : « Han han … Je te laisse le champ libre. »

M : « Tu sais, si tu t'en fais pour Henry, je pense qu'il est prêt maintenant. »

E : « Prêt pour quoi ? »

M : « Et bien, si tu rechignes à une relation amoureuse, c'est peut-être pour ne pas heurter Henry mais c'est un grand garçon, il est intelligent et je suis sûre qu'il … »

E : « … Je t'arrête tout de suite, je sais qu'Henry pourrait gérer ça mais … C'est moi qui ne suis pas prête. A vrai dire, j'en ressens pas le besoin, pas maintenant … »

Ru : « C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Laisse-moi deviner : ton anniversaire, tu l'as passé seule, ça ne t'a pas manqué de n'avoir personne avec qui partager ton gâteau ? Et attention, il n'y a aucune métaphore sexuelle là dedans. »

Emma esquissa un sourire alors et repensa à ces paroles : passer seule son anniversaire, partager son gâteau … Finalement, ça n'était pas arrivé car Regina était là à ce moment-là. Evidemment, en théorie, elle n'avait pas été invitée, mais le résultat était là.

E : « Un jour peut-être … »

M : « Il faut dire … A Storybrook le choix n'est pas des plus variés … »

Ru : « Tu peux l'ouvrir toi et ton soupirant … David Nolan c'est ça ? Quand est-ce que vous allez vous lancer tous les 2, ça devient ridicule de vous voir vous tourner autour comme ça. »

M : « Mais de quoi je me mêle ?! »

E : « Ah bah voilà : « Fais ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais ». C'est vrai que ce David … Il est pas mal … »

M : « Hey ! Il … Il n'est arrivé ici qu'i mois … »

Ru : « Oui et ça fait genre 2mois et demi que ça a flashé entre vous, si ce n'est pas avant. Tu as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas à mon gout ! »

M : « Ruby, tu es une croqueuse d'hommes … »

Ru : « Il est vrai que j'en ais beaucoup à mon actif, mais il m'en manque certains à mon palmarès … Et puis, Homme ou femme, je ne suis pas sélective ! »

E : « Ruby, tu es trop gay pour être vrai … »

Ru : » Bi ma chère, je suis bi. J'ai pris le parti de me dire que d'un coté comme de l'autre, il y avait de belles pièces et que ça serait restrictif et du gâchis de ne regarder que l'herbe du voisin, quand celle de la voisine est tout aussi attractive ! »

Toutes éclatèrent de rire : A vrai dire, Ruby faisait office d'ovni dans cette petite ville : ouvertement bi au look excentrique, elle n'avait jamais caché ses intérêts. Ayant la langue bien pendue, elle était aussi connue pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche, ce qui lui avait valu le respect, mais aussi la crainte, de certains.

E : « Ah Ruby, tu ne changeras jamais … »

M : « Si c'est pour être pire, ça ne sert à rien ! »

Ru : « Hey ! Tu viendras me parler quand tu auras enfin échangé plus que des politesses avec ton David. Allez, avoues au moins qu'il te plait. »

M : « Il est … Charmant, très charmant. »

Ru : » En tout cas, tu nous le diras quand tu passeras sur sa table opératoire hein ?! »

M : « Très classe Ruby, vraiment très classe. »

R : « Il doit être doux remarque : on dit que ceux qui aiment les animaux, aiment les hommes … Et vu la délicatesse avec laquelle il s'occupe de nos bestioles, je n'ose pas imaginer comment il pourrait s'occuper de ta cha… »

M : « Bon stop, on était sur Emma là ! »

Ru : « Ah Emma et son prince charmant venu d'on ne sait où … Y'a pas vraiment de ressemblance avec ce cher Marco hein … Mais s'il est si aussi gentil que son père alors … »

E : « Il est gentil certes, mais je ne le connais même pas. »

Ru : « Alors, penche toi un peu plus sur ton collègue, ce cher Graham … Sexy en diable celui là ! »

E : « Hm Non merci … »

Ru : » Roh, s'il te plait … Tu joues les frigides alors que tous les beaux gosses de Storybrook te courent après, enfin sauf David qui est réservé à notre chère Mary. Il doit être super au lit … »

Emma évita le regard de la jolie brune ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de noter Ruby ouvrit alors la bouche sans sortir un son et montra du doigt Emma :

Ru : « Oooohhhh toi ! Petite cachotière ! Tu as couché avec lui ! »

M : « Ruby moi fort ! » s'exclamata-t-elle

Ru : « Mais elle a couché avec lui ! »

M : « Ruby … Emma ? »

E : « Ok, ok … »

M : « Quoi ? »

E : « C'est arrivé une fois, une seule fois … Et c'est bien assez. »

Ru : « Bah raconte ! »

E : « Après une affaire assez rude, on était claqué et on a bu un verre … Puis un autre et finalement … Mais au matin, j'ai tout de suite regretté. Il est trop immature, trop … Pas assez … Enfin voilà. »

Ru : « Ouais ouais, mais au lit, il est comment ? »

Emma et Mary levèrent les yeux au ciel, mi amusées, mi dépitées par les propos digne d'une gamine écervelée …

E : « C'était pas mal … Mais on était limite saoul … »

Ru : « C'est encore mieux alors, imagine ce dont il est capable s'il a toutes ces capacités … »

E : « Je te le laisse, pas de soucis ! »

Ru : « Mouais mais c'est pas drôle, il est dingue de toi aussi … Bon bah, il me reste plus qu'à me rabattre sur le dernier sex symbol de cette ville … »

E/M : « ? »

Ru : « Nan, vous plaisantez … Regina Mills ! »

Mary Margaret grimaça, Emma écarquilla les yeux.

Ru : « Roh, sérieux ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a un sex appeal de fou ? Je l'ai croisé ce matin et … Mon Dieu … »

M : « Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, elle a un fond mauvais. »

E : « Comment ça ? »

M : « Disons qu'on a quelques divergences d'opinions … »

Ru : « Peu importe, je lui demande pas de parler de sa vie, je la veux juste dans mon lit ! »

E : « C'est fin ça, très fin Rub' ! »

Ru : « Me dites pas qu'elle est prise aussi nan ? »

Emma et Margaret se regardèrent, amusées, et lui fit signe que non de la tête

Ru : « Bon bah voilà, c'est dit ! »

M : « Ca a l'air tellement facile quand tu le dis. »

Ru : « C'est pourtant le cas : le sexe sans complication, comme les sex friend. Faut pas se prendre la tête. »

M : « Parce que toi tu ne recherches pas le vrai et grand amour … Juste des amourettes de passage … »

Ru : « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi du grand amour hein ? Si tu te lances pas avec ton David … »

M : « … »

E : « Stop ! Ecoute, amuse-toi avec qui tu veux, tant que tu ne fais de mal à personne … »

Ru : » Ah au contraire, je ne veux que leur bien … » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil « d'ailleurs, vu que personne n'est sur les rangs, je vais m'attaquer à Miss Mills ! »

Emma leva alors son verre, suivit des 2 autres :

E : « Ah nous ! »

* * *

Et quand elle rentra à son appartement, elle eut la surprise d'y rencontrer Regina rangeant un à un certains cartons.

E : « Hey, bonsoir. »

R : « Oh bonsoir. »

E : « De l'aide ? »

R : « Je vais finir par en prendre l'habitude … » dit-elle dans un sourire

E : « Les déménageurs ont pris du retard ? »

R : « Non, quelques affaires envoyés en dernier qui n'arrivent que maintenant … »

Emma jeta un œil à sa montre, il est près d'1h du matin … Depuis combien de temps était-elle sur le palier à rentrer ses cartons … ?

Elle prit un des cartons et l'emmena jusqu'à l'appartement.

R : « Oh, celui-ci va dans ma chambre. »

Emma supposa alors que la chambre de Regina se situait au même endroit que la sienne. Elle ouvrit la porte et eut la surprise de voir une pièce déjà décorée et meublée avec finesse et gout : dans des tons gris et roses passés …

Elle posa le carton au pied du lit quand elle sentit la présence de Regina derrière elle !

R : « Je me demandais si vous alliez trouver, faute d'indications. » sourit-elle

E : « C'est très joli. »

R : « Merci. »

E : « Vous avez été rapide … »

R : « A vrai dire, je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est l'œuvre d'un décorateur professionnel. Je lui ais juste donné quelques instructions comme la disposition des meubles et les couleurs … Il a travaillé quand j'étais à l'école. »

E : « Je vois, astucieux … »

R : « Merci. »

Elles sortirent et Emma aida encore une grosse demi-heure la jeune femme.

R : « Je vous offre un verre ? »

E : « Oh non merci, il se fait tard et j'ai déjà bien abusé … »

R : « Très bien, mais à charge de revanche. »

E : « C'est noté. » lui sourit-elle

R : « Merci encore. »

Et d'un seul coup, les paroles de Ruby lui revinrent en mémoire : Regina serait-elle la prochaine proie de la jolie brune ? Etait-elle au moins … De ce bord ? Emma fit un rapide check up de la belle : tailleur et coiffure toujours impeccable, bijoux et maquillage discret mais efficace … Elle semblait célibataire, mais était-ce un signe ?

R : « Miss Swan, ça ne va pas ? »

E : « Quoi ? Euh nan rien, toujours va bien. Un peu fatiguée je pense, je vous laisse … »

Et c'est dans un sourire qu'elles se quittèrent.

Une fois rentrée, Emma vérifia bien qu'Henry dormait, puis elle s'engouffra à son tour dans son lit sans pouvoir détacher ses pensées de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Mary et Ruby. Pourquoi quelque chose clochait, quelque chose qui la perturbait … Une image lui sauta alors aux yeux : Ruby et Regina enlacées dans les rues de Storybrook. Elle oscillait entre rire et dégout mais finalement, si Ruby réussissait son coup …

TBC


	6. Une journée au musée

H : « Ou on va ? »

E : « Je t'avais dis qu'on irait au Museum non ? Alors c'est maintenant … »

H : « Mais il est tôt ! »

E : « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Si tu pensais que ces 2 jours d'expulsions et que le week-end seraient une promenade de santé, tu te trompais, allez, va t'habiller ! »

Et alors qu'Henry trainait des pieds, Emma leva les yeux au ciel : dieu qu'il était dur de s'occuper d'un enfant seule !

Et quand Henry revint, manteau sur le dos, elle prit son sac à main et sortit de l'appartement.

E : « Tu sais, tu reprends demain … Ca serait bien que tu fasses un geste vis-à-vis du arçon que tu as cogné. »

H : « Pourquoi faire ? C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

E : « Le coup-pour-coup c'est pas la meilleure des solutions, il faut savoir être plus intelligent que les coups. »

H : « C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu travailles dans la police. »

E : « Je ne vois pas le rapport, bien au contraire : on y apprend à relativiser et trouver des solutions sans que la violence soit invoquée. »

H : « Il est hors de question que je l'excuse, d'ailleurs, il est hors de question que je lui reparle. Plus je serais loin, mieux ça sera ! »

E : « Ouais, c'est bien aussi … » lui dit-elle en lui secourant les cheveux affectueusement

Elle aimait son fils, il n'y avait pas photo, même si de nombreuses personnes ne croyaient pas qu'elle serait à la hauteur : trop jeune, trop esseulée … Mais comme par esprit de contradiction, comme pour démontrer à tous qu'elle en était capable, elle n'avait pas renoncé. Et pourtant elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait douté, jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Elle s'était demandé si elle pouvait s'occuper d'une vie quand elle-même avait tant de mal à s'occuper de sa personne. Puis elle eut Henry dans les bras et tout doute s'envola … Elle devint mère au moment même où elle posa les yeux sur son fils. Elle avait raté beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais son fils était parfait. Elle devait en prendre soin, montrer à tous qu'elle était devenue une femme responsable.

Aujourd'hui, même si elle portait tous les espoirs sur son fils, elle avait su aussi relativiser et lâcher du lest avec lui, même si à chaque erreur, elle pensait être jugée par tous. Ainsi quand son fils fut exclu, elle pensait qu'elle serait montrée du doigt par toute la ville, mais finalement, elle s'était trompée car les gens ici savaient combien de sacrifice elle avait fait pour élever son fils le plus convenablement possible.

Alors, elle avait décidé de prendre ces 4 jours non pas comme une punition ou un rétablissement de l'ordre, mais plutôt comme une bénédiction pour retrouver les bases essentielles avec son fils qui s'éloignait d'elle jour après jour.

H : « Maman, je t'attends ! »

E : « J'arrive. »

* * *

Si ce n'était pas le hasard, ça y ressemblait fortement. Car en ce dimanche matin, à peine furent-ils montés dans la voiture et avaient démarré qu'un incident se produisit, juste à l'angle de la rue où Emma habitait.

En fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Henry n'avait pas insisté pour finir son lait chocolaté dans la voiture et si, par maladresse, il ne l'avait pas renversé sur son pantalon, ainsi que celui de sa mère. Du coup, l'attention d'Emma n'aurait pas été détournée de la route et elle n'aurait pas oublié de freiner au carrefour, évitant alors de rentrer dans la voiture juste en face d'elle.

E : « Henry, tu vas bien ? » dit-elle encore surprise par le choc

H : « Ou… Oui. »

Elle fit un rapide check up de l'état de son fils : pas de plaie, pas de sang … Ok. Elle regarda alors la voiture en face d'elle : une grosse berling gris clair dans laquelle le conducteur, surement aussi surpris qu'elle de l'impact, était été dedans.

Emma sortit alors et s'apprêtait à faire de plates excuses, imaginant le malus qui allait lui tomber sur le crâne quand le conducteur sortit à son tour. A ce moment là, Emma se demandait si c'était une blague, si elle était bénie ou maudite …

E : « Regina ? »

En effet, le conducteur n'était autre que Regina, un peu sonnée. Elle se massa la nuque et s'enquit de l'état de l'arrière de sa voiture.

R : « Miss Swan … » grimaça-t-elle « Je venais de l'acheter … »

E : « Et merde … Désolée … Vous, ça va ? »

R : « Oui, oui, juste … Surprise. Vous allez bien vous ? puis elle vit Henry dans la voiture « Et Henry ? »

E : « Ca va, il n'a rien … Merde, je … Je suis désolée, mon fils a renversé son chocolat et j'ai quitté la route des yeux une fraction de seconde … »

Regina s'accroupit alors et vit qu'il n'y avait guère que quelques éraflures sur chaque des voitures. Elle se releva, l'air soulagé.

R : « Ce n'est rien. Que des rayures superficielles. Je suis sûre que le garagiste chez qui je viens d'acheter cette voiture, nous réparera ça en un rien de temps. »

E : « Et merde, franchement … Vous allez penser que je vous suis ou un truc du genre … »

R : « Calmez-vous, vous semblez bien plus choquée que moi. »

H : « Maman … »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se retournèrent alors vers Henry, penaud :

H : « J'ai besoin de me changer. »

E : « Oh euh … J'arrive. Regina … »

R : « Pas de soucis j'hésitais à sortir, finalement le sort me donnera raison, je vais rentrer aussi. »

Emma ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi gênée de toute sa vie.

R : « Rentrons ensemble … »

E : « Ouais … »

Chacune remonta dans sa voiture et se gara quelques mètres plus loin, devant leur immeuble. Elles prirent ensemble l'ascenseur puis se séparèrent pour se rendre chacune à son appartement.

Alors qu'Henry était déjà à l'intérieur, Emma se retourna :

E : « Vous savez je suis … »

R : « Désolée oui je sais, vous l'avez répété au moins 4 fois, et j'ai arrêté de compter dans l'ascenseur … » lança-t-elle, amusée

E : « Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. »

R : « Je vous l'ai dis, les voitures n'ont quasiment rien et Henry va bien. »

E : « Ouais … N'empêche … »

R : « Ca va aller, rentrez, occupez-vous de votre fils. »

Et tandis que Regina s'apprêtait à entrer et fermer sa porte, Emma lança :

E : « On … On va au museum … Enfin on était sur le chemin … Si vous n'avez rien à faire … »

Regina fronça les sourcils, amusée par la gêne visible de la jeune femme, et s'avança :

R : « Vous m'invitez au Musée Miss Swan ? »

E : « Oui enfin … Ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation bien sur … Mais … »

R : « J'accepte avec plaisir. Ca me permettra de mieux connaitre le coin. »

E : « Cool ! Bon, je vais me changer … On se retrouve dans 10min. »

R : « D'accord. »

Pourquoi était-elle soulagée, voire heureuse, de cette réponse ? Elle n'en savait rien … Le fait était qu'elle était contente que Regina ait dit oui. Et quand elle rentra chez elle, Henry était de nouveau prêt.

H : « On y va ? »

E : « Laisse moi me changer d'abord … Merci d'ailleurs. »

Henry grimaça, sachant pertinemment que tout cela était sa faute. Et quand sa mère revint avec un jean propre, et qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre en trombe les escaliers, elle le freina dans son élan :

E : « Hey hey, minute, on attend Regina."

H: "Pourquoi ?!"

E : « Parce que j'ai embouti sa voiture toute neuve grâce à toi et que je ne peux pas me permettre de payer ses réparations et les miennes, alors je l'ai invité à aller au musée avec nous. Tu y vois une objection ? »

Henry était coincé, il savait très bien que tout ça était sa faute et que, par conséquent, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il bougonna alors avant de faire un signe de tête d'acceptation à sa mère. Puis Regina sortit de nouveau.

E : « Vous vous êtes changé ? »

R : « Et bien je me disais que quelque chose de plus dominical serait approprié pour une sortie au musée. »

E : « C'est parfait. Alors allons-y. »

Emma fit un clin d'œil à son fils qui répondit par un timide sourire avant de le perdre quand son regard croisa celui de Regina : décidément, il était difficile de se défaire de cette voisine, même à l'école. Et si ses camarades le voyaient au musée avec elle, il ne serait plus catalogué chouchou du prof, mais chouchou de la directrice. Il n'y avait pas pire pour lui.

E : « On peut prendre votre voiture … Disons que le lait chocolaté colle … »

R : « Pas de soucis. »

Ils montèrent donc tous les 3 dans la berling de Regina, et sous les directives d'Emma, ils se dirigèrent donc au musée, sous le regard amusé et interloqué de Ruby qui les vit passer devant son restaurant.

Ru : « Petite maline … »

* * *

Il aurait pu trouver ça fun, et même s'amuser avec sa mère, mais de voir sa nouvelle directrice d'école les accompagner avait échaudé le jeune garçon qui préférait rester en retrait. Quoi que ce n'était guère mieux vu de derrière : Sa mère et leur voisine semblait vraiment bien s'entendre et s'amuser …

R : « Je ne pense pas qu'Henry soit vraiment heureux … Se trimbaler sa directrice d'école, ce n'est pas un cadeau que vous venez de lui faire. »

E : « Ca lui apprendra. Je lui ais répété je ne sais combien de fois qu'on ne mangeait pas dans la voiture … »

R : « Si j'ai bien compris, je suis sa punition ?! » lança-t-elle, amusée

E : « Oui. Euh … non, non ! Désolée … »

R : « Non, je peux comprendre que cela le gêne. »

E : « Ouais … C'était pas mon but. Et dire que ça devait être une sortie sympa. »

R : « Désolée de l'avoir gâché … »

E : « Non, au contraire ! Enfin, je veux dire … C'est bien que vous soyez venue. Henry est parti sur de mauvaises bases avec vous … »

R : « Et vous pensez que cette petite sortie rétablira un lien ? »

E : « On peut essayer … Je vais nous chercher des sodas. »

Regina comprit le message et rejoignit Henry, assis sur un banc dans une partie du musée dédiée à l'ère glacière. Elle s'assit près de lui :

R : « Ta mère est partie nous chercher à boire. »

H : « … »

R : « Henry. Je te sais assez intelligent et réfléchi pour avoir une conversation adulte, je me trompe ? »

H : « Me flatter marchera pas avec moi … »

R : « Sache que je fais peu de compliments et que quand j'en fais, il vaut mieux les prendre au risque de plus en avoir. »

H : « Adulte, moi ? C'est pas ce que vous disiez dans votre bureau. »

R : « Tu m'en veux encore pour l'exclusion ? »

H : « De toute manière, ça change rien … »

R : « Je suis sincèrement désolée si je t'ai blessé en faisant ça, mais il fallait que tu comprennes. Peu importe les circonstances, on ne peut répliquer à la violence par la violence. C'est une spirale infernale qu'on ne peut arrêter. »

H : « … »

R : « Je comprends que tu n'es pas envie d'être le bouc émissaire de la classe, mais pourquoi ne pas en parler à ton institutrice ? »

H : « … »

R : « Henry … »

H : « Les autres me traite de chouchou … Si je vais parler à Miss Blanchard, ça sera pire … »

Regina ferma les yeux et comprit enfin le pourquoi du comment.

R : « Et tu penses qu'avoir ta directrice en voisine n'est pas mieux … »

H : » Ca aide pas. Vous êtes tout le temps avec ma mère … J'ai pas envie qu'on pense que … »

R : « Que je sois l'amie de ta mère, ou encore la tienne ? Je comprends. Mais crois-moi, ça n'arrivera pas. Tu es un enfant, et quoique soit les relations amicales que j'entretiens avec ta mère, ça ne jouera jamais sur mes capacités à diriger ton école et à être la plus juste qu'il soit. Je ne serais jamais laxiste ni plus sévère. »

H : « … »

R : « Mais si d'aventure tu étais importuné par tes camarades à ce sujet, viens me voir. »

Bien sur, il n'en ferait rien si c'était le cas. Il préférait encore se prendre des coups ou être exclu plutôt que de jouer les balances, ce qui finirait par lui retomber dessus de toute manière.

R : « Henry ? »

H : « Oui, oui. »

Elle lui apparaissait moins antipathique, moins méchante, même si elle restait une sorte de caillou dans une chaussure, gênante et embarrassante. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle faisait des efforts indéniables pour paraitre moins « sorcière » …

Emma, au loin, les vit discuter, et prolongea, du coup, sa présence au comptoir de glaces et autres rafraichissements. Elle voulait absolument que le courant passe bien entre Henry et sa nouvelle directrice. Mais pourquoi tant de volonté ? Après tout, Henry avait d'assez bonnes notes pour se passer de l'avis de la directrice, mais pour autant, Emma voulait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'ils se rapprochent …

R : « Que penses-tu de ce musée ? »

H : « Pas mal … »

R : « Ton truc à toi ce sont les légendes hein ? »

H : « On peut dire ça … »

Regina sourit alors …

E : « Alors, ça discute dur ? »dit-elle en tendant les boissons à Regina et Henry.

R : « Oui assez, hein Henry ? »

H » Mouais … »

E : « On continue alors ? »

Henry se leva, suivit de Regina et ils reprirent leur visite … Jusqu'à ce que le pire cauchemar d'Henry ne se réalise au détour du coin des dinosaures marins : Devant lui, un groupe de 3 gamins s'amusaient à essayer de faire peur à des poissons en tapant sur les vitres.

H » Oh non … » murmura-t-il

Emma ne se rendit pas compte, mais Regina, pour avoir discuté de ça avec lui quelques minutes avant, comprit l'embarras du jeune garçon.

*** : « Tiens Henry ! »

E : « Ce sont des camarades de classe ? »

H : « On peut dire ça … »

E : « On va te laisser 5 minutes alors. »

H : « Ouais, super … » feint-il dans un sourire en faisant un signe de la main lorsque sa mère et Regina s'éloignèrent

*** : « Bah alors Henry, on vient s'instruire ? »

H : « Et vous ? »

*** : « On sort nos copines … »

En effet, derrière les 3 garçons, 3 filles les rejoignirent. Ce que n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'un d'elle était un des coups de cœur d'Henry … Il fut soudainement gêné, espérant, priant, pour que personne ne se rende compte de son embarras.

*** : « Salut Henry. »

H : « Salut Paige. »

J : « Dis, c'est pas la directrice qui parle avec ta mère ? »

H : « Hm … Ouais ouais … On l'a croisé ici … »

J : « Tu la connais ? »

H : « Pas vraiment … »

*** : « En même temps, elle l'a viré de l'école … »

J : « Tu reviens Lundi c'est ça ? »

H : « Ouais c'est ça. »

*** : « Dis donc, ta mère et elle semblent bien s'entendre ! »

Henry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et, en effet, sa mère et Regina étaient en grande conversation, ce qui le dérangea …

*** : « Attends, elles sont amies ? Ca serait pas étonnant, un shérif et la dirlo … Ca sent le chouchoutage ça ! »

H : « Non ! »

Il avait crié plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé car sa mère et Regina vinrent à sa rencontre.

E : » Henry, ça va ? »

H : « Oui oui … »

E : « Allez, viens on y va. »

Et tandis que Henry et Emma s'éloignèrent, Regina resta en face des 6 jeunes, d'un air sérieux, grave et plus que sévère. Elle se pencha vers eux et d'un large sourire :

R : « Si vous importunez Henry Swan ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je ferais de la fin de votre année scolaire un véritable enfer. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Les enfants, totalement pétrifiés par la présence presque diabolique de la jeune femme, ne purent qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, la bouche ouverte, avant qu'elle ne se redresse et n'arbore un visage plus amical. Elle s'éloigna après leur avoir envoyé un « Bonne fin de journée ».

E : « Que s'est-il passé ? »

R : « Oh rien, je tenais à préciser quelque chose avec eux. » dit-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil à Henry

Ce dernier ne savait quoi en penser. Il espérait juste que son intervention n'aggraverait pas son cas dans les jours à venir. Pour l'heure, il trouvait assez sympa, aussi, d'avoir la directrice de son coté, pour une fois, même si elle ne semblait avoir aucune pitié et qu'elle ne pouvait être corrompue.

Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'après cette petite altercation, Henry se détendit un peu et apprécia un peu plus le reste de la visite, notamment la partie sur la partie chevalerie. Il était fasciné par l'immense reproduction d'un véritable château fort avec des figurines de chevaliers, certains combattant, d'autres creusant des douves autour des murailles …

E : « Ah cette partie, il adore. Je pourrais le lâcher ici et aller faire quelques courses et le retrouver ici 2h plus tard. »

Regina la fixa, un sourcil levé, un sourire moqueur sur le visage

E : « Euh, mais je l'ai jamais fais hein, jamais ! »

Regina éclata de rire et rejoignit Henry, assis sur un banc en face de l'immense vitrine.

R : « Je vois que c'est ton truc … Les chevaliers, les cavaliers … Les dragons. »

H : « Dragons ? » s'étonna-t-il d'entendre de la bouche d'une femme qui semblait si rationnelle

R : « Oui. En te regardant ainsi, on peut aisément imaginer les histoires que tu t'inventes : des chevaliers envoyés en mission pour conquérir un château aux prises avec un dragon millénaire, lui-même protégeant un trésor dans les catacombes. »

Henry sourit alors : elle n'était pas si coincée et réfractaire finalement. Emma s'assit alors de l'autre coté :

E : « De quoi vous parlez ? »

R : « Quelques histoires, n'est-ce pas Henry ? »

H : « Ouaip. »

Emma vit le regard presque complice qu'échangèrent son fils et sa voisine elle en était ravie, son plan avait marché ! Et quand l'heure de revenir chez eux arriva, Emma eut la surprise de découvrir sur son palier …

E : « Graham ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le jeune homme, accoudé au mur, près de la porte, bras croisés. Quand il vit les jeunes femmes, il se redressa, se racla la gorge.

G : « Salut, rien de grave … Je passais juste voir comment ça allait. »

E : « Oh bah … Bien. Oh Graham, tu dois surement connaitre la nouvelle directrice de l'école d'Henry, Regina Mills. Regina, je te présente mon collègue Graham Humbert. »

R : « Enchantée. »

G : « Moi de même. Je vois que tout va bien. »

E : « Ouaip, petite journée au musée … »

Un moment de silence s'installa avant qu'Henry ne décide de le briser en tirant la manche de sa mère.

E : « Quoi ? »

Il la fit se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, ce à quoi Emma répondit :

E : « Tu veux rentrer ? »

G « Oh non, je voudrais pas vous déranger. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Regina qui déclina à son tour l'invitation.

G : « Je vous raccompagne ? »

R : « Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Au revoir Emma et merci pour cette charmante journée. »

E : « De rien. »

Effectivement, Graham comprit qu'elle n'avait que peu de chemin à faire jusqu'à chez elle quand elle sortit ses clés et les mit dans la serrure de la porte en face de celle d'Emma.

G : « Oh je vois, bon et bien, mesdames, bonne fin de journée. Emma, à demain. »

E/R : « Merci. »

Emma vit le regard qu'il jeta à Regina quand cette dernière se tourna afin d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle vit aussi le regard discrètement jeté par Regina vers Graham alors que ce dernier disparaissait derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. Avant que chacune ne referme la porte, elles échangèrent un regard et un sourire, puis les portes claquèrent.

H : « Maman ? »

E : « Hm … »

H : « Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et le fixa d'un air incrédule :

E : « Qu… Quoi ? »

H : « Tu l'aimes bien hein … »

E : « De qui tu parles ? »

H : « Tu sais ça me dérangerait pas … Vous 2. »

Emma ne su quoi dire et resta immobile …

E : « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

H : « De toute manière, tout le monde pense que vous deux, c'est déjà fait alors … »

E : « Qu… Qu'est-ce que … Quoi ? Comment ça tout le monde ? »

H : « … »

E : « Henry ? »

H : « Bah comme vous travaillez ensemble … »

E : « Euh … Tu parles de Graham ? »

H « Bah, tu croyais que je parlais de qui ? »

E : « De personne, de personne » Non, vraiment … De qui pouvait-elle bien parler elle … ? « Alors, tu penses que Graham et moi … »

H : « Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche, tu fais ce que tu veux … De toute manière, j'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

E : « Hey, au contraire ! D'ailleurs, tu viens bien de le faire non ? Donner ton avis, ton consentement … Sauf que Graham et moi on … On est juste amis et collègues, rien de plus. Et il n'y aura jamais rien. »

H : « … »

E : « Henry … Je sais que … Enfin, si tu as envie de parler, tu sais de … »

H : « De mon père ? »

E : « Ouais … »

H : « A quoi ça sert ? De toute manière, tu coupes toujours la conversation ! »

E : « C'est juste que … »

H : « Laisse tomber … » souffla-t-il avant de se rendre dans sa chambre

Retour à la case départ, et pourtant tout avait si bien commencé … Elle grimaça et jeta un œil sur sa porte d'entrée : elle repensa alors à cette journée : c'était la première fois depuis bien des mois qu'elle passait une journée entière avec son fils, à partager des choses, à rire …

Puis elle repensa à Regina et son fils interagir ensemble et discuter, elle était apaisée et soulagée même. Mais elle avait appris 2 choses aujourd'hui ! la première était qu'Henry était visiblement ouvert à l'idée que sa mère pouvait entretenir une relation, voire même la faire déboucher sur quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Et la deuxième chose qu'elle avait apprise était que les choses changeaient … Et qu'elle aimait ça.

TBC


	7. Une journée pourrie !

Les jours passèrent et Henry effectua son retour en classe dans un calme apparent. Henry aimait à croire que la petite discussion qu'avait eut Regina avait porté ses fruits et que le mot avait été passé de ne plus l'embêter sous peine de représailles.

Emma été aussi retournée au bureau, et de se remettre dans le bain avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais réellement pris 4 jours de repos à la suite, avec son fils. Il fallait bien l'avouer, le week-end dernier avait été très agréable.

G : « Hey Em' … On y retourne … »

E : « Encore les taggueurs ? »

G : « Cette fois-ci, ils se sont attaqués à un gros poisson … Ils prennent des risques … »

E : « Et qui est l'heureux élu ? »

G : « … »

* * *

E : « C'est pas vrai … » soupira-t-elle quand Graham se gara devant le portail tagué.

Ils sortirent et elle vit l'ampleur des dégâts : un pomme rouge vive d'où sortait des volutes de fumées mauves dessinant le mot « Killer ».

E : « Super … »

Et à peine eurent-ils passé l'immense portail de la villa aux murs blancs immaculés, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un homme, assez petit, au visage émacié, les cheveux mi longs mais soignés, soulageant son corps par une canne.

E : « M. Gold … »

Go : « Miss Swan … » dit-il grimaçant

G: « Bonjour monsieur le maire. »

Go : « Sheriff Graham … Vous n'avez pas tardé, la peinture est encore fraiche. »

E : « Vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose ? »

Go : « Non, j'étais sorti. Je suis rentré il y a 20 minutes pour découvrir … ça … »

Emma s'accroupit près du tag : même calligraphie, même couleurs utilisées pour la pomme … Elle grimaça : depuis quelques semaines sévissait un groupe de tagueurs particulièrement habiles et discrets. Agissant la nuit, ils visaient les gros points forts de la ville. Ils avaient même réussi à taguer le clocher de la rue principale, qui portait encore quelques stigmates.

L'enquête avançait péniblement, sans parler des pressions que le bureau subissait par le maire lui-même. Aucun indice, pas d'empreintes, aucune signature si ce n'était ce mot « Killer » et cette pomme, objet redondant des graffitis.

Go : « N'avais-je pas mandaté un crédit supplémentaire pour cette enquête ? »

G : « Si M. le maire … Mais si nous avons assez d'argent pour faire des patrouilles, c'est le quota qui nous manque : nous n'avons pas assez d'agents pour que ces patrouilles soient efficaces. »

Go : « Faut-il alors que j'engage du personnel pour faire votre travail ?! »

G : « Si cela nous permet de mieux encadrer les zones à risques … »

Emma esquissa un sourire discret : Graham ne se laissait jamais démonter devant les hautes autorités. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, malgré son tempérament calme, il pouvait sortir de ce garçon une rage que ne lui connaissaient que de rares personnes, majoritairement des ennemis.

Go : « Bien s'il le faut. Recrutez du personnel. »

G : « Il faudra en parler au shérif Glass. »

Go : « Le shérif Glass semble assez débordé. Quand bien même vous êtes son adjoint principal. »

E : « Une idée de ce que veut dire ce graf M. le maire ? »

Go : « Si je le savais, je serais shérif et vous maire … »

E : « Charmant … » murmura-t-elle « Cette pomme, ce « killer » … Quel gang a une pomme comme signe de ralliement. Pas très viril … »

Go : « Bien, je vois que vous êtes … Sur une piste, donc si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai des choses plus importantes qui m'attendent. »

Sur ce, il monta dans sa voiture et démarra dans un vrombissement à réveiller un mort, laissant Emma et Graham devant la clôture souillée.

G : « Ca commence à me gaver cette histoire … »

E : « Mais on est sauvé, tu as entendu le maire, on va avoir des effectifs en plus. Que ne ferait-on pas avec de l'argent hein … »

G : « Glass va être ravi : lui qui espérait du budget pour refaire à neuf les bureaux … »

E : « Ouaip, bah il va devoir accueillir d'autres agents dans les locaux actuels. Pour autant que ça change quelque chose sur les faits … Merde, mais comment ils font, et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent … »

G : « Qu'on parle d'eux. Et si on a réussi à juguler les infos concernant l'horloge, on va avoir du mal à taire les choses au rythme où ils vont … »

E : « De toute manière, une petite ville comme Storybrook, rien ne reste longtemps secret … »

G : « Ah ouais ? » dit-il amusé

E : « Pourquoi t'as l'air si surpris ?! »

G : « On a réussi à garder le secret pour nous … »

E : « Graham … Et de un, ça n'a pas été assez long pour que ce soit un « nous », et de deux, certains sont au courant. »

G : « Qui ça ? Comment l'aurait-il su ? Sauf si tu n'as pas pu tenir ta langue … »

E : « En effet, j'ai vanté ton exploit sexuel, pour le moins unique et rapide, à l'ensemble de mes amies … Très épatées elles ont été … »

G : « Ah ah … »

E : « Ouais bon, c'est pas en restant là qu'on trouvera les auteurs de ça … »

G : « Regarde un peu les couleurs … Il en faut des bombes pour faire ça … Ca se trouve pas n'importe où … »

E : « On a déjà vérifié auprès des commerces ici et environnants, ça n'a rien donné. Ils ne laissent aucune trace … »

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone là encore quand elle vit le numéro, elle fronça les sourcils.

E : « Emma Swan … Encore ? … Huh huh … Je vois … J'arrive. »

G : « Rien de grave ? »

E : « C'était Regina. »

G : « Regina ? »

E : « Tu l'a vu dimanche, c'est ma voisine … Et accessoirement la directrice de l'école d'Henry. »

G : « Ah oui … Je me souviens, joli brin de femme … »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel : Dieu que Graham pouvait être idiot …

E : « Oui, totalement ton genre hein … » ironisa-t-elle

G : « Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

E : « C'est … Mon amie, et ma voisine. »

G : « Y'a tellement peu de femmes intéressantes ici : soit elles sont prises, soient elles sont folles, soient elles disent non. »

E : « Qui est folle ? »

G : « Tu avoueras que Ruby a un grain … » sourit-il

E : « Elle sera ravie de l'apprendre, elle qui avait des vues sur toi. »

G : « Sans dec' ? Mouais … mais non, j'ai déjà quelqu'un sur les rangs. »

E : « Ouh, Graham le chasseur est en action … Qui est ta proie ? »

G : « Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas forcément envie de partager avec toi ma chère … »

E : « Quand ça t'arrange bien sur … Bon allez, on rentre, de toute manière, on arrivera à rien en restant prostré là. »

Ils remontèrent en voiture et une fois au poste, ils eurent la bonne, ou mauvaise, surprise de voir leur patron les attendre. Sydney Glass n'avait pas toujours été dans les forces de l'ordre il avait d'abord fait ses armes dans le journalisme, d'abord indépendant, avant de créer le journal officiel de la ville. Mais après la démission de son meilleur ami, mais vieillissant, shérif, il avait repris le poste, avec l'appui de Gold, en se formant sur le tas.

De toute manière, on ne pouvait pas dire que Storybrook était la ville de tous les vices et toutes les violences A part ces tags récents, rien n'avait vraiment secoué la ville auparavant. Voilà pourquoi personne n'avait eu à redire quand il fut nommé et voilà aussi pourquoi Sydney était sur les dents depuis le début de l'affaire, les gens attendant alors qu'il fasse ses preuves.

S : « Swan, Humbert, dans mon bureau."

E : « Chouette … » souffla-t-elle discrètement

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, assez austère et impersonnel, de leur patron et prirent place chacun dans un fauteuil.

S : « Bon … Je sais que ce n'est pas simple … Cette affaire, même si ce n'est pas la pire qui soit, revêt une certaine importance à l'envergure de cette ville. On veut que les habitants se sentent en sécurité … »

E : « Attendez, vous croyez qu'on prend cette affaire pour de la rigolade ? »

S : « Non, mais le maire insiste pour que les effectifs soient gonflés … Je suppose donc qu'il estime que les effectifs présents sont inutiles. »

E : « Ou insuffisants. On ne prend pas ça au dessus de la jambe, seulement ça a beau être une petite ville, elle n'en reste pas moins vaste et 2 agents se sont pas assez … »

S : « Le maire m'a gentiment posé un chèque pour que je recrute … A condition que j'ai des résultats au bout. »

G : « On est pas magicien … »

S : « Non, mais vous êtes sensés avoir les atouts pour trouver ces vandales. »

E : « On finira par les coincer … »

S : « Il vaudrait mieux … Pour nous tous. »

E : « Clairement, ça veut dire ? »

S : « Que nous jouons tous nos places ici. S'il suffit à M. Gold de sortir de l'argent pour renouveler les effectifs du bureau, nous ne sommes plus nécessaires et irremplaçables. »

Graham et Emma échangèrent un regard inquiet … S'ils devaient être virés, aucun des deux n'aurait de solution de secours, si ce n'était quitter la ville pour une plus grande, ce que ne désirait pas vraiment Emma …

G : « Donnez-nous des effectifs et on les trouvera. »

* * *

Après cette brève réunion, Emma quitta Graham et se rendit à l'école où l'attendait Regina. Son coup de fil ne lui avait fait guère plaisir : son fils s'était encore mis dans de beaux draps et elle avait bien autre chose à penser que d'imaginer son fils devenir un vrai petit lascar.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau de la secrétaire, cette dernière lui annonça que la directrice l'attendait. Emma entra et vit de suite son fils, recroquevillé sur son siège, son sac devant lui, et Regina à genou devant lui, lui pansant la main.

E : « Mais … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » di-elle en se ruant, à son tour, aux pieds de son fils

R : « Encore une bagarre … »

E : « Il … Tu … Tu vas bien ? »

Henry se tourna vers elle et vit l'œil de son fils arboré une teinte flirtant avec un violet verdoyant … Elle réprima un hoquet de stupeur avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

E : « Qui a fait ça ? »

R : « A vrai dire, ils étaient plusieurs, 4 pour être précise. Ils l'ont coincé dans les toilettes. Sous peine de représailles, il ne devait pas dévoiler leur identité, mais je l'ai poussé à dire la vérité. »

E : « Henry qui t'a fais ça ? »

R : « Je les ais mis dans une pièce séparée, j'ai convoqué leurs parents, ils ne vont pas tarder. »

E : « J'espère que les punitions seront à la hauteur de celle qu'à eu Henry … »

Regina lui lança un regard noir avant de se relever :

R : « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre des décisions subjectives, encore moins quand il s'agit d'enfant … »

E : « Non, c'est pas … »

R : « Stop ! Miss Swan … Je pense que vous devriez emmener votre fils et me laisser faire mon travail. »

E : « Regina … » mais quand leur regard se croisa, elle reprit « Miss Mills, je … »

R : « Je ne vous dis pas comment faire votre travail, ayez l'amabilité de faire de même. »

Emma se releva, invitant son fils à faire de même Regina avait le nez dans sa paperasse quand Emma sortit du bureau :

E : « Je … Merci de m'avoir averti … »

R : « Je vous tiendrais au courant, bonne journée. »

Emma emmena alors son fils, sans un regard vers Regina qui ne releva la tête, un air furieux sur le visage, qu'une fois Emma partie.

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture, Emma interrogea son fils :

E : « S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas engagé la bagarre. »

H : « Non. Ils se sont jetés sur moi et après, ils m'ont enfermé dans les toilettes. »

E : « Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à toi ? »

H : « … »

E : « Henry, je dois savoir … »

H : « NON ! »

E : « Hey hey gamin, calme-toi, je suis de ton coté moi hein, n'oublis pas. On va aller voir le Dr Whale. »

H : » Non, ça va, j'ai rien. »

E : « Va dire ça à ton œil … On dirait une boule de pétanque. »

H : « … »

E : « Bon, on va prendre un moment pour parler ensemble … »

H : « … »

Voyant que son fils n'était pas vraiment enclin au dialogue, elle laissa tomber et préféra garder le silence jusqu'à leur appartement où Henry se rua dans sa chambre.

E : « Hey … Tu ... Tu veux manger quoi ? Macaroni comme tu aimes ? »

H : « Ouais, ouais … »

Emma grimaça vu le manque d'enthousiasme de son fils et se mit aux fourneaux quand elle reçu un coup de fil :

E : « Oui ? »

Ru : « Hey ma belle, pas de nouvelles de toi, ça tient toujours notre petite soirée ? »

E : « Oh … Merde disons que … Non pas vraiment. »

Ru : « Houla, t'as pas l'air d'aller bien toi. »

E : « Mauvaise journée … »

Ru : « Raison de plus ! »

E : « Je peux pas sortir, pas ce soir, Henry … est pas bien. »

Ru : « Ok, on dit 22h alors ? »

Emma écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête : parlait-elle français ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait …

E : « Rub' … »

Ru : « 22h chez toi. Il est hors de question qu'on se voit pas ce soir, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit remontant. Si tu ne viens pas à Rub', c'est Rub' qui viendra à toi ! A ce soir ! »

Emma en sourit presque : heureusement que Ruby était là pour rattraper cette journée plus que foireuse…

* * *

E : « Bon et sinon, tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Henry avait le nez plongé dans ses macaronis. Emma, en face de lui, piochait dans son assiette.

H : « … »

E : « Henry, Regina va convoquer les autres, ainsi que les parents et on finira par apprendre la vérité. J'aimerais juste l'apprendre de ta bouche … »

H : « Ils ont dit de mauvaises choses … »

E : « Quelles choses ? »

H : « … »

E : « Henry, je vais devoir te torturer ?! » essaya-t-elle de dédramatiser

Mais cela ne marcha guère tout au plus, elle réussi à extirper un léger rictus amical …

E : « Tu t'es encore fait traiter de chouchou c'est ça ? A cause du musée ? »

Henry se raidit alors et lâcha sa fourchette. Il se leva de table mais, plus rapide que lui, Emma bondit de sa chaise et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne se cache dans sa chambre.

E : « Parle-moi Henry, je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

H : « C'est … »

E : « Oui ? »

H : « C'est à cause de toi ! »

D'un geste sec, il se défit de son emprise et, finalement, s'enferma dans sa chambre. Emma resta accroupie au milieu du salon, sonnée par cet aveu soudain. Sa faute ? Mais qu'avait-elle pu faire ? Il était hors de question qu'ils en restent là. D'un pas décidé, et sans même demander son avis, elle ouvrit la porte et sauta presque sur le lit, arrachant le livre qu'était en train de lire son fils, de ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien :

E : « Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'avec ce que tu viens de me balancer, j'allais en rester là ?! »

H : « … »

E : « C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es fais passer à tabac ? »

H : « C'est … Toi et Regina. »

Emma retint sa respiration quelques secondes, et fronça les sourcils :

E : « Mo… Moi et Regina ? Comment ça ? »

H : « Les autres … Ils disent que … Ils disent que toi et Regina vous êtes plus que des amies … »

Les yeux écarquillés, elle n'en revenait pas … Elle resta là, immobile, ne sachant que faire ou dire.

E : « Je … Comment ça « plus que des amies » ? »

H : « Ils ont parlé du musée, ils ont dit que vous vous entendiez bien … Et James Lincoln, il a dit que … Ca se trouve toi et elle vous étiez ensemble … Et là, les autres ont rigolé et … »

E : « Henry, calme-toi … Tu en as parlé à Regina ? »

H : « NON ! Je lui ais menti ! Parce que là dernière fois que je lui ais parlé, c'était au musée, et maintenant les autres pensent que j'ai 2 mères ! »

E : « Henry … »

Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais il la repoussa violemment en lui lançant un regard noir :

E : « C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Avant j'étais le petit bâtard sans père, maintenant je suis le chouchou de la directrice parce qu'elle fait des trucs avec ma mère … C'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi j'ai pas de père hein, pourquoi ! »

Emma était totalement sous le choc … Elle était perdue : son fils lui en voulait pour une chose qui n'existait pas ou plus … La paternité d'Henry n'avait jamais fait objet d'un grand débat entre la jeune femme et son fils, mais elle avait pensé qu'il ne chercherait pas plus loin … Elle avait eu tort.

E : « Henry, si tu veux qu'on parle de lui … »

H : « Je m'en fous, j'en ais rien à faire de lui ! Je veux juste … Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Entre Regina et toi, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

E : « Non chéri, absolument pas. Regina est notre voisine et ta directrice, c'est aussi … Une femme qui peut être une amie mais en aucun cas c'est … Enfin, tu vois jamais. »

Emma aurait aimé qu'il y croit, aurait aimé y croire elle-même, mais le fait était qu'elle avait un pincement au cœur en prononçant ces phrases. Non pas qu'elle pensait que Regina et elle pouvaient être autre chose que des amies, mais le fait est que la réaction de son fils, de toute manière, était bien trop violente pour qu'elle envisage même ce fait.

Henry, après avoir réussi à parler, était presque essoufflé. Emma lui caressa les cheveux et engagea un tendre câlin qu'il accepta.

E : « Tu sais … Si ça te met tant mal à l'aise que ta directrice soit aussi notre voisine … On peut envisager de te changer d'école. C'est loin mais faisable … »

H : » … »

E : « Henry, tu te rends compte que je vais devoir en parler avec elle hein ? »

H : « Je sais … Elle m'en voudra tu crois ? »

E : « Non, bien sur que non … Si elle doit en vouloir à quelqu'un ça sera moi. »

H : « Elle va être fâchée ? »

E : « Tu t'inquiètes pour les retombées ? »

H : « … »

E : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça … Je serais là, tu pourras compter sur moi … Et je doute que Regina se laisse faire aussi. »

Mais elle ne termina jamais sa pensée : son fils venait de s'endormir sur ses genoux.

TBC


	8. Rumeur

Ru : « Tu as une mine affreuse ! »

E : « Merci Rub' … » dit-elle alors que la jeune femme entra dans l'appartement, suivie de Mary Margaret.

Ru : « Ou est ton fils ? »

E : « Il dort. »

M : « Il va bien ? »

E : « Il va mieux oui … »

Ru : « Alors, raconte un peu … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

E : « Oh rien … Parfois c'est pas notre jour … »

M : « Mais encore ? »

E : « Le maire nous a à l'œil, mon poste au sein du bureau du shérif est menacé, sauf si je fini par trouver les gugus qui taguent les murs de la ville, Henry s'est encore battu à l'école, je me suis engueulée avec la majorité des gens qui m'ont approché aujourd'hui … Et pour finir, j'ai appris la dernière rumeur à la mode qui circule à l'école de mon fils … »

M : « Une rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ? »

E : « Oh rien de bien méchant … Des quolibets de gamins … »

Ru : « Eh bah … En effet, rude journée. »

E : « Tu l'as dit … Un verre ? »

Ru : « Ouais, on en a bien besoin … Surtout Mary, hein ma belle ?! »

E : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? »

Ru : « Elle veut dire que notre chère Mary a enfin sauté le pas avec son cher David ! »

E : « Vrai ? »

M : « Ruby j'admirerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ton tact et ta discrétion. Et pour répondre à Emma … Oui. »

E : « Eh bah vas-y raconte ! »

M : « Rien, absolument rien … On a diné ensemble, le courant est bien passé et en me ramenant chez moi il … On s'est embrassé. »

Ru : Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement

E : « C'est bien pour toi, vraiment … Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un de bien. »

M : « Je l'espère oui. Et toi Emma, ou en es-tu avec tous tes prétendants ? »

E : « Calme plat … En même temps je ne cherche pas. »

Emma vit Ruby et Mary échanger un regard presque gêné.

E : « Quoi ? »

Ru' : « Bah … Tu sais, c'est une petite ville ici, ça va bon train … Je sais ce que c'est. »

E : « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Ru' : « … »

E : « Ruby ? Mary ? »

M : « Les gens … Certains du moins, disent que … Que tu es bien proche d'un habitant de la ville ces derniers temps+++++++

. »

E : « Ca me fait une belle jambe ça … Je bosse dans le bureau du shérif, des habitants j'en côtoie tous les jours … » ironisa-t-elle

Ru : « Pas quand cet habitant est … Une habitante … Regina. »

E : « Quoi ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? »

Ru : « On aurait aimé, et crois-moi il m'en faut beaucoup pour me choquer. Mais quand j'ai entendu ça … »

E : « Ou est-ce que tu as entendu ce truc ? »

Ru : « Au resto … Je ne pense pas que toute la ville en parle mais disons que les rumeurs enflent plus vite que le brushing de Granny. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille non plus s'en inquiéter. »

E : « Je pense que si au contraire … Henry … S'il s'est battu aujourd'hui c'est parce que des gamins lui ont dit que la directrice de l'école et moi étions plus que des voisines … »

M : « Les enfants sont cruels … J'ai vu les parents des gamins, ils semblaient indignés non pas que leurs enfants aient cognés un autre mais par ce que Miss Mills leur a fait comprendre. »

E : « C'est-à-dire ? »

M : « Ils ont eu une semaine d'expulsion. Je pense que dans les jours à venir, le conseil va se réunir, les parents ne se laisseront pas faire. »

E : « Alors je serais ravie de montrer au conseil municipal les bleus et l'œil au beurre noir de mon fils. »

Ru : « Ils vont s'acharner sur vous, tu le sais … Sur cette rumeur entre toi et Regina. »

E : « C'est dingue ça, on nous croise au musée ensemble et ça y est ! Nous sommes en couples, c'est totalement absurde ! »

Ru : « Surtout que Regina est loin d'être de ce bord, crois-moi … »

E/M : « ? »

Ru : » Bah quoi, j'ai bien dis que j'allais tenter non ? »

E : « Attends, tu … Tu l'as dragué ? »

Ru : « Evidemment … Elle vient tous les matins chercher du pain … Mais ça n'a pas marché je me suis pris un vent royal … »

E : « … »

M : « Qu'en pense Regina ? »

E : « A vrai dire, depuis que j'ai quitté l'école, j'ai pas de nouvelles. Je sais même pas si elle est au courant de cette rumeur … »

M : « Il faudra bien le lui dire, car à Storybrook, rien ne reste jamais longtemps secret … »

Ru : « Oui d'ailleurs tout le monde parle de toi et le véto … Au fait, il a fini par ausculter ta … »

E : « Okkkkkkkkkk, on va s'arrêter là hein, il est tard et demain s'annonce encore assez chargé ! » coupa-t-elle

Ru : « Tu as raison ! Allez viens Mary, faut pas faire attendre ton prince charmant … »

Mary Margaret leva les yeux au ciel, suivit d'Emma. Puis elles repartirent. Et tandis que les filles disparurent derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, et qu'Emma s'apprêtait à fermer sa porte, elle entendit des rires résonner dans la cage d'escaliers.

Emma reconnut ce rire, elle ne l'avait pas entendu souvent, mais elle le reconnaissait, tout comme la voix masculine l'accompagnant. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle referma la porte mais resta derrière. Quand les voix furent plus proches, elle regarda par l'œilleton et vit alors Regina, en charmante compagnie. Elle attendit quelques secondes et vit la jeune femme échanger un baiser avec …

E : « Graham … » murmura-t-elle

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps cet idiot ! Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de regarder Regina entrer dans son appartement, Graham à sa suite.

La bonne nouvelle était que la jeune femme ne semblait pas se soucier de la rumeur qui courait, ou alors elle n'en avait pas entendu parler … La mauvaise nouvelle était que sur tous les habitants de Storybrook, elle avait choisi Graham, qui était surement le moins fiable et le moins sérieux …

Elle s'éloigna de la porte … Peu importait, si cette rumeur n'atteignait pas Regina, c'était l'essentiel. Mais alors pourquoi elle en était tant touchée …

TBC


	9. Faute Professionnelle ?

Et comme elle s'y attendait, le lendemain au bureau du shérif, quelques demandes de parents pour un conseil municipal avaient été déposées : certains ne comprenaient pas l'exclusion, la trouvant trop sévère pour une simple bagarre d'enfants, d'autres remettaient en cause les compétences de la nouvelles directrice …

G : « Salut … »

E : « 'Lu. »

Graham venait d'arriver, en retard ce qui n'était pas son habitude, 2 cafés à la main, dont un qu'il déposa sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

G : « Sale nuit ? »

E : « Ouaip … Et toi ? »

G : « Ca a été … »

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise : une nuit avec Regina avait … simplement été ?

Elle ne lui demanda pas plus d'explications, de toute manière, ça ne la regardait pas.

G : « Une demande de conseil ? »

E : « Ouais … Des incidents à l'école. »

G : « Ah oui j'en ais entendu parler … »

Bah oui tu m'étonnes, pensa Emma, un léger rictus sur le visage.

E : « Il faudra en parler à M. Gold … Mais à mon avis, il ne se déplacera pas pour ça … »

G : « Bah c'est pas l'affaire du siècle, c'est sur, mais ça reste une demande des parents, il va bien falloir qu'il en tienne compte s'il veut être réélu …. »

E : « Ouais … Quelle perte si ce n'était pas le cas. »

G : « Tu te rebelles hein ? S'il n'était pas réélu, je ne vois pas qui aurait assez de trempe pour reprendre le flambeau. »

E : « J'en sais rien, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne ça à toujours été la famille Gold qui a pris la tête de cette ville. D'ailleurs Gold senior était bien mieux que son clopinant de fils à mon avis. »

G : « Il n'a aucune famille … Il est devenu aigri et amer quand son fils est décédé, du coup, il n'a plus d'héritier … Ca va devenir une lutte pour conquérir le trône du futur roi déchu… »

E : « Ouais, ton ça c'est pas mon business … Je fais mon job, du moins j'essaie, on verra ce qui se passe après. »

G : « Hey, je pourrais peut-être me présenter ? Je suis jeune, actif dans la communauté, les gens m'apprécient et me font confiance … »

E : « Toi ? Laisse-moi rire, tu sais à peine lacer tes chaussures, quant aux responsabilités, sais-tu au moins épeler le mot ? » ironisa-t-elle

G : « Hey, hey, n'en jeter plus la coupe est pleine … Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?! »

Emma soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, relativisant :

E : « Oh rien … Pas une bonne journée en perspective aujourd'hui … »

G : « Ah je sais ! Mauvaise période du mois ! »

E : « Graham, la ferme … Crétin ! »

Oui, on se demandait bien pourquoi elle en avait tant après lui aujourd'hui … Mais n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question que leur patron arriva, l'air toujours aussi grave d'ailleurs, quoiqu'il arrivait, Sydney Glass avait toujours l'air grave. On dissociait bien difficilement s'il était content, triste ou fâché … Mais peu importait, d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours eu cet air énigmatique sur le visage, comme s'il se posait des milliers de questions sans cesse.

S : « Swan, dans mon bureau. »

E : « Chouette ! » ironisa-t-elle

* * *

Elle avait un gout amer de « déjà vu » dans la bouche : debout devant un homme derrière son bureau … Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver 10 ans en arrière lors d'un oral d'examen … Elle avait toujours détesté les cours, et plus encore de se retrouver seule dans le bureau du patron généralement, ça n'engageait rien de bon.

S : « Asseyez-vous. »

E : « Avec ton mon respect, je ne préfère pas. »

Sydney esquissa un sourire … Cette Emma Swan, ça n'était pas demain qu'il allait la mettre dans les rangs.

S : « J'ai eu vent de quelques … informations. »

Emma savait très bien de quoi il parlait : il suffisait qu'il ait croisé quelques parents d'élèves pour ça …

E : « Ah ? »

S : « Emma … » son ton s'adoucit un peu, presque paternaliste « Ce que vous faites de votre vie privé ne me regarde absolument pas, mais quand cela touche les habitants. »

E : « De quoi vous parlez ? »

S : « Pour être franc : certains parents sont venus me voir en me demandant de mettre en place un conseil exceptionnel. Ils estiment que la nouvelle directrice de l'école primaire est trop … Excessive dans ses décisions, et que ces dernières sont faussées par les relations qu'elle entretient avec vous. »

E : « Soyons clairs, si vous parlez de la bagarre de 3 gamins contre mon fils et de leur exclusion d'une semaine, je la trouve totalement justifiée. Mon fils s'est fais exclure 2 jours pour avoir cogné le nez d'un enfant qui l'avait au préalable cherché. Là, ils l'ont coincé dans les toilettes avant de la passer à tabac. Je trouve cette punition bien justifiée au contraire. Et en ce qui concerne mes relations avec Regina Mills … Et bien … Elles ne regardent que nous ! De toute manière, il n'y a rien à en dire, puisque nos relations ne s'arrêtent qu'à des courtoisies sur le palier que nous avons au commun. »

Sydney ferma brièvement les yeux et esquissa un sourire :

S : « Les parents avaient oublié d'inclure que ce petit détail en effet … Alors le conseil ne sera qu'une formalité. »

E : « Parce que le conseil se tiendra quand même ? »

S : « Emma vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un conseil se tient une fois par mois … Ici, il ne s'agira que d'avancer la date pour ce mois-ci. »

E : « Ouais … Je suppose que nous devons avertir le maire et les autres membres. »

S : « Je m'en charge. Emma … Vous devriez vous préparer, ne serait-ce qu'à vous défendre face aux diverses accusations. »

E : « Je n'ai rien à cacher. »

* * *

Elle avait décidé d'aller la voir, après tout, dans les jours à venir, les commérages iraient bon train, et s'ils devaient les viser toutes les deux, ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elles se serrent les coudes ? S'éloigner ne serait-il pas, du coup, signe qu'il y avait bien anguille sous roche ?

Elle demanda alors à Graham de prendre quelques instants de lest pour aller la rejoindre, et jusqu'au pas de la porte du bureau, elle hésita : et si Regina n'avait pas encore connaissance de ces rumeurs …

R : « Entrez … »

Emma ouvrit la porte et d'un timide sourire, presque crispé, elle entra.

R : « Miss Swan ? »

E : « Bonjour Reg… Miss Mills."

Elle se souvenait qu'elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis l'altercation de la veille.

R : « Henry va bien ? J'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas été en cours de la matinée … »

E : « Il … Il préférait se reposer ce matin, je l'ai laissé tranquille. »

R : « Je vois … Je … Je voulais m'excuser, pour les propos que j'ai tenu hier. »

E : « Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas du vous dire comment gérer cette école, c'est votre job, j'ai déjà bien à faire avec le mien. »

Regina se détendit alors, arborant un sourire rassuré, qu'Emma ne pu que partager.

R : « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

E : « Oh et bien, je suis venue voir Miss Blanchard, pour qu'Henry n'ait pas trop de retard et … Je voulais vous parler. »

R : « Allez-y. »

E : « Voilà … Je, bon … Ca peut paraitre absurde mais … Enfin voilà, Henry n'a pas dit toute la vérité. »

R : « Concernant la bagarre ? »

E : « Oui. Oh il ne l'a pas initié … C'est sur le pourquoi … »

R : « Et pourquoi ? »

E : « Les enfants … Ont eu des mots assez lourds de sens … Ils … Ils ont dit à Henry que vous et moi … Que nous serions plus que de simples voisines. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et se redressa, croisant les bras devant elle :

R : « Comment ça « plus que des voisines » ? Cela concerne notre sortie au musée ? »

E : « Oui. Oh bien sur ça ne tient à rien mais les parents pensent que la sentence que vous avez infligée aux gamins est disproportionnée par rapport aux faits et ils vont se rabattre sur cette rumeur. »

R : « Ainsi, je serais influencée par notre … relation ? »

E : « C'est ce qu'ils pensent, même si de relation entre nous il n'y a que de l'amabilité. »

R : « Je vois … Quelle conséquence pour moi ? »

E : « Les parents réclament un conseil … Il se tiendra certainement cette semaine … »

R : « Je fais partie du conseil. Dois-je démissionner de ma place ? »

E : « Oh non, il y aura juste un onglet à débattre c'est tout. Vous pourrez vous défendre et de toute manière je ne pense que ça aille très loin : il me suffira d'amener Henry et de montrer son visage tuméfier pour que l'exclusion soit totalement indiscutable. »

R : « Je n'ai rien à cacher Miss Swan … »

E : « Oui … Je me doute. »

R : « En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

E : « Ouais … Bon et bien j'y retourne, à plus tard Reg… Euh A plus tard. »

Et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, Regina l'alpagua une nouvelle fois :

R : « Miss Swan … Pensez-vous que ces rumeurs soient justifiées ? »

E : « Pardon ? »

R : « Ais-je pris trop de liberté avec vous ? Je veux dire, nous sommes voisines certes, mais … »

E : « Vous savez, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ai des amis, homme et femme, je n'ai jamais eu de problème auparavant. Vous êtes certes ma voisine, mais la possibilité que nous soyons aussi amies ne me pose aucun problème. Et à vous ? »

R : « Aucun. » dit-elle dans un sourire « je sais faire la part des choses. »

E : « Super. Bon, j'y vais … »

Emma repartit plus sereine et légère, même si un poids persistait mais elle ne savait d'où cela venait.

Les choses iraient bien mieux une fois le conseil passé : tout reviendrait comme avant.

TBC


	10. Action ou vérité ?

Ru : « Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?! »

E : « Pourquoi ? C'est pas un monstre ! »

Ru : « Mais … 70% des trucs qu'on dit on un rapport avec elle ! »

E : « Bah justement, elle sera la mieux placée pour les confirmer ou non ! Allez, s'il te plait. Ca se trouve, elle deviendra ta meilleure amie ! »

Ru : » Je te rappelle, que je lui ais fais du rentre-dedans, et qu'elle m'a gentiment lourdé ! Et on peut pas dire que Mary Margaret la porte dans son cœur. »

E : « Tu sais ce que c'est une seconde chance hein ? »

Ru : « Tu parles si je sais ! Et toi alors, quand te donneras-tu une seconde chance avec les hommes ? Ce August là, il te dit vraiment rien ? »

E : « Vraiment rien, désolée. »

Ru : « Après tout … Tu es déjà quasiment casée … »

E : « Ah bon ? »

Ru : « Bon je vais au resto ! «

E : « Hey, tu en as trop dis ! »

Ru : « Tu sauras ce soir ! » dit-elle malignement d'un clin d'œil

Emma comprit alors que ce n'était plus une si bonne idée cette petite réunion féminine.

* * *

En tailleur ou en simple jean débardeur, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, et Emma la première, que Regina avait la classe ! Elle le constata encore plus quand elle toqua à sa porte et qu'Emma ouvrit, un large sourire sur le visage.

E : « Bonsoir. »

R : « Bonsoir. Je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ? »

E : « Absolument pas. Henry dort depuis un moment. »

R : « Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que pendant que votre fils de 10 ans dort seul chez vous, vous, vous passiez la soirée avec des amies … »

E : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas folle … J'ai engagé une baby-sitter, comme je le fais à chaque fois. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

R : « Vous m'avez eu, je dois bien le reconnaitre. »

E : « Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou vexée que vous pensiez sincèrement que je puisse le laisser seul … A 10 ans. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'elles ne rejoignent Ruby et Mary au restaurant.

R : « Attendez, c'est ici que vous vous réunissez ?! »

E : « Vous pensiez qu'on se retrouvait dans l'arrière boutique d'un bar lugubre ?! » s'amusa-t-elle

R : « Evidemment que non. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus … »

E : « Intime ? On a souvent été chez Ruby … Ce soir c'est chez Mary Margaret qu'on va. »

R : « Mais alors ? »

E : « Son appart est juste derrière le resto. »

R : « Oh je vois … Désolée, je parais soupçonneuse mais … Je ne suis pas coutumière du fait … »

E : « Ah oui ? »

R : « Je suis assez solitaire à vrai dire. J'ai très peu de relations professionnelles et je me plonge largement dans mon travail, ce qui me laisse peu de temps pour le reste. »

E : « Alors, je suis chanceuse de partager votre palier. »

R : « C'est moi la chanceuse. » lança-t-elle d'un petit sourire timide

Emma lui sourit alors en retour et pensa « non c'est moi la chanceuse, vraiment » mais bien entendu, elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle imaginait que ses pensées s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Et en un rien de temps, elles se retrouvèrent devant l'appartement de la jeune institutrice.

E : « Hey, ça va, vous avez l'air … tendu … »

R : « C'est idiot mais … Je me sens un peu nerveuse. »

E : « Pourquoi ça ? »

R : « J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un jury … »

E : « Elles ne sont pas méchantes. »

R : « Miss Swan, je dois vous avouer une chose … »

E : « Laquelle ? »

R : « Cette Ruby … Je crois qu'elle … Enfin … Qu'elle m'a dragué … »

Emma se retint de rire en voyant la tête mi-gênée, mi-enfantine de Regina lui avouant la chose.

E : « Oh … Je dois vous avouer quelque chose aussi. »

R : « ? »

E : « En fait, 2 choses la première : elle m'en avait parlé. La seconde : elle m'a aussi dragué il y a quelques années. »

R : « Oh je vois … »

E : « Ruby n'est pas méchante, au contraire … Elle aimerait juste que tout le monde voit la vie comme elle. »

R : « Alors comme ça, elle vous a parlé de … Moi ? » dit-elle, plus sereine

E : « A vrai dire … Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle comptait … Enfin, que vous … »

R : « Que je l'attirais … »

E : « Voilà. Mais, enfin vous voyez, Ruby est … Spéciale. Parfois j'envie sa spontanéité et son innocence … J'aimerais que les choses soient aussi faciles et simples que ce qu'elle aime à croire. »

R : « J'aimerais aussi. Mais je crois que plus on a de responsabilités moins on garde de place pour la spontanéité, c'est dommage. »

E : « Ouais … Allez, on y va. »

Elles montèrent à l'appartement de Mary Margaret qui leur ouvrit presque instantanément, comme si elle les attendait depuis un moment. Ruby était déjà là, sirotant un whisky coca. Bien sur, elles étaient bien moins détendues que quand elles n'étaient que 3, surtout que Regina, comme à son habitude, et peut-être sans qu'elle le veuille, sa présence imposait le respect.

Ru : « Salut ! »

E : « Hey … Je vois qu'on a commencé sans nous ! »

Ru : » Oh juste une mise en bouche ma grande … Bonsoir. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Regina

R : « Bonsoir. Oh désolée, je n'ai pas pensé mais … J'aurais pu ramener quelque chose … »

M : « Oh pas la peine, Ruby s'en charge … Quoiqu'à l'allure avec laquelle elle descend son stock, on risque de tourner à l'eau dans 1h. »

Ru : « Hé ! »

M : « Asseyez-vous. »

Regina eut la surprise de voir que la table basse regorgeait de choses culinairement calorique : chamallow, bonbons gélifiés en tout genre, popcorn, fruits …

M : « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

R : « Rien de bien fort … Enfin pour l'instant. »

Elle prit place dans le canapé avant que Ruby n'y prenne place aussi.

Ru : « Ok alors, mettons les choses au clair tout de suite, comme ça il n'y aura plus de tensions : oui je vous ais effectivement dragué. Bon ok, je me suis prise une veste … Mais fallait bien essayer : vous êtes quand même canon ! »

Emma failli s'étouffer en entendant ces derniers mots, tandis que Regina semblait flattée et amusée.

R : « Et bien … Merci. Et désolée encore … »

Ru : « Oh pas de problème … De toute manière, vous pouvez leur demander : je les ais toutes draguées ici. »

E : « Quoi, même Mary ? »

Ru : « Bah ouais … »

M : « Tu parles, elle m'a juste demandé si j'aimais les nouveautés … Et ensuite elle m'a embrassé. »

E : « Quoi ? Sérieux ? »

Ru : « Ouais, à l'époque, je draguais comme une quiche … »

M : « Comment elle a fait pour toi ? »

E : « Bah … Elle m'a prise la main, m'a dit qu'elles étaient douces … et qu'elle imaginait que le reste de mon corps aussi ... Là, j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait, plus encore quand elle m'a outrageusement maté les seins. »

Ru : « Roh ça va ! Reg… Euh, miss Mills … »

R : « Regina. » confirma la jeune femme

M : « Oh, au fait, félicitations pour le conseil. Enfin je veux dire … Votre défense était parfaite. »

R : « Merci … Je ne pense pas que « défense » soit le mot juste ça, ça sous-entendrait que j'avais quelque chose à défendre, hors là, je savais être dans mon droit. »

M : « Evidemment. Comment va Henry Emma ? »

E : « Il va bien. Je le garde un peu à la maison … »

Ru : « Eh bah, jamais tu n'auras été autant avec ton fils … Mais mon Dieu Emma, tu es donc bien maman ?! »

E : « La ferme Rub' ! » s'esclaffèrent-elles

Regina resta quelque peu silencieuse, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver sa place parmi ce trio bien atypique : entre sa voisine, sa collègue et sa prétendante, elle semblait un peu perdue. Mais au fil des minutes, puis des rires, elle se détendit un peu et le vouvoiement disparut. Et au fil des verres, l'atmosphère aida aux confidences et à une certaine détente.

Les rires firent place à des gestes plus amicaux comme lorsque Ruby posa plusieurs fois ses mains sur l'épaule ou même la cuisse de la jolie brune après un éclat de rire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Emma. D'un coté, elle était heureuse que, finalement, Regina soit acceptée mais d'un autre coté pourquoi quelque chose la gênait dans la proximité qui se créait entre elles ? Le pompon fut lorsque Ruby fit malencontreusement tomber sa boucle d'oreille et qu'elle passa au dessus des jambes de Regina pour ramasser la boucle aux pieds de la jeune femme.

Emma se leva alors, s'excusant, et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, elle s'appuya contre le rebord du lavabo, fixant son reflet : mais que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi agissait-elle et pensait-elle comme ça ?

Ce n'était rien absolument rien qu'une voisine … Charmante certes, très charmante d'ailleurs … Mais qu'imaginait-elle ? C'était totalement utopique de croire que quelque pouvait … Entre elles… Non, elle n'imaginait même pas que Regina soit du genre à … Non, vraiment pas …

Alors quoi ? A chaque fois qu'elles seraient amenées à se croiser, elle l'éviterait ? Comment pouvait-elle envisager Regina autre chose que comme une simple amie quand, lorsqu'elle voyait Ruby si proche d'elle, elle était si mal ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la forte amitié ? De … L'amour ? Non, impossible. Elle n'avait jamais pensé une femme comme cela … Même quand Ruby l'avait ouvertement dragué par le passé, elle n'avait jamais pensé une femme comme une possible amante.

Et Regina … Etait-elle … Pouvait-elle-même imaginer ça … Elle avait été fiancée par le passé et semblait encore beaucoup attachée à lui …

Mais alors pourquoi Regina ? Quand et comment avait-elle pensé qu'elles pourraient …

Puis elle se souvint de son vœu et cet étrange hasard quand la bougie fut soufflée … Elle sourit alors …

M : « Emma, ça va ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, se recomposa et ouvrit la porte :

E : « Je pense que je vais rester à l'eau pour le reste de la soirée … »

Mary lui sourit alors et la prit par les épaules. De nouveau dans le salon, Emma eut la surprise de voir Regina éponger son débardeur.

Ru : « Je suis vraiment désolée … Sincèrement. »

R : « Oh ce n'est pas grave … »

E : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

R : « J'ai renversé mon verre … »

Ru : « A cause de moi. »

R : « La salle de bain ? »

M : « Par là, attends, je vais te donner un haut. »

R : « Merci. »

Les 2 femmes disparurent et Emma resta seule avec Ruby.

E : « Eh bah … Le courant passe plutôt bien entre vous. »

Ru : « Tu avais raison : tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance. »

E : « Tu … Tu envisages de réattaquer ? »

Ru : « Hm … Non, je laisse tomber. »

E : « Je comprends pas, tu sembles mieux t'entendre avec elle … »

Ru : « Non, je crois que j'ai aucune chance … »

E : « Ah ? »

Ru : « Ouais, tu verras … »

Oui … Si Emma avait su ce qui allait se passer, elle serait partie en courant … Mais au lieu de ça, elle resta. Regina revint avec Mary, arborant un chemisier nacré, bien différent de ce qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle se rassit alors près de Ruby et cette dernière attaqua les hostilités directement :

Ru : » Alors, si on jouait ! Action ou vérité ? »

M : « Ruby, tu choisis toujours des gages bidons … »

Ru : « Ah ouais ? Bah on va commencer par toi ! »

M : « Ruby ! »

Ru : « Action ou vérité ? »

M : « Vérité ! Je connais tes actions et je préfère éviter ! »

Ru : « Ok alors … Avec ton David … Tu l'as fait oui ou non ?! »

R : « David ? » murmura Regina

E : « Le tout fraichement petit ami de Mary » répliqua Emma tout aussi discrètement

M : « Ruby … »

Ru : « Réponds ! »

Toutes fixèrent la jeune femme qui, se sentant piégée, cracha alors le morceau :

M : « Non … Pas encore … »

Ru : « Ah ah ! Je le savais ! »

E : « Je ne trouve pas ça étonnant. Je veux dire … Ils ne sont pas ensemble depuis longtemps. On est pas obligé de se sauter dessus dès le lendemain. »

M : « Merci Emma ! »

Ru : « Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas eu de pensées impures concernant ton bel apollon ? »

M : « Ca n'a rien à voir … Entre penser et agir. »

E : « Je suis d'accord. »

Ru : « Tu m'étonnes … A toi, action ou vérité ? »

Emma soupira : sachant pertinemment ce que pensait Ruby, si elle choisissait « action », elle devrait faire quelque chose de stupide qu'elle regretterait surement dans la seconde, alors que la vérité pouvait toujours être déguisée en mensonge.

E : « Vérité. »

Ru : « Hm … Es-tu prête à refaire ta vie ? »

Emma fut surprise de la question mais y répondit, aussi sincèrement qu'elle le pu :

E : « Oui … Si je rencontre la bonne personne. »

Ruby sourit largement et passa à Regina, peu rassurée. Regina choisit, justement, « Vérité », imaginant surement qu'elle pourrait, elle aussi, passer outre la dite vérité.

Ru : « Dans cette pièce, laquelle de nous 3 t'attirerait le plus ? »

Emma cru s'étouffer entre 2 cacahuètes, plus encore quand elle vit la mine interloquée de Regina : là c'était sur, elle allait s'enfuir ! Mais, au contraire, Regina prit un air sérieux, comme si elle réfléchissait à la question, puis répondit :

R : « Hm … Emma. »

Mary et Ruby échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Ruby, maintenant qu'elle tenait le morceau, insiste un peu plus :

Ru : « Et pourquoi ? »

Regina fixa alors Emma, comme si elle la détaillait du regard, ce qui gêna la jolie blonde.

R : « Il faut bien l'admettre, elle est très jolie. »

Ru : « Hein hein … Alors, si Emma venait à se rapprocher … »

E : « Ruby ! » la coupa la jeune femme

Elle commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Ruby et se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir user de son arme en cet instant.

R : « Action ou vérité ? » lança, à la plus grande surprise de tous, Regina vers Ruby

Ru : « Vérité ! »

Regina se tourna vers Mary et Emma, et c'est Mary qui prit la parole :

M : « Ta prochaine proie ? »

Ru : « Le fils de Marco, August … Belle paire de fesses. »

Toutes rigolèrent avant que Ruby n'impose à Mary de simuler un orgasme, ce qu'elle fit timidement, puis vint le tour d'Emma, qui choisit « Action », selon les règles de Ruby.

Ru : « Le placard. »

E : « Le placard ? »

Ru : « Tu ne connais pas le truc du placard ? Etre enfermé pendant 5min avec un garçon. »

E : « Oh ça … »

Ru : « Pas de placard ici, les toilettes suffiront. Alors tu choisis ou on le fait à ta place ? »

Emma n'osa pas prononcer un mot … Alors Ruby la devança :

Ru : « Regina ! »

Cette dernière fixa, surprise, Ruby, avant de tourner le regard vers une Emma qui devait être plus rouge pivoine qu'autre chose. Et à la surprise de toutes, Regina se leva et tendit la main à Emma qui l'accepta, d'abord avec un sourire gêné, avant de se lever et d'arborer un visage plus fermé.

M : « Ah les toilettes sont au fond à gauche. »

Et sans s'en rendre compte, c'est main dans la main qu'elles entrèrent dans les toilettes, minuscules, évidemment, qui ne leur permettait pas de grandes possibilités de manœuvres. Là, face à face, seules durant 5 minutes, elles restèrent tout d'abord silencieuses avant que Regina ne prononce un mot :

R : « Bien … Amusante cette soirée. »

E : « Ah, je te l'avais dis … Prête à revenir tous les vendredis ?! »

R : « Absolument ! Tu avais raison, ça ne fait pas de mal de sortir un peu de son carcan … »

Emma sourit, Regina fit de même, et la gêne s'installa de nouveau … De ces longs silences qui rallongent les secondes en minutes et les minutes en heures …

R : « Le jeu du placard hein … »

E : « Ruby et ses idées lumineuses … »

R : « J'aime assez. C'est … Original. »

E : « Ouais, la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée à faire ça, je devrais être au collège. »

R : « Désolée que ça soit avec moi qui tu partages ce retour inopiné. »

E : « Oh non, au contraire ! »

R : « ? »

E : « Euh enfin je veux dire, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal … »

R : « Et le principe du placard est donc ? »

E : « Ah euh … Bah le truc c'est que … Le but … Enfin … Rester cloitré dans un lieu minuscule et … Enfin, c'est censé … rapprocher ceux qui sont dedans. »

R : « Oh … Ohh je vois … »

E : « Voilà. »

Alors, Regina s'approcha et caressa la joue d'Emma, glissant de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille et lui murmura :

R : « Alors rapprochons-nous »

Puis Emma sentit le souffle plus chaud, plus doux de Regina sur sa nuque avant que ses lèvres ne prennent le relai, cascadant de son cou jusqu'à son menton, glissant légèrement sur l'arête de la mâchoire, puis près de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ses mains prirent des chemins plus discrets mais tout aussi efficaces, arpentant les courbes de la jolie blonde. Emma était pétrifiée par ce qu'il se passait avant d'entreprendre, à son tour, de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Regina …

* * *

Oui … C'est comme cela que ça aurait pu se passer … Au lieu de cela, elles restèrent l'une en face de l'autre, durant les 5 minutes imparties, parlant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Etre si proche d'une personne sans pouvoir la toucher, sans que cela ne porte à confusion, était presque de la torture.

R : « En tout cas merci, c'était une charmante soirée. »

E : « Oui je suis ravie aussi … »

R : « … »

E : « Quoi ? »

R : « Non rien je … Je repensais à ce que j'ai dis … J'espère ne pas t'avoir gênée quand … Quand Ruby a demandé quelle femme pouvait m'attirer. »

E : « Oh … Non, non, au contraire, je suis plutôt flattée. C'est vrai quoi, Ruby n'est vraiment pas mal. »

R : « Effectivement, c'est une belle femme … Mais si j'avais à choisir, je n'hésiterais pas. » dit-elle dans un sourire

Avait-elle le droit de faire ça ? De dire de telles choses dans un espace clos où elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre ? Non, surement pas. Savait-elle ce qu'elle bousculait en Emma ? Encore plus avec un tel sourire … Non, elle n'avait pas le droit.

E : « Oh … Je … »

R : « Désolée, c'était déplacé. »

E : « Non, non … A vrai dire … Je … Moi aussi je … »

Ru : « Hey, vous êtes habillées ? »

Emma sursauta en entendant la voix de Ruby derrière la porte, tambourinant. Regina ne semblait ni soulagée, ni déçue que leur entretien privé ne soit coupé aussi brutalement. Elles échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire avant que Regina n'ouvre la porte.

Ru : « Ah bah quand même. Quoi ? Pas de rouge à lèvres sur le col ? Pas de cheveux en bataille ? Je suis déçue. »

E : « La ferme Rub' ! »

Ru : « Bah pourtant, d'après ce qu'on dit … »

Les 2 jeunes femmes firent volte face et fusillèrent Ruby du regard :

E : « Comment ça ? »

Ru : « Bon, Mary ne voulait que je vous le dise, parce qu'elle dit que les rumeurs bah … C'est que des rumeurs quoi. Mais a vous voir toutes les 2 ici, je peux pas m'en empêcher ! »

M : « Ruby ! »

Ru : « Quoi ? Même toi tu l'as vu nan ? »

E : « Mais vu quoi ? »

Ru : » Cette tension sexuelle entre vous deux ! »

Comme une chape de plomb leur tombant sur les épaules, les 2 jeunes femmes restèrent pétrifiées et clouées sur place : une tension sexuelle entre elles ?!

E : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Ru : « Les gens … Tu sais, on peut pas empêcher les cons de parler hein … Surtout depuis ton intervention au conseil. »

E : « Je ne comprends pas. »

Ru : « Certains pensent que toi et Regina … Vous entretenez une relation. Elle n'a jamais démenti … C'est pourquoi certains parents, qui a mon avis sont au centre de cette rumeur, pensent que Regina a un conflit d'intérêt à diriger l'école où étudie le fils de sa compagne.

Emma, complètement abasourdie, se tourna presque paniquée vers Regina, scrutant sa réaction. Mais, à son grand étonnement, Regina restait assez calme.

R : « Je vois … »

Ru : « En fait, les gens se fichent moins du fait que vous soyez 2 femmes, plutôt du fait que vous représentiez chacun l'autorité. »

R : « J'ai prouvé que je faisais mon travail correctement, le reste me passe au dessus. Je ne m'expliquerais pas sur ma vie privée qui, comme son nom l'indique, est privée. »

E : « … »

Emma se sentait mal, très mal … Trop mal

* * *

Et le retour à leur immeuble se fit dans le plus grand silence. Marchant dans la rue côte à côte, elles n'osaient prononcer un mot. Et quand leur chemin croisa celui d'un vieil homme promenant tardivement son chien, Emma déglutit difficilement.

R : « Ca ne va pas ? »

E : « Quoi ? Oh non … Juste un peu fatiguée. »

R : « … »

E : « Regina … Je … Je suis désolée. »

R : « Pourquoi ? »

E : « Ces rumeurs … C'est à cause de moi, tout est parti du musée … »

R : « Comme je l'ai dis : je n'ai que faire des rumeurs. Mais si toi tu en souffres … »

E : « Non, non je … Je m'en fiche aussi. »

R : « C'est limite s'il ne va pas falloir sortir avec un homme pour endiguer cette rumeur. »

Emma sourit poliment, même si cette idée ne lui plaisait guère.

R : « Es-ce … Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où nous pourrions parler ? »

E : « Un endroit ? »

R : « Discret. »

E : « Oh … Viens. »

Elles marchèrent un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver en bord de mer et de s'installer sur un portique en bois pour les enfants. Personne à l'horizon, elles étaient seules.

R : « Emma … Je … Je dois t'avouer quelque chose … A propos de cette rumeur. »

E : « Oui ? »

R : « Je … Je ne l'ai pas démenti pour la simple et bonne raison que … Je ne sais pas si … Je ne sais pas si elle n'a pas foncièrement tort. »

Emma fronça les sourcils qu'essayait-elle de dire ? Est-ce que …

E : « Tort ? »

R : « Je sais, c'est idiot. Et pour être franche, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais. Disons que l'alcool m'aide un peu là … »

E : « … »

R : « Je … Je n'ai jamais … Jamais pensé mes sentiments dans ce sens … »

E : « Quel sens ? »

Elle devait être sûre, elle devait le lui demander …

R : « Voir une femme d'une manière différente … De manière, plus intime. Ca … Ca te choque ? »

E : « Non … A vrai dire, j'y pense aussi. »

R : « Ah ? »

E : « Ouais … Disons que depuis que je t'ai vu sur ce palier, j'éprouve des choses étranges que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. »

R : « C'est étrange … Par bien des cotés, venir ici a été une opportunité que j'ai failli louper. Quand j'ai reçu cette demande de ce poste de direction, je n'imaginais pas que … »

E : « Moi non plus. » dit-elle dans un sourire soulagé

R : « Je … Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais. Je suis … Novice en la matière. »

E : « Moi aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ça nous mènera … »

R : « Ca te fait peur ? »

E : « Oui … Et non. D'un coté, je me sens soulagée. »

R : « Soulagée ? »

E : « Depuis un moment … Je ressentais des trucs que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Et puis il y a eu cette soirée, ce placard … Et j'ai compris. J'avais juste peur d'être la seule. »

R : « … »

E : « Je … »

R : « Moi aussi … » la coupa-t-elle « J'avais peur que tu ne remarques rien … Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser submerger par mes émotions j'ai d'ailleurs tendance à les mettre de coté pour avancer. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'au-delà d'un poste de direction, j'ai trouvé bien plus. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu comme une possibilité. »

E : « Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Alors … On fait quoi ? »

R : « Je n'en sais rien … Je suis assez dans le flou … »

E : « Que ferait-on si on était … un homme et une femme, enfin je veux dire… »

R : « Un couple traditionnel en somme … Et bien, on apprendrait à mieux se connaitre et on avancerait … »

E : « Je crois. »

Puis Regina frissonna, une légère brise venait de faire son apparition. Elle se frotta les mains, ce que vit Emma. Cette dernière posa les siennes sur celles plus froides de Regina.

E : « Tu as froid, on va rentrer … »

Mais le contact de leurs mains jointes, leur promiscuité et la nuit les enveloppant, elles furent soudainement gênées et se séparèrent.

E : « Je … Euh … On rentre. »

Sur ce, elle bondit hors du portique et se retourna : Regina était toujours assise un peu plus haut. Machinalement, Emma tendit ses bras pour que Regina prenne appui dessus afin de descendre. Elle accepta volontiers l'aide de la jeune femme et attrapa ses mains avant de se laisser glisser pour tomber juste devant Emma, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

R : « Merci. »

E : « De … De rien. »

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer si vite : un regard, un mouvement, tout était devenu équivoque et ambigu. Leurs mains jointes, elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre avant que Regina ne grelote une nouvelle fois. Emma lui sourit alors et se mit à courir, tirant Regina par la main, dans le sable, avant de retrouver la rue de leur immeuble où leurs mains se séparèrent.

Ce n'est que devant le palier de Regina qu'elles reparlèrent :

E : « Bon … Il est tard … »

R : « Oui … Encore merci pour cette soirée. »

E : « Ce fut un plaisir, vraiment. Je … Bonne nuit. »

R : « Oui, bonne nuit Miss Swan. »

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce sobriquet. Seule Regina réussissait, simplement en prononçant ces mots, à lui faire bondir le cœur hors de la poitrine. Et machinalement, Emma l'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaitre derrière sa porte, laissant une Regina surprise mais visiblement heureuse.

Quand elle rentra, elle fit un détour par la chambre de son fils. Elle entra discrètement, et se posa au bord du lit : Henry dormait profondément. Elle sourit et lui caressa les cheveux, dégageant une mèche de son visage avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

E : « Je t'aime … » lui murmura-t-elle

Puis elle repensa à Regina et cette soirée atypique. Tout s'était accéléré en quelques minutes et les voilà maintenant … Mais qu'étaient-elles au final ? Elles s'étaient entendues sur le fait que chacune ressentait quelque chose de différent, que c'était réciproque, et qu'il fallait progresser pas à pas …

Puis elle fixa Henry : qu'allait-il en penser lui ? Parce que si Regina lui plaisait, fallait-il encore qu'elle plaise à son fils, et ce n'était pas gagné … Loin de là.

Elle s'allongea alors près de lui, ce soir elle dormirait à ses cotés … En fermant les yeux, elle repensa à Regina sur la plage, les joues rougies par le froid et ses yeux noirs la fixant, leurs mains jointes … Une sorcière, elle ne pouvait être que ça pour avoir su l'ensorceler autant.

TBC


	11. Le Dragon et la Princesse

_**EDIT : Ce chapitre a été inversé avec "Action et vérité". **_

_**En fait ce chapitre-ci est le 10ième, et "Action et vérité" et le 11ième. **_

_**Encore désolée de cette erreur de ma part :s** _

* * *

Il semblait qu'on avait accéléré le temps …

2 jours s'étaient écoulés quand le conseil municipal fut instauré.

Tous les membres, dits influents, de la communauté étaient là : Le maire, bien entendu, M. Gold, le Dr Whale, le shérif Glass, Archie Hopper, le psy de la ville, Granny, en tant que doyenne, et bien sur le directeur de l'école qui, pour el coup, avait cédé sa place à Regina Mills, mais qui était tout de même dans l'assistance.

D'ailleurs, dans l'assistance, la plupart était des parents d'enfants allant à l'école primaire. Emma prit place au fond de la salle, et remarqua la présence de Graham dans les premiers rangs … Après tout, il venait surement supporter sa petite copine.

Ru : « Hey ma belle. »

E : « Rub', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ru : « Je viens voir ce spectacle : lâcher Regina en pâture à ces fauves réfractaires … J'ai hâte de voir avec quelle classe elle va les rembarrer. »

Emma sourit alors, à vrai dire, elle attendait la même chose. Et quand ils se placèrent tous derrière l'immense table rectangulaire, sur l'estrade, et qu'elle vit Regina se placer à l'extrême gauche de la table, elle sourit.

G : « Bien … A l'ordre du jour : les vandales qui sévissent dans les rues de la ville. »

*** : « Avons-nous des pistes ? »

*** : « Devons-nous en avoir peur Sont-ils dangereux ? »

G : « Je laisse le soin au shérif Glass de répondre à ces questions, shérif. »

S : « Nous sommes sur cette affaire depuis le début et mes agents font ce qu'ils peuvent pour faire avancer l'enquête. Les agents Humbert et Swan se verront bientôt doter de nouveaux effectifs pour clore cette enquête. Pour l'heure, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de ces individus. »

*** : « Comment cela ? Je veux dire, ils sont encore libres de leurs mouvements, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas passer au cran supérieur ? »

S : « Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour boucler l'affaire dans les plus brefs délais. »

G : « Je vais octroyer un budget supplémentaire pour un gonflement des effectifs. En attendant, ne cédons pas à la panique. »

Un petit brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle, avant que Gold ne demande une nouvelle fois le silence en se raclant la gorge.

G : « Bien, second point. Il semblerait que certains parents s'élèvent contre les sanctions prises contre certains enfants de l'école primaire. Mis en cause : la directrice, Regina Mills ici présente. Quelles sont les accusations ? »

*** : « Mon fils s'est vu exclure une semaine entière de l'école … Je ne prétends pas que cela ruinera son avenir, mais je trouve la punition bien sévère pour les faits reprochés. »

G : « Miss Mills, à vous la parole. »

Regina se racla la gorge et fixa l'assemblée … Dieu qu'elle était belle et imposante sur cette estrade. Et quand elle prit la parole, tout le monde se tut.

R : « J'ai estimé que, selon les faits et les blessures de l'enfant, la punition était justifiée. J'ai fais preuve, je pense, d'une objectivité relative aux âges des enfants. Quelques jours plutôt, ce même enfant avait lui-même été réprimandé pour des faits similaires sur un autre enfant il a écopé de 2 jours d'exclusions. Le fait est que, cette fois-ci, ce sont 3 enfants qui ont tabassés un seul et l'ont ensuite enfermé dans les toilettes. J'estime que l'école n'est pas un ring de boxe. Les brimades entre enfants sont monnaie courante mais je ne tolèrerais pas la violence dans mon établissement. »

*** : « Vous ne trouvez pas excessif la punition ? Comme vous le dites, les brimades entre enfants sont … »

R : « Madame, je ne vous dis pas comment élever votre fils, ne me dites pas comment gérer mon école, car si c'était le cas, je vous informerais, vous et votre fils, que régler les problèmes par les poings n'est pas la solution. Le dialogue est privilégié et si vous n'êtes pas capable d'instaurer cela avec votre fils, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je ne suis pas sa mère, ce n'est pas à l'école de jouer votre rôle. »

*** : « Co… Comment osez-vous ?! »

R : « J'ose madame car quand on attaque mon intégrité et ma vie privé pour une raison obscure, j'ai le droit de répliquer aussi justement qu'il me semble. Je n'ai jamais fais passer ma vie privé dans mes jugements à l'école… »

*** : « Alors ce qu'on dit de vous et de la mère d'Henry Swan … »

R : « Peu importe. Que ça soit vrai ou non, le problème reste le même : je suis assez mature et responsable pour ne pas mélanger les deux. »

E : « Si vous avez un problème là-dessus … »

Tous se retournèrent en voyant Emma marcher jusqu'à l'estrade, suivie de son fils.

E : « … Mon fils n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Alors oui, quand je vois son visage, pour moi 1 semaine est bien payé. »

Elle vit les regards des parents acquiescer à ses dires lorsqu'ils découvrirent le visage tuméfié du jeune garçon. La mère accusatrice se rassit alors, d'un air gêné, s'enfonçant dans son siège. Emma était satisfaite du résultat, il ne pouvait en être autrement d'ailleurs. Elle échangea furtivement un regard avec Regina en sortant de la salle, suivie par Ruby.

Ru : « Alors là, chapeau ! Digne d'un grand film romantique !"

E : « De quoi tu parles ? »

Ru : « Ce sauvetage, même si elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Et l'intervention du fiston, heureux conquérant d'une bataille qui a laissé des cicatrices … » dit-elle en caressa la joue d'Henry

E : « J'ai juste mis les points sur les « I », rien de plus. »

Ru : « Et franchement … Vous n'avez pas une seule fois nier toutes les deux. »

E : « Il n'y a rien à nier, parce qu'il n'y a rien du tout. Même s'il y avait quelque chose, ça ne regarde pas le conseil. »

H : « Maman … »

E : « Oui Henry, on rentre. Allez, à plus tard Rub' ! »

Et alors qu'ils rentraient à pied, Emma vit le regard perdu dans le vague de son fils :

E : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

H : « Rien … »

E : « Ouais c'est ça … »

H : « Je pensais à toi et la directrice. »

E : « Ah ? Et ? »

H : « Vous êtes amies non ? »

E : « Je pense oui … Du moins on s'entend bien … La plupart du temps. »

H : « Comment je fais si les autres me cherchent encore des problèmes ? »

E : « Hey, tu sais que Regina est là, et il y a aussi Miss Blanchard. »

H : « … »

E : « Allez viens ! »

Mais la surprise fut entière quand, arrivés devant leur porte, Emma eut la malheureusement surprise de découvrir, taguée sur sa porte, une immense pomme rouge dans laquelle était gravée le mot « espoir ».

E : « Ca commence à me courir ça … »

H : « Maman … »

E : « C'est rien, on rentre. »

Et alors qu'Henry entrait dans l'appartement, Emma passa un coup de fil à Graham qui ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à arriver et constater les dégâts.

G : « Comment ont-ils su …. »

E : « Une seule réponse : ils étaient encore sur les lieux quand on a fait les reconnaissances des vandalismes … »

G : « Mais pourquoi toi ? »

E : « J'en sais rien … Mais ça c'est nouveau « Espoir » ? Ca devient moins glauque que « Killer » c'est déjà ça. Tu es passé chez toi, tu as peut-être aussi un petit cadeau sur ta porte. »

G : « On verra ça, en attendant, on va nettoyer ça. »

E : « Non attends ! Il faut prendre des photos d'abord. Retourne au bureau, prends un kit d'empreinte, on sait jamais … »

G : « Tu vas bien ? »

E : « Evidemment ! Ce n'est rien que des graffs sur ma porte … »

G : « Ok, je reviens. Au fait, super allocution tout à l'heure. » dit-il dans un clin d'œil

E : « Ah ah … »

* * *

Mais comme elle s'en doutait, les empreintes ne donnèrent rien : aucun indice, aucun témoin … On se demandait même si finalement ces graffitis avaient été fais par quelqu'un … Ils apparaissaient comme … par magie du moins c'est ce que commençait à croire Emma qui, assise dans son canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, imaginait milles et un scénario, des plus farfelus aux plus fantastiques.

E : « Magie … Tu parles d'un conte de fée … » soupira-t-elle

Et tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, on toqua à la porte … Elle jeta un œil sur son fils dessinant, agenouillé par terre, sur la table basse du salon. Elle posa la tasse et regarda par l'œil de bœuf. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit qui était là elle ouvrit, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

E : « Bonsoir Regina. »

R : « Bonsoir. »

Henry releva le nez alors et jeta un œil à la porte d'entrer, oreille tendue.

R : « Charmante décoration … » dit-elle en pointant du doigt la pomme sur la porte

E : « Oui, j'ai décidé de me mettre au contemporain, pas mal hein ? »

Regina sourit … Sourire que lui rendit bien volontiers Emma.

E : « Vous voulez entrer ? »

R : « Oh non, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

E : « Absolument pas, entrez. »

Regina obtempéra et fit un signe de la main vers Henry qui, du coup, se remit à son dessin.

E : « Un verre ? »

R : « Oui merci, jus de fruit si vous avez. »

E : « J'ai un fils, le jus de fruit est obligatoire ici. » lança-t-elle dans un sourire « Asseyez-vous, j'arrive. »

Regina s'approcha d'Henry alors dans un sourire presque gêné, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, jetant un œil au dessin du jeune garçon.

R : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

H : « Un dragon … »

Regina se pencha un peu plus et pu voir un dragon noir dont la tête était surmontée de 2 cornes, attaquant une tour d'où semblait être coincée une princesse blonde.

R : « Pas de sauveur ? »

H : « Non … Elle va se faire tuer par le dragon. »

R : « Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

H : « Parce que les princes n'existent pas … »

Regina fronça les sourcils …

R : « En es-tu sûr ? Peut-être … Qu'il ne viendra que plus tard … »

H : « Non, il n'existe pas … Les histoires se terminent toujours bien, mais pas cette fois. »

R : « Peut-être parce que tu n'entrevois pas les possibilités. »

H : « Comme quoi ? »

R : « Et bien … Pour commencer, pourquoi le dragon serait-il méchant ? Peut-être qu'il tombera amoureux de la belle princesse et qu'il ne la mangera pas, il la sauvera et par amour, la laissera quitter la tour ? »

H : « L'amour entre un dragon et une princesse est impossible. »

R : « Bien … L'histoire de la « Belle et la Bête » nous apprend qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences … »

Henry fixa alors Regina, puis il soupira avant de remballer ses dessins.

R : « Henry non, je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas … »

Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras du garçonnet et ce dernier vit à l'annulaire de la jeune un anneau en cuivre.

H : « Tu es mariée ? »

A ce moment-là, Emma fit son retour, verres en main. Quand elle entendit la question, elle ne pu que vouloir entendre la réponse.

R : « Hm … Non, je ne le suis pas. »

H : « Mais à cette main quand on a un anneau c'est pour ça non ? Je sais parce que c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle l'annulaire … »

R : « Oui en effet. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. » dit-elle, gênée

Et Emma le comprit et interrompit bien vite son fils :

E : « Hey, Henry, Range-moi ça, ça va être l'heure de ta douche. »

H : « Il est tôt encore ! »

E : « Le diner va être prêt. »

H : « Ok, ok. »

Et avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre, il jeta un dernier regard vers sa mère et Regina.

E : « Désolée … Il est curieux, il pose beaucoup de questions. »

R : « Ce n'est rien … »

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le dit anneau à son doigt. Regina s'en rendit compte et sourit :

R : « Mon fiancé … »

E : « Qu… Quoi ? Hein, pardon ? »

R : « Je disais : c'est l'anneau que m'a offert mon fiancé, Daniel. »

E : « Oh, vous êtes fiancée, je ne le savais pas … Il n'est pas venu avec vous ? »

R : « Hm … Non, il est décédé. »

E : « Oh, désolée. »

R : « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir … Ca remonte à des années maintenant. J'étais jeune et … C'était mon grand amour. Nous avions décidé de nous marier, il m'a offert cette bague et quelques jours plus tard il est décédé … Crise cardiaque. »

E : « Il … Il était jeune … »

R : « Les médecins ont dit qu'il avait une malformation cardiaque … Que c'était rare, lui-même n'était certainement pas au courant … »

E : « Vous l'aimez toujours ? »

R : « Je tiens encore à lui oui de l'amour je n'en sais rien, mais par bien des façons il a guidé une partie de ma vie, de mes décisions. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je garde cet anneau mais … J'ai du mal à m'en défaire. »

Emma se sentit d'un seul coup gênée d'être une confidente d'une femme qu'elle connaissait, finalement, que peu.

R : « Et vous … Personne depuis … le père d'Henry ? »

E : « J'ai jamais eu de chance avec les hommes : je suis un aimant à connard, pardonnez-moi l'expression. Des menteurs, des losers, des voleurs … Finalement, j'ai pris le parti d'être seule plutôt que mal accompagnée. »

R : « Henry ne souffre-t-il pas de ne pas avoir de repère paternel ? »

E : « Si surement … Il a bien Graham … »

A ce prénom, Regina se raidit, haussant les sourcils de stupeur.

R : « Graham ? Votre collègue ? »

A ce moment, Emma se rappela que ce dernier et Regina entretenait une relation…

E : « Enfin euh … En théorie hein … Parce que … Enfin, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, jamais. » dit-elle précipitamment, comme pour se dédouaner

R : « Oh ça ne me regarde pas Miss Swan. »

E : « Bah un peu quand même. » lâcha-t-elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

R : « Comment ça ? »

E : « Euh bah … Je … Je suis au courant pour vous deux, mais c'est cool, tant mieux pour vous. »

R : « Je ne comprends pas ? Nous deux ? »

E : « Je vous ais vu un soir rentrer avec lui … Je ne vous espionnais pas hein, c'est juste que … le timing … Enfin bref … »

R : « Ah je vois … Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. » dit-elle dans un sourire

E : « Ah ? Pourtant je vous ais vu … l'embrasser et le faire rentrer chez vous. »

R : « En effet, mais ça n'a pas été plus loin : une fois dans mon salon, je me suis rendue compte qu'il … Qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Je l'ai prié gentiment de repartir. Nous en sommes restés là. »

E : « Oh … Ok. »

R : « Rassurée ? » sourit-elle

E : « Oui .. Euh non, enfin … Ca me regarde pas hein … »

Regina ne pu réprimer un rire, gênant encore plus Emma.

R : « Je vous remercie d'être intervenue aussi, durant le conseil. »

E : « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, mais je tenais à légitimer aussi mon fils. Au fait, quelle fut l'issu ? »

R : « L'exclusion est maintenue et mon statut restauré. »

E : « C'est bien. »

Henry revint alors et Emma pensa au repas qu'elle avait oublié. Elle se leva d'un bond en criant un « merde ! » tandis que Regina se leva à son tour.

R : « Bien, merci pour le verre, je vais rentrer. »

E : « Vous voulez diner ? »

Regina jeta un œil vers Henry, lui sourit mais déclina l'invitation. Emma la raccompagna alors jusqu'au pas de sa porte, traversant le palier.

E : « Bien alors … Bonne soirée … »

R : « Bonne soirée Miss Swan. »

E : « Je euh … Tous les vendredi soir je retrouve des amies pour une petite soirée entre filles. Ca vous dit ? »

R : « Entre filles ? »

E : « Ruby, Mary Margaret et moi en fait … »

R : « Et vous laissez votre fils seul ?! »

E : « Oui je suis une mère exécrable … Il a l'habitude. »

R : « Et bien je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. »

E : « Non, non c'est moi qui vous invite. Dites-oui. »

R : « Et en quoi consiste ces soirées ? »

E : « On papote, on commère … Des trucs de filles … Autour d'un verre. »

R : « Pourquoi pas … »

E : « Super ! Alors a demain soir, je vous prends ici. »

R : « Bien. Bonne nuit Miss Swan. »

Elles se sourient puis Emma retourna chez elle et devant les yeux de son fils, elle s'arrêta :

E : « Quoi ? »

H : « Tu crois qu'un dragon, même s'il est amoureux d'une princesse, peut avoir une fin heureuse avec elle ? »

E : « ... ? Quoi ? »

H : « Non rien. »

E : « Non attends ! Je crois que … Hm … Si l'amour est assez fort, il peut tout surmonter. »

H : « Tout ? »

E : « Tout. Pour autant qu'on y croit. »

H : « Et toi, tu crois au vrai amour, au grand amour ? »

E : « Et bien … J'en sais rien … Quand je le verrais, je te le dirais … »

H : « Peut-être que tu l'as déjà rencontré … »

E : « Si c'était le cas, je le saurais non ? » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

H : « Le rencontrer et y croire c'est pas pareil … »

E : « Dis donc toi, tu essaierais pas de me caser avec quelqu'un ? »

H : « Non. »

E : « Mouais … Allez, à table ! »

Et ce n'est qu'une fois au fond de son lit qu'Emma repensa aux paroles d'Henry : le vrai amour … Celui qui peut vaincre tout, qui peut passer outre tous les obstacles … Cet amour là existait-il vraiment ? Le reconnaitrait-elle si elle avait en face d'elle la bonne personne … Il suffisait d'y croire, c'est ce que pensait Henry … Mais lui, que pouvait-il savoir de l'amour du haut de ses 10 ans ? A lire ses contes, il avait la tête pleine d'idées reçues : le vrai amour, le prince charmant, la demoiselle en détresse, le beau destrier, les fins heureuses avec pleins d'enfants …

Mais finalement, avait-il complètement tort ? Un dragon et une princesse …

TBC


	12. Entre mère et fils

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir le visage d'Henry, couché près du sien, les yeux grands ouverts, la fixant. Elle lui sourit, il fit de même. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle était couchée près de lui, ça lui arrivait parfois de faire ça …

Il se colla à elle quand elle ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, le caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »

H : « J'en sais rien … Et toi ? »

Emma avait bien une idée de quoi faire aujourd'hui, sauf que cela incluait Regina, mais ce qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui c'était surtout passer du temps avec son fils, notamment pour parler de Regina.

E : « Je voudrais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, la plage ça te dit ? »

H : « Ok. »

E : « Habille-toi, on y va ! »

Elle prépara quelques sandwichs et boissons et quand son fils sortit, elle ne pu que sourire : cette journée serait une belle journée, elle le sentait.

En sortant de l'appartement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'appartement d'en face et d'imaginer la jeune femme y habitant prenant surement son café dans son canapé … Elle sourit alors puis disparut dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Elle eut un mal de chien à sortir de son lit. D'ailleurs, elle n'en eut pas la force de le faire avant 10h du matin, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle chercha du regard son réveil et ne s'extirpa de son lit qu'avec l'envie d'un café.

Elle se leva, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et grogna un peu : sa nuit fut assez courte, elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil que très tard. La seule raison pour laquelle Regina n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit était la soirée qu'elle venait de passer, ainsi que la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Emma sur la plage.

Elle n'en revenait pas des mots tenus : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait quelque chose pour une femme ! Plus étonnant encore, elle ressentait quelque chose … Fait qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps … Depuis Daniel en vérité.

Rien qu'à cette pensée elle frissonna, triturant son anneau cuivré. Elle prit son café, adossée à la baie vitrée de son salon. Puis elle vit Emma et son Henry monter dans la coccinelle jaune de la jeune femme. Regina sourit faiblement, regardant par sa fenêtre : Emma et Henry était un binôme très lié et s'y inclure allait être difficile, même si elle imaginait bien qu'Emma l'aiderait.

En repensant à cette soirée et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée ici, il semblait que tout coulait de source, comme si tout était écris dans ce sens.

Elle repensa à leur moment dans « le placard » mais aussi et surtout sur la plage. Tout avait été si vite : en quelques minutes, elles s'étaient chacune avouées leurs sentiments respectifs envisageant peut-être un avenir ensemble … Un avenir … Dit comme cela, c'était totalement fou. Jamais elle n'aurait envisagé la possibilité d'entretenir une relation avec une femme, encore moins dans une petite bourgade comme Storybrook.

Elle était stressée aussi, comme une adolescente à son premier rencart : comment faire ? Que dire, comment agir ? C'était nouveau pour elle : ici, personne ne la connaissait et elle, elle arrivait de sa grande ville et volait le cœur d'un des membres de la communauté.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle s'engageait dans ce genre de relation … Elle avait du mal à imaginer tenant la main d'Emma dans la rue ou partageant un diner romantique au restaurant … Non, elle se disait que, peut-être, faute de mieux, elle s'était rabattue sur la jolie voisine fort sympathique … Oui, ça ne pouvait être que temporaire … Rien de plus …

* * *

Par cette chaude journée de samedi, les habitants de Storybrook avaient eu la même idée qu'Emma : la plage était bondée ! Elle trouva pourtant une place, non loin du portique en bois de la veille. Etalant sa serviette au sol, elle se posa, fixant son fils du regard, ce dernier jouant au bord de l'eau avec quelques camardes de classe retrouvés sur place.

Puis elle sentit son téléphone vibrer : c'était un message de Regina. La première question qui lui vint fut « comment elle a eu mon numéro ? » puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait accès aux dossiers des enfants et donc des parents, ainsi que les numéros où les joindre.

Quand elle ouvrit le message, son cœur rata un battement : « On pourrait se voir ce soir ? Il faut qu'on parle. »

Ce message énigmatique n'était pas sans inquiéter la jeune femme. Après tout, envisager une telle relation pouvait faire paniquer n'importe quelle personne non coutumière du fait. Une telle reconversion ne pouvait se faire comme ça, même si on le voulait.

Elle se doutait bien que Regina devait avoir pleins de questions en tête, questions nées durant la nuit, comme pour elle. Bien évidemment que ça n'était pas simple pour elle aussi, surtout qu'elle devait aussi gérer son fils à inclure dans cette relation.

En parlant du loup, Henry revint en courant pour tomber à genoux devant sa mère.

E : « Hey hey, doucement. »

H : « Maman … J'ai un truc à te demander mais dis oui, s'il te plait ! »

E : « Houlà, attends un peu, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

H : « C'est … C'est Paige, elle fête son anniversaire demain et … Elle m'a demandé de venir ! »

E : « Hm … Paige hein, cette jolie blonde là-bas ? Dis donc … On l'aurait pas croisé au musée avec ses potes, ceux qui t'ont pris pour un punching ball ? »

H : « Oui mais … Ils n'y seront pas, ils sont interdits de sortie … »

E : « Dis, cette Paige, tu l'aimes bien hein ?! »

H : « Non ! Enfin … Ca se pourrait … Mais dis oui, s'il te plait ! »

Emma jeta un œil derrière son fils et vit la petite fille, avec 2 de ses amies, au bord de l'eau, attendant la réponse d'Henry. »

E : « Ok, mais je veux des horaires précis et savoir qui y sera. »

H : « Ok, ok, MERCIIIIIIIII ! »

Il se retint d'un élan d'amour, surtout devant les filles, mais son « merci » parlait pour le reste. Il retourna vers le petit groupe et une fois ces dernières parties, Emma pu voir un sourire sur el visage de son fils qui ne s'envola pas de la journée. Avait-elle cette tête là hier soir après avoir laissé Regina chez elle ? Il était fort à parier que oui …

Et au bout d'une heure, il revint vers elle pour s'y poser avec un livre. Emma trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour envisager une conversation avec lui au sujet de Regina, d'autant plus qu'il était dans de bonnes dispositions maintenant qu'elle avait accepté qu'il aille à cette fête demain.

E : « Hey, on peut parler ? »

H : « Hm … » dit-il le nez toujours dans son bouquin

E : « J'aimerais qu'on parle de quelque chose de sérieux toi et moi … »

H : « Hm hm … »

Emma fit la moue et referma le livre au nez et à la barbe de son fils, surpris.

E : « Hey, je disais : on peut parler sérieusement ? »

H : « Maman, si tu veux me parler des trucs habituels qu'une mère dit à son enfant avant qu'il aille à une fête, laisse tomber, je sais déjà tout ça. »

E : « Non, ce n'est absolu… Attends, comment « tu sais déjà tout ça » ? Tout ça quoi ? »

H : « Bah tu sais, les trucs entre filles et garçons … »

E : « C'est quoi ce genre de fêtes demain ? Alcool, drogue et sexe ? » s'amusa-t-elle

H : « Non, seulement tu sais … Quand tu veux sortir avec une fille … »

E : « Quoi, elle t'intéresse tant que ça cette petite Paige ? »

H : « Assez oui … Peut-être … »

E : « Intéressant … »

H : « Si tu voulais pas me parler de ça, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

Emma perdit son sourire, arborant un masque plus sérieux. Elle se racla la gorge et regarda tout autour d'elle, imité par son fils, avant de se pencher sur lui.

E : « J'aimerais te parler … De moi. »

H : « De toi ? »

E : « Enfin de nous … Qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait que … Que je retrouve quelqu'un ? »

H : » Tu veux dire un petit copain ? »

E : « Ouais … » grimaça-t-elle … Chaque chose après l'autre

H : « Je suis d'accord … Je veux dire, tu as le droit aussi. »

E : « Et si je te disais que j'avais retrouvé quelqu'un … »

H : « Qui ça ? »

Voilà le moment épineux … Emma essaya de garder son calme et lui sourit, presque gêné :

E : « Tu … Tu sais parfois … Tu te souviens quand tu me parlais de la possibilité d'un amour entre un dragon et une princesse ? »

H : » C'est Regina c'est ça ? »

Emma fut stupéfaite … Il s'en doutait alors ? Ruby, Mary Margaret et lui … D'autres se doutent peut-être, au regard des rumeurs circulant, il n'y avait guère qu'elle et Regina pour ne rien voir !

E : « Euh bah … Oui … » avoua-t-elle timidement « Ca te choque ? »

Craignant la réponse de son fils, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à poser cette question. Que ferait-elle si son fils disait être totalement contre ? Bien sur, il n'y aurait pas à choisir entre lui et Regina, mais elle craignait quand même le rejet et l'incompréhension de son fils.

H : « J'en sais rien … Je l'aime pas beaucoup … Et, c'est une fille. »

E : « Ouais … la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup vient peut-être du fait qu'elle est la directrice de ton école, et que tu as à te battre souvent à l'école à cause de ça … »

H : « Peut-être … »

E : « Et le fait que ce soit aussi une fille … Tu sais, parfois ça nous tombe dessus sans qu'on le demande, sous quelque forme que ce soit. »

H : « Mais elle t'aime aussi ? »

E : « Et bien … Nous … On ne se l'est pas dit encore mais … Disons que si les choses avancent bien, il se pourrait qu'on en vienne là. »

H : « … »

E : « Ecoute, je sais que ça sera dur pour toi mais … Y'a toujours la possibilité qu'on te change d'école si tu ne peux pas … »

H : « Le vrai amour … »

E : « Hein ? »

H : « Tu penses que c'est le vrai amour entre toi et elle ? »

E : « J'aime à le croire oui. On a pas la chance de rencontrer son véritable amour tous les 4 matins, tu ne crois pas ? »

H : « Sans doute. »

Voyant le peu d'enthousiasme d'Henry, Emma se doutait que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples … Mais peu importait, maintenant il était au courant, ils pourraient en parler et gérer la chose au fur et à mesure.

E : « Henry, si … Si tu as un problème avec ça, on pourra en parler tu sais … »

H : « Alors si je te dis que je ne veux pas que tu le revois, tu le feras ? »

E : « Je … Oui, je le ferais. »

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge : elle ne choisirait jamais entre son fils ou quelque chose d'autre … Non, jamais. Elle baissa les yeux, priant pour que cette éventualité n'arrive jamais et quand elle les releva, elle vit qu'Henry la fixait, d'un air neutre.

E : « Quoi ? »

H : « Tu le ferais vraiment ? »

E : « Oui … »

H : « Tu mens ! »

E : « Henry … »

H : « Si c'était ton véritable amour, tu ne pourrais te passer d'elle, même contre mon avis. »

E : « Henry, je pense aussi et avant tout à toi. Si tu ne veux pas ou si tu ne te sens pas bien avec elle, je ne vais pas te l'imposer. Oui je … Oui je l'aime, du moins quelque chose qui, pour l'instant, s'en approche mais je t'aime encore plus, bien plus. Et je ne veux pas te perdre, même au prix de mon véritable amour. »

Elle confirma ses dires par un large sourire et une caresse sur sa joue. Elle pu sentir Henry se détendre un peu et même esquisser un sourire.

H : « Je t'empêcherais pas de la voir … Après tout, elle doit pas être si méchante que ça, si toi tu l'aimes bien. »

* * *

Elle avait décidé : en envoyant ce message, elle engageait une longue journée d'attente mais surtout de parcours du combattant : il fallait qu'elle parle à Emma, qu'elle arrête tout avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

C'est ce qu'elle avait pensé toute la journée : en allant faire les courses, en passant chez le garagiste, en faisant un tour à l'école dans son bureau pour quelques dossiers, notamment celui d'Henry Swan afin de trouver le numéro de portable de sa mère …

Alors … Quand le soir vint et que Regina entendit Emma et Henry revenir de leur journée, elle ne pu qu'être fébrile. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'à tout moment Emma frappe à sa porte, s'attendant surement à ce qu'elles confirment leur relation débutée la veille … Sauf que ce soir, Regina n'avait pas l'intention de continuer quoique ce soit : elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça.

Elle tourna sans cesse dans son salon, faisant les 100 pas, imaginant comment elle pourrait débuter la conversation, comment la finir … Elle jeta un œil à sa montre toutes les 10 minutes … Puis elle pensa que, peut-être, ce message n'avait pas été pris dans le sens où elle l'entendait. « Rendez-vous ce soir », bien évidemment, elle, elle savait de quoi il s'agissait mais Emma pouvait peut-être y voir un autre sens … Plus subtil, plus … Romantique.

Et peut-être qu'Emma pensait qu'elle allait trop vite, comme une sorte de premier rendez-vous. Elle ne viendrait peut-être pas ce soir … Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait du être plus précise dans son message !

Et alors qu'elle se torturait l'esprit, on sonna à sa porte. Machinalement, elle replaça sa robe tailleur et se brossa les cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle regarda par l'œilleton et vit Emma, droite comme un « I », les mains jointes derrière son dos.

Regina souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte, arborant un sourire de façade que lui rendit bien amicalement Emma.

R : « Bonsoir. »

E : « Bonsoir Regina. Je … J'espère ne pas venir trop tard tu n'avais pas précisé d'heure … »

R : « Non, non c'est très bien. Entre tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

E : « Avec plaisir. Alors … Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ? »

R : « Oh des choses, ici et là … » Elle revint avec un verre de whisky qu'elle tendit à la jolie blonde avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé « Et toi ? »

E : « J'ai passé la journée à la plage avec Henry. On a parlé … »

R : « Parlé ? »

E : « De … De nous. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux : si elle s'attendait à ça … Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Ca allait compliquer la tâche.

R : « Et ? »

E : « Bah, on peut pas dire qu'il ait sauté de joie, mais il n'est pas complètement fermé à l'idée. »

R : « … »

Emma voyait bien que quelque chose clochait Après tout, elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis hier soir.

E : « Hey, et toi … Tu voulais qu'on parle ? »

R : « Oui … Je … Je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. »

E : « Oh … Ok. De toute manière, il fallait bien qu'on en reparle. »

R : « J'y ais longuement repensé aujourd'hui tu sais … Et je trouve ça … »

E : « Formidable ? »

R : « Insensé. »

E : « Ah … Continus. »

R : « Emma, nous deux … C'est inconcevable. Tu travailles au bureau du shérif, je suis directrice d'une école. »

E : « Et alors ? Si nos jobs respectifs sont bien gérés, en quoi notre vie privée entre-t-elle en compte ? Ca ne regarde que nous tu sais, ce que nous faisons entre nos murs. »

R : « Mais ça m'importe à moi. »

E : « Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? Hier soir, tu ne semblais pas réfractaire à l'idée d'avancer avec moi. Ton regard, tu sais, tu peux mentir sur beaucoup de choses, mais ton regard ne peut mentir sur ce que tu ressens. Hier soir, rien que tes mains dans les miennes, j'aurais … »

R : « Ca suffit ! Je … Hier soir, je pensais … Je pensais que ça pouvait être une solution parmi d'autres. Mais aujourd'hui, en y repensant, je trouve ça insensé. Nous … Nous … »

E : « Regina, tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, nous sommes faites pour être ensemble. Je l'ai su hier soir, et ça c'est confirmé ce matin. »

R : « Ce matin ? »

E : « La première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit en me réveillant … C'était toi Regina. La perspective de t'avoir à mes cotés, d'envisager un avenir, de reconstruire une famille … De faire tout ça avec toi, c'est ce que j'attendais, c'est ce pourquoi j'ai fais un vœu … »

R : « Un vœu ? Ecoute Emma … Je … Je ne ressens pas ce que tu ressens. »

E : « Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis hier soir. »

R : « Hier soir, j'avais un verre de trop dans le nez. »

E : « Hier soir, tu étais enfin toi. Hier soir, tu étais la Regina que j'avais remarqué sur ce palier, il y a des semaines maintenant, celle qui, sur la plage, m'a presque fais avoir une crise cardiaque quand tu m'as dis que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose qui nous effraie toutes les deux car c'est l'inconnu qui nous attend. C'est flippant, je l'avoue, mais excitant à la fois, parce que j'ai envie de vivre ça, de le vivre avec toi. Tu as peur ? C'est normal, moi aussi. Tu n'as jamais fais ça ? Moi non plus. Tu veux tout arrêter avant même qu'on ait une chance de commencer ? Moi non. »

R : « Commencer … Aimer est si relatif, et tout est remis à zéro entre 2 femmes : aucun repère, aucune comparaison possible. On avance à l'aveugle, et je déteste ça. »

E : « Ca y est, on y est : ce n'est pas le fait de concevoir une relation avec une femme qui te dérange, mais le fait de ressentir ce que tu ressens en ce moment : de l'amour, et de devoir le gérer. Je ne sais pas ce qui te bloque mais tu as le droit, crois-moi, de ressentir ça aussi. »

Regina changea instantanément de visage, Emma le vit de tout. Etait-ce la parole de trop … La brune incendiaire se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte et, en l'ouvrant, se tourna vers Emma :

R : « Nous en avons fini je pense. »

E : « Regina … » souffla-t-elle

R : « Miss Swan, il est tard et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas laisser votre fils seul. »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par cette distance qu'elle essayait d'instaurer, mais elle obtempéra, se leva et, sur le pas de la porte, elle se tourna vers elle :

E : « M'appeler Miss Swan et me vouvoyer ne changera rien tu sais … Bonne nuit. »

Et sans se retourner, elle rentra chez elle, laissant Regina sur le palier, caressant son anneau en cuivre. Puis elle rentra et vit le verre d'Emma, et d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle s'affala alors sur le canapé, prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Tout ce qu'Emma avait dit, toutes les paroles, tous les mots qu'elle avait prononcé, tout était vrai. Elle enleva son anneau alors et le fixa : était-il temps de passer à autre chose ? Est-ce qu'Emma était finalement la bonne personne ?

Peut-être oui … Mais en attendant d'être sûre, elle devait faire du ménage dans sa vie.

TBC


	13. Briser un sort, réaliser un voeu

Emma était furax ! Trop énervée pour dormir, elle fit d'innombrables allers et retours allant de la cuisine au salon. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être aussi bornée ? Voire bipolaire … La veille, c'était à peine s'il fallait la retenir de l'embrasser, et aujourd'hui, elle l'avait viré de son appart comme une malpropre ! Elle n'avait même pas fini son verre !

E : « Regina … Ca se passera pas comme ça ! » grogna-t-elle

* * *

Le dimanche semblait bien plus taciturne que le samedi : comment pouvait-on passer d'un moment jovial à une journée où l'on a juste envie de rester calfeutré sous la couette, sans voir personne ?!

H : « Maman ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, avec un peu de chance, il penserait qu'elle dormait encore …

H : « Je sais que tu es réveillé. »

Loupé … Dommage.

Emma ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Son fils sauta alors sur le lit, un grand sourire sur le visage.

E : « Pourquoi tu es si gai toi ? »

H : « Tu te souviens pas ? Ma fête ! »

E : « Ah ouais ça … Ravi que tu es la pêche, ça en fait au moins un … » dit-elle en retombant dans son lit, couette sur le visage. Mais Henry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et arracha littéralement la couette des mains de sa mère, faisant naitre de cette dernière, un grognement presque bestial.

H : « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

E : « Rien, rien … Laisse-moi tranquille. »

H : « C'est à cause de Regina c'est ça ? »

Emma ouvrit les yeux : décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler de cette femme à son fils. Elle se redressa et le fixa il semblait si triste ni fâché, il avait juste posé une question.

E : « Tu es intelligent toi hein … »

Pour toute réponse Henry lui sourit et vint s'allonger près d'elle.

H : « Vous êtes fâchées ? »

E : « Disons …Que oui. »

H : « Mais vous allez vous réconcilier ? »

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise :

E : « Pourquoi ? Tu le souhaites, ou tu souhaites l'inverse ?! » ironisa-t-elle

H : « J'en sais rien. Je vois juste que tu es triste … Elle est méchante tu vois. »

E : « Non, ne dis pas ça … Tu sais, c'est compliqué. Tu le comprendras plus tard toi aussi. »

H : « Si c'est compliqué alors je m'en passerais ! »

Emma lui passa la main dans les cheveux : son fils était toute sa vie, et Dieu sait qu'elle avait loupé sa vie sur bien des points, mais elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi son fils et son éducation.

E : « On en reparlera quand tu amèneras ta petite amie à la maison hein … » lui sourit-elle « En attendant, on va devoir sortir. »

H : « Pourquoi ? »

E : « Tu comptes vraiment impressionner Paige en ne lui apportant aucun cadeau ?! »

H : « Ouaip c'est sur … »

E : « Allez, hop, on se lève ! »

Oui, que ferait-elle sans son fils. Alors, dans cette optique, elle avait décidé de laisser tomber pour l'instant la problématique « Regina ». Mais vivre sur le même palier ou encore dans la même petite ville n'était pas évident.

Et quand Emma et son fils se rendirent dans la quincaillerie pour trouver une babiole pour Paige, Emma eut l'amère surprise d'y trouver Regina, achetant des cadres photos en étain.

E : « Allez, Henry, on se dépêche hein … »

Elle essaya d'être la plus discrète qui soit mais trop tard, Regina la vit. Et comme si de rien n'était, elle s'avança vers eux et d'un sourire se disant poli, elle leur lança « Miss Swan, Henry. » Avant de partir, laissant Emma totalement sur les genoux. Elle se retourna pour regarder Regina s'éloigner avec toute la classe dont elle pouvait faire preuve : chaque geste de cette femme, chaque sourire semblait être calculé.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Emma resta quelques secondes à reluquer la silhouette coté verso de la jolie brune, un léger sourire sur son visage.

H : « Hey maman, on y va ? »

E : « Hein, euh oui, c'est parti. »

Et après moult recherches, ils trouvèrent un cadeau parfait pour la petite fille : un joli collier représentant une couronne torsadée par une rose.

Et alors qu'ils remontèrent en voiture, Henry s'échappa de la vigilance de sa mère et s'éclipsa sur le trottoir d'en face.

E : « Henry hey ! »

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la personne qu'il rejoignit de l'autre coté.

H : « Miss Mills ! »

Regina, qui venait de sortir de la boulangerie, se retourna, surprise que l'enfant l'alpague ainsi.

R : « Henry ? Tu es seul ? Ou est ta mère ? »

H : « Pas loin … Je voulais vous dire … Ma mère est triste vous savez. »

R : « … »

H : « Je sais que ça sera pas facile, pour personne … Mais si on essais pas, on ne saura jamais, ma mère dit toujours ça. »

R : « Est-ce que c'est elle qui t'a demandé de venir me parler ? »

H : « Non. Elle va d'ailleurs surement me passer un savon d'avoir fait ça. »

R : « Tu devrais la rejoindre. »

Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Henry lui attrapa le bras.

H : « Non ! Vous devez lui parler. C'est vous-même qui m'avez dis qu'un dragon pouvait tomber amoureux d'une princesse ! »

R : « Ah oui ? Et donc je serais le dragon ?! »

H : « Oui ! Enfin non … Théoriquement, je vous vois bien plus comme la méchante reine. Mais on s'en fiche de ça, ce qui compte c'est le véritable amour ! »

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de les lever au ciel.

R : « Henry, avec ton mon respect : malgré ton jeune âge tu sembles intelligent et éveillé, mais pas assez pour en connaitre assez sur l'amour. »

H : « … Peut-être que ma mère est celle qui peut briser la malédiction. »

R : « La malédiction ? Henry … Malédiction, vrai amour, méchante reine ou dragon … Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lire ce genre de choses. »

H : « Et vous, vous devriez en lire un peu plus … »

R : « … »

H : « La méchante reine ne l'a pas toujours été vous savez. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas tout ça. »

E : « Henry ! »

De l'autre coté de la rue, Emma appelait son fils Regina croisa son regard mais n'eut pas le courage de le soutenir au lieu de ça, elle se pencha vers Henry :

R : « Va. On se voit demain à l'école. »

Sur ce, elle pressa le pas, laissant Henry un peu dépité. Quand il revint vers sa mère, il ne s'excusa même pas, préférant monter dans la voiture sans un mot.

E : « C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ça, ok ? »

H : « J'ai compris tu sais … »

E : « J'espère bien ! »

H : « Non, j'ai compris pourquoi toi et Regina vous vous êtes trouvées. »

E : « Ah oui ?! »

H : « Tu dois l'aider … C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ici, c'est pour ça qu'elle habite devant chez nous, qu'elle est la directrice de l'école … Tout à un sens ! »

E : « Henry, calme-toi … Et dis-moi en quoi je dois l'aider ? »

H : « Tu dois l'aider à briser le sort dans lequel elle est enfermée. »

Emma fronça les sourcils : si au moins tout était aussi simple.

Briser un sort, réaliser un vœu …

TBC


	14. Jour J

Henry n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose en amour, mais lorsque vint le moment de se préparer pour aller à la fête, il était stressé : tout devait être parfait à commencer par son look : si trop guindé, ni trop cool, juste assez sympa pour une petite fête d'anniversaire … Mais de la fille la plus cool de l'école assurément.

E : « T'es prêt ? »

H : « Non, pas encore ! Je sais pas quoi mettre ! »

E : « J'te jure, on dirait une fille ! »

H : « Hey ! »

E : « Tu vas lui plaire, d'ailleurs c'est déjà fait. »

H : « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

E : « Gamin, elle t'a invité toi à son anniversaire : après 2 bagarres, une exclusion et des rumeurs douteuses … Si elle passe outre tout ça, c'est qu'elle en pince pour toi. C'est une fille, elle aime les bad boys. »

H : « Je suis pas un bad boys … »

E : « Allez, dépêche-toi. »

Henry se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et, plutôt satisfait, il décida qu'il était temps. Il prit le petit paquet qu'il glissa dans sa poche et retrouva sa mère dans le salon.

H : » Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ? »

E : « Hm … Me morfondre en pensant que mon fils devient un homme. » ironisa-t-elle

H : « Ah ah ah … Et si tu allais parler à Regina ? »

E : « Hey gamin, laisse tomber ok, ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

H : « Si, puisque tu m'en as parlé. Et puis … Je dois faire que ce conte là finisse bien. »

E : « Tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter avec cette histoire de conte, tu le sais. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Archie Hopper non ? »

H : « … »

E : « Allez, on va pas se fâcher ok. Je suis content que, finalement, tu t'engages autant là dedans, ça prouve que tu n'es pas réfractaire à l'idée d'un « nous » entre Regina et moi. »

H : « Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi dans la nuit et je me suis dis qu'avoir la directrice de l'école dans la famille, c'est pas si mal. »

E : « Petit malin va ! » lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

H : « Mamannnnn ! »

E : « Oh pardon ! Allez, go."

* * *

Un conte de fée … Voilà comment Henry voyait les choses ?!

La méchante reine, vraiment ? Peut-être était-ce mieux que le dragon finalement …

Regina était à son bureau, à l'école. Malgré le fait que l'on soit Dimanche, elle savait qu'ici, personne ne viendrait la chercher ou l'alpaguer. Elle regardait parfois par sa fenêtre pour voir la cour vide jusqu'à demain.

Demain … Elle redoutait déjà ce jour en sachant qu'Henry viendrait surement la déranger plusieurs fois avec ses histoires de contes et autre malédiction.

D'ailleurs l'analogie avait été assez surprenante mais terriblement vrai : une malédiction pouvait-elle qualifier sa vie ainsi ? Un sort qu'elle ne pouvait briser seule ? Fallait-il alors l'aide d'une jolie blonde ? Le sort était alors bien mesquin et joueur … Mais cruel en même temps.

Il aurait été tellement plus simple de voir arriver un beau prince sur son destrier blanc pour l'aider à sortir de ce gouffre de solitude dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée depuis des années. Mais non, il aura fallu l'arrivée d'une blonde au regard azur … Oui, cruel et mesquin, tel était le destin.

M : « Regina ? »

La jeune femme fut sortie de sa torpeur par une voix familière : Mary Margaret se dressait devant elle, adossée au pas de la porte de son bureau, quelques dossiers en main.

R : « Mary ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Un dimanche ? »

M : « Je viens préparer ma classe pour demain, comme je le fais depuis toujours. Et toi ? »

R : « Je … » _Je viens me cacher d'Emma_ « Je viens mettre de l'ordre dans mon bureau. »

M : « Oh … Alors, bien rentré vendredi soir ? »

Regina se raidit : elle avait oublié qu'Emma et elle n'étaient pas les seules dans la confidence. Elle se racla la gorge et lui sourit poliment :

R : « Oui très bien, charmante soirée d'ailleurs, merci de ton accueil. »

M : « A charge de revanche vendredi prochain alors ! »

R : « Oui … On verra. »

Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Mary décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant elle se renseignerait du coté d'Emma.

M : « Bon, je vais te laisser alors, bonne fin de journée. »

R : « De même. »

Vraiment … Destin, conte, hasard peu importait … Il était de toute manière cruel et bien trop joueur à son gout !

* * *

Il n'avait jamais été à une fête d'anniversaire. Ok, il y avait des après-midi sympa chez Ava et Nicolas Zimmer, chez qui les pâtisseries étaient toujours exceptionnelles. Mais il n'avait jamais été invité quelque part. Toujours rencardé au rôle du « petit bizarre et ses bouquins », il avait toujours été mis à l'écart, et ne s'en plaignait pas d'habitude. Sauf que, l'année dernière, l'arrivée de Paige avait tout chamboulé. Elle était jolie, très jolie, et douce aussi, et ce qui ne gâchait rien, elle était intelligente et adorait lire.

Plus d'une fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque de la ville et avaient échangé quelques conversations autour d'un livre commun. Mais trop timide et trop discret, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui parler d'autre chose que de livres.

Paige était convoitée, très convoitée et entourée par pleins d'autres camardes qui semblaient être un mur infranchissable pour le petit garçon. Mais samedi, à la plage, il avait bravé sa timidité et avait dis « oui » à sa demande.

Il était heureux, anxieux et perdu, mais heureux. Et là, devant sa maison, tenant son cadeau, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée.

E : « Allez, je te récupère a 17h. »

H : « … »

E : « Hey, éclate-toi ! »

Henry lui sourit et sa mère décida de le laisser seul. A quelques pas de l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme brun, assez grand :

*** : « Bonjour. »

H : « Bonjour monsieur. »

*** : « Oh s'il te plait, appelle-moi Jefferson, je suis le papa de Paige. Entre. »

Il s'exécuta et entra dans l'immense demeure. Jefferson l'invita à le suivre et, au son des rires des enfants, il arriva dans le jardin : une dizaine d'enfants s'amusaient la plupart était de l'école, d'autres devaient être des cousins et cousines …

P : « Hey Henry ! »

H : « Salut joyeux anniversaire. » lui dit-il en lui tendant le paquet argenté

P : « Merci. Je peux l'ouvrir tout à l'heure ? »

H : « Bien sur. »

P : « Allez viens, mon père a fais venir un intervenant du zoo de la ville voisine, il a amené des lapins et des lézards ! »

H : « Cool ! »

La journée commençait bien …

* * *

Elle aurait aimé avoir du travail mais au lieu de ça, elle tourna et retourna dans son bureau. Il était complètement enfantin de se dire qu'elle restait ici pour se cacher d'Emma. C'était reculer pour mieux sauter car dès demain, elle devrait l'affronter …

Puis elle entendit quelques rires à l'extérieur, dans la cour. Regina jeta un œil et vit Mary Margaret repartir au bras de David Nolan, son fameux prétendant.

Elle sourit faiblement : ils étaient mignons tous les 2, aussi timides et maladroits l'un que l'autre, mais peu leur importait, ils allaient à leur rythme ils en avaient de la chance eux … Elle soupira et regarda sa montre : il n'était que 14h … Il ne servait à rien de rester cloitrée ici plus longtemps …

Elle prit son sac, sa veste et sortit.

* * *

Emma serait bien restée à se morfondre mais elle était au dessus de ça … Au lieu de ça, elle préféra se rendre au seul endroit où elle pourrait se défouler. Quand elle poussa la porte du restaurant, elle chercha instantanément du regard la jolie brune.

Ru : « Hey ! »

E : « Hey … »

Ru « Bah alors, on t'a pas revu depuis … Bah depuis vendredi soir en fait. On vous a laissé …. Toutes les deux. Alors ? »

E : « Alors quoi ? »

Ru : « Bah toi et Regina ! »

E : « Chut Ruby, moins fort ! »

Ru : « Bon, tu vas la cracher ta pastille ?! Il s'est passé quoi après que vous soyez reparties ? »

E : « Tu vas finir par faire ce pourquoi tu es payée ici et me servir un verre où je vais devoir me plaindre à la patronne ? » ironisa-t-elle

Ru : « Oh oh, ça sent le roussi ça hein ? »

E : « … »

Ru : « Pourtant, ça semblait bien parti nan ? » dit-elle en lui servant un chocolat chaud, surmonté de chantilly et cannelle.

E : « Disons … Que c'était bien parti oui … Et puis le lendemain … Douche froide. »

Ru : « Raconte ! »

E : « On a discuté le soir même … »

Ru : « Et ? »

E : « Et rien, on a parlé c'est tout … »

Ru : « Je me doute mais de quoi précisément ? »

E : « De nos sentiments respectifs. »

Ru : « Alléluia ! »

E : « Ouais, te réjouis pas trop vite … On était tombée d'accord pour avancer lentement mais surement et puis on s'est quitté … Et finalement, le lendemain, je me suis pris une veste elle voulait tout arrêter. »

Ru : « Classique. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas … Enfin, d'origine, vous n'êtes pas … »

E : « Gay ? » sourit-elle devant le malaise apparent de Ruby

Ru : « Ouais voilà. Du coup, faut assimiler tout ça : le changement, les perspectives … »

E : « Ouais … On va dire ça. Le fait est que maintenant, elle m'évite et quand je tombe sur elle, elle évite le sujet. Je suis dans une impasse. »

Ru : « Faut lui laisser le temps aussi. Y'a eu un baiser ? »

E : « En quoi ça te regarde ?! »

Ru : « Bah, je suis un peu l'instigatrice de ce nouveau couple, j'ai le droit de savoir comment ça avance. »

E : « Ca n'avance pas de une, et de deux, y'a pas eu de bisou … Y'a rien eu et a mon avis, y'aura jamais rien. »

Ru : « Là tu te trompes. Ca se voit qu'elle est folle de toi ! Faut juste lui laisser du temps, elle finira par s'en rendre compte. »

E : « Ouais … Et toi alors ? Avec cet August ? »

Ru : « Arf … Pareil, calme plat. Faut dire qu'il est très discret, il sort pas beaucoup. »

E : « Et je me doute que quand il sortira, tu lui sauteras dessus … »

Ru : « Tu veux que je sois franche ? Si August n'est pas le bon, je retente ma chance sur Regina ! »

Emma cru s'étouffer en entendant ça et fixa la jeune femme d'un regard noir.

E : « Pardon ? »

Ru : « Bah ouais, avant je pensais qu'elle n'était pas attirée par les femmes, mais finalement … Du coup, je me dis que je tenterais bien de nouveau. Encore plus si finalement, tu n'arrives pas à la convaincre que tu es faite pour elle. »

Emma se leva, s'accouda au comptoir pour passer au dessus et arriver juste devant le visage de son amie :

E : « Si tu la touches … » dit-elle dans un regard noir et une voix menaçante

Ru : « Hey hey, relax ! Je plaisantais ! Elle est tout à toi. Elle l'a toujours été. »

Emma se détendit un peu et lui sourit pour détendre l'atmosphère.

E : « J'aimerais une omelette s'il te plait. »

Ru : « Mais avec plaisir. »

Emma se leva alors et pris place à une table. Il était assez tard, le restaurant n'accueillait que quelques habitués à cette heure. Ruby lui apporta une carafe d'eau et du pain qu'elle s'empressa de picorer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui apporta son omelette qu'elle mangea seule, dans un silence religieux. Elle repensait à sa vive réaction quand Ruby avait feint d'être de nouveau intéressée par Regina. Le fait était qu'elle avait un mal de chien à penser Regina avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle depuis 2 jours. Elle avait tellement gambergé sur sa relation avec elle, qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que la jeune femme puisse faire machine arrière si vite.

La porte du restaurant tinta de nouveau. La silhouette qui entra attira l'attention de Ruby immédiatement. Emma, elle, était plongée dans ses pensées et ne vit pas la personne s'approcher d'elle.

*** : « Je peux ? »

Emma sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux sur :

E : « August c'est ça ? Allez-y. »

A : « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

E : « Absolument pas. Alors, vous plaisez-vous ici ? »

A : « C'est assez clame et reposant, je l'avoue. Les habitants sont forts sympathiques. »

E : « Ravie que ça vous plaise. Storybrook n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une ville à histoire. »

A : « Il y a quand même un bureau du shérif. »

E : « Il faut bien créer des emplois. »

Ils se sourient alors, devant le regard de Ruby, un peu jalouse certes, mais surtout amusée de voir à quel point les hommes, et femmes maintenant, tournaient autour d'Emma. Elle semblait avoir une attraction magique autour d'elle.

* * *

Regina n'avait pas envie de retourner à son appartement, pas maintenant. Elle préféra faire ce qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter toute la matinée : se promener en ville, avec une chance, infime certes mais quand même, de tomber sur Emma.

Et alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue, elle vit sortir de « Chez Granny's » Emma et un charmant inconnu. Machinalement, elle se cacha derrière une voiture et les regarda s'éloigner : ils riaient et semblaient bien s'entendre. La respiration de Regina s'affola alors, à l'unisson de son cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle en eut mal à la poitrine … Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait … En fait si, elle en avait une petite idée mais n'était pas encore prête à se l'avouer.

Une fois assurée qu'ils étaient assez loin, elle sortit de sa cachette et décida, malgré tout, de repartir chez elle. Mais il fallait croire que sa discrétion n'était pas totale où alors qu'Emma avait un radar qui l'avertissait immédiatement lorsqu'elle était à proximité, car alors qu'elle traversait la rue, Emma l'aperçut au loin.

E : « August, désolée je … Je dois y aller. »

A : « Pas de problème. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir que la jeune femme traversait la rue au pas de course :

E : « Regina ! Regina ! »

Mais bien évidemment, cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas ni même ne ralentit. Alors Emma accéléra le pas et la rejoignit non sans mal quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Elle l'attrapa alors par le bras pour qu'elle se tourne face à elle.

E : « Hey … »

R : « … »

E : « Je … Salut. » dit-elle innocemment

R : « … »

E : « Comment … Comment tu vas ? »

R : « Bien. »

Bien. Au moins, elle lui répondait, c'était un début.

E : « Je … Tu veux qu'on se balade un peu, je dois te parler. »

R : « … »

E : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus … »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et finalement accepta : après tout, s'il fallait mettre carte sur table, autant le faire maintenant.

Elles traversèrent la rue principale sans prononcer un mot puis prirent un chemin exigu pour rejoindre la plage, plus désert que la veille, le temps froid et gris aidant. Instinctivement, elles se retrouvèrent là où, i nuits, tout avait basculé pour elles. Le portique en bois était désert et même si quelques personnes étaient sur le sable, aucun ne se formalisa de voir l'adjoint du shérif et la directrice de l'école primaire se promener ensemble.

R : « Alors ? »

E : « Alors ? »

R : « Tu voulais parler, alors parlons … »

E : « Oh. Je … J'aimerais qu'on reconsidère la notion de distance. »

R : « Je ne comprends pas. »

E : » Tu sais, on est amené à se croiser souvent, que ce soit sur le palier ou à l'école, alors si nous ne devions entretenir des relations qu'amicales, autant le faire dans la cordialité non ? »

R : « C'est exactement ce que je pensais. »

E : « Parfait. Alors … Nous pouvons discuter comme des adultes n'est-ce pas ? »

R : « Je suppose oui. »

E : « Que mon fils t-a-t-il dit tout à l'heure ? »

R : « Que la méchante reine que j'étais avait besoin de briser la malédiction et que tu étais surement celle qui y arriverait. » lança-t-elle d'un ton monocorde, presque désinvolte

E : « Ce fameux sort ouais … »

R : « Il t'en a parlé ? »

E : « Il m'a sensiblement dit à la même chose, tout en saupoudrant le tout d'une leçon de morale sur le vrai amour. »

R : « Je vois … »

E : « Je lui ais dit 100 fois d'arrêter avec ses contes pourtant. Je crois qu'il compense. »

R : « Qu'il compense ? »

E : « Sa vie craint, alors il s'invente des trucs de contes de fées pour l'améliorer. Peut-être que je devrais faire pareil. »

R : « Dans sa tête tu es la princesse. »

E : « Ah bah c'est pas si mal alors … Et toi la reine donc ? »

R : « Initialement un dragon, mais ne jouons pas sur les qualificatifs. »

Elles sourient toutes les 2, l'atmosphère était moins pesante Emma se sentait plus légère, quant à Regina, même si elle ne semblait pas encline à se dévoiler de suite et à se rapprocher, elle paraissait plus calme, plus douce et d'autant plus désirable aux yeux d'Emma.

E : « Je suis désolée si je t'ai brusqué l'autre soir … Je … J'ai dis des choses sans vraiment savoir. Mais si on parlait, si tu me parlais un peu plus de toi … »

R : « Pourquoi faire ? »

E : « Et bien, c'est ce que ferait des amies qui veulent se connaitre un peu plus. Tu sais, mon but n'est pas de te mettre dans mon lit … Pas tout de suite du moins. »

Regina la fusilla du regard, Emma sourit alors, voulant avant tout détendre l'atmosphère … Il semblait que ce soit encore trop tôt pour ce genre de blagues.

E : « Je plaisante Regina … J'ai bien compris que … C'était pas ton truc, c'est pas grave hein … »

R : « De la psychologie inversée ou un véritable mea culpa ? »

E : « Un peu des deux je crois … » avoua-t-elle « Mais les faits sont là. »

R : « Je ...Pff … Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de … d'une relation entre femmes. »

E : « Alors … Si la relation ne pose pas problème, c'est peut-être la femme … »

R : « Tu comptes jouer sur les mots encore longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? »

E : « Que tu me redises ce que tu m'as dis vendredi soir ici même. »

R : « … »

E : « Regina, je ne te demande pas une déclaration officielle mais juste … Me confirmer que je n'ai pas rêvé ce soir là, que tu as bien dis que … Que tu ressentais des choses, des choses pour moi. »

R : « … »

E : « Bien, ok, tu ne veux pas parler, alors je vais le faire à ta place : je … Je ressens des trucs pour toi, j'arrive pas encore très bien à définir ce que c'est mais le fait est que depuis que je te l'ai avoué, je me sens … libérée. J'y vois plus clair de jour en jour … C'est peut-être nul et cliché mais … Et si finalement Henry avait raison sur le vrai amour ? »

R : « Tu n'es pas sérieuse … »

E : « Hey ! Je suis toujours sérieuse ! Disons que, même si l'idée est fantaisiste, ça pourrait correspondre à l'idée du coup de foudre. »

R : « En somme, tu es en train de me dire que tu as eu le coup de foudre … Pour moi ? »

E : « Je … Je ne dirais pas ça … » _Menteuse_ « Mais … J'aurais pu avoir un voisin plus déplaisant. »

R : « Oui c'est sûr. »

Emma regarda aux alentours et ne vit personne dans les parages. Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus de Regina et posa, discrètement, sa main sur la sienne et à sa plus grande surprise, la jeune femme n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul, ni de retrait de sa main. Elles se sourient alors :

E : « Ca te dirait qu'on rentre ? Chez toi ou chez moi … »

R : « Emma ! »

E : « Quoi ? Juste boire un verre et être … moins exposées aux regards. Alors ? »

Regina réfléchit : après tout, s'il fallait mettre carte sur table, autant le faire en privé.

R : « Ok … Mais Henry ? »

E : Fête d'anniversaire. Pas avant 17h. »

Regina regarda sa montre : 15h … Elles auraient tout le temps de se parler … Au moins ça en tout cas.

Et tandis qu'elles rentrèrent dans le silence, c'est Emma qui invita Regina mais, on ne sait pourquoi, cette dernière refusa, préférant aller chez elle. Emma ne chercha pas plus loin, trouvant l'idée plutôt plaisante quoiqu'il arrive, et accepta alors l'invitation de la jolie brune.

Une fois dans le salon, elle resta plantée au milieu, ne sachant que faire finalement : c'est elle qui avait eu l'initiative de cette discussion et finalement, elle semblait empotée.

Et quand Regina revint, 2 verres à la main, et l'invita à s'asseoir, elle sourit presque gênée.

R : « Alors … »

E : « Alors ? »

R : « Tiens déjà vu ce début de conversation non ? »

Emma sourit, Regina semblait plus encline à la discussion dans un environnement qu'elle maitrisait et, surtout, à l'abri de regards curieux.

E : « Ouaip … Je disais … Le vrai amour. »

R : « Ah oui c'est ça … Le vrai amour. »

E : « Ne sois pas blasée ! Je sais que tu ressens des choses pour moi. Tu n'es pas sans cœur ! »

R : « Je … Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. »

E : « Alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation hier ? De quoi tu as peur ? »

R : « Je n'ai pas peur. »

E : « Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas peur des gens ici ? De ce qu'ils pourraient dire de toi ? De nous ? Sans parler d'une relation avec une femme : grande première pour toi ! On ne sait jamais où on va, ce qu'on doit faire … Totalement flippant comme relation hein … »

R : « J'ai compris, j'ai compris … »

E : « Ah oui vraiment ? Alors … J'ai tort ou raison ? »

R : « … »

Emma se tint plus : le silence dans lequel s'obstinait la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus pénible. Il fallait à chaque fois user de patience et stratégie pour lui faire avouer quelque chose. Alors, elle posa son verre sur la table basse, prit dans mains celui de Regina et sans crier gare, passa à califourchon au dessus de la jolie brune afin de se retrouver sur ses genoux, face à elle.

La réaction de Regina ne se fit pas attendre : elle posa ses mains devant elle, en vaine protection, et écarquilla ses grands yeux marron :

R : « Mais … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

E : « Relax … Tu ne veux pas parler, on peut faire autrement … »

R : « Tu es folle ! »

E : « Peut-être … Mais en attendant, moi je trouve ça agréable. »

R : « Et moi moins : tu devrais lever le pied sur le chocolat cannelle … »

E : « Hm, désobligeante … Mais pas assez pour me bouger de là. »

Elle se pencha sur elle et effleura son front de ses lèvres.

E : « Tu sens bon … Ton shampoing ? »

R : « Je t'en prie, cesse de faire l'enfant ! » lui lança-t-elle en la repoussant

Mais Emma avait saisi : si Regina était une femme des plus classes mais restait une femme tout de même avec des besoins, des envies … Et Emma savait qu'en continuant son manège, elle finirait par la faire céder.

Elle se pencha de nouveau, caressant d'une main les cheveux noirs de jais de Regina avant de déposer un furtif mais tendre baiser sur son front. Elle pu sentir, malgré ce bref échange, un soupir de contemplation … Elle sourit alors et se redressa :

E : « Tu es encline à parler maintenant ? »

R : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

E : « Que tu me dises ce que tu veux …. Je veux la vérité. »

R : « Que dire ? Tu penses déjà tout savoir sur ce que je pense et ressens à propos de tout ça : mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes attentes … »

E : « Non, j'aimerais les partager avec toi ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi ? C'est nouveau pour moi de faire … ça. »

R : « On a pas l'impression vu comme ça. »

E : « Je prends sur moi je me dis que si on reste campée sur nos positions, sur nos peurs, on avancera pas. Il en faut au moins une qui ait le cran de passer le cap. Alors si, pour ça, je dois s'asseoir sur tes genoux, je le ferais. Tu avoueras qu'il y a pire quand même … »

R : « … »

E : « Tout ce que je dis c'est que : j'ai peur de ce qui peut nous arriver, de ce que les gens peuvent penser sur moi, sur nous. J'entends déjà les commérages des parents, des collègues … On représente l'autorité : toi directrice, moi adjoint du shérif … On a beaucoup à perdre, mais je pense, encore plus à gagner. Et je sais une chose … »

R : « La… Laquelle ? »

E : « Je suis assise sur tes genoux depuis 5 bonnes minutes et jamais je ne me suis autant sentie à ma place qu'en ce moment »

Elles restèrent là, un long moment, se noyant dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. Emma espérait avoir touché une corde sensible Regina, elle, semblait avoir été chamboulée par cette déclaration.

E : « Hey … Euh … Ca va ? »

R : « … »

E : « Regina ? » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir la jeune femme de sa torpeur

R : « Je … J'en sais rien … »

E : « Ecoute, je vais te laisser, on en reparlera … »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à se lever, Regina, contre toute attente, posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la stopper.

R : « Attends ! »

E : « Quelque chose à me dire ? » dit-elle dans un sourire narquois

R : « Je … Reste. »

E : « Quoi ? »

R : « Reste là, s'il te plait. »

Emma sourit alors et ne refusa pas une telle invitation. Alors elle resta, se rapprocha même de la jeune femme en posant ses mains tout d'abord sur ses épaules, puis en les faisant glisser sur sa nuque pour enfermer finalement son visage dedans.

E : « Henry a raison : tu es une sorcière, et c'est toi qui m'a lancé un sort … »

Regina sourit, de son sourire classe et carnassier à la fois … Emma se pencha, encore et encore, un peu plus près … Et tandis qu'elle était à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Regina, cette dernière changea de visage et, prise de panique, le détourna.

E : « Hm … Trop tôt hein ? »

R : « Désolée … Je … Je suis prête à faire des efforts, mais une chose à la fois … »

Emma comprit et n'insista pas, préférant garder ce geste pour un moment plus propice. Après tout, avec un homme, elle n'aurait certainement pas agi de la sorte : ils seraient sortis, plusieurs fois, puis elle aurait consenti à ce qu'il la touche, l'embrasse, la caresse et finalement, ils seraient passés au dessert bien plus tard … Mais avec Regina, les femmes en général, tout n'est-il pas à remettre en cause ? Agir pareil : non, pas question. Mais il était vrai qu'elles ne devaient pas se précipiter.

E : « Tu as raison, désolée … »

R : « Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu comptes rester sur mes genoux ? »

E : « Bah je trouve ça agréable, pas toi ? »

R : « Mes jambes sont engourdies … »

E : « Ce que tu peux être mauvaise ! » dit-elle en retombant sur le coté

R : « … Tu comptes rester ? »

E : « Tu me l'as demandé non ? Puis, il me reste un peu de temps avant d'aller chercher Henry. Alors si tu veux … On peut passer ce temps-là à … discuter, ou faire d'autres trucs. »

R : « D'autres choses ? »

E : « Ouhh Regina Mills, tu me cherches vraiment … Et tu vas finir par me trouver ! »

R : « En quoi ? »

E : « Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte : tu es tellement … Trop … Tu sais, je ne veux pas te brusquer et je me dis, qu'en plus, on a pas eu un vrai rencard, mais si tu savais comme je prends sur moi pour ne pas te sauter dessus … »

R : « Très romantique ça ! »

E : « Tu veux du romantisme ? Alors accorde-moi un diner, rien que toutes les 2. »

R : « Dans … Un restaurant ? »

E : « Non, chez moi. »

R : « Mais Henry ? »

E : « Je l'enverrais chez Ruby. Alors ? »

R : « Ok. Quand ? »

E : « Demain soir ? «

R : « Tu ne perds pas de temps dis-moi … »

E : « Jamais. »

R : « C'est d'accord, demain soir chez toi. »

E : « J'ai hâte. » dit-elle dans un sourire « En attendant, si on s'occupait … »

Sans avertir, elle se pencha et embrassa le cou de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Elle continua sa cascade de baisers du cou jusqu'à la mâchoire avant de s'appesantir sur l'oreille.

R : « Arrête … » souffla-t-elle mais avec si peu de convictions qu'Emma n'en tint pas compte

E : « Hm … Tu sens bon. »

R : « S'il te plait Emma … »

E : « Non … »

Elle passa sa main de sa nuque à son épaule, galvanisée par les souffles de plus en plus rapides de la jolie brune. Puis, la main glissa pour effleure la poitrine de Regina ce qui, pour cette dernière, était le geste de trop. Elle stoppa sa main en posant la sienne par-dessus et se dégagea des baisers pressants de la jolie blonde.

R : « Stop ! Ecoute … Attendons au moins le diner de demain soir … »

Emma sourit alors à cette promesse charnelle qui n'en était pas vraiment une, même si elle se plaisait à le croire. A vrai dire, elle-même ne se reconnaissait pas : tant d'ardeur, d'envie … Elle n'aurait jamais été aussi avenante avec un homme.

Il fallait croire que Regina était vraiment plus qu'ensorcelante …

Mais elle accepta de jouer le jeu et se replaça, assise bien gentiment auprès de Regina.

E : « Dis … Tu as peur ? »

R : « Oui. Après tout, je n'ai jamais … »

E : « … Entretenu de relation avec une femme ? Ouais, moi aussi … »

R : « A vrai dire, il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai entretenu aucune relation. »

E : « Oh … Même pas un amant passager ? »

R : « Je ne suis certainement pas de ce genre ! » s'offusqua la jeune femme

E : « Ouais je me doute … C'est plus le mien … »

R : « Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! »

E : « Mais moi si … A vrai dire, moi aussi ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de relation stable. Quelques flirts par-ci par-là, mais rien de sérieux. »

R : « Et le père d'Henry ? »

E : « Hum … Pas vraiment glorieux. J'étais dans mon époque rébellion : je bravais l'autorité de mes parents, fais de multiples fugues, trainais avec les mauvaises personnes pour faire de mauvaises choses. Puis j'ai rencontré un garçon que je croyais être LE garçon … »

R : « Oh … »

E : « Ouais … Et finalement, il a eu le courage de fuir dès que je lui ais appris pour ma grossesse … J'avais 18 ans. »

R : « Henry n'a jamais vu son père ? »

E : « Il n'a jamais rien demandé de lui … Même quand il eut sa période rébellion du genre « pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de père, comme les autres ? ». J'ai essayé de le préserver. »

R : « Je vois … C'est tout à ton honneur. »

E : « Et puis, je ne lui ais pas dis toute la vérité non plus. Sur ma vie assez mouvementée. J'ai fais de la prison tu sais, pendant que j'étais enceinte. »

R : « Vraiment ?! »

E : « J'étais insouciante, je n'envisageais pas la grossesse comme je pourrais la voir aujourd'hui. C'était un fardeau dont il fallait que je me débarrasse … Alors j'enchainais les conneries et je me suis finalement retrouvée en taule … Ils m'ont laissé sortir parce que j'étais sur le point d'accoucher. Et dès que j'ai tenu Henry dans mes bras, j'ai eu un déclic. »

R : « Tu as décidé de te ranger. »

E : « Je me suis mise à la place de ma mère, et j'ai envisagé que si mon fils faisait ce que j'avais u faire, je pense que j'aurais viré folle. Alors, je me suis rangée, j'ai repris des cours pour me remettre à niveau. Je suis venue m'installée ici avec lui, et j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie. »

R : « Tu as fais du bon travail, tu as d'ailleurs plus de mérite que les autres. »

E : « C'est ce que je me dis : j'ai été nulle par le passé, je devais me racheter. Voilà pourquoi quand je te vois je … J'ai envie de me donner une autre chance encore une fois et je me dis que ça pourrait faire comme la première fois : ça pourrait être la bonne. »

Regina lui sourit alors et lui prit la main en la serrant doucement

R : « Pourquoi pas. Parfois le destin prend des chemins dont on imagine pas l'issu. »

E : « Tu imaginais, toi, qu'en arrivant ici, tu tombes sur la plus belle fille de la ville et que tu tombes sous le charme direct ?! » lança-t-elle ironiquement

R : « Absolument pas. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de refaire ma vie … Storybrook … Le nom atypique m'avait interpelé puis je t'ai rencontré sur ce palier et quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, est arrivé. »

Emma lui sourit alors : elle avait beau être une femme d'apparence sur d'elle et charismatique, elle n'était, en fin de compte, qu'une femme comme les autres avec ses craintes, ses envies, ses doutes … Emma était de plus en plus sous le charme, se refreinant à chaque minute pour ne pas gouter ses lèvres lui faisant tant envie depuis des jours.

Oui, Emma était sous le charme, voir même amoureuse … Mais ça, elle ne pouvait le lui avouer maintenant, sous peine de lui faire définitivement peur. Alors elle se tut, préférant se garder pour le diner de demain, dans lequel elle mettait de grands espoirs.

R : « Tu rêves ? »

E : « Hm ? Oui … Je me dis que le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses : il y avait combien de chance pour que tu viennes à Storybrook, que tu t'installes en face de chez moi, que tu deviennes la directrice de l'école de mon fils et que tu sois, finalement, mon genre de femme alors que, moi-même, je n'en avais aucune idée … »

R : « Oui, le hasard … »

E : « Tu sais, le soir de ton arrivée, j'ai soufflé la bougie sur mon gâteau … J'ai fais un vœu. »

R : « Lequel ? »

E : « Je ne te le dirais que quand je serais sûre que tu sois prête … Mais ça, ça me conforte dans l'idée que tu es celle faite pour moi. »

Regina lui sourit timidement avant de légèrement tourner le visage :

E : « oh, Miss Mills rougit-elle ?!"

R : « Pas du tout ! »

E : « Alors regarde-moi … »

Regina s'exécuta et tourna le visage pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de la jolie blonde. Emma lui caressa de nouveau la joue, passant sa main sous la chevelure ébène de Regina. De son pouce, elle caressa les lignes saillantes de sa mâchoire, flirtant de temps à autre avec la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle se retenait si fort pour ne pas l'embrasser qu'elle en souffrait en silence. Regina posa sa main sur la sienne pour finalement entrecroiser leurs doigts. Emma se pencha alors et l'embrassa dans le cou, chatouillant sa peau de son nez.

Son parfum était si enivrant que les choses s'accélèrent sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment : ses baisers devinrent plus entreprenants, tout comme ses mains qui se posèrent bien gentiment sur ses hanches, empoignant ferment ses vêtements. Elle sentit la résistance de Regina, qui reculait comme elle pouvait, s'effondrer petit à petit à mesure qu'elle entendait ses soupirs.

Elle sourit contre sa peau, accentuant ses baisers qui se rapprochèrent dangereusement de ses lèvres. Elle avait promis … Elle avait promis d'attendre demain mais …

R : « Emma … » souffla-t-elle

E : « Chut … S'il te plait. »

Elle remonta lentement le long de la gorge pour s'appesantir sur le menton … Ses lèvres étaient si près … Mais Regina recula et la stoppa de ses mains sur ses épaules.

R : « Je t'en prie … Attendons. »

E : « Si tu savais … Tu viens de créer la plus grosse frustration de tous les temps. »

R : « Si tu arrêtais d'insister … »

E : « J'y peux rien, tu agis sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque. »

R : « C'est assez flatteur, même si ça veut dire que je ne suis réduite qu'à un objet sexuel. »

E : « Tu sais, si en plus tu prononces le mot « sexe » entre tes lèvres, je ne répondrais plus de rien … »

R : « Est-ce que je vais être obligée de subir toutes ses allusions sex… Ces allusions à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose ?! »

Emma se rapprocha alors et lui murmura à l'oreille :

E : « Jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes et que tu sois à moi … Et crois-moi tu cèderas. »

Regina avait brièvement fermé les yeux, se délectant du parfum sucré de la belle blonde et de ses cheveux frôlant son visage. Elle aurait pu craquer à l'instant, mais Emma se leva du canapé.

E : « Je dois aller chercher Henry … Je te dis à demain alors … 20h ? »

R : « 20h. A demain. »

Et quand la porte se referma, Regina posa ses doigts aux multiples endroits où les lèvres d'Emma avaient foulé sa peau … Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle cède … Qu'en serait-il de demain ? Elle redoutait ce diner autant qu'elle l'attendait.

Après avoir enfin déballé ses sentiments, il était temps de les mettre à l'épreuve : ce diner serait un parfait galop d'essai pour entrevoir ce que pourrait être une possible vie à 2. Car, pour l'heure, il n'était pas question de faire autre chose qu'un flirt ou qu'une relation temporaire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus en ces choses là, trop de temps à souffrir au nom de l'amour.

Qu'espérait-elle maintenant ? Qu'espérait-elle avec une femme ? Elle voulait y croire, elle le voulait tant. Il suffisait de voir à quel point elle était réceptive à ses baisers, ses caresses. Si elle ne ressentait rien, elle ne vibrerait pas ainsi.

Elle sourit alors, en pensant à la candeur d'Emma, ses gestes maladroits mais emplis d'envie elle était pressée, peut-être pour être sûre au plus vite que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas sous le coup de l'excitation de la nouveauté.

R : « Regina … Qu'est-ce que tu fais … » dit-elle pour elle-même

Elle qui avait l'habitude de tout planifier, d'avoir un emploi du temps millimétré, elle partait à l'aveuglette dans une relation compliquée et inattendue avec une femme plus que surprenante et totalement imprévisible. Femme qui avait déjà un fils de 10ans, et qui n'avait, elle non plus, jamais entretenu de relation avec une femme. Tout cela alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville ou les nouvelles allaient bon train …

Oui, décidément, cette ville lui réservait bien des surprises … Et c'était loin d'être fini …

TBC


	15. Retour sur terre

Henry passait une agréable journée, c'était indéniable.

Gâteaux, cotillons, ballons, sodas, rires et jeux … Le tout sous un beau soleil la journée ne pouvait être plus réussie. Pour une première, on pouvait dire que Henry avait eu du nez. Il devrait remercier sa mère d'avoir accepté en lui offrant un gros bouquet de roses, au moins ça …

Et tandis qu'il regardait l'immense château gonflable en forme de château de la reine de cœur d'Alice au Pays des merveilles, une dizaine de gamins s'amusaient à sauter, hurler et faire des cabrioles, Paige vint à sa rencontre

P : « Ca va ? »

Henry lui sourit : il manquait cruellement de vocabulaire quand la petite fille était à coté de lui.

P : « Tu t'amuses bien au moins ? »

H : « C'est génial ! La meilleure fête à laquelle j'ai été … En fait, c'est la seule … Mais c'est la meilleure ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Paige ne pioche dans les crackers.

H : « Ton père a fais tout ça pour toi, c'est cool. »

P : « Depuis que ma mère est partie, il reporte toute son attention sur moi, c'est pas désagréable. »

H : « Partie ? »

P : « Elle est morte quand j'étais toute petite. »

H : « Oh, désolé. »

P : « Non c'est pas grave, c'était il y a longtemps. Et toi ton père … »

H : « Je l'ai jamais connu. »

P : « Et ça te manque pas ? »

H : « Comment est-ce qu'on peut ressentir un manque d'une chose qu'on a jamais eu … Parfois j'en voulais à ma mère, et parfois, je me dis qu'on est pas si mal tous les deux. »

P : « Ta mère est gentille. »

H : « Ouais … »

P : « Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

H : « Vas-y. »

Il vit Paige se tourner vers un groupe de 3 amies qui semblaient attendre quelque chose un peu plus loin, avant qu'elle ne se tourne de nouveau vers Henry.

P : « Je voulais te demander … C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur ta mère … »

H : « Euh … Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

Paige semblait gênée, n'osant pas le regarder en face, ce qui inquiéta Henry.

P : « Bah … On parle d'elle … Et de Miss Mills … On dit qu'elles sont … Enfin tu vois … »

Henry comprit alors … Il regard autour de lui : aujourd'hui beaucoup d'enfants étaient venus lui parler, s'amuser avec lui alors qu'il ne leur avait jamais parlé, pas même à l'école. Et là, il semblait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. L'objet d'attention de cette fête devait être Paige et non lui …

Et pourquoi l'avait-elle invité maintenant ? Pourquoi lui, toujours à l'écart … Puis il comprit : tout avait été fais pour en venir à cette question. Pas d'amitié ou de réelle réconciliation, mais juste une curiosité malsaine d'enfants cherchant une vérité improbable.

H : « Je … J'en sais rien … »

P : « Il parait qu'elles sont plus qu'amies tu sais … 2 femmes ensemble, c'est normal tu crois ? »

Evidemment que ce n'était pas normal, mais qu'est-ce qui était normal à Storybrook ? Il savait que quelque s'était passé le jour où Regina était entrée dans leur vie il le savait car le comportement de sa mère avait changé, envers lui mais aussi dans sa vie en général.

Alors était-ce normal que Regina entre dans leur vie ? Une deuxième maman ? Il n'avait jamais connu son père et il savait que tous les hommes qui avaient traversé la vie de sa mère n'en était jamais resté. Regina serait-elle différente ? Sa mère pourrait-elle briser le sort et faire de la méchante reine une princesse comme elle ?

Henry comprit autre chose : Paige ne l'avait invité que pour en savoir plus sur cette fameuse rumeur … Ce n'était pas vraiment par envie ni amitié, mais par obligation et curiosité. Il était déçu et triste … Elle semblait si gentille pourtant, mais finalement elle était comme les autres …

H : « J'en sais rien mais … Est-ce que ce serait si mal ? »

P : « Mal ? Bah j'en sais rien … C'est bizarre … 2 femmes ensemble, non ? »

H : « … »

Henry regarda autour de lui, tous semblaient les regarder, attendant le compte rendu de la jeune fille. Il se sentait vexé, et en colère de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Puis il se souvint des paroles de sa mère : quoiqu'il arrive, il ne devait plus se laisser faire … Il arbora alors un visage plus fermé, posa son soda :

H : « Je dois partir. Merci pour la journée. »

P : « Déjà ? Mais … »

H : « Merci encore. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et repartit vers la maison quand il vit 3 garçons en sortir, visiblement, ils venaient d'arriver ils ne pouvaient que les reconnaitre : c'étaient les garçons qui l'avaient frappé et enfermé dans les toilettes. Ils n'étaient pas sensés venir … Mais pourtant, ils étaient là, tout sourire

*** : « Hey salut macaque … Comment va ta mère ? »

Henry jeta un œil vers Paige qui semblait gênée, mais peu lui importait, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était sortir d'ici. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et traversa le petit groupe en les bousculant un peu.

Derrière lui, il entendit les rires des garçons, bientôt suivis par ceux des autres enfants … Il avait été trahi et ridiculisé … Paige avait été si cruelle, elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres finalement.

Il attendit devant la maison, assis sur les marches du perron. Heureusement, sa mère arriva un peu en avance et il se rua dans la voiture.

E : « Eh bah, déjà ? Je pensais que j'allais devoir d'extirper des bras de Paige moi ! » dit-elle en rigolant

H : « On y va. »

E : « Je ne peux même pas prendre la peine de remercier Jefferson ? »

H : « Non ! »

Henry ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle tombe sur ses assaillants et qu'elle fasse, en plus, un scandale durant la fête … Il ne voulait tout bonnement pas qu'elle mette les pieds dans cette maison … Ou alors il ne voulait pas que les autres la voient et la jugent …

H : « Je t'en prie, je suis fatigué. »

E : « Ok, ok. Ca s'est bien passé au moins ? »

H : » Ouais … »

E : « Elle a aimé son cadeau ? »

H : « Ouais … »

Bien sur, c'était un odieux mensonge vu que Paige ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, et d'ailleurs peut-être qu'elle ne le ferait pas … Il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui l'embêtait c'était qu'il avait tapé dans ses économies pour le lui offrir … Quel gâchis. Emma comprit que son fils était contrarié. Elle avait appris bien vite qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister sous peine de le braquer définitivement … Alors elle conduisit en silence. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, Henry se rua dans sa chambre. Emma souffla, elle était déçue pour lui : il était rarement invité quelque part et si les seules fois où il l'était ça se passait mal, il n'allait pas réitérer la chose bien souvent.

Pourtant elle avait l'intention de lui parler de Regina et elle, imaginant qu'il serait dans de bonnes dispositions après une belle fête, mais comme ça s'était mal passé, elle se voyait mal lui en rajouter une couche en lui annonçant que sa mère et la directrice de son école se fréquentaient.

Et quand elle voulut lui parler et qu'elle toqua à sa porte, elle n'eut aucune réponse alors elle entra, sans y être invitée, chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Elle vit son fils couché sur son lit, un immense livre cachant son visage dans lequel il était plongé. Elle grimaça et s'assit au bord du lit :

E : « Hey, ça c'est si mal passé que ça ? »

Henry ne répondit pas, restant le nez dans son livre. Mais Emma avait besoin de parler à son fils, elle n'allait pas attendre que ce dernier déprime. Si elle pouvait l'aider, elle le ferait. Elle posa sa main sur le livre et le força à le poser sur son ventre.

E : « Alors ? »

H : « C'était bien. »

E : « Vraiment ? »

H : « Ouais … Y'avait des bonbons, des burgers, des jeux … Même un château gonflable … »

E : « Mais … »

H : « Mais elle m'a invité que par intérêt. »

Emma fut surprise : comment une petite fille pouvait inviter son fils « par intérêt » ?

E : « Explique. »

H : « … »

E : « He, si tu ne me dis rien, j'irais direct à la source pour le savoir, tu le sais. »

H : « Elle m'a invité que pour savoir des choses. »

E : « Des choses ? Quelles choses ? »

H : « Sur toi … Et Miss Mills. »

Le sang d'Emma se glaça. Il semblait si triste en parlant de ça … Aurait-elle l'opportunité de lui parler de Regina et elle sans le blesser ? Elle le pensait de moins en moins.

E : « Oh … »

H : « Elle m'a posé des questions, devant tous les autres qui attendaient les réponses … »

E : « Quelles questions ? »

H : « … »

E : « Henry … »

H : « Elle m'a demandé si toi et Regina vous étiez ensemble. Parce qu'elle trouve que 2 femmes ensemble c'est bizarre … »

E : « Je vois … Et toi, tu trouves ça bizarre ? »

H : « J'en sais rien … Je trouve ça bizarre aussi. »

E : « Oh ok … »

H : « Mais … Si tu es heureuse, ça passe non ? »

Emma leva un sourcil, agréablement surprise :

E : « Développe … »

H : « Bah … Je sais pas grand-chose là-dessus, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu es plus souriante et plus gentille depuis qu'elle vit en face. Vous … Vous êtes ensemble ? »

E : « Tu sais, c'est compliqué … Ca l'est déjà entre un homme et une femme, alors entre 2 femmes. »

H : « Mais vous sortez ensemble ? »

E : « Disons … Qu'on se plait bien. On apprend à se connaitre lentement mais surement. Je dine avec elle demain soir. »

H : « Alors … Je vais avoir 2 mamans ? »

E : « On y est pas encore gamin … Pour l'instant, y'a pas grand-chose, mais on pense beaucoup à toi, ce que tu penses, comment tu le vois … Tu es mon fils, je t'écouterais quoique sois ton avis. Alors, si tu as le moindre problème avec ça, sache que je ne te mettrais jamais de coté. T es mon fils, ça, ça ne changera jamais. »

Henry était un peu rassuré : il avait peur qu'avec l'arrivée de Regina dans leur vie, sa mère se détourne un peu de lui et finisse par ne plus l'écouter ou faire attention à lui. Puis il envisagea les répercussions dans leur vie et sur la vile d'une telle relation : A part Ruby qui sortait des rangs, il n'y avait aucun autre couple comme celui que formait sa mère et Regina. Les gens les regarderaient surement, parleraient aussi …

A l'école, cela risque d'être très dur aussi mais il était temps qu'il s'affirme et qu'il devienne l'homme de la famille, encore plus si Regina allait en faire partie ! Il se devait d'être le chevalier en armure protégeant sa mère, la princesse, contre les attaques des trolls et autres sorciers représentés par ses camarades et les parents … Les choses seraient dures, très dures, mais il devait être courageux, il fallait que sa mère soit fière de lui. Elle allait devoir elle aussi affronter bons nombres de quolibets, menaces et autres désagréments.

Il savait que Regina le protégerait à l'école, même si elle l'avait avoué : il était hors de question qu'elle prenne partie.

H : « Elle va venir à la maison ? »

E : « Euh demain soir oui … Mais tu seras chez Ruby … Merde Ruby, j'ai oublié de la prévenir. »

H : « Pourquoi je peux pas rester ? »

E : « Euh… »

Emma n'envisageait pas que son fils assiste à leur premier rendez-vous galant, surtout qu'elle comptait vraiment « officialiser » leur union par quelques moments intimes. Evidemment, elle n'avait en rien demandé l'avis de Regina, et peut-être que cette dernière n'envisageait absolument pas d'aller plus loin lors de leur premier diner ensemble.

E : « Tu veux manger avec nous ? »

H : « Bah pourquoi pas ? Après tout, si on est amené à se voir plus souvent et peut-être vivre ensemble … Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, si vous voulez vous faire des bisous, je resterais dans ma chambre. »

Emma fut stupéfaite et du prendre quelques secondes pour assimiler tout ce que venait de dire son fils : tant de maturité et de justesse chez un si petit garçon. Il lui semblait qu'il venait de passer du stade de petit garçon à celui de jeune garçon …

Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux, lui caressant la joue tendrement.

E : « Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

H : « Je sais. Alors, je peux rester ? »

Emma eu une brève pensée pour Regina : serait-elle d'accord ? De toute manière, si les choses allaient comme elle le souhaitait, des diners romantiques à deux allaient se multiplier par la suite … Et si, après tout, Regina devait intégrer la famille, autant la mettre dans le bain tout de suite.

E : « C'est d'accord ! »

Henry sourit, satisfait. Peu importe les railleries et autres rumeurs … Demain soir serait une soirée heureuse, il le sentait. Le sort serait brisé pour l'une comme pour l'autre et elles auraient elles aussi droit à une fin heureuse !

* * *

Mais avant cette fameuse soirée, il fallait passer la journée !

Et ça, Henry l'avait envisagé moins sereinement que la veille. Bien sur, Emma l'avait mis en garde sur des représailles venant des enfants, et le fait qu'il pouvait à tout moment demander de l'aide de Regina. Bien évidemment, il ferait ça en dernier recours il devait se débrouiller seul, et sans violence, ce qui n'allait pas être aisé.

Et les choses dérapèrent dès la montée dans le bus : A peine fut-il dedans que des messes-basses et des railleries s'élevèrent il passa outre et s'assit sur la première banquette. Il évita soigneusement le regard de Paige, assise quelques sièges plus loin, entourée de ses amies.

*** : « Hey Swan, avec 2 mères à la maison, ça doit pas être facile d'avoir la salle de bain libre ? »

Quelques rires idiots se firent entendre, mais Henry préféra lever les yeux au ciel et se taire. Les choses se corsèrent quand il descendit du bus et arpenta les couloirs de l'école : des gamins se retournaient sur son passage, suivit de quelques murmures, des regards insistants empli de curiosité, de moqueries ou encore de dégout.

Le seul visage amical qu'il pu croiser fut celui de Mary Margaret.

M : « Hey Henry, comment tu vas ? »

H : « Ca pourrait aller mieux … »

M : « Je sais ce qu'on dit, tu sais … Si tu veux en parler ou même si tu as le moindre problème avec d'autres … »

H : « Je sais, je sais … Vous étiez au courant ? »

M : « Pardon ? »

H : « Ma mère et Miss Mills, vous le saviez ? »

Mary Margaret aurait aimé lui mentir, mais la vérité était qu'on lui avait déjà trop menti, trop caché la vérité. Alors elle lui sourit et acquiesça. Après tout, s »il pouvait en discuter avec quelqu'un dans la confidence.

M : « Oui. Du moins, je m'en doutais. »

H : « C'est bien. Je veux pas que ma mère soit seule pour ça. »

Mary Margaret leva un sourcil, surprise : ce petit garçon allait vivre des heures très dures pour un gamin de son âge, et pourtant, c'est au bien-être de sa mère auquel il pensait. Il était courageux et brave, aucun doute qu'il surmonterait ça comme un grand, avec un peu d'aide et de soutien bien sur.

M : « Henry, si tu as le moindre problème, je suis sûre que Regina t'aidera. Et moi je serais là. »

H : « Vous trouvez ça bizarre hein ? 2 femmes ensemble ? »

Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à une réponse cohérente tout en étant pédagogique :

M : « Tu sais, chacun à sa vision des choses. On trouve le bonheur à plusieurs niveaux avec des personnes différentes. Si ta mère et Regina sont heureuses, c'est le plus important. Et si tu te sens bien avec ça, tout va bien. Les autres … Et bien … S'ils ne sont pas contents, qu'ils aillent au diable ! »

Adieu la pédagogie …. Mais Henry sourit et c'était le plus important pour elle.

* * *

Elle ne pu pas s'en empêcher : elle attendit près de la porte, scrutant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement. Et quand elle entendit le cliquetis caractéristique de clé dans la serrure, elle se colla à l'œilleton. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle bondit, tel un félin sur sa proie, ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, faisant presque peur à son interlocuteur :

E : « Salut ! »

R : « Oh ! Tu m'as fais peur ! »

E : « Désolée … Je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes. »

R : « Henry est souffrant ? »

E : « Quoi ? Non … Je voulais juste te dire bonjour. » dit-elle dans un sourire

R : « Oh et bien … bonjour. » répliqua la jeune femme

Emma s'approcha et prit la main de sa compagne, cette dernière se sachant que faire, resta immobile, comme pétrifiée : Emma avait un regard et un sourire carnassier comme une araignée sur sa toile, tissant doucement son cocon autour de la pauvre mouche, impuissante … Bien évidemment, Regina était cette mouche le tout était de savoir si elle voulait se faire lentement mangé ou si elle allait se rebeller et prendre le dessus.

Pour l'instant, il était clair que celle qui menait les rennes était Emma et pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, préférant être celle qui prendre des décisions, qui se met en avant, qui a de l'autorité … Mais là, avec cette relation naissante totalement unique et nouvelle, elle était perdue et perdait pied, ce qu'elle détestait.

Evidemment qu'avec le temps, elle prendrait un peu plus d'assurance, mais pour l'heure, elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'Emma menait la barque.

E : « Tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui. »

R : « C'est gentil, merci. »

E : « Dis … Henry est revenu de sa fête hier soir, un peu déçu parce que des enfants l'ont malmenés à cause … de nous. »

R : « Oh … Et comment va-t-il ? »

E : « Etonnamment bien. Il a su garder la tête haute et … Ca nous a permis d'aborder le sujet sensible. »

R : « Le sujet sensible ? Tu parles de nous ? »

E : « Ouaip. Et finalement, il le prend plutôt bien. On en a discuté ensemble et … Il n'est pas contre. »

R : « Pas contre ? »

E : « Et bah, je lui ais expliqué que toutes les 2 on envisageait de partager quelque chose, et qu'il était évidemment inclus. »

R : « Ce qui est tout à fait normal. »

E : « Ouais … A ce propos … Ce soir … Ils aimeraient manger avec nous. »

R : « Avec nous ? Et bien … Pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'est ton fils. »

E : « Ouais … J'imaginais ce diner plus … intime. »

R : « Intime ? Tu comptais faire quoi ? Me sauter dessus et me trainer jusqu'à ton lit ? »

E : « Hm … J'avais juste envisagé la première partie … Mais l'étape du lit me parle assez ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel : Emma semblait tellement à l'aise pour parler de ces choses là, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Peut-être était-ce cela de se sentir à sa place ? Avoir peur mais finalement voir les choses de manière si naturelle qu'on pense que c'est ce qu'il nous faut ? Ce que l'on attendait ?

R : « Je … Je ne voudrais pas te couper dans ton élan mais … Si tu pensais que cette journée te ferait conclure … »

E : « Roh non, tu gâches tout ! Remarque … J'ai, du coup, moins de scrupule à inclure mon fils dans ce diner. »

R : « Je dois apporter des fleurs ou pas ? »

E : « Ah ah ah très drôle … Viens juste avec ton plus beau sourire, ça suffira amplement. »

Emma plongea alors son regard dans celui de Regina et s'approcha doucement, caressant doucement la main de la jeune femme de son pouce. Elle pencha la tête et approcha ses lèvres du visage de Regina : cette dernière retint sa respiration et finalement ferma brièvement les yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres de la jolie blonde sur sa joue.

Elle lâcha un soupir d'aise avant qu'Emma ne recule.

R : « Je vais être en retard … »

E : « Je sais … » lui murmura-t-elle

Mais Regina avait décidé, pour une fois, que leur premier baiser ne se passerait certainement pas au milieu d'un hall d'immeuble. Elle recula alors, lui souriant avant de lâcher sa main et disparaitre dans l'ascenseur.

E : « Juste … Je sais que tu as dis que tu ferais preuve d'impartialité mais … Si tu pouvais juste avoir un œil sur Henry. »

R : « Promis. »

Emma resta seule un moment, regardant les portes fermées de l'ascenseur, comme sur un nuage elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis son adolescence : cette effervescence et cette candeur, le fait que ses pensées soient tournées presque tout le temps vers la jeune femme, qu'elle rêve de faire des choses qu'elle n'avait même pas soupçonné possible avant.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand son téléphone sonna :

E : « Swan. Ok, j'arrive. »

* * *

R : « Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire, encore moins par des enfants. »

M : « Je me doute … Même les professeurs n'y voient plus rien à redire. Tes compétences ici ont largement été prouvées. »

R : « Je sais. Si les parents veulent encore me braver, ça sera avec plaisir que je me défendrais de nouveau, mais c'est une perte de temps et d'énergie. »

M : « Je suis entièrement d'accord. »

Mary Margaret était une des rares, avec Ruby, à savoir qu'Emma et Regina étaient devenues plus que des amies.

M : « Alors … »

R : « Alors ? »

M : « Comment ça se passe entre toi et Emma ? »

Regina leva un sourcil : elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie privée avant et ça n'allait certainement pas changer maintenant … Mais pour autant, elle savait que peu de personnes pourraient les aider en cas de problème. Mary pouvait être un atout non négligeable. Alors elle prit sur elle, une nouvelle fois, et soupira :

R : « Ca va. »

M : « Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais vendredi soir c'est chez toi qu'on a prévu de faire la soirée filles. »

R : « Oh … Oui Emma me l'a laissé entendre. »

M : « Ok, tu n'y vois aucun problème alors ? Non parce que sinon, on peut faire ça ailleurs … A moins … »

R : « A moins ? »

M : « Que tu ne veuilles plus faire ce genre de soirées … Après tout, la dernière en date a été … mouvementée. »

R : « Et bien gageons que les suivantes ne puissent pas être … pires. »

Mary lui sourit, elle fit de même.

R : « Comment a été la matinée d'Henry ? »

M : « Et bien … Contre toute attente, après quelques moqueries, ça s'est finalement tassé. »

R : « C'est bien. »

M : "Les choses finiront par passer … C'est une petite ville qui n'aime pas vraiment les nouveautés, mais qui les assimilent assez vite finalement. Bientôt tu seras une citoyenne à part entière ici, et votre couple un des plus mignons de Storybrook ! »

Regina lui sourit alors … A l'entente du mot « couple » son cœur rata un battement car, oui, même si le statut n'était pas encore clair, même si officiellement elles n'avaient échangées que de furtifs baisers sur la joue, elles étaient en couple.

M : « Bon, je vais retourner en classe. A vendredi alors ! »

R : « A vendredi. »

* * *

Et la journée aurait pu idéalement se passer, mais comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, quand Regina vit débouler dans son bureau un Henry haletant, elle comprit que tout n'était pas si facile.

R : « Henry ? »

H : « Je … Je … »

Elle se leva alors et le fit s'asseoir : il était tout rouge et transpirant, comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres.

R : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

H : « Est-ce que … Est-ce que je peux passer la … Récréation ici ? »

R : « Ici ? »

H : « S'il vous plait. »

R : « Bien sur mais … Pourquoi ? »

H : « Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'enferment encore dans les toilettes. »

R : « Tu les fuyais ? »

H : « J'essayais … »

H : « C'est absurde ! Le meilleur moyen de résoudre un problème c'est d'y faire face. »

Henry lui sourit alors, rassuré d'avoir trouvé un abri mais aussi une oreille attentive. Il était finalement heureux que la méchante reine soit en réalité une princesse …

H : « Merci Miss Mills. »

R : « Regina, appelle-moi Regina, mais simplement en privé. »

H : » D'accord. » lâcha-t-il, rassuré « Je peux rester quand même ? »

R : « Pour cette fois, mais les fuir ne réglera pas le problème, tu le sais ? Et je suppose que tu ne me diras pas leurs noms … Alors je te suggère de régler ça au plus vite, avant que je ne m'en mêle … Ta mère m'a fait promettre de garder un œil sur toi, sans ça, elle m'étripera. »

H : « Elle m'a dit pour ce soir … »

R : « Oui et je sais que tu seras de la partie. »

H : « Ca vous dérange ? »

R : « Absolument pas. Après, on doit apprendre à se connaitre si l'on est amené à se voir souvent … Je veux dire, hors de l'école. »

H : « C'est cool. »

Regina lui sourit alors et elle resta avec lui durant toute la récréation. Récréation durant laquelle ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'Emma …

R : « Ta mère m'a dit que vous aviez parlé … »

H : « Oui. »

R : « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

H : « Que c'est bien. Si ma mère est heureuse, alors je le suis … Et elle l'est, alors moi aussi. »

R : « Je suis contente que tu le sois. C'est très important. »

H : « On se fiche de ce que les gens pensent … Après tout, ils ne savent rien. »

R : « Effectivement, ça ne les regarde pas. »

H : « Des Lys. »

R : « Pardon ? »

H : « Ma mère adore les lys. »

Puis la sonnerie retentit, Henry se leva, lui sourit, la remercia et lui lança un « A ce soir » avant de sortir du bureau, laissant Regina satisfaite. Elle sourit alors : les choses allaient-elles vraiment changer ce soir ? Le sort allait-il être rompu ?

TBC


	16. Une soirée idéale

_**ATTENTION : Chapitre ayant un passage au contenu explicite. ENJOY !**_

* * *

Henry devait se débrouiller seul, il s'était répété ce fait depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Regina. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul et que, du haut de ses 10 ans, s'il n'arrivait pas à gérer la chose, il aurait de l'aide mais il devait avant tout se débrouiller seul, sans bagarre si possible.

Quant à Mary Margaret et Regina, sans vraiment le lui montrer, elles gardaient un œil constant sur lui.

Et ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée : Regina n'avait pas ouvert un dossier d'élève de la journée préférant scruter la cour lors des récréations ou encore du cours de sport qui, pour l'occasion, se passait à l'extérieur.

Et quand la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, Regina poussa un soupir de soulagement la journée avait été intense, et cela s'amplifierait si leur relation venait à se concrétiser et si Emma et elle décidaient de le vivre au grand jour, que se passerait-il ? Elle eut des doutes puis se remémora soudainement les paroles d'Emma mais aussi d'Henry : elle n'était plus seule, non, elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter les autres. Et si un petit garçon de 10 ans pouvait les affronter, alors pourquoi pas elle ?!

Et quand elle sortit de l'enceinte de l'école, elle fut surprise de tomber sur Henry.

R : « Tu as raté ton bus ? »

H : « Hm … Non. Je voulais t'attendre. »

R : « Vraiment ? »

H : « Je peux rentrer avec toi ? »

R : « Seulement si tu me dis la vérité : pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté dans ce bus ? »

H : « … Parce que je ne voulais pas les voir. Ils n'arrêtent pas … »

R : « Mais le chauffeur de bus ne t'aide pas quand c'est comme ça ? »

H : « Non … Je crois qu'il est assez d'accord avec eux … »

R : « C'est inadmissible, je lui en toucherais deux mots demain ! »

H : « Non ! Je … J'aimerais juste rentrer avec toi, s'il te plait. »

Regina soupira : que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser sur le bord de la route. Alors, elle lui prit la main et c'est ensemble qu'ils rentrèrent. Mais avant ça, ils passèrent chez le fleuriste Regina acheta un gros bouquet de lys blancs.

* * *

H : « Je peux attendre ma mère chez toi ? »

R : «Tu n'as pas les clés de chez toi ? »

H : « Si si mais … Je me disais que je pourrais commencer mes devoirs chez toi … »

R : « Ta mère ne devrait pas tarder. »

H : « Elle a dis qu'elle devait rentrer tôt pour préparer le repas de ce soir. »

R : « Très bien. »

Ils entrèrent et Henry s'installa sur la table basse et commença gentiment ses devoirs. Regina jetait de temps en temps quelques regards attentifs et quand elle sentit qu'il était coincé, elle venait lui donner un coup de main.

R : « Tu vois, n'oublis jamais que, quoique tu fasses, si tu multiplies à la fin pas zéro, ça donnera toujours zéro. »

H : « Compris ! Merci. »

Et au bout d'une heure, on toqua à sa porte, Regina se doutait de qui se trouvait derrière.

R : « Bonsoir Emma. »

E : « Henry est là ? »dit-elle un peu affolée

R : « Oui, nous sommes rentrés ensemble il finit ses devoirs. »

E : « Oh … Ouf, j'ai cru que je l'avais encore perdu … »

R : « Encore ? » dit-elle amusée

E : « Oui enfin non … Bref … J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas ennuyé. »

R : « Absolument pas, c'est un petit garçon adorable. »

Emma lui sourit alors :

E : « Je peux entrer 5 minutes ? »

R : « Bien sur. »

E : « Hey gamin … »

Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux il la regarda avant de ranger ses affaires.

E : « Tu as fini tes devoirs ? »

H : « Oui. »

E : « Alors on va laisser Regina, on la retrouve plus tard, tu te souviens ? »

H : « Oui. Merci encore Regina de m'avoir raccompagné. »

R : « De rien. A ce soir donc. »

Emma s'approcha alors et lui embrassa la main dans un geste élégant. Puis elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

E : « A ce soir … »

Puis elle disparut, accompagnée d'Henry, laissant Regina rêveuse et amusée.

* * *

E : « Bon, tu vas m'aider ! »

H : « A faire quoi ? »

E : « Tu veux que je te dise ? On est dans la merde … »

H : « Ah ? »

Henry ne s'offusquait pas de ce langage plus que familier il avait l'habitude d'entendre jurer sa mère dans les moments critiques où quand quelque chose échappait à son contrôle. Il ignora ce fait, et décida de subir les accès de panique de sa mère.

E : « Ca craint, j'ai oublié de faire les courses ! J'y ais pensé qu'en arrivant devant la porte de Regina ! »

H : « Il n'est pas tard, tu peux y retourner non ? »

E : « Mais le temps que je les fasse, que je cuisine … Il sera trop tard. Et merde ! »

H : « Tu sais, on est pas obligé de faire un super repas … L'essentiel étant qu'on mange tous les 3 ensemble non ? »

E : « Mais je voulais que ça soit spécial pour notre premier vrai diner. » dit-elle d'une moue boudeuse en s'affalant sur le canapé à coté de son fils

H : « Mais ça sera spécial, quoiqu'il arrive puisqu'on sera là tous les 3 et nous on saura que c'est notre premier vrai diner, peu importe ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette, non ? »

Emma écarquilla ses grands yeux vers :

E : « Quand est-ce que tu as grandi d'un coup toi ? »

Henry, pour toute réponse, afficha un large sourire.

H : « Alors on fait quoi ? »

E : « Il n'y a qu'une seule solution … »

* * *

R : « Bonsoir. »

E : « L'avantage d'habiter en face est surement la ponctualité. »

R : » Je suis en avance ? »

E : « Absolument pas … Entre. »

Regina entra et lui tendit le magnifique bouquet de lys :

E : « Wow … Comment tu as … »

Elle s'arrêta et jeta un œil à son fils qui semblait fier de lui. Elle sourit, le prit et, pour remercier la jeune femme, l'embrassa sur la joue.

E : « Merci, elles sont sublimes … Comme toi. »

Regina rougit de ses douces paroles et s'invita sur le canapé, aux cotés d'Henry. Emma lui proposa un scotch qu'elle accepta et elle s'assit à coté d'elle.

E : « Tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'on mange … »

R : « Ah ? Tu as raté le repas ? »

E : « Pire que ça … Je l'ai oublié. »

R : « Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'on va … »

On frappa alors à la porte, Emma se leva :

E : « Ah, quand on parle du loup … »

Et pour répondre à toutes les questions de Regina, Emma ouvrit la porte sur un … Livreur de pizza.

R : « C'est … Une plaisanterie ?! »

Emma, un air penaud sur le visage, porta les pizzas à la cuisine.

E : « Je sais, ça craint … »

Regina se leva à son tour et suivit Emma. Quand cette dernière ouvrit les boites, elle ne savait plus où se mettre … Quelle honte d'offrir à leur premier rendez-vous une pizza. Elle n'osait même pas regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Regina se pencha sur Emma, posant son menton sur son épaule et huma :

R : « Comment tu as su ? »

E : « Qu… Quoi ? »

R : « Que c'était ma préférée ? »

Emma la fixa alors : elle avait compris Regina ne lui en voulait absolument et Henry avait raison : ce qui comptait était la soirée en elle-même et pas ce qu'il y aurait dans les assiettes.

Elle se tourna un peu et caressa le visage de la jolie brune.

E : « Merci … » lui murmura-t-elle

H : « J'ai faim ! »

Les 2 jeunes femmes apportèrent les pizzas sur la table basse et Henry mit un DVD dans le lecteur.

E : « Henry non pas ce soir … »

H : « Mais j'ai envie qu'on regarde ça … Tous les 3. »

R : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

E : « Oh, on a l'habitude avec Henry de regarder ce film quand on mange des trucs pas super équilibrés comme des pizzas, des frites ou encore … des friandises. »

H : « Charlie et la Chocolaterie ! » dit-il brandissant fièrement le boitier

E : « Celui de Burton … » souffla-t-elle à Regina

R : « Oh … J'aime beaucoup ce film. »

H : « Vrai ? » demanda-t-il gaiment

R : « Oh oui, j'adore le chocolat. C'est le seul film qui me fait en manger en même temps … »

Emma sourit alors, voyant une Regina plus familière, plus enfantine au contact d'Henry.

E : « Ca … Ca ne te dérange pas de le regarder ? »

R : « Non, absolument pas. »

Ils se calfeutrèrent dans le canapé, Emma entourée d'Henry à sa droite et de Regina à sa gauche. Et quand le film commença, ils prirent chacun une part de pizza.

Au milieu du film, les pizzas bien entamées, Emma se leva et alla chercher quelques guimauves et friandises que se délecta de prendre la jolie brune.

E : « Désolée encore … »

R : « De quoi ? »

E : « De cette soirée : pizza, film, guimauve … On peut pas dire que ça soit la soirée romantique par excellence … »

R : « Je la trouve parfaite moi … » lui sourit-elle

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emma et entrelaça ses doigts au sien. Emma posa nonchalamment sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina et pu sentir un poids sur son crane : Regina avait elle aussi posé sa tête sur la sienne. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles finirent de regarder le film.

Quand Regina se redressa et qu'Emma fit de même, ce fut pour voir qu'Henry s'était endormi sur les genoux de sa mère.

E : « Je vais le coucher. »

Elle le souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre, le bordant affectueusement tandis que Regina débarrassa la table. Quand Emma revint, elle rejoignit Regina à la cuisine. Derrière elle, elle ne pu retenir un geste tendre et, même avec la peur qu'elle se fasse rejeter, encercla de ses bras la taille de la jolie brunette cette dernière sursauta mais ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire.

R : « Charmante soirée. »

E : « Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais envisagé … »

Regina se retourna, les mains d'Emma toujours sur sa taille, et posa ses bras sur les épaules de la belle blonde, caressant ses belles boucles dorées.

R : « Peu importe ce que tu avais prévu, j'ai adoré cette soirée. Ton fils est un amour et … Les pizzas étaient délicieuses. »

E : « Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je sais cuisiner ! Je … J'avais juste la tête ailleurs. En vérité, j'avais hâte de revenir à la maison et … Te voir. »

R : « Ah oui ? »

E : « C'est puéril et enfantin hein ? On dirait une ado à son premier rencard … »

R : « Pas tant que ça … Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. »

E : « Mignon hein … J'aurais aimé qu'on parle de moi en terme plus sexy … »

Regina lui sourit, Emma fit de même … L'instant était silencieux, elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux … Peut-être était-ce le moment ?

Emma s'approcha alors et caressa sa joue, sa nuque, amenant le visage de Regina jusqu'au sien … Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, embrasser une femme, et pourtant jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi prête. Elle s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mêle … Leur regard se plongea l'un dans l'autre. Et bientôt leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent.

Les lèvres de Regina étaient comme l'imaginait Emma : douces et pulpeuses, fruitées même … Elles étaient parfaites.

Elle s'écarta mais de peu car Regina colla de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, enflammant le baiser des soupirs naquirent quand les langues prirent le relais. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue et ardente minute qu'elles se séparèrent, leurs joues rosies et leurs yeux pétillants.

E : « Wow … » souffla-t-elle

R : « Voilà un premier baiser digne de ce nom … » sourit-elle

E : « Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu … »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur le canapé ou elle entraina la brune incendiaire. Comme la dernière fois, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, en face d'elle, à un détail près : à présent, elle pouvait largement profiter des lèvres de sa compagne. Tant et si bien que Regina ne pu que subir sans jamais avoir la possibilité de protester.

Leurs mains prirent des chemins plus intimes, se faisant plus curieuses que d'ordinaire …

E : « Je me sens bien … Je suis heureuse. »

R : « Moi aussi … Qui l'eut cru … »

E : « Moi … Moi je le croyais. Parce que j'en avais fais le vœu. »

R : « De quoi tu parles ? »

E : « Le soir de mon anniversaire, avant de souffler ma bougie, j'ai fais le vœu de ne plus être seule … De trouver la personne faite pour moi et de vivre heureuse avec elle. Et tu es arrivée … Peut être le hasard, mais ce soir là, tu es apparue sur ce palier, à genoux, les cheveux en bataille … Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite … Ca a été mon tort. Il aura fallu Ruby et Mary pour m'ouvrir enfin les yeux et comprendre que mon vœu s'était réalisé. »

R : « Je dois dire que je suis flattée d'être celle qui répond à tes attentes. Et … Je dois bien t'avouer que sur ce palier, complètement désemparée, je priais pour que ma vie change … Pour qu'enfin les choses me soient favorables. Que ma vie prenne un sens … Et tu as ouvert ta porte en me demandant si je voulais de l'aide. L'analogie était simple mais moi non plus je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. »

E : « Alors, nous avons été toutes les 2 chanceuses de nous trouver. » conclut-elle en l'embrassant ardemment « J'en pouvais plus d'attendre ça … » dit-elle en réitérant le geste, accompagné cette fois de quelques doigts baladeurs et curieux au niveau du décolleté de la jolie brune

Regina jeta sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux lèvres gourmandes d'Emma, un chemin tout tracé où se poser. Accompagné de quelques coups de langues bien placés, Emma improvisa une petite séance coquine en déboutonnant les 2 premiers boutons du chemisier de sa compagne, dévoilant les prémices de son soutien gorge. Elle descendit alors ses baisers encore et encore, sentant le corps de Regina se tendre.

Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'à la taille de la jeune femme et glissa ses doigts sous le fin tissu, caressant sa peau frémissante. Bientôt, ses mains se posèrent plus lascivement, plus coquinement, remontant sous le chemisier jusqu'à effleurer sa poitrine.

Elle se raidit alors, pensant qu'elle allait trop loin, qu'elle allait trop vite et jeta un œil à Regina qui, les yeux fermés, semblait se délecter de ses caresses. Alors, elle continua et glissa des genoux de la jeune femme et tomba elle-même à genou, entre les jambes de la belle brune. Elle souleva le chemisier pour laisser apercevoir le ventre plat de la belle pour l'embrasser et titiller son nombril.

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, enivrer par le corps réceptif de sa compagne, elle ne pouvait aller contre …

R : « Emma … » soupira-t-elle

Elle planta ses mains dans la chevelure blonde d'Emma et autant voulait-elle qu'elle s'arrête, autant elle l'encourageait à continuer ses douces caresses. Emma déboutonna le chemisier jusqu'à l'ouvrir entièrement et dévoiler une poitrine harmonieusement confinée dans un soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Emma comprit alors la chance qu'était la sienne d'avoir pour elle seule cette femme si classe et belle.

Elle se redressa et, tendue sur ses genoux, elle embrassa et remonta le long de son ventre jusqu'à buter contre le fin textile. Elle posa doucement sa main sur un des seins et glissa lentement son index sous le tissu, dégageant d'un geste habile, le sein galbé de sa belle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, le temps de se demander si tout n'allait pas trop vite, si elles ne sautaient pas d'étape ou encore si le faire dans le salon, alors que son fils pouvait sortir de sa chambre à tout moment, était une bonne idée. Une fois ces questions passées et des réponses approximatives trouvées, elle déposa ses lèvres sur son sein, décrochant un léger gémissement de Regina.

Elle releva la tête et vit la tignasse blonde d'Emma cascader le long de son buste, chatouillant ses côtes … La vision était plus qu'érotique … N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Elles n'avaient échangé leur premier baiser que quelques minutes auparavant …

Le fait aussi que le faire avec une femme était assez nouveau pour elle … Pour elles, et pourtant, lorsque les lèvres d'Emma se posaient sur sa peau, ses appréhensions s'envolaient, laissant place à une certaine curiosité et envie à chaque manœuvre de la belle blonde, Regina découvrait de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux désirs. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent son sein, elle en demanda plus, elle en voulait plus … Y avait-il chose plus douce que ces caresses ? Ces baisers ?

Emma se laissa aller à un geste plus coquin en faisant glisser sa main sur le jean de la belle brune, lentement, jusqu'à s'appesantir sur l'entrejambe de Regina de surprise, cette dernière sursauta faisant se reculer Emma de stupeur. Emma coupa court à tout contact, se releva. Perplexe, Regina la fixa :

R : « Mais … »

E : « Viens … »

Emma lui tendit la main … Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle lui prit la main et se leva … Entrainée par Emma, elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et quand Emma ouvrit sa porte de chambre, Regina ne pu que sourire … Et quand elle l'invita à s'asseoir au bord de son lit, elle ne pu qu'obtempérer …

Et quand Emma reprit ses caresses et ses baisers, elle ne pu que l'aider … Oui, il était évident qu'elles allaient trop vite, mais n'était-ce pas finalement pour rattraper le temps perdu ?!

Et c'est dans un concert de gémissements, de soupirs et de draps froissés qu'elles passèrent le reste de cette soirée …

TBC


	17. Douche froide

Ce fut Emma qui réveilla la belle brune. Entortillées dans les draps, elles étaient lovées l'une contre l'autre. Emma ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Regina, endormie, sur sa poitrine.

La nuit fut agitée, animée mais terriblement érotique et … étrange. C'était la première fois qu'elle couchait, littéralement, avec une femme et jamais cela n'avait été aussi naturel. Les gestes, les baisers, les mots … Tout coulait de source. Et même si Regina avait été moins entreprenante qu'elle, elle avait senti en elle l'envie d'en vouloir toujours plus, d'en connaitre encore plus …

Et ce matin, lovée dans ses bras Regina semblait sereine, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

E : « Hey ma belle … » lui murmura-t-elle doucement

Regina grogna avant de se mouvoir un peu et d'ouvrir enfin les yeux à son tour.

E : « Bonjour toi … »

R : » Hm … »

E « Ouh, bougon le matin ? » s'amusa-t-elle

R : « Quelle heure est-il ? »

E : « Tu as le temps, il n'est que 7h. »

Regina se redressa et offrit à la vue gourmande de la jolie blonde, son dos nu et parfait Emma fit glisser son index le long de sa colonne vertébral, décochant un frisson de la part de Regina.

E : « Tu as froid, viens, sous les draps … »

Regina se retourna alors et vit le corps nu d'Emma … Elle avait peine à croire que la veille, elles s'offraient leur première nuit. Regina se recoucha et Emma fit balader son index sur sa hanche, puis le long de son bras, en faisant un écart pour frôler sa poitrine avant de remonter le long de son cou pour s'appesantir sur ses lèvres.

E : « Je me suis toujours demandée comment tu t'étais faite cette cicatrice … » dit-elle en caressant la dite cicatrice au bord de sa lèvre supérieure

R : « Hum … J'étais enfant … 10 ans environ, j'avais mon chat sur les genoux, j'étais assise sur le perron de la maison et un chien vagabond est apparu … Mon chat a pris peur, j'ai eu l'idée idiote de vouloir le rattraper … »

E : « Outch … »

R : « Tu l'as dis. Mais finalement … Je ne m'imagine plus sans elle. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus le temps où je ne l'avais pas. »

E : « Elle est belle … Je l'aime bien moi, surtout quand je t'embrasse … » rigola-t-elle

R : « Tu en as toi ? »

E : « Tu ne l'as pas vu hier ?! »

R : « Non … »

Emma se releva et lui tourna le dos : là, au creux de ses reins, une cicatrice en forme de demie lune trônait fièrement … Regina en fit le tour de son index.

R : « Je ne l'ai pas remarqué. »

E : « C'est parce que j'étais soit sur toi, soit sous toi … » sourit-elle

R : « Idiote ! »

Emma se recoucha près d'elle et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne. Un silence s'instaura alors, aucune n'osant poser LA question … Mais finalement, Emma se lança :

E : « Comment … Enfin … Comment tu as trouvé ça ? »

R : « Hier soir ? »

E : « Hm hm. »

R : « C'était … spécial. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tout coulerait de source comme si … Comme si on l'avait déjà fais des dizaines de fois. J'étais un peu perdu mais … Le fait qu'on soit 2 femmes doit surement aider : on sait ce qui ferait plaisir à sa partenaire, ayant le même corps. »

E : « Entièrement d'accord. En tout cas, moi j'ai aimé … J'avais peur que tu trouves que les choses aillent un peu vite. »

R : « C'était le cas mais … Je sentais que c'était le moment. »

E : « En tout cas … Je suis prête à recommencer quand tu veux … » dit-elle tout en glissant le long des draps pour disparaitre dessous, déposant ça et las de petits baisers de son nombril jusqu'à l'aine, frôlant son intimité mais bien vite Regina la freina dans son élan.

R : « Je vais y aller, je ne voudrais pas qu'Henry me voit sortir de ta chambre … »

E : « Oh tu sais, il est grand maintenant … Il connait les choses de la vie … Enfin, je lui avais expliqué pour les hommes et les femmes … Il va falloir que je revois ma copie en lui expliquant les choses d'un point de vue plus … lesbien. » sourit-elle

R : « Lesbien … »

E : « Et oui ma chère, nous sommes officiellement le couple lesbien de Storybrooke. Il va falloir assumer ce statut. »

Regina se redressa alors, l'air agacé.

E : « Hey, tu … Tu ne regrettes pas au moins ? »

R : « Non, non bien sur que non … Je me dis juste que maintenant, on ne peut plus faire machine arrière. »

E : « J'avais pas l'intention de le faire … »dit-elle en déposant un baiser entre ses omoplates

R : « Je vais prendre une douche. »

E : « Je peux venir ? » minauda-t-elle

Mais le regard presque sévère de Regina voulant dire « ne pousse pas trop » la dissuada d'insister. Regina disparut derrière la porte, tandis qu'Emma poussa un soupir d'aise : elle était heureuse, très heureuse … Sur un petit nuage même. Tout était parfait … Et si elle devait mourir demain alors, elle mourait heureuse.

Puis la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit et une main passa l'entrebâillement. Emma se pencha alors : un index invita la jeune femme à venir la rejoindre … Emma ne se fit pas prier et bondit du lit pour rejoindre sa compagne pour une séance câline sous la douche.

* * *

Elle aurait voulu être discrète et s'enfuir avant même qu'Henry n'ouvre un œil. Mais ce fut raté : rhabillées, elles sortirent de la chambre et découvrirent Henry, assit dans le canapé, en train de lire un livre.

H : « Bonjour ! » dit-il sur un ton enjoué

E : « Hey … Déjà debout. »

H : « Ouaip … Bonjour Regina. »

R : « Bon… Bonjour … Je … Je vais y aller. »

H : « Tu veux pas un café avant ? »

Regina fit un léger signe de tête avant de s'asseoir, contrainte et forcée, près d'Henry. Le petit garçon ne parla pas une seule seconde du fait qu'elle venait de sortir de la chambre de sa mère, en compagnie de cette dernière il n'évoqua pas non plus le fait qu'elle était habillée comme la veille …

E : « Tiens … »

R : « Merci. »

E : Hey, Henry j'ai vu que vous faisiez encore la kermesse cette année ! »

H : « Oui. »

R : « Une kermesse ? »

E : « Tous les ans, l'école propose une kermesse sur la rue principale : des stands proposés par les enfants et certains parents … Ca permet de ramener quelques sous, notamment pour la rénovation des locaux de l'école ou du matériel. »

R : « Oh je vois. »

E : « D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir t'en occuper bientôt : en tant que directrice de l'école, c'est toi qui doit accepter ou non les projets des enfants. »

R : « Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas parlé avant ? »

E : « Parce que tu as le temps, ce n'est que dans 2 mois, pour Noel … Et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. »

R : « Tu y tiens un stand toi ? »

E : « Moi ? Nan, mais Henry oui. »

R : « Ah oui ? »

H : « Je fais des gâteaux … »

Regina leva un sourcil : comment un petit garçon pouvait-il faire des gâteaux quand sa mère était une si mauvaise cuisinière ?!

E : « Il fait de très bon cupcakes … Ca marche assez bien. »

H : « Ouais … Cette année, j'ai envie de changer. »

E : « Ah oui ? Tu veux faire quoi ? »

H : « Rien … »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard

E : « Comment ça « Rien » ? Tu n'as plus envie ? »

H : « De toute manière, quoique je fasse comme stand, personne n'y viendra. »

Regina fronça les sourcils, elle posa sa main sur le genou d'Henry et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rassurer, il reprit :

H : « Mais je m'en fiche. Je préfère être avec vous deux et profiter de cette journée, plutôt que d'être coincé dans un stand. »

R : « Henry … »

H : « Je dis pas ça parce que les gens parleront sur moi, sur nous … Je m'en fiche moi, je veux juste … avoir une kermesse différente cette année, et elle le sera. »

E : « En quoi ? »

H : « Bah cette année, tu seras plus seule … Et on sera une famille. »

Regina ne pu que sourire à cette conclusion simple mais enfantine. Emma lui prit la main et la posa sur celle d'Henry. Le petit garçon sourit alors et serra les mains des deux jeunes femmes. C'était une vision simple … Simple mais efficace. Emma aimait cette idée de vivre avec Regina et Henry quant à Regina, même si tout s'accélérait, elle aimait à penser qu'Henry avait raison et qu'elle aurait elle aussi sa fin heureuse.

R : « Je … Je vais devoir me changer … »

E : « Ok … De toute manière, Henry aussi doit se préparer pour l'école. »

Elles se levèrent et Emma raccompagna Regina jusqu'à la porte.

E : « Bon et bien … Cette soirée fut … intéressante hein ? » dit-elle dans un sourire

Regina ne manqua pas de jeter un œil vers Henry qui semblait obnubilé par son livre.

R : « Intéressante … C'est le mot. »

E : « J'espère qu'on ne mettra pas 3 jours pour se revoir hein … »

R : « Nous nous revoyons demain soir, rappelle-toi. »

E : « ? »

R : « La soirée entre filles avec Ruby et Mary, c'est moi qui invite, tu te souviens … »

E : « Oh ouiiii … J'avais complètement zappé ! Cool ! »

R : « Alors je te dis à demain. »

E : « Quoi ? On se revoit pas avant ? Pas … Ce soir ? » lança-t-elle frustrée

R : « Tu avais prévu autre chose ? »

E : « Bah … Je me disais que … Tu vois … Comme on est plus proche maintenant … On pourrait se voir plus souvent, et par souvent, je veux dire « nuit ». »

R : « Emma … » soupira-t-elle « Ecoute, prenons le temps. On s'est un peu précipité la nuit dernière. Ne te méprends pas : j'ai adoré et je ne regrette absolument rien. Je dis juste qu'on pourrait, maintenant, prendre un peu de temps pour repenser à tout ça … Et je pense que ne nous revoir que demain soir ne pourrait nous faire que du bien. »

E : « Ok, ok, tu as surement raison. Désolée, j'agis impulsivement mais disons que tu es comme le chocolat. »

R : « Comme le chocolat ? »

E : « Une fois qu'on t'a gouté, on peut plus s'en passer … » lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement « Allez, file, sinon je te retiens pour la journée et tu te feras porter pâle à l'école. »

Regina lui sourit et disparut derrière la porte, alors qu'Emma se tourna et vit son fils la fixer :

E : « Quoi encore ? »

H : « Non rien … Elle a dormi ici ? »

Elle fut surprise qu'il ait attendu son départ pour lui poser ce genre de question Après tout, il était en âge de comprendre et de se poser des questions … Alors, s'attendant à une avalanche de questions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres, elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et le força à quitter son livre des yeux en le fermant.

E : « Oui, elle a dormi ici … Avec moi. Ca te choque ? »

H : « Non … Après tout, c'est ce que les amoureux font non ? Dormir ensemble s'ils s'aiment. »

E : » Oui on peut dire ça. Regina … Je tiens beaucoup à elle tu sais. Je suis heureuse quand elle est près de moi. Hier soir, c'était magique tous les 3 ensemble sur ce canapé, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que … Que c'était ce que je voulais : toi et elle près de moi, ici ou ailleurs, peu importe. »

H : « Je vois … Je suis assez d'accord. »

E : « Tu sais, y'aura pas de rivalité entre vous 2 … Je t'aime, tu es mon fils, et jamais rien ne changera ça. Et Regina … Et bien … »

H : » Je sais, tu l'aimes aussi, c'est normal. Dis … Je vais avoir 2 mères alors ? »

E « Et bien techniquement … Je suis ta mère et Regina … Ma compagne. On ne peut pas se marier alors … »

H : » Pourquoi ? »

E : « Pourquoi quoi ? »

H : « Pourquoi vous pouvez pas vous marier ? »

E : « Eh bien … Simplement parce que le mariage entre 2 femmes n'est pas reconnu comme légal ici. Elle ne sera jamais légalement ta mère mais … Tu sais, si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose, j'aimerais que ce soit Regina qui prenne soin de toi. »

H : « Elle pourra m'adopter alors ? »

E : « C'est ça … Mais en attendant, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on apprenne à se connaitre tous les 3 qu'on apprenne à vivre ensemble, à prendre nos marques … »

H : « D'accord. »

E : « Et pour la kermesse, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas… »

H : « … Oui, je suis sûr. »

Emma savait bien qu'il y avait encore une appréhension liée à cette nouvelle relation et à ce que pourrait penser les parents, les enfants, les voisins, les commerçants … Elle voulait le protéger, elle voulait lui montrer que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'était pas si pourri, que la ville dans laquelle il vivait n'était pas si terre-à-terre … Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était sûre de rien, qu'elle ne pourrait le protéger sans cesse des 'on-dit' ou des méchancetés que les gens pourraient dire devant ou derrière lui.

E : « Tu … Tu as des questions ? »

H : « Quel genre de questions ? »

E : « Bah je sais pas, d'ordre technique ou… J'en sais rien moi … »

Henry fit la moue, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis la fixa :

H : « J'aurais jamais de petite sœur alors ? »

Emma crut s'étouffer tandis qu'elle bu une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Elle écarquilla les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté.

E : « Bah … Techniquement non. Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour faire un bébé hein … »

H : » Ouais … »

E : « Bah, c'est un truc que 2 femmes peuvent pas faire. Mais … Y'a toujours l'option de l'adoption, si tu tiens vraiment à avoir une petite sœur qui braille dans tes oreilles, qui te casse ou vole tes jouets … »

H : « Y'a l'insémination artificielle aussi. »

Ca y est : Emma faisait une attaque cardiaque … A 28 ans ! Elle blêmit, bafouilla et finalement, souffla pour reprendre contenance.

E : « Euh ouiiii y'a aussi cette option mais … Enfin … C'est pas envisagée … C'est assez spécial … Mais, comment tu sais ça ?! »

H : « Harry Tobins a dis que son petit frère était né dans une éprouvette parce que son père pouvait plus faire de bébé … »

E : « Oh … Pas de chance … »

H : « Ouais … Il a subi une … Euh …vase machin … »

E : « Euh oui, oui vasectomie … » dit-elle, gênée

H : « Oui c'est ça ! Bah il a dit que comme son père pouvait plus, ils ont fait appel à l'insémination … Je sais pas trop comment ça marche, mais il a eu un petit frère y'a 4 mois. »

E : « Ouais, bah on parlera du « comment ça marche » une autre fois hein, là il est trop tôt. Allez, va te préparer, j'te fais ton petit déjeuner. »

H : « Dis comment ça va se passer maintenant ? Elle va venir ici ou on va habiter chez elle ? Parce que, ça sera logique que ce soit elle qui vienne … Ca serait plus simple pour les meubles … Nous on est 2 … »

E : « Hey, hey, calme-toi. On en est pas encore là. Pour l'instant … On apprend à se connaitre et ensuite on envisagera la suite ... Henry … J'aimerais juste que ce soit clair pour toi. »

H : « Ca l'est : toi et Regina vous êtes amoureuses, vous voulez passer du temps ensemble, manger ensemble, dormir ensemble. Je comprends, je suis pas bête. »

E : « Hey, j'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais ! Et ne laisse jamais les autres le dire non plus. TU es de loin le petit garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse. »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant qu'il ne se lève du canapé et aille s'habiller dans sa chambre. Emma resta un instant sur le canapé, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille : elle n'en revenait, elle était sur un petit nuage. Et peu importait, finalement, ce que les autres diraient.

* * *

Regina essaya de trouver une tenue pour aujourd'hui : tailleur pantalon ou jupe … Elle aurait voulu arborer quelque chose de plus « cool » comme dirait Emma … Mais elle n'avait rien de tel dans son armoire il était une chose qu'Emma adorerait faire quand elle saurait ça : faire les boutiques !

Puis d'un seul coup, un mot lui revint en mémoire … Lesbienne … Oui, Regina l'était. C'était réducteur bien sur, mais la relation qu'elle entretenait à présent avec la jolie blonde était bien plus que consensuelle … Elles étaient amantes … La nuit dernière le lui avait prouvé.

Elle paniqua alors un peu : les rumeurs s'étaient avérées exactes … Les gens parleraient, ils ne pourraient s'en empêcher … Elle était directrice d'une école élémentaire et Emma travaillait au bureau du shérif … Le quand dira-t-on lui rongeait la peau … Elle était prise de panique …

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit : comment pouvait-on être si euphorique et l'instant d'après si apeurée ?!

Elle resta prostrée sur son lit … Les minutes, puis les heures passèrent et finalement, elle resta là, les volets clos.

* * *

H : « Elle n'est pas là ? »

M : « Non. Elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. »

H : « … »

M : « Ce n'est pas grave Henry, ça arrive tu sais. »

H : « Je sais mais … Je peux appeler quelqu'un ? »

M : « Mais … »

H : « S'il vous plait, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

M : « Tu exagères un peu non ?! »

H : « Peut-être oui, mais je dois appeler ma mère, s'il vous plait, ça ne sera pas long. »

Mary Margaret capitula et donna son portable à Henry. Il composa un numéro avec une rapidité surprenante et attendit quelques sonneries …

E : « _Mary ?_ »

H : « Non c'est moi. »

E : « _Henry ? Pourquoi est-ce que … Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mary Margaret ?_ »

H : « Non, non, elle va bien. Mais Regina n'est pas là. »

E : « _Comment ça ?_ »

H : « Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait pas bien et elle est pas venue à l'école … »

E : « _Et bien … C'est peut-être le cas._ »

H : « Mais en partant de l'appartement ce matin, elle allait bien ! »

Mary Margaret souleva un sourcil, surprise : Henry avait vu Regina ce matin ? Chez lui ?

E : _« Ne t'affole pas, je vais l'appeler d'accord. Occupe-toi de ta journée et travaille bien, ok ?_ »

H : « D'accord, d'accord … A ce soir. » souffla-t-il

Il raccrocha et vit le regard perplexe de Mary il comprit alors qu'il en avait trop dit. Il esquissa un sourire gêné avant de se pincer les lèvres.

M : « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

H : « Ah ah … Euh non, non. »

M : « Vraiment ?! » dit-elle, amusée

Henry comprit que s'ils devaient avoir un allié, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Et puis, il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, il ne pouvait garder ce secret sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant de 10 ans.

H : « Bah … Regina a mangé à la maison hier soir, on a regardé un film. Elle a dormi à la maison et ensuite elle est repartie le len… »

M : » Elle … Elle a dormi chez vous ? »

H : « Ouaip ! Avec maman ! »

Mary écarquilla les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas. Elles avaient enfin sauté le pas …

Elle sourit alors et caressa les cheveux d'Henry.

M : « Est-ce qu'on a déjà dis que tu étais un petit garçon exceptionnel toi ? »

H : « Oui, assez souvent … » dit-il dans un large sourire enfantin

* * *

Emma appela … Au moins 2 ou 3 fois … Mais personne ne répondit. A chaque fois elle laissa un message en lui demandant de « la rappeler car Henry s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir à l'école et que, du coup, elle s'inquiétait aussi ». Cela la contrariait grandement que Regina, subitement, et comme par hasard après leur première nuit ensemble, se cloitre dans un mutisme pas très rassurant.

G : « Ou tu vas ? »

E : « Je euh … Je rentre, je me sens pas bien. »

G : « Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

E : « Non, ça va aller. »

Et alors qu'elle passa devant Graham, ce dernier la retint par le bras.

G : « Dis … J'ai entendu que … »

E : « Que quoi ? »

G : « Y'a des rumeurs qui courent … »

E : « Et si tu me disais franchement ce que tu veux savoir, que ça aille plus vite hein ? »

G : « Regina Mills et toi …. »

Emma soupira : il n'était plus temps de ménager les « bien pensants » : elle se dégagea alors et le fixa d'un regard dur :

E : « Oui, c'est vrai, et alors ?! »

Graham fut surpris : non pas de sa réponse amis du ton sur lequel elle lui parlait.

G : « Je suis content pour vous, c'est tout. »

Emma fronça les sourcils alors et se détendit un peu …

E : « Je … Merci … Désolée encore de … »

G : » C'est pas grave, je comprends que tu sois à cran … Tout le monde ne réagira pas comme moi. »

E : « D'ailleurs … Comment ça se fait que tu sois si calme et serein ? Je veux dire … Même si ça fait un bon de temps, toi moi … et puis récemment Regina … Et tu as l'air de prendre ça … »

G : « … Normalement. Tu sais pourquoi ? Je m'en doutais un peu … »

E : « Ah oui ? A croire que c'était écris sur mon front … »

G : « Pas sur le tien, sur le sien … Regina m'avait dis qu'elle … Qu'elle n'était pas libre, enfin pas prête mais … Je voyais bien que durant la soirée, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Je ne savais simplement pas qu'elles étaient tournées vers toi. »

E : « … »

G : « Tu sais, je suis assez jaloux : 2 si belles femmes et aucunes mains masculines pour les toucher … »

E : « Ecoute Graham, j'ai pas le temps pour tes blagues graveleuses ok ? Plus tard, si tu veux, mais là j'ai pas le temps. »

G : » Ok mais, écoute … Si tu as besoin, je suis là ok ? »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de quitter le bureau et de conduire, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, jusqu'à son immeuble. Elle n'attendit pas l'ascenseur et mont les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de Regina. Quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis elle tapa à la porte, puis sonna, et finit par tambouriner.

E : « Regina ? Regina c'est moi, ouvre."

Elle retenta alors le téléphone et entendit la sonnerie de l'autre coté de la porte

E : « Regina, ouvre-moi, je sais que tu es là. Regina est-ce que ça va ? Reg… »

Elle fut coupée dans son élan en entendant le cliquetis caractéristique du verrou. Elle recula un peu et vit apparaitre une Regina à l'air fatiguée et aux cernes creusées par les larmes.

E : « Gina … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle s'approcha et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais au bout de quelques secondes Regina la repoussa.

R : » Arrête ! »

Emma fut surprise de la violence et de la méchanceté du ton de la brunette.

E : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

R : « Je … On a fait une erreur. La nuit dernière, c'était … Une erreur. »

E : « Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un seul coup ? Tu ne disais pas ça dans la chamb… »

R : « … Stop ! Ca suffit. Je … Je suis fatiguée … Je… »

E : « Hey Gina … » lui dit-elle en levant sa main pour lui caresser le visage

Mais Regina recula d'un pas repoussant violemment la main.

R : « On doit tout arrêter, c'est une erreur. On … On ne doit pas faire ça, je ne suis pas … »

E : « Pas quoi ? Regina, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu pars en vrille du jour au lendemain … Quoi, c'est la peur du regard des autres qui te paralyse autant ? Tu n'es pas la seule tu sais et … »

R : « Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! »

Cette phrase tomba come un couperet d'une guillotine. Emma ne savait pas ce qu'était de se faire couper sèchement la tête, mais ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment devait s'apparenter à cette douleur.

E : « Mais … Mais tu … »

R : « Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. Ce fut une erreur, une grossière erreur c'était absurde. Ce fut un moment d'égarement que j'aimerais oublier … Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Le retour au vouvoiement, le déni … S'en était trop pour Emma … Et alors que la porte se refermait, elle la bloqua de sa main et son pied.

E : »Hey attends une minute là ! Je suis pas d'accord moi ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui doit dire quand ça commence et quand ça s'arrête hein ? Tu agis comme une gamine capricieuse : genre tu étais seule alors tu t'es contentée de ce qui venait, en l'occurrence moi, et ensuite tu me jettes parce que les convenances te poussent à le faire ?! Quoi alors, tu as tiré ton coup et voilà, tu passes à autre chose ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. Hier soir, ce n'était pas une connerie, ce n'était pas sous le coup de l'alcool ou de la solitude : tu me voulais et je te voulais aussi. Tu ne peux pas renier ce qui s'est passé en prétextant que c'était une erreur : on va pas au bout de ce genre d'erreur, on s'arrête avant, sauf que toi, tu es restée, tu as dormi dans mes bras. Tu as même bien dormi pour quelqu'un rongé par les remords …. Laisse-moi rire Regina ! Avoues, avoues simplement que tu as la trouille de ce que les gens penseraient de nous, de toi … Toi la directrice d'école sur laquelle tous les regards de parents se braquent. Tu n'as pas peur d'être lesbienne Regina, tu as peur que les gens le disent … Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne l'es peut-être pas finalement … Si hier soir était une erreur … Tu as gagné ! Tu veux tout arrêter ? Très bien. Va te faire foutre Regina ! »

Elle tapa sur la porte, faisant sursauter Regina, et partit, dépitée et furieuse alors que Regina la regarda sans sourciller, avant de refermer sa porte.

Elle aurait voulu hurler, frapper n'importe quoi, n'importe qui … Mais elle resta dans sa voiture, ses mains cramponnées au volant … Elle était rarement sortie de ses gonds, et encore moins de façon si violente, mais Regina avait le don de faire ressortir des sentiments exacerbés tel que l'amour … Ou la haine.

Elle savait très bien que c'était la peur qui avait fait faire machine arrière à Regina comment lui en vouloir ? Elle aussi avait peur de l'avenir … Mais finalement, les craintes de Regina n'étaient-elles pas légitimes ? Une femme qui n'avait connu que des hommes, allant même jusqu'à se fiancer avec un homme … Il était légitime que de passer aux femmes pouvaient être déstabilisant et déroutant.

Mais elle s'y était mal prise … Son déni et son refus de voir la vérité en face l'avait excédé et, finalement, elle s'en était prise à Regina … Peut-être que cela la ferait réfléchir de la bousculer ainsi, du moins si cela ne la réveillait pas, cela la ferait certainement et définitivement fuir.

Elle démarra sa voiture et roula … Roula sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la pluie ne s'y mette et rende presque impossible à voir la route.

E : « Et merde … » marmonna-t-elle sans pour autant lever le pied

Puis son téléphone vibra, ce qui lui fit lâcher la route 2s du regard … 2 secondes qui furent interminables quand elle glissa, perdit le contrôle de sa voiture et dérapa sur le bas coté, dévalant quelques mètres avant d'être freinée par un arbre massif. Sa tête heurta violemment le volant puis le noir …

TBC


	18. Une dernière chance ?

M : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

H : « Maman m'a dit qu'elle passerait me prendre … mais elle est en retard. »

Mary Margaret regarda sa montre : près d'une heure de retard, ce n'était pas habituel de la jeune femme.

M : « Viens Henry, je te raccompagne, il pleut … »

Elle le prit par la main et ils montèrent dans sa voiture … Une fois devant l'immeuble, Mary s'assura qu'Emma était bien là en montant avec Henry, mais quand ils toquèrent à la porte, personne ne répondit.

H : « C'est pas normal … »

M : « Elle est peut-être au bureau, retenue par une affaire. »

H : « Elle t'aurait laissé un message, j'aurais pris le bus. »

M : « Je ne vais pas te laisser seul chez toi si elle n'y est pas. Viens, tu vas venir chez moi. Je vais l'appeler, elle finira bien par répondre. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait encore à tomber sur son répondeur, un homme décrocha.

M : « Allo ? Qui est-ce ? »

*** : « _Je suis le Dr Whale._ »

M : « Le … » elle se retint de prononcer le mot devant Henry pour éviter qu'il panique « Pourquoi avez-vous son portable ? »

*** : « _Emma Swan a eu un accident de voiture._ »

M : « Qu… Quoi ? »

*** : « _Elle est en soin intensif, elle a une commotion cérébrale … _»

M : « C'est pas vrai ! J'arrive ! »

Elle raccrocha et regarda Henry :

H : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

M : « Rien, rien … Je … Je dois aller quelque part. »

Sans réfléchir, elle frappa à la porte de Regina jusqu'à ce que cette dernière réponde. Le regard noir et le visage fermé, elle l'accueillit assez froidement.

R : « Quoi encore ? »

M : « J'ai besoin que tu gardes Henry un moment … »

R : « … Surement pas. »

M : « Ecoute … » elle l'empoigna et al poussa dans son appartement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes du garçonnet « Emma a eu un accident de voiture. »

R : « Quoi ? Mais … »

M : « Je dois aller voir comment elle va à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Henry s'inquiète pour rien. Je t'en prie … »

Regina aurait pu donner milles raisons pour empêcher qu'Henry reste chez elle … Mais pourtant, elle ferma brièvement les yeux et accepta.

R : « Très bien … »

M : « Merci. »

Alors qu'elle partait, caressant les cheveux d'Henry, Regina l'appela :

R : « Tiens … Tiens-moi au courant … »

Mary lui sourit en guise d'accord avant de disparaitre. Henry se tourna alors vers Regina.

R : « Viens entre. »

H : « Je peux faire mes devoirs ici ? »

R : « Vas-y. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

H : « Non … Dis, tu es malade ? »

R : « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

H : » Parce que tu n'es pas venue ce matin à l'école … »

R : « Je oui … Je … Je vais mieux … »

H : « Ah … Dis, tu viens à la maison ce soir ? »

R : « Non désolée. »

H : « Tu t'es fâchée avec maman hein ? »

Le ton déçu du petit garçon fit de la peine à Regina, mais elle ne su comment le réconforter : effectivement, si cela devait se passer ainsi, autant le lui dire le plus vite possible :

R : » Oui on s'est disputé. »

H : « Mais ça va s'arranger hein ? »

R : « Non, je ne crois pas. Tu sais … Parfois on aimerait que les choses aillent comme on le souhaite … Mais finalement, même si on le eut fort, on ne peut pas toujours l'obtenir. »

H : « C'est faux … » fit le petit garçon crayonnant sur son livre sans relever le nez

R : « Comment ça ? »

H : « Quand on veut quelque chose vraiment, on fait tout pour l'avoir. »

R : « Ce n'est pas si facile … Quand on devient adulte, on voit les choses différemment … Ca devient plus compliqué car il y a plus de faits à prendre en compte. »

H : « Comme quoi ? »

R : « Comme … »

Mais Regina était coincée : comment dire à un enfant qu'elle n'assumait rien … Et que le regard es autres lui importait plus que le regard qu'Emma pouvait poser sur elle …

R : « Peu importe, tu comprendras plus grand. »

H : « Alors toi et ma mère c'est fini … »

R : « Oui, désolée Henry … Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas se faire … Celle-ci en est une. »

H : « Mais vous resterez amies ? »

R : « Pas pour l'instant. On doit … Laisser passer les choses pour l'instant. »

H : « … »

Mais même si elle s'éloignait d'Emma, à contre cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Emma …

* * *

M : « S'il vous plait, je cherche le docteur Whale. »

*** : « Vous êtes ? »

M : « Je … Il y a eu un accident de voiture, mon amie … »

W : « Vous êtes Mary Margaret Blanchard ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit un beau docteur, dossier en main s'approcher :

M : « Oui, je … Comment va Emma ? »

W : « Elle est en salle de repos, elle est hors de danger. Une légère commotion mais rien de grave. Elle pourra rentrer ce soir Nous faisons quelques analyses supplémentaires. »

M : « Je peux la voir ? »

W : « Venez. Nous avons essayé de contact sa famille mais … »

M : « Elle n'en a pas … Enfin à part son fils de 10 ans, mais il est avec une amie pour l'instant. »

Whale l'accompagna dans le dédale de couloirs pour arriver à une chambre ou un unique lit trônait. Emma était là, semblant endormie. Le médecin la laissa et elle entra.

Emma avait un pansement sur le front, couvrant une large plaie, et un œil au beurre noir.

M : « Oh Emma … Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais … » soupira-t-elle avant de s'asseoir près d'elle

E : « Hm … »

M : « Hey, Emma, c'est moi … »

E : « R… Regina … »

Mary perdit son sourire et lui caressa les cheveux, dégageant son visage d'une mèche dorée.

M : « Non ma chérie, c'est moi … Mary … Regina est avec Henry."

Emma ouvrit alors les yeux … et tenta de se redresser avant que Mary ne pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à rester couchée :

E : « Merde … J'ai mal au crane … »

M : « Tu as eu un accident à la sortie de la ville … Tu as percuté un arbre, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

E : « Hm … Si je crois … Il pleuvait … J'ai glissé … »

M : « Tu as eu de la chance … Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin ? »

E : « Je … Je me suis disputée avec Regina … »

M : « Vraiment ? Mais …. Pourquoi ? »

E : « J'en sais rien, j'ai rien compris. Elle renie tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, y compris la nuit dernière … »

M : « Oh elle a surement peur tu sais, c'est nouveau pour vous ce genre de relation … »

E : « Non, c'est plus que ça … Tu aurais du voir ses yeux … Quand elle me regardait, c'était presque avec dégout. »

M : « … »

E : « Ou est Henry, j'avais dis que j'irais le chercher … »

M : « Il est … Avec Regina. »

E : « Quoi ? »

M : « Bah je ne savais pas moi que vous vous étiez disputées … »

Emma retomba sur son oreiller, soupirant.

E : « J'ai mal au crane, comme une mauvaise cuite … J'ai pas envie de la voir … »

M : « De toute manière, tu n'as plus de voiture, c'est moi qui vais te ramener. J'irais chercher Henry par la même occasion, ok ? »

R : « Nooooonnn ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?! »

Ruby déboula, un air affolé sr le visage. Emma questionna du regard Mary, qui lui répondit par un rictus gêné :

M : « J'étais paniquée, j'ai appelé la première personne qui m'est venue à l'esprit. »

Ruby se posa sur le bord du lit, secouant Emma :

M : « Doucement Ruby ! »

E : « C'est rien, je suis pas en sucre … »

Ru : « Tu me donneras du mal ma petite chérie … »

E : « Ca va … »

Ru : « Ou est Regina ? Je pensais qu'elle serait là à soutenir sa dulcinée. »

Mais en voyant le malaise des deux jeunes femmes, Ruby insista :

Ru : « J'ai dis une connerie ? »

E : « Regina et moi on a rompu. »

Ru : « Quoi déjà ? Mais … Tu m'as pas dis que vous deviez passer la soirée ensemble hier soir ? »

E : « Si, et ça s'est superbement bien passé : on a mangé une pizza en regardant, avec Henry, « Charlie et la chocolaterie » et ensuite … »

Ru : « Ensuite ? »

E : « On s'est embrassée … »

Ru : « Cool ! »

E : « Et … On a passé la nuit ensemble. »

M/Ru : « Quoi ? »

E : « Ouais … »

Ru : « Mais … Ca s'est bien passé au moins ? Je veux dire, sans rentrer dans les détails, sauf si tu insistes. »

E : « Oui, c'était … Etrange parce que je ne l'avais jamais fais avec une femme et pourtant, avec Regina, c'était comme naturel. Tout s'est bien passé … On s'est endormi dans les bras l'une de l'autre … On a même remis ça le matin, sous la douche … Et puis elle est repartie chez elle, je suis allée bosser … Elle était absente de l'école alors je l'ai appelé. N'ayant pas de réponse, j'ai pensé qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose alors je suis allée la voir et là … La douche froide … Elle m'a envoyé bouler, limite niant tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. »

Ru : » Merde … Mais quelle conne ! Elle agit comme le pire des salauds qui s'envoient en l'air et jette la fille le lendemain. »

M : « Elle a surement peur … »

Ru : « Peur ? mais elle est au courant qu'en 2012 on ne brûle plus ni les sorcières, ni les lesbiennes ? »

E : « J'en sais rien … Peu importe, je n'ai jamais état autant en colère, je lui ais dis des choses qui ont surement dépassé ma pensée, mais ça m'a soulagé … Je crois que j'étais passablement énervée au volant … »

M : « Emma … Tu n'as pas essayé de … »

E : « Non, bien sur que non ! J'ai Henry, je ne lui ferais jamais ça. Non, je disais juste que j'étais tellement énervée que ma vigilance s'en est retrouvée diminuée. J'ai fais une connerie, je roulais probablement trop vite aussi … Bref, j'ai merdé. »

Ru : « L'essentiel étant que tu ailles bien. Il faut vite que tu ailles retrouver ton fils, lui faire un gros câlin et … Mais merde ! »

M : « Quoi ? »

Ru : « On devait faire la soirée filles chez Regina ce soir … »

E : « On peut la faire chez moi. »

M : « Ah non, certainement pas toi, tu dois te reposer ! »

Ru : « Je suis d'accord avec Mary, pour une fois. On a qu'a différer à la semaine prochaine. »

E : « Les filles, croyez-moi, j'ai besoin de parler et de me défouler, si je le fais pas avec vous chez moi, j'irais au terrier … Et je garantie pas le résultat entre les médocs et les kirs que je comptais m'envoyer ! »

Ruby et Mary se regardèrent alors …

Ru : « Bah… Si c'est pour te surveiller pour que tu ne fasses pas de conneries ce soir, je me porte volontaire alors … » dit-elle en tirant une langue espiègle

Mary leva les yeux au ciel : après tout, si Emma voulait se « défouler » valait-il mieux qu'elle le fasse en présence d'amies qui pourraient la soutenir ou la freiner dans son élan.

M : « Ok, ok … Mais pas tard alors. »

E : « Promis. De toute manière, Henry sera là, donc … »

Ru : « En attendant repose –toi, je t'interdis de préparer quoique se soit. On apportera ce qu'il faudra ! »

Emma les en remercia par un sourire … Oui, elle avait envie de se défouler, elle voulait hurler sa colère et sa rage : elle haïssait, à ce moment-là, Regina comme jamais elle n'avait haïe comme ça.

* * *

Mary resta jusqu'à ce que les médecins affirment qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour la jeune femme. Et tandis qu'elles sortaient de l'hôpital David, essoufflé, se précipita sur elles.

M : « David ? »

D : « Comment tu vas ? » dit-il en s'adressant à Mary

M : « Euh … Moi ? »

D : « Ruby m'a appelé en me disant que tu étais à l'hôpital. »

Mary et Emma retinrent un rire :

M : « Ce qu'a visiblement oublié de te dire Ruby c'est que ce n'était pas moi … Mais Emma. Elle a eut un accident de voiture. »

D : « Oh … J'ai soudainement l'air idiot non ?! »

E : « Non, c'est plutôt mignon même. »

M : « Oh, j'allais raccompagner chez elle, tu veux … Nous accompagner ? Au moins pour dire que tu n'as pas fais le chemin pour rien. »

D : « Avec plaisir. »

Et tous les 3 repartirent chez Emma. Arrivés devant sa porte, Emma envoya une sorte de message subliminal à Mary, qui comprit de suite.

M : « David, est-ce que tu peux t'assurer qu'elle s'installe confortablement, je vais chercher Henry. »

D : « Ok. Par ici miss Swan. »

David entra et laissa passer Emma, une fois la porte passée, Mary se tourna et sonna à la celle de Regina ouvrit presque instantanément.

M : « Henry est prêt ? Je le ramène chez lui. »

R : « Oh … Et …. Comment va Emma ? »

Mary fronça les sourcils : décèlerait-elle une pointe d'inquiétude ?

M : « Elle va bien. Un gros coup sur la tête mais ça va … Elle doit se reposer. »

R : « Oh ok … Si … Si elle veut que je garde Henry parfois, je … »

M : « … Ca ne sera pas la peine, merci. Nous serons là pour elle. »

Regina ferma alors son visage, comme si toute inquiétude s'était évaporée.

R : « Bien. »

M : « Allez Henry, dis au revoir. »

H : « A demain Regina. »

Mary posa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme si elle voulait le protéger, puis recula, l'emportant avec elle. Regina referma sa porte mais ne pu s'empêcher de regarder par l'œilleton de sa porte pour essayer d'apercevoir Emma ... Mais finalement, elle ne vit que Mary et Henry entrer, avant de claquer la porte.

H : « Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ton visage ? »

Emma était allongée sur le canapé une tasse à la main. Henry se précipita et tomba à genoux près d'elle.

M : « Je ne lui ais rien dis, je ne voulais pas l'affoler tant que je ne savais pas la gravité de tes blessures. »

E : « Merci. Henry, j'ai eu un petit accident de voiture. J'ai pas grand-chose mais … Le médecin a prescrit un petit déjeuner au lit tous les matins et un massage du dos tous les soirs. »

Henry rigola alors et enchaina :

H : » Je crois que je pourrais gérer ça … »

M : « Bon, on va vous laisser. Si tu as besoin n'hésite pas. De toute manière, on se voit ce soir. »

E : « J'y compte bien. Merci encore David. »

D : « De rien. Pareil, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit … »

E : « C'est noté. Merci encore. »

Mary lui envoya un clin d'œil et ils sortirent tous les 2. Puis Emma reporta son attention sur son fils, qui semblait faire la tête :

E : « Désolée si tu t'es inquiété, mais c'est rien, sinon les médecins ne m'auraient pas laissé sortir, tu ne crois pas ? »

H : « Sans doute … Dis … C'est vrai que toi et Regina vous vous êtes disputées et qu'elle reviendra plus ici ? »

Emma se raidit : Seule avec son fils, elle lui avait donc dis la vérité … Elle soupira alors et invita son fils à s'asseoir près d'elle. Il s'allongea à ses cotés, collé contre elle, et elle posa sa tête sur la sienne :

E : « Regina et moi c'est compliqué. »

H : « Elle m'a dis ça aussi … »

E : « On ne voit pas les choses de la même manière et parfois … Ca ne passe pas. »

H : » Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? »

E : « Quoi ? Non ! Est-ce qu'elle t'a dis que ça l'était ?! »

H : « Non mais … Si j'avais pas été là, vous auriez pu être tranquilles toutes les deux. »

E : « Ca n'a rien à voir mon chéri … Regina et moins avons une relation que d'autres personnes ne voient pas comme normale. »

H : « Parce que vous êtes deux filles ? »

E : « C'est ça … Et Regina a peur de ces gens qui pensent savoir mieux que les autres. »

H : « Mais si on n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, on s'en fiche non ? »

E : « Je suis bien d'accord, mais parfois la peur nous fait faire et dire des choses … Des choses qui font mal … Des choses qui m'ont fait mal. »

H : « Je la déteste ! »

E : « Menteur … Tu l'aimais bien hier soir, tu l'aimais encore ce matin au réveil, et encore quand tu faisais tes devoirs avec elle il n'y a pas 30 minutes … Regina est une femme que l'on aime facilement, mais qu'on peut détester aussi facilement … »

H : « C'est pas juste pourquoi c'est toi qui est triste alors ? »

E : « Elle l'est aussi, mais à sa manière. »

H : « Si vous êtes triste toutes les 2, alors pourquoi vous vous remettez pas ensemble ? »

E : « Les choses ne sont pas si faciles tu sais … Non pas facile du tout … » Soupira-t-elle

* * *

Et le soir venu, Ruby et Mary furent au rendez-vous pour le plus grand soulagement d'Emma. Henry était couché depuis longtemps et bien que l'alcool fut prohibée en cette soirée, la bonne humeur était bien là. Et il était hors de question que toute la soirée tourne autour de Regina, même si le sujet était tentant. Mais pour l'heure, c'est celui de David et Mary qui animait la soirée :

Ru : « Alors, il parait que David est venu en preux chevalier jusqu'à l'hôpital… »

M : « Grâce à toi et tes indications approximatives. »

Ru : « Roh quand je l'ai vu dans la rue, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher … Et puis quand il est parti en courant … »

M : « Le pauvre, il s'est retrouvé bête … »

E : « J'ai trouvé ça mignon … C'est un gars bien. Il est fait pour toi. »

M : « Oui peut-être bien. Je ne veux pas me précipiter … »

E : « Pas comme moi quoi … »

Ruby et Mary échangèrent un regard entendu :

E : « Non mais c'est vrai, j'ai quand même fait fort : même pas 2 semaines en ville, je l'invite à sortir, on s'embrasse, on couche ensemble … Et le lendemain elle me plaque. Pas mal non ? »

M : « Je ne sais pas si c'est un exploit à reproduire … »

E : « Oh non, crois-moi je ne referais pas ça avant longtemps … Très longtemps. »

Ru : « Hey, tu vas pas te faire bonne sœur. Et puis maintenant que tu chasses des deux cotés … »

E : « Oh non, je crois que les filles ce n'est pas mon truc non plus … J'ai essayé, c'était étrange, sympa et excitant sur le moment mais … Je crois qu'il n'y avait que Regina pour me faire ressentir ça pour une femme. »

Ru : « Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as peut-être pas encore rencontré la femme de ta vie finalement… Moi je crois que chaque chose arrive pour une raison. Peut-être que l'étape Regina était une étape obligatoire dans ton éveil vers les femmes … »

E : « Mouais, c'est bien trop psychologique tout ça … Pour moi c'est une affaire de coup de cœur … Regina en était un … »

M : « A t'entendre, tout est fini entre vous. »

E : « Tu sais, j'ai souvent eu des peines de cœur, je m'étais investi, mais jamais autant qu'avec Regina. Et je descends de tellement haut … J'ai plus envie de revivre ça. »

M : « Je comprends … En tout cas, nous sommes là pour toi et, crois-moi, toi aussi tu mérites tout autant que nous d'avoir ta fin heureuse. »

Emma sourit … Sa fin heureuse, elle pensait l'avoir trouvé en la personne de Regina y avait-il une dernière chance ? Une toute petite chance ?

TBC


	19. Partir

_**Merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui ont rejoint cette fic en cours de route ! **_

_**Sachez que nous avons allègrement passé la moitié de la fic, je ne vous dis pas combien elle comporte de chapitres, **_

_**mais sachez qu'elle est finie donc, vous aurez bien TOUTE la fic ici ^^ !**_

* * *

Mais les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas, loin de là : Regina était retournée à l'école mais avait copieusement évité Henry, même quand ce dernier demandait à la voir.

De même qu'à l'appartement aucune ne s'était croisée depuis plus de 15 jours. Car 15 jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'aucune ne se parle, ne se croise … Regina évitait Emma, Emma ne cherchait pas Regina …

Mais aucune n'aimait réellement cette manière de vivre : sans cesse à se fuir, à se cacher … De plus, à force d'essayer, finalement, elles ne cessaient de penser l'une à l'autre …

H : « Je dois voir la directrice. »

*** : « Ecoute-moi mon bonhomme, ça fait la 4ième fois que tu demandes à la voir cette semaine, et nous ne sommes que Mercredi. »

H : « Mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. »

La secrétaire soupira alors et prit son téléphone :

*** : « Miss Mills, j'ai encore le petit Swan pour vous. Qu'est-ce que que … Très bien, oui madame. »

Elle raccrocha alors et envoya un regard désolé au petit garçon.

*** : « Désolée petit, elle n'a pas le temps pour ça, elle a la kermesse à préparer tu sais, c'est dans un mois … »

H : « Mais c'est très important ! C'est une question de … »

*** : « … Laisse-moi deviner : une question de vie ou de mort ?! Allons, ça ne doit pas être si grave. »

Henry baissa les bras et laissa tomber. Abattu, il retourna en classe et lors de la dernière récréation de la journée, ce qu'il craignait arriva : Scott Barnes, le copain officiel de Paige, l'attendait patiemment avec un autre de ses potes.

B : « Bah alors Swan … On a pas sa maman, pardon je veux dire ses mamans, derrière toi ? »

H : « Laisse tomber … »

B : « Ou quoi ? » dit-il en approchant, un rictus carnassier sur le visage

E : « Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol ! »

* * *

Emma se laissa tomber dans son siège le gang dans tagueurs, comme l'aimait à les appeler Graham, avait encore frappé. Cette fois-ci, ils s'en étaient pris au « Granny's » en taguant le mur intérieur de la terrasse d'une pomme dans laquelle était gravée le mot « Demain ».

G : « Je sais pas comment on va s'en sortir. Les effectifs doivent arriver demain … »

E : « Ouais, d'ailleurs ils nous laissent un petit message, histoire de nous narguer. »

G : « T'énerve pas. On finira par les coincer. »

E : « Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais les nerfs si je découvrais que ces des petits crétins de notre ville … »

G : « Peu importe, on les aura. »

E : « Mouais … »

Puis le téléphone et quand Emma vit le numéro, son sang se glaça :

E : « Emma Swan … Quoi ? C'est pas vrai j'arrive ! »

Elle raccrocha rapidement et attrapa sa veste.

G : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

E : « C'est l'école, Henry a des problèmes … Je reviens … »

G : « Prends ton temps. »

Mais Emma était déjà partie. Elle mit à peine 5 minutes pour arriver à l'école et monta directement à l'infirmerie où elle trouva son fils, coton dans le nez, assis sur un lit. L'infirmière avait un verre d'eau dans la main.

*** : « Miss Swan … »

E : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Henry ? »

Elle s'agenouilla et vit qu'en plus de son nez, sa lèvre avait aussi morflé. Mais devant le mutisme de son fils, c'est l'infirmière qui parla :

*** : « 2 garçons l'ont malmenés dans un coin de la cour. »

E : « Malmené ? Frappé oui ! Je croyais que c'était fini tout ça ! »

*** : « … »

E : « Henry … »

H : « C'est pas ma faute, j'ai … J'ai essayé de le dire, je les avais entendu en parler quand j'étais aux toilettes ! » dit-il sans s'arrêter

E : « De quoi tu parles ? »

H : « Quand je suis allé aux toilettes ce matin, avant de manger, j'ai entendu des garçons dire qu'ils aimaient racketter les enfants … Ils voulaient s'en prendre à Paige après l'école … »

E : « Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ! »

H : « J'ai essayé ! J'ai voulu parler à Regina, mais elle a refusé de me voir. »

A ces mots, Emma se redressa, arborant un regard noir et décampa de l'infirmerie à pas pressés. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Mary qui eut peine à la freiner.

M : « Hey … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

E : « Tu étais au courant ? »

M : « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

E : « Henry ! Il s'est encore battu. »

M : « Ca je sais, c'est moi qui l'est emmené à l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi tu es aussi furieuse ? »

E : « Elle aurait pu l'en empêcher ! Elle n'a pas voulu l'écouter, et résultat …. »

Elle s'arrêta net, essayant de reprendre son souffle, puis elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, et continua sa route, suivie, cette fois-ci, de Mary qui essayait de la résonner. Mais peine perdue et quand Emma se pointa devant al porte du bureau de Regina, elle la défonça presque avant de se poser devant elle, assise.

R : « Mais … »

E : « Tu n'es qu'une garce ! »

Regina se leva alors, tapant ses mains sur son bureau. A ce moment là, résonner Emma tait vain, et Mary préféra les laisser seules …

R : « Comment oses-tu ?! »

E : « Comment j'ose ? MOI comment j'ose ? Mon fils te demande de l'aide, et toi, pour une question de principe débile, tu refuses de le recevoir résultat il s'est encore fait taper dessus aujourd'hui ! »

Regina semblait ébranlée et resta sans voix … C'était pour ça qu'il voulait la voir … Juste pour ça : lui demander de l'aide, comme n'importe quel enfant le ferait avec la directrice de son école … Simplement ça.

R : « Je … »

E : « Tu avais peur qu'on te juge sur tes actes vis-à-vis de mon fils quand les gens nous pensaient ensemble, félicitations, tu as bien foiré sur toute la ligne ! »

R : « Ca n'était pas mon intention. »

E : « Ah oui ? Pourquoi ne pas le recevoir ? Parce que c'était mon fils ? Tu avais peur de quoi ? Qu'il essaie d'en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment entre nous ? Résultat des courses, tu l'as laissé se démerder tout seul, du haut de ses 10 ans…. Tu … Tu n'es … »

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase, déçue. La seule fois qu'elles se parlent en 15 jours et c'était pour se crier dessus comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait avant.

R : « Emma … »

E : « Non, tais-toi, je t'en prie, tais-toi. Y'a plus rien à dire, j'ai compris tu sais. Tu ne veux plus avoir à faire à moi ou mon fils, grand bien te fasse. Mais sois au moins professionnelle car si tu en es incapable … Je réglerais la question pour toi. »

R : « Tu comptes invoquer le conseil municipal ? » s'étrangla-t-elle

E : « Si tu avais mis de coté tes griefs contre moi, tu aurais su écouter Henry qui te demandait de l'aide. Tu as été incapable de faire la part des choses … C'est pourtant c'est quelque chose que tu disais savoir faire ... J'ai peine à croire que je t'ai défendu il y a de ça 3 semaines alors que maintenant, c'est moi qui t'accuse … Dis-moi que si ça avait été aussi un autre enfant, tu l'aurais ignoré aussi ? »

R : « … »

E : « S'il faut que je retire mon fils de cet école pour qu'il soit en sécurité, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. »

R : « Tu le ferais ? »

E : « Il faut que quelque parte … Si ce n'est pas lui … Alors ça sera toi. » dit-elle dans un souffle

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer, et pourtant, elle comprenait tout à fait les reproches qu'Emma lui faisait elle-même n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle ait mêlé le privé et le professionnel …

R : « S'il le faut, je démissionnerais. De toute manière … »

E : « De toute manière quoi ? »

R : « Plus rien ne me retient ici. »

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut au cœur d'Emma de s'arrêter quelques secondes, comme gelé sur place.

E : « Vraiment ? » essaya-t-elle de répondre sous un faux air de dédain

R : « Oui. Dès la kermesse passée, je démissionnerais. »

E : « Comment les choses ont-elles pu déraper ainsi … » soupira-t-elle

R : « … »

E : « Quel gâchis … »

Puis elle se retourna avant de laisser seule de nouveau la jolie brune qui, une fois seule, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, une larme, puis 2, roula sur sa joue … Elle avait tout loupé …

* * *

H : « Tu es en colère … »

E : « Hey, pas contre toi, surement pas. »

H : « Contre Regina. »

E : « Oui contre Regina. A cause d'elle tu t'es fais cogné alors que ça aurait pu être évité. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on t'a frappé ? »

H : « Parce que je voulais pas que Paige se fasse attaquer après l'école … »

E : « Henry, tu n'as pas à régler la question toi-même. Même si Regina n'a pas été là, tu aurais pu allez voir Mary Margaret. »

H : « Ouais mais … Je voulais ... »

E : « Etre le chevalier servant de cette demoiselle. Je croyais que c'était brouillé entre vous. »

H : « Ca s'est arrangé en fait, c'était un malentendu. »

E : « Je vois … »

Emma conduisit en silence jusqu'à un feu rouge où une question lui brulait les lèvres :

E : « Henry … Ca te dirait de changer d'école ? »

H : « Mais pourquoi ? »

E : « Parce qu'avec de nouveaux camarades … Il y aura plus de problème. »

H : « Mais j'ai quand même des amis ici ! J'ai pas envie de m'en aller on pensera que j'ai quelque chose à fuir, à me reprocher, alors que c'est pas le cas ! J'ai rien fais de mal, et toi non plus ! »

E : « Alors, il n'y a qu'une solution … »

Henry se tourna vivement vers sa mère :

H : « Regina … Elle va … Partir ? »

E : « … »

H : « Maman ? »

E : « Elle va partir … Elle veut démissionner. »

H : » Non ! NON ! »

E : « Henry ? »

H : » Il ne faut pas ! Ca doit pas se finir comme ça ! »

E : « Henry, elle a fait preuve de négligence aujourd'hui, ça a failli te couter un nez et une dent ! »

H : « Mais … Tous les contes de fées … »

E : « Arrête ça ! La vie n'est pas un conte de fée, c'est loin de l'être ! Il n'y a pas toujours de fin heureuse, de nombreux enfants, de belle princesse ou de beau prince sur leur cheval blanc. Non, la vie ça n'est pas que ça … »

H : « … Mais … Tu l'aimes encore ? »

E : « Ecoute, elle a risqué ta vie et pour ça, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais … »

Emma clôtura la conversation en même temps qu'ils arrivaient à leur appartement.

Henry s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit … Mais bien vite Emma, qui n'aimait pas que les choses restent en suspens, entra.

E : « Hey, on va bientôt manger… »

H : « J'ai pas faim. »

E : « C'est dingue ça mais … C'est à cause d'elle que tu te fais tabasser, et c'est à moi que tu fais la tête … »

H : « Je t'ai pas tout dis … »

E : « Quoi encore ? »

H : « Si Regina a pas voulu me voir dans son bureau … Il y a une raison. »

E : « Il n'y a aucune raison qui justifie ça … »

H : « J'ai pas arrêté … J'ai pas arrêté de vouloir la voir, depuis la semaine dernière. Tous les jours, je demandais à la voir. »

E : « Mais … Pourquoi ? »

H : « Je pensais que je pouvais en savoir plus ou lui faire changer d'avis. »

E : « Oh Henry … » soupira-t-elle, commençant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment

H : « C'est ma faute … C'est à cause de moi tout ça. Si j'avais pas insisté tous les jours, elle en aurait pas eu marre de moi. Tu vois, c'est pas à cause d'elle. »

E : « Peut-être, mais elle a une part de responsabilité quand même, ça n'excuse pas tout. »

H : « … Je veux pas qu'elle parte. »

E : « Ca n'est pas de ton ressors … C'est son choix. On ne peut pas l'obliger à rester si elle ne se sent plus bien ici. »

H : « Tu as envie qu'elle parte ? »

E : « J'ai envie … j'ai envie qu'elle fasse son travail, qu'elle soit capable de te protéger comme n'importe quel enfant ici. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors sa place n'est peut-être plus à l'école. »

H : « … Mais toi, est-ce que tu as envie qu'elle quitte Storybrooke ? »

Emma ne répondit pas, non seulement parce qu'il était tard et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas épiloguer là dessus, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même la réponse.

Voulait-elle vraiment que Regina s'en aille ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Si la réponse n'était pas encore claire pour elle, peut-être que dans son cœur, les choses ne l'étaient pas non plus.

* * *

3 jours s'étaient passés depuis l'incident à l'école et Emma n'avait finalement pas fait appel au conseil municipal. Mais Regina avait pris sa décision : Après la kermesse de noël, elle partirait de Storybrooke. Elle ne se pardonnait pas son erreur avec Henry et se disait que, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait essayé d'empêcher au temps où elle et Emma se tournait autour, tout avait été vain finalement. Ce qu'elle avait voulu évité était arrivé bien malgré elle, et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Henry …

Il était tard et pourtant, elle était encore dans son bureau : les derniers préparatifs de la kermesse devaient être réglés. Elle devait aussi faire une lettre de démission digne de ce nom, ainsi que des recherches pour un remplaçant.

G : « Toc toc Miss Mills."

R: "M. Gold ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

G : « Je passais et j'ai vu de la lumière … Et vous ma chère, vous êtes bien tardive ici … Pour quelqu'un qui compte quitter ce bureau bientôt. »

R : « Excusez-moi ? »

G : « J'ai appris que vous comptiez nous quitter … C'est regrettable. »

R : « Et je peux savoir où vous avez appris cette nouvelle alors que moi-même je n'en suis pas encore sûre ? »

G : « Vraiment ? Même si cette lettre me prouve le contraire. »

Regina jeta un œil sur son bureau où sa lettre de démission trônait. Elle mit sa main dessus comment avait-il su ? Il lui faisait froid dans le dos …

G : « Je suis le maire, je sais ce qui se passe dans ma ville. »

R : « Evidemment. »

G : » Vous organisez quand même la kermesse de Noël, professionnelle jusqu'au bout. »

R : « Oui, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je pense partir juste après. Justement, j'allais commencer à chercher un remplaçant.

G : « Oh cela ne sera pas de votre ressors. Je le ferais bien volontiers. »

R : « Je vois … »

G : « Vous devriez, ma chère, reconsidérer votre position. Vous êtes à votre place ici. »

R : « Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais les derniers événements … »

G : « … Les derniers événements ne sont pas représentatifs de votre travail ici. Ce qui est arrivé au jeune Swan est regrettable, certes, mais vous n'êtes pas garante de tous les enfants ici. »

R : « Au contraire, je crois que si. Etre directrice incombe des responsabilités que je n'ai pas su remplir aujourd'hui. »

G : « Vous devriez quand même repenser à tout ça. Ne prenez pas de décision précipitée. »

R : « … »

G : « Bien, je vais donc vous laisser. Ne rentrer pas trop tard, il commence à faire froid. »

R : « J'en prends note. »

Une fois sorti, et Regina seule, cette dernière frissonna : cet homme avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'énigmatique. Elle ne l'aimait guère tant son sourire carnassier lui faisait peur.

Mais une chose était sûre : elle avait pris sa décision.

TBC


	20. Quand vient le froid d'hiver

Les jours passèrent et l'automne avait fait place à un hiver rigoureux. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais neigé à Storybrooke. Les enfants attendaient les vacances de Noel impatiemment, vacances marqués par la kermesse de Noel.

Dans 15 jours, elle prendrait place dans la rue principale durant laquelle commerçants, parents et enfants prenaient part à cette grande journée de festivités.

Les choses approchant, Regina était débordée : elle devait gérer les diverses demandes des enfants et des parents, gérer les divers matériels tels que les tentes, la nourriture ou encore les boissons.

M : « Bonjour Regina. »

R : « Miss Blanchard. »

M : « Je vois que les préparatifs avancent … Vous comptez faire quelque chose pour la fête de Noël. »

R : « La fête de Noël ? »

M : « Oui. Le 23 Décembre. Elle représente une sorte de défoulement des adultes. Elle prendra place, normalement comme tous les ans, chez M. Gold. »

R : « Oh et bien, cela à l'air intéressant, malheureusement je ne serais plus là. » dit-elle d'un ton neutre tout en classant divers dossiers

M : « Ah ? Mais … Alors ? tu pars vraiment ? »

R : « Oui, je pars le jour de la kermesse. »

M : « Tu ne vas même pas y assister ? Pourtant tu as tout préparé, tu as tout orchestré de main de maitre. Tu as quand même le droit de voir ton œuvre … »

R : « Non, merci. Je sais que ce sera une belle fête mais … Le timing a fait que je n'ai pu trouver un vol à bas prix que ce jour-là. »

M : « Un vol ? »

R : « Oui, je pars pour Portland. »

M : « Quoi ? Portland ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout du pays ! »

R : « Un poste s'est libéré là-bas. Une académie privée. »

M : « Pourquoi tu fais ça Regina ? Mettre tant de distance ne servira à rien. On fuit peut-être les problèmes mais on ne les fait pas disparaitre pour autant. »

R : « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

M : « Emma le sait ? »

R : « Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. J'adresserais un courrier aux parents juste avant les vacances. »

M : « … »

R : « Bon et bien … Je vais devoir vous laisser miss Blanchard. »

Mary Margaret se leva alors … Non, il était hors de question que Regina s'enfuit de la sorte !

* * *

Ru : « Vive les soirées filles ! » dit-elle trinquant fièrement son verre de vodka

E : « Ca faisait un moment qu'on était pas venue chez toi Mary … »

Ru : « Bah normal, la demoiselle entretient une relation durable avec son beau David … Il est tout le temps fourré chez elle … Pour pas dire autre chose de plus graveleux. »

M : « Ce que tu peux être puérile ! »

Ru : « Oui, mais tu aimes ça … »

M : « En parlant de ça, tu as fini par en trouver un … Ou une qui trouve grâce à tes yeux ? »

Ru : « Hum … Finalement, ce petit August est prometteur. »

E : « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

Ru : « Vraiment … On a bu un verre l'autre soir et …Le courant passe plutôt bien. »

E : « Tant mieux pour toi … A ce que je vois, je suis encore à la ramasse. »

Ru : « … »

M : « Emma … Tu es au courant ? »

E : « De quoi ? »

M : « Regina s'en va … »

E : « Oui je sais, elle l'a laissé entendre y'a 15 jours, quand Henry s'est fait attaqué. »

M : « Non, je veux dire : ca y est, c'est fait. Elle a demandé sa mutation, elle part. »

E : « … »

Ru : « Ou ça ? »

M : « Portland. »

Ru : « Bah… Elle pouvait pas trouvé plus loin, c'est clair. »

A ce moment là, Emma resta muette pour le reste de la soirée. Même si elle et Regina n'entretenaient plus aucune relation que ce soit intime ou amicale depuis près d'un mois, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ressentait une petite crampe au fond de son ventre.

Et quand elle rentra chez elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro de Regina … Mais au moment même d'appuyer sur la touche verte, elle se ravisa … Si Regina avait pris sa décision, elle n'irait pas contre … Elle avait décidé de partir et rien ne pourrait la contraindre à rester, même pas elle.

Alors elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, laissant échapper une larme. Il fallait qu'elle la voit, qu'elle lui demande confirmation …

* * *

H : « Pourquoi tu m'accompagnes ce matin ? »

E : « Je dois parler à Regina. »

H : « Vous allez encore vous disputer ? »

E : « Absolument pas. »

H : » Maman, promets-moi que vous ne vous disputerez pas. »

E : « Je le promets. »

Et tandis qu'Henry rentrait dans la cours, Emma la traversa et monta les marches, tout droit directement vers le bureau de Regina, qu'elle savait présente pour avoir vu sa voiture garée au parking. Elle prit une large inspiration puis frappe quelques coups avant d'entendre un léger « entrez ». Elle ouvrit et retint sa respiration. Quand Regina leva son nez, son visage changea d'expression :

R : « Je peux t'aider ? Un problème avec Henry. »

E : « Non, non. Je … J'ai appris que tu comptais partir ? »

R : « Je ne compte pas, je vais partir. » dit-elle d'une ton neutre

E : « Oh … Alors c'est vrai ? »

R : « Oui. »

E : « Quand ça ? »

Regina leva un sourcil, surprise, puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras :

R : « En quoi cela te regarde ? »

E : « En tant que parent d'élève, j'aimerais savoir qui te remplacera, et quand. »

R : « Et bien, comme à tous les parents d'élèves, j'ai l'intention d'envoyer une note pour donner mes intentions. »

E : « Lettre que tu donneras la veille de ton départ je présume ?! »

R : « Je pars le jour de la kermesse. » souffla-t-elle, lasse de se battre

E : « Le jour de la kermesse ?! Mais les enfants comptaient sur toi, tout comme Henry. Il semblerait que tu travailles très dur à cette fête depuis un mois. Certains parents trouvent déjà que ça sera une des meilleures kermesses depuis longtemps. »

R : « Et bien je suis ravie que mes idées plaisent, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement … Désolée. »

E : « Ils vont être déçus … »

R : « Ils s'en remettront, ce sont des enfants Ils oublieront vite. »

E : « Il n'y a pas qu'eux tu sais … »

R : « Miss Swan … J'ai donné mes intentions, je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Ma mutation est déjà effective. »

E : « Bien … Alors … Bon voyage. J'espère que tu trouveras là-bas ce que tu n'as pas trouvé ici. »

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte sans possibilité à al jolie brune de rétorquer. Cette dernière se leva alors et, derrière ses stores, elle regarda Emma s'en aller, juste après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils.

Elle soupira alors : Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour toutes les deux.

* * *

Et le lendemain soir, comme beaucoup de soirs à vrai dire, Regina avait décidé, encore une fois, de rester jusque tard le soir à son bureau. Peut-être par peur de croiser Emma sur le palier, ou encore dans la rue, elle restait cloitrée dans son bureau une large partie de la journée.

Et le soir venu, quand les enfants étaient partis, que les professeurs étaient chez eux, elle, elle était encore là. Parfois elle revoyait les dossiers des enfants, marquant les anomalies ou les manques, parfois elle regardait les archives essayant de trouver des informations sur des habitants assez jeunes pour avoir encore leur dossier ici … Elle trouva Ruby, ainsi que Mary Margaret, elle savait qu'Emma n'était pas du coin …

Et alors que ses yeux commençaient à se faire lourds, elle jeta un œil sur sa montre : 22h45. Il était temps de rentrer. Elle éteignit la lampe de son bureau et alors qu'elle allait prendre son sac, l'anse de se dernier se prit dans la poignée de son tiroir le sac ainsi que son contenu se renversèrent par terre.

R : « C'est pas vrai … »

Dans la pénombre, elle tâtonna alors sur la moquette et trouva son portefeuille, un miroir de poche, un gel désinfectant pour les mains … Et alors qu'elle allait rallumer pour s'aider, elle entendit, venant de dehors, un bruit métallique.

Elle se figea alors, son cœur ratant un bond dans sa poitrine, puis se redressa lentement. Telle une anguille, elle se glissa jusqu'à sa fenêtre et leva discrètement le store.

Rien …

Et alors qu'elle pensait que la fatigue lui jouait des tours, une ombre apparut et sauta par-dessus la grille de l'entrée de l'école … Une ombre, puis une autre … Finalement, Regina comprit que le fameux gang des tagueurs allaient s'en prendre, cette fois-ci, à son école.

Ne voulant pas attirer leur attention, c'est dans le noir qu'elle essaya de trouver son téléphone. Quand elle le trouva alors, elle composa machinalement le numéro d'Emma, avant de se raviser et de composer celui de Graham.

R : « Graham …. »

G : « _Miss Mills ? __Mais … Vous avez vu l'heure ?_ »

R : « Graham, ils sont là … Ils sont à l'école je crois qu'ils vont taguer les murs ici. »

G : « _Regina, mais … Ne bougez pas, j'arrive ! Surtout, restez où vous êtes, pas un bruit, ok ?_ »

R : « Ok. »

Mais à peine eut-elle raccroché qu'elle entendit des coups donnés dans la porte d'entrée.

R : « Non, pas l'école … » murmura-t-elle, bien décidée à arrêter les vandales avant qu'ils saccagent les locaux

Elle se leva alors, et contre toute interdiction de bouger de la part de Graham, elle sortit discrètement elle avait la peur au ventre, mais elle devait au moins leur faire peur, leur montrer que malgré le fait qu'ils pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblaient dans la ville, cette école n'était pas à eux, et elle ne devait en aucun cas les laisser la réduire en miette.

Elle longea le couloir, descendit quelques marches puis, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme de corpulence moyenne et de taille assez petite. Surprise, elle tomba en arrière, s'éraflant l'épaule et la nuque contre le mur. Le souffle coupée, elle ne cria même pas.

L'homme portait un bonnet, avait une barbe fournie et un visage sévère. Il se pencha sur elle, elle essaya de reculer mais buta sur le mur … Et alors qu'il bougea le bras, elle ferma les yeux pensant qu'il allait la faire taire définitivement.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il lui tendait la main. Après hésitation, elle accepta son aide et prit sa main. Malgré sa taille assez petite pour un homme, il la souleva aussi facilement qu'une feuille morte. Une fois debout, il ne lui lâcha pas pour autant la main et l'attira vers lui afin que son visage se retrouve près du sien.

*** : « Ne partez pas. »

R : « Qu… Quoi ? »

*** : « Vous devez rester ici … Il le faut. »

R : « Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

*** : « Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. »

Il relâcha son étreinte alors et recula jusqu'à disparaitre derrière les portes de l'entrée. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle le suivit et ce qu'elle vit quand elle passa les portes lui glaça le sang : tout un groupe d'hommes avait envahi la cour pour y taguer une immense pomme avec le mot « reste » dedans. Mais l'œuvre fut inachevée : quand ils la virent sortir de l'école, tous s'arrêtèrent, y compris l'homme qui lui avait parlé.

C'est avec des yeux ronds qu'elle resta, immobile devant eux. Et tandis que l'homme qui lui avait parlé fit quelques pas en sa direction, des sirènes de police retentirent bientôt, figeant tous les hommes. Regina elle-même fut surprise. Elle regarda vers les lumières bleues, blanches et rouges et vit plusieurs hommes sortir de leur voiture, braquant des armes vers le groupe de tagueurs elle crut apercevoir Graham …

Les hommes auraient pu se rendre, ils devaient se rendre, ils n'avaient aucune chance … C'est ce que pensait Regina et pourtant, quand Graham ouvrit la grille de l'école, tous les hommes, d'un même élan, partirent dans la direction inverse.

Puis les choses se passèrent si vite que Regina ne comprit pas tout … Elle ne comprit pas quand les premiers coups de feu furent tirés, elle ne comprit pas quand un homme tomba à terre, elle ne comprit pas en sentant une brûlure lui lacérer l'épaule, elle ne comprit pas quand elle tomba à terre, la douleur lui irradiant le bras, le corps, elle ne comprit plus rien quand, allongée par terre, la seule image qui lui resta avant de fermer les yeux fut de voir courir un des tagueurs vers elle lui demandant de tenir bon … En bruit de fond, la voix de Graham hurlant son prénom … Puis plus rien.

TBC


	21. L'enquête commence

Comme tous les matins, Emma se leva à 7h pile. Comme tous les matins, elle prépara le petit déjeuner et alla réveiller son fils d'un baiser sur le front. Comme tous les matins, elle le pressa de se brosser les dents, ce que rechignait à faire le petit garçon qui était déjà plongé dans un de ses livres. Comme tous les matins, malgré les transports scolaires, Emma amena son fils à l'école, Henry ayant loupé le bus. Comme tous les matins, elle eut du mal à trouver une place sur le parking. Mais cette fois-ci, ce matin là, quelque chose était différent devant l'école : un attroupement de parents, d'enfants et, plus inquiétant, de policiers. Emma les reconnaissait : il s'agissait des renforts envoyés grâce à Gold.

E : « Henry, reste dans la voiture. »

H : « Mais pourquoi ? »

E : « Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Elle sortit, et suivit la masse de gens, se glissa même entre eux pour finalement arriver devant la grille de l'entrée. De suite, elle vit des policiers dans la cour prenant des photos, semblant recueillir des indices et elle la vit … La pomme caractéristique des taggueurs, à un changement près : elle n'était pas finie. Il y avait juste les contours, ainsi que quelques lettres qui laissaient comprendre que le mot écrit était « reste ».

Elle entra alors dans la cours, montrant son badge aux policiers en faction devant l'entrée, empêchant les badauds et autres curieux d'envahir les lieux. En passant, elle pu entendre quelques mots clés comme « attrapés » ou encore, plus inquiétant, « y'a un mort ».

Elle se dirigea instantanément vers Graham et Glass.

E : « Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

G : On a coincé les taggueurs. »

E : « Quoi ? Sérieux ? Comment ? »

G : « On les a surpris. »

E : « Comme quoi les effectifs supplémentaires ont vraiment servis en fin de compte. » ironisa-t-elle

SG : « Ce n'est pas les policiers en plus qui ont réussi, c'est Miss Mills. »

E : « Reg… Miss Mills ? »

G : « Elle les a surpris et m'a appelé pour m'avertir. »

E : « C'est plutôt cool non ? Pourquoi vous tirez cette tête ? On les a enfin coincés ! »

G : « Emma … »

E : « Quoi ? »

Graham l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna des oreilles indiscrètes de Glass.

G : « Ecoute … C'est pas facile à dire mais … »

E : « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un mort ? »

Graham esquissa une grimace et, tout en se massant la nuque, il prononça :

G : « On a fait une connerie … Quelqu'un a tiré … Ils étaient même pas armés … Ces flics de la ville ont le sang chaud … »

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire Graham ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

G : « Ils l'ont pas vu, elle aurait jamais du être là … »

Emma se figea alors, comme si son corps avait été coulé dans du béton. Puis une angoisse monta soudainement partant de ses pieds jusqu'à sa tête se matérialisant par une vague froide, un courant d'air glacial.

E : « Graham … Ou est Regina ? Me dit pas que le mort c'est … »

G : « Non, ce n'est pas elle. On a abattu un des taggueurs. »

Emma souffla alors, retrouvant sa respiration comme après une longue apnée elle lui attrapa le col :

E : « Tu pouvais pas le dire avant, crétin ! »

G : « Mais Emma … Elle a reçu une balle perdue. »

E : « Ou est-elle ? »

G : « A l'hôpital. Elle est en salle d'opération en ce moment … La balle est difficile d'accès, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Pour accompagner ses mots, il regarda la marque au sol, non loin d'eux, une marque rougeâtre Emma marcha en sa direction : quelques plots pour délimiter la scène c'était le sang de Regina sur ce béton. Elle aurait voulu pleurer et hurler … Mais rien ne sortit …

G : « Emma, vas-y, vas la voir. On gère ici. »

E : « Non. »

G : « Non ? »

E : » Si elle est en salle d'opération, y aller maintenant ne changera rien, mais dès que tu as des infos, préviens-moi, s'il te plait. »

G : « Je comptais retourner au bureau. On en a capturé un. »

E : « Quoi ? »

G : « Il était retourné voir Regina quand elle s'est effondrée au sol, surement pour lui prendre son porte feuille ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis hier soir. »

Emma sentit une rage l'envahir Regina était gravement blessée, entre la vie et la mort … Quelqu'un devait payer et ça serait cet homme !

E : « J'ai Henry dans la voiture, je l'amène à Mary Margaret et j'arrive. »

G : « Ok. »

Mais elle n'eut pas à l'appeler, Emma aperçut la jeune femme aux grilles. Emma sortit alors et attrapa Mary au passage.

E : « J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

M : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une fusillade et un mort. »

E : « Ecoute, c'est compliqué mais … En gros, tu as dis l'essentiel. Regina … Regina est blessée. »

M : « Regina ? Mais comment ? »

E : « J'ai pas tous les éléments en main pour l'instant, je dois aller au bureau, ils ont attrapé un des gars. Est-ce que tu peux garder Henry ? »

M : « Bien sur. »

E : « Ne … Ne lui dis pas pour Regina, sois la plus vague possible sur les détails. »

M : « Ok. »

E : « Merci, je t'appelle. »

Emma confia Henry à Mary, tout en éludant une grosse partie des questions que se posaient le petit garçon, c'était assez ingrat, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Ses pensées étaient obnubilées par Regina : comment allait-elle, que faisait-elle si tard à l'école ? Tant de questions qui embourbaient son cerveau. Mais pour l'heure, comme elle l'avait souligné, elle devait se concentrer sur cet homme, ne pouvant rien faire pour Regina.

Et quand elle arriva au bureau, c'est dans l'optique de lui faire cracher le morceau, qu'elle s'installa devant la cellule.

G : « Il n'a rien dis … Encore une fois, j'abandonne, je te laisse faire. Mais attention. »

E : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me contrôler. »

G : « Je vais boire un café. »

Et quand Graham disparut, Emma s'approcha et s'assit juste en face de la cellule, et croisa les bras. L'homme, qui était resté dans un coin, sans bouger, leva alors la tête et fixa la jolie blonde.

*** : « J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais partir. »

Emma fut presque surprise qu'il parle aussi facilement à croire qu'il n'attendait que son arrivée. Alors, profitant de son envie de parler, elle se leva :

E : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

*** : « Je m'appelle Leroy. »

E : « Leroy ? C'est tout ? »

L : « C'est tout. »

E : « J'ai un tas de questions qui me vient, mais une seule m'intéresse pour l'instant : pourquoi ? »

L : « Pourquoi ? »

E : « Pourquoi tout ça : ces tags, ces infractions … Dans quel but vouloir dégrader la ville. »

L : « Nous n'avions pas l'intention de dégrader quoique se soit, ce n'était pas notre but. Nous voulions simplement être entendus. »

E : « Entendus ? Par qui ? »

L : « Par vous. »

E : « Bah voyons … Et passer un coup de fil ou venir au poste c'était pas plus simple ? »

L : « Il fallait que les gens sachent … »

E : « Tueur … C'est ce que vous avez écrit dans cette pomme, pourquoi ? »

L : « Les gens ne savent pas tout. Il faut que les choses changent. »

Emma retourna à son bureau et sortit de son tiroir plusieurs photos des tags et lui envoya dans sa cellule :

E : « Tueur, espoir, reste … Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Vous êtes venus jusque devant ma porte pour la taguer. »

L : « Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous n'avons pas usé de violence … »

E : « Pas jusqu'à hier soir. »

L : « Nous n'étions pas armés … Vos policiers ont tiré sur des hommes non armés qui s'enfuyaient … Ils leur ont tirés dans le dos. »

E : « … »

L : « Comment va-t-elle ? »

E : « Qui ? »

L : « Regina Mills, comment va-t-elle ? »

Emma se leva et se posta à quelques centimètres de lui, seuls les barreaux les séparaient elle le fixa avant de froncer les sourcils :

E : « Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de la voler, vous vouliez juste l'aider … » dit-elle en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Graham :

Leroy avait vu Regina tomber au sol il n'était pas revenu sur ses pas pour la voler mais seulement pour lui apporter son aide. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est fait prendre. Et s'il disait vrai, alors la bavure avait été plus grande que prévue : Non seulement ces flics avaient tiré sur des hommes non armés, mais en plus c'était eux qui avaient tiré sur Regina …

E : « Elle … Elle est encore en soins intensifs … »

L : « Oh … »

E : « Pourquoi s'en prendre à une école ? »

L : « Il fallait qu'elle comprenne … »

E : « Qu'elle comprenne quoi ? »

L : « Qu'elle ne doit pas quitter Storybrooke. »

E : « Ah vraiment ? Et en quoi ça vous regarde. »

L : « Cela ne nous concerne pas, pas directement. Cela concerne la ville et vous. Les choses doivent changer et l'arrivée de Regina Mills devait en être le déclencheur. »

E : « Vous êtes barge … En quoi Storybrooke devrait-il changer ? »

L : « Cette ville a perdu sa vraie nature, ses valeurs. Les gens ont changé. »

E : « Vous allez pas me dire que … »

L : « Vous et elle étiez destinées à changer les choses. Le hasard n'existe pas à Storybrooke tout arrive car cela doit arriver. L'arrivée de Regina Mills lors de votre 28ième anniversaire … »

Emma tomba presque des nues : comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela ?

E : « Genre, un couple de femmes changeraient les choses hein … C'est un peu loupé non ? »

L : « Non, rien n'est immuable ici. »

E : « Vous êtes en train de me dire que Regina se faisant tirer dessus, entre la vie et la mort actuellement … Ca, ça devait arriver ?! »

L : « Oui. Parce que vous allez prendre conscience que cette femme, si vous la perdez, vous manquerait comme une partie de vous. Vous l'aimez, Storybrooke n'aura pas l'occasion de voir un amour si vrai se concrétiser. »

E : « … »

L : « Vous avez une seconde chance aujourd'hui, tentez-la. »

E : « Mais vous êtes qui bon dieu ? »

L : « Peu importe qui nous sommes … Quoiqu'il arrive dans les heures et les jours à venir, nous partirons. »

E : « Je crois pas non. »

L : « On verra ça … »

Leroy sourit alors et alla se rasseoir sur son lit, croisant les bras.

E : » Hey … Hey ! »

Mais Leroy ne prononça plus un seul mot …

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un homme entre dans le bureau.

E : « M. Gold. »

Go : « Miss Swan … Je vois que mon aide n'a pas été de trop. A-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

E : « Non, juste qu'il s'appelle Leroy. »

Go : « Leroy … Je n'ai pas connaissance d'un tel individu dans ma ville. »

L : « Cette ville n'est pas la votre, et vous le savez. »

Gold leva un sourcil, presque amusé d'une telle insolence. Il s'approcha, sous la surveillance d'Emma.

Go : « Vous ne manquez pas de culot d'habitude, je suis assez admiratif des gens qui osent se dresser contre moi … Mais cette fois-ci, je trouve cela déplacé et totalement orgueilleux de votre part. »

L : « L'orgueil … Je ne pense pas en avoir autant que certains ici. Mais les choses vont changer. »

Go : « Vraiment ? Et en quoi ? »

L : « Vous verrez. »

Go : « Oh, mais ne me faites pas languir, dites-le moi. »

Leroy se leva alors et se posta devant Gold, un sourire assuré Emma fut surprise qu'un homme qui ne semblait être connu ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ait l'aplomb de s'opposer à Gold.

L : « Au fait, M. Gold … Avez-vous parlé à vos concitoyens de Leopold ? »

A ce moment là, le visage de Gold se figea et s'assombrit. Il se tourna vivement vers Emma et marcha énergiquement vers elle :

Go : « Je veux qu'il soit extradé vers une plus grosse ville. »

E : « Quoi mais … Non … C'est de notre ressors ca se passe dans notre juridiction. Nous nous en chargerons … Après tout, il s'agit là de simples tags. »

Go : « De simples tags hein ? Et la fusillade ? J'ai cru comprendre que Miss Mills était au plus mal … »

Emma frissonna et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Gold voulait d'un seul coup éloigner Leroy ?

E : « On se chargera de ça … Et il s'avère que ces hommes n'étaient pas armés. Nos flics ont fait une bourde et si une enquête plus approfondie devait être faite, il n'en ressortirait que de mauvaises choses pour la ville et ses responsables.

Go : « Je vois … Je m'en chargerais moi-même … Encore une fois. »

Et Gold disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Emma se tourna alors vers Leroy …

E : « Leopold ? »

L : « … »

E : « Je connais ce prénom … Ce n'était pas le père de Mary Margaret ? »

L : « Je n'en dis pas plus … Vous verrez. »

E : « Pourquoi une pomme ? »

L : « Pardon ? »

E : « Vos tags … Pourquoi une pomme ? »

L : « Le fruit interdit … Une pomme est d'aspect inoffensif, mais même au commencement de l'Histoire de l'Homme, la pomme a été source de conflit, d'espoir et même de d'imaginaire. »

E : « Quel rapport avec vous ? »

L : » Avec nous, pas grand-chose … Avec les faits, bientôt. »

E : « J'y comprends rien et franchement, j'ai pas la tête à … »

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Graham.

G : « Emma. »

Cette dernière le suivit à l'écart dans le couloir.

G : « L'hôpital vient de me joindre. »

E : « Re… Regina ? » dit-elle fébrilement, craignant le pire

G : « Elle est sortie du bloc mais … Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang …Emma, elle est dans le coma. »

E : « Mais … Ses jours … Ses jours ne sont pas comptés ? »

G : « Ils n'en savent rien … »

E : « Je dois y aller ! »

G : « Bien sur. »

Elle attrapa sa veste et en moins de quelques secondes était dans sa voiture. Sans vraiment sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva devant l'hôpital. Son cœur battait comme jamais il n'avait battu auparavant …

E : « S'il vous plait, Regina Mills, ou est-elle ? »

*** : « Vous êtes de la famille ? »

E : « Non mais je suis … »

W : « Emma ? »

E : « Oh Dr Whale ! Dites-moi comment va-t-elle ? »

W : « Elle est encore en soin intensif … Elle vient juste de sortir du bloc. »

E : « Dites moi que ses jours ne sont pas en danger ? »

W : « Je ne peux me prononcer maintenant. Elle a subi de lourdes interventions depuis hier soir. Nous avons extrait la balle mais … Elle a énormément perdu de sang. »

E : « Merde … Je … »

W : « Non, vous ne pouvez pas la voir pour l'instant. Mais venez …»

Emma le suivit jusque dans un ascenseur, puis un long couloir qui lui semblait interminable. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une salle aux larges baies vitrées. Au travers, ce que vit Emma lui arracha une larme : Regina était allongée sur un lit, branchée à un respirateur, la peau pâle … Emma posa sa main sur la vitre comme pour créer un contact avec la jeune femme. Elle qui lui été toujours apparue si forte, si classe, aujourd'hui, elle semblait si démunie, si faible … Et Emma était incapable de faire quoique se soit pour l'aider ou la soulager.

W : « Je ne peux vous emmener plus loin … »

E : « Je vous en prie, dès que vous avez la moindre nouvelle, en bien ou en pire, prévenez-moi. »

W : « Ca sera fait. »

E : Je peux rester un peu ici ? »

W : « Si vous le souhaitez … »

Et elle resta … Elle resta près d'une heure devant cette vitre, la main collée dessus, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone la sorte de sa torpeur.

E : « Emma Swan … »

M : « _Emma, c'est Mary. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles_. »

E : « Elle … Elle est sortie du bloc mais … C'est pas gagné encore. »

M : « _Est-ce que tu veux que je garde Henry pour cette nuit_ ? »

E : « Non, non. J'arrive … J'ai besoin de le voir. »

M : « _Très bien. Je suis au Granny's avec Ruby, on t'attend._ »

E : « Ouais, merci … »

Et c'est contrainte qu'elle quitta des yeux Regina. Elle s'était souvent inquiétée pour son fils mais là, son cœur semblait lui bruler la poitrine à chaque battement.

De retour au Granny's, elle fut accueillie, dès son passage de la porte, par une Ruby plus que câline qui lui tomba littéralement dans les bras.

Ru : « Oh ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ? »

E : « Ca va, ça va … »

H : « Maman ! »

Henry se rua sur sa mère et l'agrippa fortement, lui coupant le souffle. Elle le serra fort aussi, et s'agenouilla devant lui.

H : « Mary m'a dit pour Regina. Elle va bien ? »

E : « Ce n'est pas encore gagné … Mais on ira la voir plus tard dans la journée d'accord ? »

H : « D'accord … »

E : « Je vais rentrer. »

M : « Reste un peu, Ruby t'as fais un chocolat cannelle. »

Emma soupira : après tout, elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle s'installa au comptoir donc et Ruby lui servit un immense mug.

M : « Alors … Les nouvelles ? L'homme qu'ils ont arrêté ? »

E : « Un personnage étrange … A mon avis, il a les fils qui se touchent … » dit-elle en faisant tournoyer son index à coté de sa tempe

M : « Oh … »

E : « D'ailleurs, il connaissait ton père. »

M : « Mon père ? Vraiment ? »

E : « Oui, il a parlé d'un Leopold … Y'en a pas 10 000. Il en a parlé à Gold qui a semblé un peu … inquiet. Tu m'as bien dis que tes parents étaient décédés dans un accident de la route hein ? »

M : « Oui, il y a près de 15 ans … Je me demande comment cet homme l'a connu. »

E : « Après tout, Gold a été le successeur de ton père à la mairie de Storybrooke, il doit surement connaitre ce Leroy. »

M : » Leroy ? »

E : « Tu le connais ? »

M : « Mais … Leroy est celui qui m'a élevé quand mes parents sont morts. J'avis à peu près l'âge d'Henry quand je suis allée chez eux. Mon père avait laissé un testament leur donnant ma garde si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soit l'auteur de ces tags … »

E : « Sans compter qu'il a voulu sauver Regina et non la voler comme le pense Graham … Il m'a sorti que Storybrooke devait changer … »

M : « J'ai toujours connu Leroy un peu loufoque. Mais du jour où Gold est arrivé à la tête de la ville, il a changé … Et puis quand sa femme est morte d'un cancer, il a disparu. C'était i ans. »

E : « Juste avant que j'arrive ici … »

M : « J'ai toujours pensé que, noyé sous la peine d'avoir perdu sa femme, il avait quitté Storybrooke. »

E : « Il faut croire qu'il a fait un retour plus que marquant … »

Ru : « J'y crois pas que nos propres flics aient tiré sur Regina … »

E : « Et sur des hommes non armés et leur tournant le dos. »

Ru : « J'espère sincèrement que Regina s'en sortira. »

Emma se massa la nuque et Mary lui tapota l'épaule :

M : « Rude matinée, tu devrais aller te reposer. »

E : « Ouais … Je compte bien retourner à l'hôpital cet après-midi et au bureau aussi. Je veux mettre au clair cette histoire. Allez, viens Henry. »

Dans la voiture, aucun ne parla … Emma était fatiguée tant moralement que physiquement, et luttait pour ne pas s'endormir au volant. Une fois arrivés chez eux, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers la porte de Regina.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé, fixant un point invisible devant elle, repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer … Elle pouvait perdre Regina, et cette éventualité la frappa en pleine face comme si son départ annoncée la veille n'avait pas été déjà le coup de grâce.

Et quand son fils vont s'asseoir près d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, elle ne pu s'en empêcher, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir, elle n'avait plus la force.

Elle s'écroula en sanglots dans les bras de son fils.

H : « Ca va aller maman, elle va s'en sortir, elle est forte, c'est Regina … »

E : « Henry … J'ai peur … »

H : « De quoi ? »

E : « De la perdre … Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas encore une fois. »

Elle serra un peu plus son fils, soulagée d'avoir enfin avoué qu'elle tenait encore à elle, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, malgré tout le mal que la jolie brune lui avait fait. Elle se rendit compte que perdre définitivement Regina était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait envisager.

Bien sur, de savoir que la jeune femme allait partir la veille avait éveillé en elle un sentiment d'effroi à l'idée de ne plus la voir, mais là Regina été passée si près de la mort et Emma avait été si impuissante … La vie tenait en peu de chose, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

H : « Elle va vivre maman, je le sais. »

Mais quand il regarda sa mère, elle s'était endormie sur ses genoux. Il sourit alors et lui caressa les cheveux : Henry devrait être fort cette fois-ci ! Pas question de demander de l'aide ou de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il devait être là pour sa mère.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée sur ce canapé, mais quand elle se réveilla, elle avait une couverture sur les épaules et un oreiller sous la tête. Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer et quand elle s'en saisit et qu'elle vit le nom s'afficher sur l'écran, elle cru presque tomber du canapé. Elle répondit précipitamment :

E : « Dr Whale ! »

W : « Emma, il y a du nouveau. »

E : « Pitié, dites-moi qu'elle va bien. »

W : « Emma … Elle a fait un arrêt en début d'après midi. »

E : « Non … »

W : « Mais nous avons pu la récupérer et à la suite de ça … Elle s'est réveillée. »

E : « Qu… Quoi ? Elle … »

W : « Elle est sortie du coma Emma. »

E : « Ses jours ne sont plus en danger alors ? »

W : « Il subsiste un risque, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri, mais disons que nous sommes un peu plus positifs. »

A ce moment là, Henry sortit de sa chambre, entendant sa mère parler.

E : « Est-ce que je peux passer maintenant ? »

W : « Si vous le souhaitez oui. »

Elle raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres.

H : « Elle s'est réveillée ? Elle va bien ? On va la voir ? »

E : « … Oui … Oui et oui. »

Henry bondit du canapé et attrapa sa veste.

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

H : « Bah je viens avec toi ! »

E : « Non, non ce n'est pas … Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. »

H : « Je t'en prie, j'ai envie de la voir aussi ! »

Emma ne pu refuser en voyant le regard plus que supplique de son fils. Elle attrapa alors sa veste, son sac et ses clés et c'est ensemble qu'ils partirent à l'hôpital.

Une fois devant l'accueil, le Dr Whale semblait les attendre.

E : « On peut la voir alors ? »

W : « Oui, elle est encore assez faible mais elle est consciente. »

E : « Super ! »

Ils suivirent le docteur jusqu'à une nouvelle chambre où avait été placée la jeune femme. Emma jeta un œil et la vision d'Emma était bien moins traumatisante que précédemment : plus de respirateur, mais juste une sonde nasale plus discrète son teint était moins blafard.

Emma et Henry entrèrent alors et, doucement, ils vinrent s'asseoir autour d'elle.

H : « On aurait du apporter des fleurs. » murmura-t-il

E : « Shh … » dit-elle en mettant son index devant ses lèvres

Mais Regina bougonna un peu, gigota et entrouvrit les yeux. Emma n'en perdit pas une miette, la dévorant du regard. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Regina … Elle se rendit compte alors que depuis un mois, c'était la première fois qu'elle la touchait de nouveau.

Regina tourna légèrement la tête vers Henry, ce dernier afficha un large sourire.

H : « Bonjour Regina. »

R : « Henry … » soupira-t-elle

E : « Comment tu vas ? »

Regina se tourna alors vers Emma et esquissa un léger sourire :

R : « J'ai … J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton. »

E : « Ce sont les calmants. Tu vas avoir une belle cicatrice à l'épaule. »

R : « Hm et bien, si c'est le prix à payer pour rester en vie. »

E : « Tu as vraiment eu de la chance ... »

R : « Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé. »

E : « Tu as surpris les taggueurs à l'école hier soir. Les flics sont arrivés et une fusillade a éclaté. Tu as reçu une balle perdue … »

R : « Les taggueurs … Je … Je me souviens maintenant. Il y avait un homme … Il était étrange. »

E : « Je suppose que c'était Leroy. »

R : « Leroy ? »

E : « Il semblerait que ce soit le chef de la bande … Ils l'ont attrapé quand … Quand il est revenu pour voir si tu allais bien. »

R : « Oui, je me souviens … »

E : « Il t'a parlé ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Regina repensa alors aux paroles qu'ils avaient prononcées dans l'école « _Restez … Vous ne devez pas partir_ », mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'en parla pas à Emma et nia :

R : « Non, rien. Il … Il a été arrêté ? »

E : « Il est au poste. Il a juste dit qu'il s'appelait Leroy il semblerait aussi qu'il ait un contentieux avec M. Gold. »

R : « Le maire ? »

E : « Ouais, je vais creuser de ce coté là … Je crois qu'il y a une histoire avec le père de Mary Margaret aussi … »

R : « Tout cela devient trop compliqué pour mon cerveau embrumé de calmants. »

E : « On … On va te laisser te reposer. Contente que tu ailles mieux. »

Elle lui serra la main sans oser faire plus. Henry se leva et lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue, ce que lui envia Emma, puis ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant Regina se reposer. Cette dernière ne sentait pas encore son corps, ce qui était fort désagréable, mais les faits lui revenaient en tête de façon plus claire : elle se souvenait d'avoir croisé le regard de cet homme mystérieux dans les couloirs de l'école, d'avoir découvert tous ses hommes dégradant les murs de l'école, puis ces coups de feu, cette douleur irradiant son corps … Et finalement, son réveil ici.

Les détails lui revinrent en tête un peu plus chaque minute : les mots de ce Leroy, cette pomme sur le mot, ce « reste » incrusté dedans …

Elle essaya de se redresser mais le Dr Whale l'en empêcha :

W : « Oh non miss Mills. »

R: "Je vais mieux."

W : « Mais votre état reste préoccupant tout de même. Je ne me risquerais pas à vous laisser sortir dans les prochains jours. »

R : « Serais-je à même de pouvoir prendre l'avion dans 15 jours ? »

Le Dr Whale fronça les sourcils :

W : « Vous comptez prendre l'avion ? »

R : « Oui, je pars. »

W : « Vous partez ? »

R : « Je suis mutée à Portland. »

W : « Pourtant, il semblerait que vous fassiez du bon travail ici, tout le monde ne parle plus que de cette kermesse, véritable fête foraine, que vous avez mis en place pour les vacances. »

R : « C'est un choix. »

W : « Et bien … Pour répondre à votre question, oui vous serez surement à même de prendre l'avion. »

R : « Merci … » soupira-t-elle tout en retombant mollement sur son oreiller

W : Nous allons vous faire des examens supplémentaires. »

R : « Bien … »

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, quelque chose le surpris : il fit demi-tour alors et sourit à Regina :

W : « Vous savez, vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis comme miss Swan. »

R : « … »

W : « Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour vous, d'ailleurs … Toute la ville … »

Il laissa alors entrer un homme que ne connaissait pas Regina, suivit par un deuxième, puis un troisième … Chacun d'eux avait un immense bouquet de fleurs et des ballons multicolores.

R : « Mais … »

W : « Je crois que les enfants et les habitants vous ont vraiment adopté … » dit-il, amusé par l'abondance de fleurs et de ballons.

R : « … C'est … Surprenant. »

W : « Vraiment dommage que vous partiez, la ville va perdre un membre influant de sa communauté. »

R : « … »

Il sortit alors et Regina pu admirer les quelques bouquets posés ça et là dans la chambre …

* * *

E : « Je dois juste passer un moment au bureau, ça te dérange d'attendre chez Granny's ? »

H : « Non. Dis … Tu vas enquêter sur ces hommes ? »

E : « Oui. »

H : « Tu es vraiment shérif alors ? »

E : « Tu en doutais petit monstre ?! »

Henry nota l'air plus léger qu'arborait sa mère … En fait, depuis qu'elle avait vu Regina, Emma était plus sereine, plus confiante … Elle était d'ailleurs bien décidée à faire toute la lumière sur cette histoire : un flic avait tiré sur Regina, elle découvrirait qui et lui arracherait surement ses bijoux de famille pour en faire une déco de Noël.

Et une fois de retour au bureau, elle eu la surprise de voir que la cellule était vide.

E : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

G : « Il a été déplacé. »

E : « Déplacé ? »

G : « Il a été envoyé au département de Boston. »

E : « C'est une blague ? Tout ça est le ressors de la ville ! Boston n'a rien à foutre d'un petit taggueur de bas étage ! »

G : « Je sais mais … »

E : « Gold ! » dit-elle rageusement

G : « Il a demandé à ce que nous nous penchions sur le reste des indices. En fuyant, ils ont fait plusieurs erreurs qu'ils n'avaient pas faites avant : empreintes, bombes de peinture laissées sur place … On a de la matière pour choper les autres. »

E : « Mais moi c'est Leroy qui m'intéresse ! »

G : « Emma, je comprends que tu es une envie de vengeance mais … »

E : « Ca n'a rien à voir ! Regina va mieux, et Leroy n'a rien à voir avec ça : elle s'est faite tirée dessus par un des nôtres ! »

G : « On a pas encore la preuve que les autres hommes n'étaient pas armés. Pourquoi tu sembles les défendre alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu voulais les pendre haut et court. »

E : « On a pas tous les éléments … Y'a quelque chose qui se trame, et le retour de Leroy en ville affole Gold pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est pour ça qu'il l'éloigne d'ici. Cet homme a des choses à nous dire sur Gold et ce dernier veut le museler ! »

G : « Leroy est un habitant de Storybrooke ? »

E : « A vrai dire, c'était le tuteur légal de Mary Margaret quand ses parents sont décédés. Et il semblerait qu'il en sache bien plus qu'on ne le pense sur la mort de Leopold Blanchard … »

G : « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Il est parti… »

E : « Si Leroy ne vient pas à nous, alors j'irais à Leroy. »

G : « Tu comptes partir pour Boston ? »

E : « Et alors ? Dans le cadre de notre enquête, il est normal que j'ai encore des questions à lui poser. »

G : « Emma … N'agis pas sous le coup de la colère. »

E : « Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis dubitative er perplexe et si toi, ça ne te pose aucun problème, moi ça m'en pose … Je veux avoir la vérité. »

Elle repartit, plus énervée que jamais : quelque chose n'allait pas : le soudain transfert de Leroy pour l'éloigner de Storybrooke et des habitants, le comportement de Gold, et de nouvelles questions émergèrent comme « _que venait faire le père de Mary dans tout ça_ ? »

Elle y verrait plus clair en allant à Boston, retrouver Leroy.

TBC


	22. La vérité

Elle avait confié Henry à Mary Margaret de toute manière, l'école était fermée pendant quelques jours encore. Sans même demander la permission à Glass, elle roula vers Boston avec la ferme intention d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de la ville : Leopold, Gold et Leroy semblaient avoir un passé commun, un lourd passé que Gold s'était échiné à cacher, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Leroy. Qu'avait à dire cet homme pour que Gold en ait si peur et qu'il décide de l'envoyer à des kilomètres de là ?!

Elle le découvrirait … Il était hors de question que Regina soit blessée pour rien ! Elle devait donner un sens à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début si Leroy disait vrai alors rien n'arrivait pas hasard à Storybrooke, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle le croyait elle aussi.

Elle se retrouva devant le bureau général de la police de Boston et sans attendre demanda, à l'accueil, à voir Leroy.

*** : « Désolé, mais ce prisonnier est en isolement. »

E : « L'isolement est pour les suspects dangereux. Il n'a fait que taguer des murs … »

*** : »Il est inscrit sur son dossier que sa santé mentale est plus que justifiable et que pour son bien, ainsi que ceux des citoyens, il devait être … »

E : « Gold l'a envoyé dans un asile ? »

*** : « Je n'ai pas dis ça. »

E : « Asile, maison médicalisée, peu importe … Ou a-t-il été transféré ? »

Avec peu de conviction le policier lui donna l'adresse de l'établissement et sans attendre elle s'y rendit :

L'immense bâtisse aux murs blancs et aux fenêtres grillagées et minuscules n'avait rien d'engageant. Elle entra et demanda à voir le patient 342AF Leroy. Et à sa grande surprise, c'est un homme d'une corpulence assez exceptionnel, habillé de blanc, qui vint à sa rencontre.

E : « Emma Swan, je travail pour le bureau du shérif de Storybrooke, Maine. »

*** : « Je suis Sam Harper, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Leroy. »

E : « Enchantée. Je suis venue lui parler. »

S : « Leroy n'a jamais eu de visite depuis le temps que je le connais. »

E : « Attendez … Leroy est un habitué des lieux ? »

S : « Bien sur, ça fait plus de 5 ans maintenant. »

Emma tomba des nus, elle ne comprenait plus rien …

E : « On peut parler un moment ? »

S : « Avec plaisir. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin de la propriété. Assis sur un banc en pierre à l'ombre d'un pommier, Emma ne tarda pas :

E : « Vous dites que Leroy est venu ici i ans ? »

S : « Il n'est pas venu, les gens viennent rarement de leur plein gré ici. Il fut amené il y a 10 ans. »

E : « Pour quelles raisons ? »

S : Après la mort de sa femme, il a subitement perdu pied. Il est devenu violent, incohérent … Un danger pour son entourage. »

E : « Qui l'a amené ici ? »

S : « Un certain M. Gold …"

Emma commençait à comprendre avec horreur.

E : « C'est lui qui est revenu hier n'est-ce pas, pour le ramener ? »

S : « C'est ça. Leroy s'est enfui i mois maintenant. »

Date à laquelle les tags avaient commencé en ville.

E : « Comment il a fait ? »

S : « Vous voulez mon avis ? Cet homme n'est en rien fou ou incohérent. Bien sur, parfois il nous sortait que le monde était en danger et des trucs qu'on pourrait tous dire … Mais il est intelligent. Il s'est fait passé pour un infirmier et il est sorti en falsifiant des dossiers. Aucun de nos pensionnaires ne serait assez sensé pour faire ça. »

E : « Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché du coté de Storybrooke quand il s'est enfui ? »

S : « La vérité est que dans le même mois, nous avons subi un grave incendie ici. Une partie de l'aile nord a été détruite à cause d'un radiateur défectueux … On s'est retrouvé avec les agents sanitaires sur le dos, nos portes allaient fermer. Nous nous sommes plus penchés là-dessus que sur la recherche d'un homme qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

E : « Vous disiez qu'il était parfois farfelu dans ces dires. »

S : « Quand il est arrivé, il était agité : il disait qu'on voulait qu'il se taise, qu'il ne devait pas parler. Il était un peu paranoïaque sur les bords. Il parlait aussi de coups montés, de prise de pouvoir illégal … Mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. »

E : « Qu'a dit Gold en vous l'amenant de nouveau hier ? »

S : « Il a dit qu'il était revenu chez lui et qu'il avait dégradé plusieurs lieux publics … Ce que je trouve surprenant. »

E : « Pourquoi ? »

S : « Parce que les rares fois où il était calme et cohérent était quand il parlait de Storybrooke et de ses habitants. Il en parlait presque avec amour et un profond respect. Alors me dire qu'il a pu faire tout ça, c'est qu'il devait avoir une sacrée bonne raison, mais vous savez … Face à un homme si imprévisible, qui sait ce qu'il voulait faire passer comme message. »

E : « Je vois … Est-ce qu'il est possible de lui parler ? »

S : « M. Gold a bien précisé de le faire rentrer en contact avec personne. »

E : « S'il vous plait, je ne le dirais à personne. »

L'homme la fixa, soutint son regard puis soupira.

S : « Ok, ok. Mais je vous préviens, on l'a bourré de sédatifs … »

E : « Je comprends, mais j'ai besoin de lui poser certaines questions. Oh et … J'aimerais que cette visite reste entre nous ce que je veux dire c'est que … »

S : « Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. » lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil

Puis il l'amena dans un dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous et arriva devant une porte estampillée d'un gros 28 noir.

S : « Je vous attends ici, si vous avez le moindre problème … »

E : « Ok, merci. »

Il lui ouvrit la porte dans un lourd bruit métallique. Elle entra et découvrit une pièce dépourvue de meubles si ce n'était un lit, une petite table scellée au sol, tout comme la chaise. Leroy était assis dessus, en tailleur.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Le mouvement du matelas sortit Leroy de sa torpeur. Il avait le regard vitreux et vide …

E : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait … » soupira-t-elle

L : « Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Emma fut surprise : l'avait-il reconnu ? Savait-il ou il était ?

E : « Je suis venue pour vous poser des questions, j'ai besoin de réponses. »

L : « … Comme tout le monde. »

E : « Pourquoi Gold vous a-t-il amené ici il y a 10 ans ? Parce que votre femme est morte ? C'est pour ça ? »

Leroy laissa échapper un rire nerveux

L : « Non … Il m'a piégé. »

E : « Qui ça ? Gold ? »

L : « Il m'a fait passer pour un fou pour m'éloigner, comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui. »

E : « Dans quel but ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut cacher ? »

L : « Leopold … »

E : « Leopold ? Le père de Mary ? »

Le regard de Leroy s'éclaira alors …

L : « Mary … » soupira-t-il

E : « Oui Mary. Vous l'avez recueilli après la mort de ses parents, après leur accident de voiture. »

L : « Ce n'était pas un accident. »

E : « Quoi ? »

L : « Ce que je vous apprête à dire est ce pourquoi Gold m'a calfeutré ici. Leopold et Anna Blanchard n'ont pas été tués dans un accident de voiture. »

E : « Quoi ? »

L : « Du moins …. Ce n'était pas un accident à proprement parlé. »

E : « Vous êtes en train de dire que Gold … Gold aurait commandité un meurtre ? Comment ? »

L : « Il a trafiqué leur voiture … C'était le soir de la fête de Noël, donnée chez Gold lui-même. Gold était un loup prêt à tout pour accéder au pouvoir. Mais Léopold était un bon maire, réélu par 3 fois … Gold voyait les années passées sans avoir l'occasion de se mesurer à lui. Les élections allaient se passer quelques semaines plus tard et la tendance était largement favorable à Leopold Blanchard. »

E : « Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il a tué Leopold pour avoir sa place à la tête de la ville ? »

L : « Je dis que Gold a assez de pouvoir, d'influence et de volonté pour vouloir ce qu'il veut. »

E : « Mais … Si la voiture a été trafiquée, il devrait y avoir des traces ? Des expertises ? »

L : « A l'époque, la ville était sous le choc, et même si la ville réclamait des explications, Gold a tout enterré. »

E : « Mais … Il y a eu surement enquête. »

L : « Gold a tout supervisé … Y compris les recherches. A vote avis le nouveau bureau en ronce de noyer de Sydney Glass, il se l'est offert grâce à son salaire vous croyez ? »

E : … »

L : « Tout ce que je dis c'est … Qu'il est dangereux. Gold est un homme avare et orgueilleux. Il veut la ville, il l'a obtenu. Et quand j'ai commencé à émettre des doutes sur la mort des parents de Mary, a rassembler des preuves et à clamer que c'était un imposteur et un meurtrier. Il m'a envoyé ici, se servant de la mort de ma femme comme prétexte pour dire que j'avais perdu la boule, décrédibilisant tout ce que j'avais amassé comme preuves. »

E : « Des preuves ? »

L : « Un ami mécanicien qui a inspecté le véhicule. »

E : « Et ? »

L : « Le câble des freins ont été coupés. »

E : « Mais, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à quelqu'un ? »

L : « Parce qu'il a dénigré tous mes dires … Qui écouterait un homme enfermé ici et bourré aux calmants hein … »

E : « Moi … Moi je vous crois. »

L : « Mais que pouvez-vous y faire ? Regardez ce qu'il fait aux personnes qui le dérangent : ils les éliminent sous une forme ou sous une autre. »

E : « Je serais prudente. »

L : « Non, vous ne comprenez pas : vous avez une famille, un fils. Prenez garde où vous mettez les pieds. Il ne reculera devant rien. »

E : « Tout ceci : les tags, les messages … Tout ça ne visait qu'à lever le voile et montrer la vérité. »

L : « Les élections approchent et il est hors de question que Gold règne encore sur cette ville, la dénaturant complètement. Dès que j'ai pu sortir d'ici, je suis retourné à Storybrooke j'ai contacté des personnes de confiance et j'ai entrepris de parler aux habitants via ces tags. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre si j'avais remis les pieds en ville, Gold ne m'aurait pas laissé faire un pas. »

E : « … »

L : « Je tiens à Mary, elle me manque. Je tiens à cette ville et je ferais tout mon possible pour y revenir, mais tant que Gold sera en place, je n'ai aucune chance d'y parvenir. »

E : « Il faut le prendre sur le fait. »

L : « Comment ça ? »

E « On ne peut plus prouver le meurtre, parce que ça remonte à plus de 15 ans et que les preuves ont été soient falsifiées, soient effacées … La seule solution est de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il faut qu'il avoue. »

L : « C'est un homme terriblement et affreusement intelligent, il ne se laissera pas faire comme ça. »

E : « Je sais, mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. J'ai besoin de contacter les hommes qui vous ont aidé. »

L : « Je vous donnerais le lieu où les trouver. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils vivent en marge de la ville, dans la forêt. »

E : « Merci. Je vous ferais sortir d'ici, promis. Et vous accompagnerez Mary à l'autel le jour de son mariage. » dit-elle dans un sourire

L : « Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne saurez tenir. »

E : « En attendant, tenez bon. »

Emma se leva alors et tandis qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, elle se ravisa et se retourna :

E : « Que vouliez-vous dire en disant que Storybrooke devait changer grâce à Regina et moi ? »

Leroy esquissa un sourire :

L : « Vous savez, je connais Storybrooke comme ma propre main … J'ai appris, il y a fort longtemps que cette ville est devenue une entité à part entière : elle vit et respire comme n'importe quel être vivant. Storybrooke change aussi … Selon ses habitants, selon l'humeur du moment … Elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même quand Gold est arrivé à sa tête. Elle s'est un peu ouverte avec Ruby mais avec votre arrivée … Je l'ai senti j'étais ici mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Vous changerez les choses et les mentalités. »

E : « Ah je vois, vous voulez dire : en tant que gay de service, les gens finiront par ouvrir leur esprit à cette nouveauté … Malheureusement pour vous, il est fort peu probable que je réitère la chose ici bas. »

L : « Ne soyez pas idiote ! Vous et miss Mills êtes les élues, celles qui changeront les choses. Miss Mills l'a déjà fait, par la kermesse. »

E : « Vous plaisantez ? Par la kermesse elle va faire son coming-out ? »

L : « Vous verrez bien … »

E : « Ouais … Prenons un problème l'un après l'autre, ok ? Je vais m'occuper de Gold d'abord. »

Et quand elle sortit de l'établissement, il était évident qu'elle allait s'occuper de Gold !

**TBC**


	23. Rien que la vérité

Par ou commencer ? Elle était seule sur ce coup, elle ne pouvait ni en parler à Ruby ni à Mary … Surtout pas à Mary. Si cette dernière apprenait qu'elle suspectait Gold d'avoir tué ses parents …

Elle chercha alors ces hommes qui avaient été les « complices » de Leroy. Bien sur, elle devait agir seule : elle ne pouvait pas demander l'aide de Graham, ce dernier était assez stupide pour aller en parler à Glass car, comme si le suggérait Leroy, Glass était de mèche avec Gold, ou du moins sous sa coupe, elle était bien seule …

A ce moment-là, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir Regina à ses cotés.

Regina … Avant d'entreprendre sa croisade, elle était passée la voir à l'hôpital mais cette dernière dormait. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle resta derrière la vitre à la contempler. Puis elle repensa aux paroles de Leroy : si Regina devait se révéler, elle le ferait lors de la kermesse, sauf qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte qu'à l'heure de la kermesse, elle serait déjà dans l'avion …

Peu importait, pour l'instant, elle devait s'occuper de Gold. Si Leroy disait vrai : cet homme qui occupait le poste de maire de la ville depuis près de 15 ans, était un meurtrier.

Leroy lui avait donné quelques coordonnées et des indices sur comment trouver la planque de ces complices. Evidemment, pour couronner le tout : il faisait froid et une légère bruine tombait.

E : « Et merde mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ? Emma tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et te contenter de suivre comme un mouton ?! » marmonna-t-elle

Et alors qu'elle marchait sur un chemin qui semblait tracer, un immense tronc d'arbre lui barra le passage.

E : « Super … » ronchonna-t-elle

Mais trop fainéante pour faire le tour, elle entreprit alors de le grimper. Elle remonta ses manches et grimpa avec plus ou moins d'agilité et de souplesse. Une fois en haut, le plus dur semblait être fait, mais n'ayant aucune prise, elle se demandait bien comment elle allait pouvoir descendre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et imaginait la scène débile : elle ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide qu'elle piètre image du shérif pouvait-elle donner comme ç ? Coincée en haut de son tronc …

Alors elle prit son courage à 2 mains et se retourna pour dévaler le tronc sur le ventre, tant pis pour sa veste. Mais son pied ripa et elle dévala sur le ventre pour atterrir sur les fesses au pied du tronc.

E : « Et merde … Ras-le-bol. Franchement, dans quelle galère je me suis encore foutue ?! »

*** : « On en sait rien, mais on vous accorde 10 points pour la chute. »

Emma sursauta et se releva aussi vite et correctement qu'elle pu pour voir 3 hommes se dresser devant elle.

E : « Qui êtes vous ? »

*** : « Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous en avez une petite idée. »

E : « Ouais … Bah ça ne vous empêche pas de vous présenter. »

*** : « Je suis Walter. »

E : « Walter ? Juste Walter ? »

W : « Juste Walter. »

E : « Walter, Leroy … C'est le club des noms unique ? »

W : « Peu importe le club, venez, il ne faut pas rester là. »

Et Emma fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal : suivre des inconnus au milieu d'une forêt où personne en savait où elle était, même pas elle.

Et après 10 minutes de marche au milieu des fougères et autres immenses sapins, elle eut la surprise d'arriver devant une sorte de grosse cabane …

E : « C'est chez vous ? »

W : « Du moins une planque idéale. »

E : « Leroy était là aussi ? »

W : « Il l'était oui. Nous l'étions tous le temps des … »

E : « Le temps des tags. »

W : « … »

E : « Ecoutez, je … J'ai compris pourquoi vous faisiez ça, et foncièrement, je me fous des tags. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de coincer Gold pour ses méfaits et rétablir la vérité. »

W : « Leroy nous a tout raconté il nous a aussi dit que vous viendriez nous voir bientôt. Nous pleurons aujourd'hui un ami. »

E : « Je suis désolée pour lui … Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. »

W : « Personne ne mérite de mourir ainsi. Il a été abattu d'une balle dans le dos … Il a été froidement exécuté. »

E : « L'heure n'est pas à la vengeance, elle est à la justice. Il faut trouver un moyen de coincer Gold. »

Et quand elle entra dans la maisonnette, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux : une vraie maison en bois, avec meubles en bois et vielle cheminée en pierre. Elle pu voir aussi, planqués dans chaque coin de la pièce, des lits rudimentaires, type lit de camp. Elle sourit alors.

W : « Quoi ? »

E : « Non rien on dirait … On dirait la maison des 7 nains … Ce qui est drôle parce que vous êtes 7 … »

W : « Etiez. »

E : « Oui étiez 7. Bon, par quoi on commence ? »

W : « Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer en ville comme ça : tant d'inconnus ça pourrait éveiller les soupçons, surtout avec l'affaire en cours sur nous. »

E : « Ouais, donc il me faut un allié dans la ville … Quelqu'un d'assez proche de Gold sans être pour autant corrompu par lui. Ca va pas être facile … »

W : « Nous pouvons continuer les actions nocturnes. »

E : « Non, trop risqué. Glass a surement déployé la police dans toute la ville. Je dois me débrouiller seule sur ce coup. »

W : « Nous serons là si vous avez besoin. En attendant, voilà tout ce que Leroy a gardé … »

Il sortit une boite métallique dans laquelle étaient regroupées plusieurs photos, et quelques documents. Emma les prit et vit des photos prises durant ces derniers mois : elle pouvait y voir Mary chez elle, Mary buvant un café au Granny's, May au restaurant avec David, mais aussi Gold et Regina … Leroy les avaient suivis depuis son retour ici. Elle s'attarda un peu sur la photo prise de Regina : elle marchait dans la rue, habillée de son usuel tailleur sombre … Elle était si belle. Elle eut un pincement au cœur alors et un regard triste prit place sur son visage.

W : « Ca va ? »

Il jeta un œil sur la photo.

W : « Leroy n'a pas arrêté de dire que cette femme était la clé du changement. »

E : « Ouais … Le changement …. »

W : « Elle est bien jolie en tout cas. » dit-il suivit d'un petit rire graveleux que seul un homme visiblement seul depuis un moment pouvait faire

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, le fusillant du regard :

W : « Quoi ? »

E : « Pas touche. » dit-elle en signifiant d'un petit sourire

W : « Ah ouais ? Alors c'est vous … l'autre ? »

E : « L'autre ? »

W : « Leroy a dit que cette femme changerait les choses à Storybrooke, avec une autre femme. »

E : « Ravie que ça vous fasse sourire. »

W : « Bah c'est surtout que, à ce que j'ai compris, c'est pas le pied entre vous ces temps-ci. Parfois les prédictions de Leroy peuvent foirer. »

E : « … »

Oui, parfois surement … Mais au fond d'elle elle priait que, pour une fois, il ait vu juste.

* * *

Graham ne pouvait être mis au courant et Glass non plus pour des raisons bien évidentes Ruby et Mary non plus … Puis l'idée lui vint en revenant en ville. Alors qu'elle roulait sur la rue principale, elle croisa l'homme qui pourrait l'aider. Elle se gara sur le bas coté et descendit de voiture.

E : « Hey ! »

A : « Hey. »

August était en train de mettre des fleurs devant une devanture de magasin.

E : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

A : « J'ai repris le fleuriste. »

E : « Cool. Dis August, je peux te parler ? »

A : « Bien sur. Au fait, comment va Regina ? »

E : « Mieux, bien mieux … J'ai appelé le Dr Whale et il m'a dit que les divers examens étaient plus qu'optimistes. Il la garde encore quelques jours, mais elle devrait certainement sortir à la fin de la semaine. »

A : « Alors tant mieux. C'est tragique ce qui s'est passé … Tout le monde ne parle que de Regina en des termes élogieux et courageux …. Quand on sait ce qu'on disait d'elle avant … »

E : « Ah ? »

A : « Bah ouais, tous ces trucs entre elle et toi … »

E : « Et tu en penses quoi ? Je veux dire … Tous ces trucs. »

A : « Oh moi tu sais, je suis assez ouvert. Chacun a droit au bonheur, sous quelque forme que ce soit … Dans la limite du légal bien sur. »

E : « Et si je te disais que Regina et moi … C'est vrai. »

A : « Oh … Bah je dirais : tant mieux pour vous. Soyez heureuses. »

E : « En fait … Ca n'a pas duré … Juste une histoire de quelques jours, en fait à peine 3. »

A : « Je te pensais pas être la femme d'une nuit. » dit-il en s'amusant

E : « En fait, c'est plus compliqué … Disons que Regina a eu peur des « on dit » et finalement, elle n'a pas supporté. On a rompu aussi vite qu'on s'était mise ensemble … »

A : « Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

E : « Je … Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé en fait. Même si c'est finalement moi qui ais mis de la distance entre nous je voulais que ça soit plus simple pour Regina, alors j'ai pris la décision de l'éloigner de moi. Le fait est qu'elle n'a rien redit à ça … Ca m'a un peu blessé qu'elle se détache si facilement en fin de compte. »

A : « C'est dommage. Et crois-moi pour qu'un homme qui te trouvait attirante le dise : vous formeriez un très beau couple toutes les deux. »

E : « C'est gentil … Mais je crois que c'est cuit … Je veux dire : elle s'en va dans 15 jours et elle est bien décidée. »

A : « Alors tu devrais la convaincre de rester, si tu l'aimes vraiment, prouve-le lui. »

E : « Mais c'est moi qui l'est limite foutu dehors … »

A : « Parfois, il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de coté. »

E : « J'en suis pas fière ! »

A : « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

E : « Je … De toute manière, à moi ça ne me pose pas de problème d'être cataloguée gay de la ville, mais à Regina … »

A : « Alors elle ne vaut pas le coup si elle fait passer les avis de personnes inconnues plutôt que les tiens. »

E : « … J'en sais rien. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse… Je ne peux pas la forcer à continuer une relation dans laquelle elle se sent mal à l'aise. »

August lui sourit alors et l'invita à entrer dans sa boutique.

A : « C'est pour t'épancher sur tes états d'âme que tu es venue me voir ? »

E : « A vrai dire … Pas du tout. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

A : « De mon aide ? »

E : « Je me trompe peut-être mais je pense pouvoir te faire confiance … »

A : « Confiance ? »

E : « J'ai besoin de toi pour … Une mission. »

A : « Une mission ? Ca fait très agent secret ça … » dit-il en rigolant

E : « Vrai. D'ailleurs, l'utilisation de nom de code pour ça serait utile personne en doit pouvoir se douter de quoique se soit. »

A : « Tu es bien mystérieuse. »

E : « August … Promets-moi que tu n'en toucheras pas un mot, y compris à ton père. Moins nous sommes dans la confidence, plus nous serons en sécurité. »

A : « L'opération Cobra. »

E : « Cobra ? »

A : « Ca sonne bien non ?! »

E : « Mon fils aurait pu trouver un nom pareil … Mais on s'en contentera. »

Elle s'approcha alors d'August, fermant la porte de la boutique au passage et tournant le panneau vers « fermé » … C'est alors qu'elle entreprit de tout lui raconter.

* * *

M : « Henry, tu ne manges pas ? »

H : « … »

M : « Hey bonhomme … Tout va bien aller d'accord ? Ta mère va revenir bientôt et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

H : « Non, c'est faux : Regina s'en va, un homme est mort et ma mère est trop mystérieuse pour être normale. Plus rien ne va dans cette ville. »

M : « Tu es trop sensible. Tout va s'arranger. » dit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux

Et alors qu'elle lui préparait un chocolat, on frappa à sa porte.

M : « Emma ? »

H : « Maman ! » dit-il en bondissant de sa chaise pour se coller dans les bras de sa mère

E : « Salut gamin. »

H : « Tu es partie tout une journée ! » lui lança-t-il sur un ton de reproche

E : « Je sais, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé. Mais … Ecoute-moi, les choses vont changer Henry, promis. »

M : « Nous sommes allés voir Regina ce matin. »

E : « Oui, j'ai appelé Whale, il m'a dit pour sa santé, c'est bien. »

M : « Oui … Elle … Elle n'a pas changé tu sais, elle compte toujours partir. »

E : « Je sais … » soupira-t-elle

M : « Tu vas faire quelque chose ? »

E : « Pour l'instant je m'occupe de quelque chose d'autre … D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de toi. »

M : « De moi ? »

* * *

Emma avait donné ses instructions à Mary sans pourtant lui dire ses intentions. Elle mettait tout en place pour coincer Gold car il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte ainsi.

Elle avait mis tout au point en presque une semaine : tout devait être prêt et parfait pour le grand jour.

Elle avait tout prévu : les preuves, le matériel pour les acquérir, les complices et le lieu elle priait simplement pour que tout se passe bien. Et comme pour se donner du courage, avant de récupérer son fils le soir, elle passa à l'hôpital avant.

Elle trouva Regina, faisant ses premiers pas depuis son entrée à l'hôpital.

E : « Wow, que de progrès. » dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre tandis que Regina se rassit péniblement, le bras en écharpe

R : « On essaie … »

Emma s'approcha, un peu gênée, et aida Regina à s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit.

R : « Merci. »

E : « Tu sais … Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux … »

R : « Merci. Je suis contente de pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital dès demain. »

E : « Tu ne vas pas reprendre ton poste ? »

R : « Pour une semaine, je ferais juste acte de présence sommairement. J'ai encore des bagages à faire. »

E : « Oh … Tu comptes vider ton appart' ? »

R : « Non, les meubles sont neufs, je le vends meublé. »

E : « Tu t'encombres le moins possible … » dit-elle presque amèrement

R : « Emma … Pourquoi tu es là ? »

E : « Bah … Pour prendre de tes nouvelles. »

R : « Ca fait 1 mois qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole … Depuis … Enfin tu sais. Et là, je te vois tous les jours depuis une semaine, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

E : « Ca signifie que, malgré nos divergences, je tiens à toi et je m'inquiète pour toi. On t'a tiré dessus, j'ai quand même le droit de prendre des nouvelles. »

R : « … »

E : « Hey, je ne savais pas que c'était interdit de prendre des nouvelles de son ex, excuse-moi. » dit-elle irritée

R : « Je … Ce n'est pas ça. Merci. »

Regina percuta au mot « Ex » mais il fallait bien appeler un chat un chat … Emma se radoucit alors et s'assit à coté d'elle.

E : « Je suis triste que tu partes c'est tout … »

R : « Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

E : » Non, ça vaut mieux seulement pour toi. »

R : « On ne va pas recommencer une discussion qui nous mènera exactement là où ça nous a laissé i mois. »

E : « … »

R : « Je suis trop fatiguée pour me lancer dans une joute verbale aujourd'hui alors si tu n'as en tête que l'idée de me faire changer d'avis, je vais te faciliter la tâche : ça ne marchera pas, ma décision est prise. »

E : « C'est dommage, vraiment … Je tiens encore à toi tu sais. »

R : « Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu m'as fais comprendre après ton « _va te faire foutre_ » assez virulent et qui sous-entendait une clôture définitive de toute discussion. »

E : « … C'est clair que j'ai pas été vraiment diplomate sur ce coup … » grimaça-t-elle

R : « On ne peut pas le nier. »

E : « Mais t'as pas été vraiment commode non plus je te signale et rien de tout ça ne se serait passé si tu avais privilégié le dialogue plutôt que de me plaquer comme ça, sur le pas de la porte. »

R : « … »

E : « On a toutes les 2 nos torts, chacune à ses raisons mais … Il n'en reste pas moins que … J'ai encore des sentiments pour toi Regina. »

R : « … »

E : « Ok, tu as décidé de te taire, c'est pas grave, je vais donc parler : j'ai jamais pensé que nous deux c'était une erreur, j'ai jamais pensé qu'on allait pas sur le bon chemin toutes les 2, je n'ai rien regretté : de l'instant où je t'ai avoué mes sentiments sur cette plage, au moment où je me suis réveillée avec toi dans mes bras. Je comprends ta peur, je l'avais aussi … Mais j'ai compris que cette ville n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle était spéciale. Ca va paraitre insensé mais … Je crois qu'on pourrait changer les choses toutes les 2, qu'on pourrait changer les choses et les mentalités. Je ne te dis pas qu'on pourrait s'afficher comme le couple gay de cette ville, mais qu'on puisse s'afficher simplement comme un couple parmi tant d'autres, c'est ce qu'attend cette ville de nous. »

R : « Et c'est moi qui suis dans un hôpital … » dit-elle avec sarcasme

E : « Crois ce que tu veux, je pensais comme toi avant, mais plusieurs faits m'ont confirmé que … Que les choses pouvaient et allaient changer. »

R : « Je crois que si la ville est prête, moi je ne le suis pas. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et laissa tomber. Peut-être que, finalement, Leroy avait tort … Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant son départ et elle campait sur ses positions, il n'y avait plus rien à faire …

E : « Bon, je vais te laisser, prends soin de toi surtout et fais attention à toi. »

R : « Merci … » souffla-t-elle

Et quand Emma fut partie, Regina ne pu retenir une larme : tous ces mots, toutes ces paroles la touchaient bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Emma tenait encore à elle malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit et le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle se releva et regarda par la fenêtre Emma s'en aller sans se retourner. Il était fort probable que c'était la dernière fois où elles se parlaient …

* * *

Go : « Emma Swan, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

E : « Je viens solliciter votre aide à vrai dire. »

Go : « Mon aide ? vraiment ? »

E : « J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez. Il semblerait que vous connaissiez bien ce Leroy. »

Go : Leroy ? »

E : « Le chef des tagueurs. »

Go : « Oh. Je crois que vous faites fausse route, je ne le connais pas. »

E : « Pourtant, Leroy est un ancien habitant de Storybrooke. »

Go : « Ah oui ? »

E : « Oui … Il était le tuteur de Mary Margaret Blanchard, vous savez la fille de Leopold Blanchard. »

Go : « Ah oui … Maintenant que vous le dites. Cet homme a toujours été en marge de la société. Il n'était pas interné ? »

E : « Oh si, vous l'avez-vous-même amené dans un établissement spécialisé. »

Go : « Vous savez, il avait totalement perdu le sens des responsabilités et de la réalité. »

E : « Et bien, et bien … Pour quelqu'un qui ne se souvenait plus de lui, je vous trouve bien éloquent d'un seul coup. »

Gold plissa les yeux puis sourit :

Go : « Vous étiez venu me demander de l'aide je crois ? »

E : « Oui. J'aimerais que vous lâchiez des aveux … »

Go : « Des aveux ? »

E : « Sur le meurtre de Leopold Blanchard. »

Gold lâcha un petit rire sarcastique

Go : « Mais qui a parlé de meurtre ? Il s'agit d'un regrettable accident. »

E : « Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai là des documents d'un expert qui prouvent que les freins de la voiture ont été sectionnés. »

Go : « Voyons donc ? Un expert ? Et qui a mandaté cet expert ? »

E : « Leroy lui-même. »

Gold ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire sonore qui fit presque trembler Emma.

Go : « Vous parlez ici du témoignage d'un homme qui est interné dans un asile ? Témoignage peut-être fiable pour vous, mais pas vraiment pour les autres. Que penser d'un homme paranoïaque et bipolaire ? Car oui, Miss Swan, si je le connais si bien c'est parce que j'ai, au préalable, fais moi aussi des recherches, car je suis le maire de cette ville et tout ce qui y a attrait me concerne. »

E : « Oui M. Gold … Il semblerait même que vos intentions au sujet de cette ville ne date pas d'hier … Elle date même de 15 ans non ? Dat à laquelle Leopold Blanchard a trouvé la mort. »

Go : « M'accuseriez-vous sans preuve miss Swan ? Ces allégations sont graves et je pourrais facilement vous attaquer pour diffamations. »

E : « Oh mais vous ne ferez pas ça, car vous faites els choses sans vague n'est-ce pas ? Car si ça venait à se savoir, des choses pourraient être déterrées, des cadavres sorties du placard … Ca pourrait déranger. »

Go : « Que cherchez-vous au final ? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un des adjoints du shérif … Et si vous avez encore votre place dans notre communauté que parce que nous étions en manque d'effectifs … Effectif rempli depuis quelques jours ce qui signifie que votre présence n'est plus indispensable. »

E : « Et quoi ? Vous allez me virer ? Mais le bureau du shérif n'est pas de votre compétence, elle est de celle du shérif lui-même … Ah mais attendez, le shérif … ne serai-t-il pas de mèche avec vous par hasard ? Ca faciliterait les choses hein ? Comme des falsifications de documents, des pertes ou destructions de preuves, des témoignages non pris en compte … Sans parler de notre fameux budget … »

Go : « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela relève de ma compétence. Sydney Glass est intègre. »

E : « Oh oui, complètement intégré à votre magouille. Vous savez qu'Internet est un outil exceptionnel M. Gold. »

Go : « Vraiment ? » dit-il avec assurance

E : « Oh oui, on peut y trouver pleins de choses, pleins d'informations … Et notamment des relevés informatiques sur des transactions financières entre vous et le shérif Glass : près de 150 000$ en 15 ans … Dites-moi M. Gold, qu'est-ce qui peut bien couter autant ? Un nouveau bureau ? Une nouvelle voiture ? Une intégrité ? »

Gold changea alors de regard. Il s'approcha d'un air menaçant de la jeune femme.

Go : « Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuer, mais vous n'avez aucune preuve de quoique ce soit. »

E : « J'ai ces transactions, j'ai aussi le témoignage de Leroy. »

Go : « Cet homme est fou. »

E : « Il vous accuse d'avoir tué ou commandité le meurtre de Leopold et Anna Blanchard. Leur fille était dan la voiture … Vous auriez pu la tuer aussi ! »

Go : « C'est fort regrettable, mais c'est un tragique accident dont je ne puis rien. »

E : « Vous avez de l'audace de mentir encore et toujours … Malgré les preuves accablantes. »

Go : « Accablantes ? » rigola-t-il « Mais vous n'avez rien miss Swan. Et vous n'aurez jamais rien. »

E : « Oh mais si j'ai … Je sais que vous l'avez tué pour prendre sa place à la tête de la ville, je sais que vous avez corrompu le shérif pour qu'il étouffe l'affaire et qu'on passe à autre chose. C'était assez culotté de vous en prendre à un homme si aimé des habitants, vous n'avez pas eu peur que les gens vous soupçonnent … Ah mais si, attendez … Un homme l'a fait : Leroy. Et vous l'avez enfermé dans un asile, le faisant passer pour fou. Mais les gens ne sont pas si naïfs vous savez … »

Go : « Mais bien sur qu'ils le sont miss Swan. » dit-il dans un sourire carnassier « Puisqu'ils m'ont réélu par 3 fois depuis … Plus le mensonge est gros et plus les gens y croient … Et quand ils y croient assez fort, ils finissent par s'en convaincre et ne plus rien voir d'autre. Ils étaient stupides, jusqu'à réélire Leopold Blanchard, un homme qui ne comprenait pas les vrais besoin de cette ville; JE l'ai réveillé, JE l'ai faite devenir plus prospère c'est MA ville miss Swan. Les gens sont prévisibles miss Swan. »

E : « Ils l'étaient … Mais bientôt ils verront votre véritable nature. »

Gold sourit alors et frappa sa canne au sol.

Go : « Et qui leur montrera ? Vous ? L'adjointe du shérif, mère adolescente qui n'a jamais su garder un homme dans sa vie ? Ah mais peut-être parce que les hommes ne vous intéresse pas … Peut-être que Regina Mills serait plus à votre gout. »

Emma se contracta, serrant les poings afin de ne pas lui envoyer en pleine figure … Elle devait garder le contrôle, jusqu'au bout. Si elle devait l'admettre alors oui, ça devrait être maintenant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Peut-être qu'elle se sentirait mieux, peut-être que les autres comprendraient. Alors elle sourit et s'approcha de lui :

E : « Grand bien me fasse : oui je suis gay, oui j'aime une femme, oui cette femme est Regina Mills. Je n'ai rien à cacher, contrairement à vous, je me sens bien avec moi-même. Je n'ai tué personne ni gâché la vie de personne … Pendant 15 ans vous avez menti à cette ville, et vous osez, de toute votre superbe, me dire que je suis moins bien que vous parce que j'aime une femme ?! S'il ne s'agit que de cela, rassurez-vous M. Gold, j'ai ma conscience pour moi. Vous avez peut-être réussi à dormir sereinement toutes ces années, mais votre règne est fini. »

Gold ferma alors son visage, se redressa alors et Emma vit qu'il était crispé, tenant fermement sa canne. Elle ne devait pas lâcher l'affaire, elle devait tenir bon.

E : « Si vous croyez que je ne suis qu'une petite blonde sans cervelle, vous allez vite déchanter. Mary Margaret est mon amie et savoir que vous avez impunément tué ses parents … Vous le paierez. Et sachez que les habitants de cette ville ne sont pas aussi idiots que ce que vous pouvez penser. Ils ne vous ont réélu que parce que vous avez effacé toute concurrence, mais les temps vont changer. »

Go : « Ah vraiment ? Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, les gens ne voient pas parce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir … Ils me font confiance et ça ne changera pas. Leopold Blanchard était un faible, il ne savait rien, il ne savait pas gouverner cette ville comme elle le méritait, mais les gens le réélisaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres alternatives. Je leur ais offert une porte de sortie. »

Emma écarquilla ses yeux alors, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait : un égo comme jamais elle n'avait vu et un regard si cruel qu'il ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle recula à mesure que Gold s'avançait vers elle, la menaçant de sa canne :

Go : « Vous ne ferez rien miss Swan parce que vous n'avez pas les armes pour ça, ni les preuves. Je ne suis pas assez stupide, je n'ai pas travaillé si dure depuis 15 ans pour vous laisser tout démonter par d'hasardeuses preuves. J'ai veillé à ce que tout disparaisse, à ce que rien ne puisse me conduire à moi … Je n'ai même jamais touché à cette voiture, car d'autres l'ont fait pour moi. C'est ce qui s'appelle le pouvoir miss Swan, et vous n'en avez aucun. Mais moi, j'ai le pouvoir de vous faire taire, tout comme j'ai envoyé ce Leroy, cet espèce de fouineur, dans un asile. S'il n'avait pas fourré son nez partout il ne lui serait rien arrivé, mais il a commencé à parler et les gens, du moins certains, ont commencé à les écouter. Je devais le faire taire, il n'allait tout de même pas ruiner mon plan. »

E : « Vous avez tué les Blanchard juste pour le pouvoir … »

Go : « Parce que le pouvoir est tout miss Swan. C'est une drogue autant qu'un bienfait. Le pouvoir donne accès à tout, y compris des privilèges comme s'accaparer la direction du bureau du shérif ou encore des entrées gratuites dans l'asile du coin. » dit-il avec un sourire conquérant visant à faire peur la jeune femme

E : « Vous êtes en train de m'avouer que vous les avez tué ? »

Go : « Je suis en train de vous dire … Qu'il est fort regrettable qu'ils se soient mis en travers de mon chemin … Leopold était un faible, j'ai réglé le problème. Et que je n'hésiterais pas à réitérer la chose si vous venez, vous aussi, à croire que vous pourrez me barrer la route. » dit-il fièrement sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve

Mais Emma se redressa alors et lui sourit elle se dégagea de son emprise avant de prendre son col de manteau dans sa main :

E : « Tu as tout ? »

A : « _C'était parfait, on la garde._ »

Elle bougea sa tête comme satisfaite. C'est à ce moment là que Gold vit le micro dans sa doublure de col ainsi que l'oreillette précédemment cachée par les chevaux de la demoiselle.

Go : » Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

E : « Leroy avait raison M. Gold … Votre assurance et votre suffisance, sans parler de votre égo vous ont porté préjudice. »

Go : « Je n'ai rien avoué. »

E : « Ah oui ? Voulez-vous que l'on réécoute toute la conversation ? Ma partie préférée resterait sans conteste celle où vous dites que Leopold Blanchard était une gêne et que vous avez réglé le problème. »

Go : « Cette bande son n'a aucune valeur. »

E : « La bande son peut-être mais votre parole et vos mots si … Vous devriez peut-être mettre la radio, les news sont fraiches. »

Gold fronça les sourcils et Emma le devança :

E : « Non, finalement, laissez-moi faire. »

Elle s'approcha de la radio posée sur le bureau de Gold et l'alluma. Il n'entendit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce un mot. Il s'entendit alors en caisse de résonnance :

Go : « Mais qu'est-ce que … »

E : « En direct live de Radio Storybrooke. » sourit-elle

Gold perdit de sa superbe et comprit alors la manigance.

Go : « Vous … Vous m'avez poussé … »

E : « Je n'ai fais que mettre en lumière ce que vous êtes mon cher. Et maintenant, toute la ville le sait aussi. »

Il entendit au dehors, un mouvement de foule il se rua à sa fenêtre et vit les habitants venir, avec à sa tête August, Mary et Ruby. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant le portail.

E : « C'est fini Gold. »

Ce dernier se retourna alors et fusilla Emma du regard. Il était coincé car même sans preuve matérielle, ses aveux par procuration étaient suffisants de puis toute la ville savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir : il avait effectivement perdu, tout perdu.

Ils sortirent alors tous les 2 de la demeure de Gold et les huées et autres noms d'oiseaux commencèrent à voler. Emma le tint fermement par le bras et l'amena devant la foule, mais surtout devant Mary :

M : « Vous ! Vous avez tué mes parents … »

Go : « … »

M : « J'y mettrais toute mon énergie et tout mon temps, mais j'arriverais à vous mettre en prison et pour longtemps ! »

Une sirène retentit alors et Graham descendit de voiture, prêt à cueillir Gold.

E : « Bon voyage M. Gold. »

Go : « Cette ville tombera en ruine : Moi seul savait comment la maintenir à flot. »

E : « Ouiiii bien sur. »

Graham prit alors le relais et poussa Gold à entrer dans la voiture. Il se tourna alors vers Emma :

G : « Glass s'est bizarrement envolé, mais il n'ira pas loin, j'ai déjà lancé un avis de recherche, il ne sortira jamais du Maine. »

E : « C'est bien, merci. »

Et quand la voiture s'éloigna, la foule applaudit alors et Emma respira enfin. August se pointa devant elle et elle lui tomba dans les bras, le remerciant de son aide.

E : « Merci pour la radio … »

A : « C'était une très bonne idée de faire partager les aveux à toute la ville. »

E : « Gold a un égo surdimensionné … La seule chose dont il avait peur été de ne plus être reconnu. Les habitants l'ont alors vu tel qu'il était … Pour son plus grand malheur. Et maintenant, tout le monde sait ce qu'i savoir sur lui, Leroy … Et moi … » soupira-t-elle

Granny, une des doyennes de la ville, s'approcha alors d'elle :

Gr : « Ma belle, tu as été courageuse, et tu mérites amplement de plus hautes fonctions ici. Et pour ce qui est de l'aspect personnel de ces aveux … Et bien, quoiqu'en disent les gens, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie … Nous n'avons pas à te juger, qui sommes-nous pour le faire ! »

Emma sourit, même si les choses n'allaient surement plus évoluer pour elle et Regina.

M : « Emma … » Emma se tourna et Mary lui tomba littéralement dans les bras « Merci encore ! Je suis … Je suis finalement contente. J'ai perdu mais parents mais … Je vais retrouver Leroy. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il va être puni ? Pour ces tags et tout le reste ? »

E : « A vrai dire, ça sera au nouveau shérif d'en décider, mais il n'a rien fait que de dégrader des murs. Il a été prouvé que la balle qui a blessé Regina venait de l'arme d'un policier … Donc je pense qu'il n'écopera que de travaux d'intérêt général. »

M : « C'est bien. Je suis contente pour lui. Il va pouvoir revenir sur la tombe de sa femme que je n'ai cessé de fleurir depuis son départ. »

Emma sourit alors, tout était bien qui finissait bien … Et Leroy avait finalement raison.

**TBC**


	24. Tout est bien qui finit bien ?

Elles étaient venues le chercher elles-mêmes, Mary y avait tenu.

Alors, fébrilement, elles attendirent à l'entrée quand Sam sortit, Emma le reconnut tout de suite.

S : « Emma Swan … Il arrive. Je savais que ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. »

Elle sourit puis vit une silhouette derrière lui qui attira tout de suite son attention, elle se tourna vers Mary, qui était main dans la main avec David, fébrile.

E : « Mary … »

La jeune femme se figea alors : elle n'avait pas revu Leroy depuis plus de 5 ans, pensant qu'il l'avait abandonné … Et quand il se posta devant elle, elle ne pu se retenir longtemps : elle lui tomba littéralement dans les bras, en pleurs.

L : « Oh Mary … Ma chérie … »

Il la serra dans ses bras comme jamais il n'avait serré personne, si ce n'était sa femme.

M : « Je suis désolée … »

L : « Mais pourquoi ? »

M : « Pour ne pas t'avoir cherché et avoir cru Gold … Nous avons perdu tant de temps. »

L : « Nous le rattraperons, nous avons tout notre temps maintenant. »

Puis il se tourna vers Emma et ne pu s'empêcher de l'enlacer aussi :

L : « Vous avez tenu votre promesse. »

E : « Toujours. Vous devrez, pourtant, en échange de votre liberté à Storybrooke, effectuer quelques travaux d'intérêt général. »

L : « Je m'y plierais avec plaisir, tant que je peux revenir dans ma ville. »

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Mary qui l'amena vers David :

M : « Leroy, voici David, mon compagnon. David … Voici Leroy, mon père adoptif. »

Leroy serra chaudement la main à cet homme qui semblait rendre heureux Mary et se tourna malicieusement vers Emma :

L : « Elle avait raison. »

M : « Quoi donc ? »

L : « Emma me disait qu'elle me ferait sortir d'ici pour pouvoir t'accompagner à l'autel. »

Mary rougit alors et sembla embarrassée :

M : « Quoi mais … Il ne s'agit pas encore de mariage, on vient à peine de se rencontrer … »

L : « Peu importe, je suis heureux que tu le sois aussi. » dit-il en souriant

Puis il se tourna complètement vers Emma :

L : « Et mes amis ? »

E : « Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez … » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

L : « Et pour vous … Comment ça va ? »

E : « Je vais bien … »

Leroy plissa les yeux comme pour lire dans ses pensées.

L : « Vous méritez d'aller mieux que ça vous savez ? »

E : « Peut-être oui … »

Oui peut-être méritait-elle autre chose …

* * *

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle : l'arrestation de Gold avait fait grand bruit et la ville était encore sous le choc des révélations du maire. Des élections anticipées allaient être faites juste après les fêtes de fin d'année, et l'on venait d'apprendre que Sydney Glass avait été arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute. Là encore le bureau du shérif se verrait pourvu d'un nouveau représentant bientôt.

La kermesse de l'école se mettait doucement en place et, fait plus important aux yeux d'Emma, Regina était sortie de l'hôpital. Elle devait partir dans 2 jours et Emma ne pensait plus qu'à ça …

H : « J'en veux encore … »

E : « Hey, ça suffit pour ce soir les pop corn ! »

H : » Mais … »

E : « Tes dents me diront merci, et ton estomac aussi. Allez, va te laver les dents et au lit ! »

Et alors qu'Henry disparaissait dans la salle de bain, Emma entendit un claquement de porte de l'autre coté du palier. Elle se leva précipitamment et regarda par son œil de bœuf : Regina sortait de son appartement. Bras toujours en écharpe, elle semblait porter un carton, avec du mal. Emma hésita puis se lança elle ouvrit la porte et sortit :

E : « De l'aide ? »

Regina sursauta et releva le nez :

R : « Volontiers. »

Emma sourit alors et lui porta son carton.

E : « C'est marrant … »

R : « Quoi donc ? »

E : « On s'est rencontré exactement de la même façon, i mois, tu te souviens. »

R : « Oui. »

Emma voyait visiblement que Regina ne voulait pas s'étaler ce soir. Mais pourtant, elle insista.

E : « Ces cartons c'est pour ton départ ? »

R : « Oui, quelques bibelots à mettre encore dedans. »

E : « Quelqu'un va t'aider à les porter ? »

R : « J'ai demandé l'aide de Graham … »

E : « Oh ok … »

Regina parvint enfin à ouvrir sa porte et se tourna alors, bien décidée à ne pas laisser entrer Emma.

R : « Bon et bien merci. »

E : « Ouais, de rien … Bonne soirée … »

R : « A toi aussi. »

Et alors que Regina allait refermer sa porte, Emma plaqua sa main dessus :

E : »Regina ! »

R : « ? »

E : « Tu … Tu me manques tu sais. Pas seulement notre relation mais … Notre amitié aussi. Si tu dois partir définitivement alors … Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte en mauvais terme. »

R : « Je … Je suis d'accord. »

E : « Bien. Alors, je peux raisonnablement te proposer mon aide si tu veux, sans ambiguïté ni rien, juste une amie qui en aide une autre… »

R : « Ecoute, je … Je sais ce que tu as fais pour la ville, avec ce Gold. »

E : « Et ? »

R : « Je sais aussi ce que tu as dis sur nous, sur moi … »

Emma comprit : « _Oui je suis gay, oui j'aime une femme, oui j'aime Regina Mills_ » voilà les mots qu'elle avait prononcé et que toute la ville avait pu entendre. Et même si elle n'avait pas eu de retour négatif ou même de commentaires homophobes, bien au contraire, cette manœuvre n'avait fait que raviver la peur du jugement de Regina. Personne ne lui avait fait de remarque entre cette annonce et sa sortie de l'hôpital, bien au contraire. Toute la ville semblait émue même par l'acte de bravoure dont elle avait fait preuve le soir à l'école …

E : « Tu sais … Je n'ai pas voulu te forcer la main … Gold … »

R : « Je sais ce qu'à fait Gold, je sais que tu ne voulais que le coincer mais … »

E : « Ok, tu sais quoi, c'était une mauvaise idée, je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée. »

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre sa porte, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras, elle se retourna et vit Regina devant elle, plus près qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières semaines.

R : « Pardon. »

E : « Quoi ? »

R : « Pardonne-moi … J'aurais aimé être à la hauteur de tes attentes … »

Emma se risqua à un geste tendre et lui caressa la joue, doux contact qu'elle avait rêvé depuis des semaines :

E : « Tu l'as été … »

Puis elle s'éloigna avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Une fois la porte fermée, elle ne laissa glisser contre et ne pu retenir ses larmes. La tête dans ses mains, elle ne vit pas Henry s'approcher et s'asseoir à terre à ses cotés. Il posa sa main sur une des siennes. Voir sa mère si mal était insupportable pour le garçonnet. Et savoir que dans 2 jours Regina serait partie, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

De son coté Regina resta quelques instants sur le palier, repensant à la douce caresse que lui avait donné Emma. Elle ne pouvait renier qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour la jolie blonde, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de vivre pleinement son amour pour elle.

Quel avenir pour elle alors ? Fuir à Portland et trouver un homme en occultant le fait qu'elle n'avait ressenti pour personne ce qu'il avait ressenti pour une femme ? Il était impossible de prévoir les choses, mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'elle quitterait cette ville.

* * *

« _Chère Regina, _

_Je sais, c'est puéril de passer par une lettre pour te parler et te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais fais ça pour personne, même pas ado. Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre en entier, ou si tu t'arrêteras à la première ligne (du coup, tu ne pourrais pas lire celle-ci, ce qui est débile … Bref). _

_Je voulais juste te dire que … Je t'aime. Voilà, sans détour, et parce que je ne peux plus me retenir : je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un, je me suis impliquée comme jamais dans une relation … J'y ais brulé mes ailes, mais je ne regrette absolument rien, jamais. _

_De notre rapprochement soudain sur cette plage, à notre première soirée, notre premier baiser et notre première et unique nuit ensemble, je ne regrette rien parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Mon dieu que je me trouve gnangnan à écrire ces lignes ce soir, mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil et ton visage me hante sans cesse. J'ai peur de te perdre comme jamais : parce que tu vas partir mais pas seulement. Quand je t'ai vu sur ce lit d'hôpital, j'ai cru mourir, j'ai cru perdre une partie de moi et, la vérité, c'est que c'était le cas : car tu fais partie de moi Regina, tu es ma moitié, celle qui me donne envie de vivre. _

_Je ne dis pas que sans toi, je ne pourrais plus vivre, je dis juste que je t'aime et que si tu doutes de l'avis des autres, tu n'as pas le droit de douter de mon amour pour toi, comme je ne doute pas du tien, malgré ta fuite. Car je comprends tes peurs, même si je les trouve irrationnelles, et je comprends que tu veuilles mettre de la distance mais par pitié … Reste._

_Reste parce que je t'aime si fort que j'en ais mal moi-même. Tu ne veux pas souffrir mais pourtant, j'ai mal moi … Je comprends tu sais, je comprends ta peur des autres, mais regarde bien autour de toi, cette ville, ses habitants … Tous t'aiment et reconnaissent ta valeur ici._

_Storybrooke va perdre un membre éminent de sa communauté, et moi je vais perdre mon seul véritable amour. _

_Henry m'a dit que tout le monde avait le droit à sa fin heureuse … J'aimerais tant le croire, mais te voir partir me confirme que les fins heureuses ne sont définitivement pas pour moi, en tout cas, tant que tu ne seras pas à mes cotés._

_Tu as peur de l'avenir ? moi aussi. Je ne prétends pas savoir de quoi il sera fait mais je nous imagine bien toi et moi, chez nous, avec Henry jouant dans notre jardin avec notre chien, Toby. Tu prépareras ta meilleure recette tandis que je changerais notre fille, car oui, je nous imagine mamans, rien n'est impossible après tout, et Henry meurt d'envie d'avoir une petite sœur._

_Tout ça pour te dire que … Mon dieu Regina … Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, je me trompe rarement sur les gens … _

_Alors, si j'ai raison, si tout ce que j'ai écris plus haut te parait sensé et réalisable, ne prends pas cet avion et viens à cette kermesse … TA kermesse ! J'y serais, et je t'y attendrais. _

_Je t'aime »_

* * *

H : « Je peux avoir une barbe à papa, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

E : « Henry, tu viens de t'enfiler un hot dog ! »

H : « Mais j'ai encore faim ! »

E : « Tu es un ventre sur patte, tu le sais ça ? »

H : « Je tiens ça de toi, c'est toi qui l'as dis ! »

E : « Ouais … »

La kermesse battait son plein : la rue principale était bondée : les stands, les enfants, les parents et tous les gens de la ville s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici.

Le temps d'hiver semblait avoir fait exception aujourd'hui : un beau ciel bleu, une légère brise mais sans pour autant être glacial, un soleil qui semblait vouloir chauffer plus que de rigueur, c'était une journée idéale pour marquer le premier jour des vacances d'hiver.

Elle regardait machinalement sa montre … 15h34 … Son avion était à 17h, il ne fallait pas moins d'une bonne heure pour aller jusqu'à Boston … Regina devait être partie déjà.

Car si elle était restée, Emma l'aurait déjà croisé. Elle pensait pourtant pouvoir la toucher avec la lettre qu'elle lui avait glissée sous sa porte la veille. Elle avait passé toute la journée à l'écrire, choisissant ses mots, la tournure, les faits … Elle ne la trouvait pas parfaite, mais elle y avait mis son cœur.

Elle aurait aimé au moins une réponse de sa part : un petit mot dans sa boite aux lettres ou sous sa porte. Mais elle l'avait entendu Regina partir tôt ce matin, surement pour régler une dernière fois ses affaires dans la ville, puis elle ne l'avait plus revu de la journée, imaginant certainement qu'elle avait préféré passer le reste de la journée à Boston, en attendant son avion.

Emma était déçue et terriblement triste mais elle faisait bonne figure : elle ne voulait pas montrer sa déception à son fils pour ne pas gâcher cette belle journée. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa lettre, mais il savait que Regina devait partir ce jour-même … Et ne pas la voir aujourd'hui, confirmait son choix.

M : « Hey Emma ! »

E : « Salut. »

M : « Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? »

E : « Génial ! » feint-elle

H : « C'est cool non ? Tout ça : ces stands, ces jeux … »

M : « Oh oui, j'ai même vu un château gonflable plus loin, c'est extraordinaire ce qu'à fait Regina. »

Mais Mary se crispa, se giflant intérieurement d'avoir prononcé ce nom. Emma vit de suite la gêne de son amie et la rassura, tant qu'elle pu :

E : « C'est bon, tu sais, ce n'est pas Voldemort, on a le droit de parler d'elle. »

Mary sembla retrouver sa respiration par un sourire timide :

E : « Au fait, David n'est pas là ? »

M : « Oh si, il discute avec Leroy et August … »

E : « Alors, ça roule toujours tous les 2 ? » dit-elle dans un sourire coquin

M : « Oh oui oui … David est si gentil, un amour. »

E : « Alors tant mieux, tu mérite sincèrement un type bien. »

Ru : « Heyyyyyyy ! » Ruby sauta sur le dos d'Emma, la faisant chanceler

E : « Hey hey, doucement ma belle !"

Ru : « C'est l'éclate hein ? J'adore ! »

M : « Effectivement, c'est très réussi comme fête. »

Ru : « Hey Henry, tu t'éclates ? »

H : « Ouais … Mais j'aurais aimé que Regina soit là aussi … » dit-il une pointe de regret dans la voix

Les filles se regardèrent alors : Henry était malheureux, à cause de Regina elle ne pouvait pas faire pire cadeau de départ. Emma s'agenouilla devant son fils et lui caressa la joue tendrement :

E : « Ecoute chéri … On va s'amuser aujourd'hui d'accord ? Parce que c'est la fête, parce que c'est les vacances et parce que je vais passer du temps avec toi comme jamais, tu en auras marre de moi, promis ! »

Henry sourit alors :

H : « J'aurais jamais marre de toi ! »

Ru : « Souviens-toi de ces paroles gamin, quand tu auras 17 ans et que ta mère te surprendra au lit avec ta copine ! »

E/M : « RUBY ! »

Ru : « Roh il a 10 ans bien tassé, c'est de son âge ! »

E : « Surement, mais pour l'instant, il reste mon adorable petit garçon. » dit-elle en lui chiffonnant les cheveux

H : « Mamaaaan ! »

M : « Bon, je vais retourner voir David. »

Ru : « Et moi August. »

E : « August hein ? »

Ru : « Bah quoi … Il est gentil, mignon et … » elle mit ses mains sur les oreilles d'Henry « il est terrible au lit ! »

Emma et Mary se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis Ruby s'éclipsa.

H : « Elle a dit quoi maman ? »

E : « Viens, on va te chercher une barbe à papa. » dit-elle espérant changer de sujet rapidement

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena loin de cette femme aux influences néfastes.

Près d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle en était à son 4ième soda et son 5ième jeu de tir à la carabine, qui lui avait valu le gain de 3 grosses peluches : une grenouille verte, une étoile rose et un poussin jaune et orange, elle sentait la fatigue la submerger.

E : « Henry, on va pas tarder à rentrer ok ? Il se fait tard et la fraicheur arrive. »

H : » Ok, ok. »

Elle lui prit la main et, ensemble, ils firent un dernier tour de cette kermesse, véritable fête foraine, qu'avait su mettre habilement sur pied Regina. Elle avait finalement marqué son passage dans cette ville d'une manière toute particulière mais efficace.

Puis dans la foule dense, Henry stoppa inexplicablement.

E : « Henry ? »

Le petit garçon regardait droit devant lui, comme hypnotisé … Emme s'agenouilla devant lui et le fixa, incrédule :

E : « Hey Henry, ça va ? »

Puis elle décida de regarder dans sa direction, histoire de voir ce qui l'avait autant surpris. Et si elle n'avait pas un genou un terre, elle aurait pu tomber lourdement sur le sol … Devant eux, à une trentaine de mètres …

E : « Regina … » souffla la jeune femme

Effectivement, habillée d'un long manteau beige, d'une longue écharpe rouge et d'un béret en laine de la même couleur, elle était magnifique … La plus belle apparition que la jolie blonde ait pu voir de toute sa vie.

Elle se releva à doucement, sans la quitter des yeux au cas où ce n'était qu'une illusion et qu'elle disparaisse si jamais elle clignait des yeux. Elle sentit la main d'Henry serrer la sienne. Elle était là … Elle était bien là … Ca voulait dire, qu'elle n'avait pas pris cet avion et qu'elle … Elle restait ?

Regina avait un faible sourire sur le visage, puis elle marcha dans leur direction. Sans attendre, Emma fit de même, abandonnant la main de son fils … Sa marche s'accéléra, celle de Regina aussi … Puis finalement, c'est en courant qu'elles se rejoignirent, tombant littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre dans une accolade si forte que chacune sentit chaque muscle de l'autre tant elles serraient leur étreinte.

E : « Tu es là … » souffla-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait toujours pas

R : « Oui, je suis là … »

Emma s'écarta un peu : oui elle était bien là … Là pour elle. Sans attendre, elle l'embrassa, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais c'était ainsi : ses lèvres lui avaient tant manqué. Elle fut soulagée quand elle sentit Regina répondre à son baiser. Puis elles collèrent leur front l'une contre l'autre, Emma caressa les cheveux ébènes de sa bien aimée.

E : « Mon dieu, j'arrive pas à y croire … »

R : « … »

E : « J'ai cru … J'ai cru que tu l'avais pas lu. »

R : « Je l'ai lu, plusieurs fois. J'étais à Boston quand je l'ai lu pour la dixième fois, celle qui a fini de me convaincre de revenir. »

E : « Je vais même pas chercher à savoir ce qui t'as convaincu dedans … »

R : « A vrai dire, c'est Toby le chien. » sourit-elle

E : « Je t'aime Regina ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se séparer et de se rendre compte que presque tous les regardaient

Regina jeta un œil partout, Emma avait peur qu'elle fuit, mais au contraire, elle sourit de plus belle et l'enlaça un peu plus :

E : « Tu n'as plus peur ? »

R : « Oh si mais j'ai enfin compris que je n'étais plus seule pour affronter tout ça. »

Puis elles sentirent 2 bras encercler leur taille : Henry venait de les rejoindre et de les enlacer fortement.

H : « Tu es revenue ! Pour toujours ? »

Regina jeta un œil complice vers Emma puis se tourna vers Henry :

R : « Oui, pour toujours. »

A ce moment là la pendule du clocher de la rue principale retentit, il était 20h15.

**TBC**

**(Vous l'aurez compris, la prochaine suite est la dernière ;) ENJOY !)  
**


	25. Epilogue

E : « Chérie, où tu as mis les cacahuètes ? »

R : « Hm … Placard au dessus du four, 2ième étage. »

E : « Et les chips au vinaigre ? »

R : « Placard du bas, étagère du haut. »

E : « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère dans ma propre maison ? »

R : « Parce que ton boulot de shérif de la ville te pousse plus souvent dans ton bureau que dans ta cuisine. »

E : « Ah ah … Allez, aide-moi au moins, les filles vont arriver et rien ne sera prêt ! »

Regina se leva alors, abandonna la lecture de son magazine pour venir aider sa compagne. Cela faisait déjà près d'un an que Regina avait décidé de rester à Storybrooke. Un an qu'elles vivaient ensemble, avec Henry. Un an qu'Emma avait été élu nouveau shérif et qu'August avait été élu, à la surprise de tous, nouveau maire; Marco son père avait été pressenti mais il avait laissé sa place au profit de son fils.

Leroy avait eu raison : la ville avait changé depuis que Gold n'était plus à sa tête et que Regina était restée : elle avait fait tant de choses pour les enfants et l'école. La ville semblait plus sereine, plus en harmonie et les habitants totalement coutumiers du fait qu'un nouveau couple à Storybrooke sortait des sentiers battus.

Emma et Regina avait déménagé pour investir une belle demeure en marge de la ville et vivaient prospère, en famille. Les peurs et doutes de Regina s'envolèrent grâce, notamment à Emma et son amour pour elle. Leur couple passa aussi inaperçu que le reste des couples de la ville. Regina avait repris son poste de directrice de l'école primaire, et aucun parents n'eut à redire là-dessus, bien au contraire : elle accorda tout son temps et son énergie à agrandir l'école, décidant même de construire un parc de jeux pour les enfants à l'ores de la forêt ainsi qu'ouvrir prochainement une crèche.

E : « Hm … Dis donc … Tu vas mettre ce petit haut ? »

R : « Pourquoi, il ne te plait pas ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui me l'as offert. »

E : « Bah justement … Je te l'ai offert pour que tu le mettes rien que pour moi je le trouve un peu trop décolleté … »

R : « Voyez-vous ça. » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la belle blonde « Jalouse ? »

E : « Evidemment ! Tu es ma femme, il est hors de question que tu exhibes ce qui est à moi ! »

Regina l'embrassa langoureusement tout en l'enlaçant …

E : « Hmm Hey, me faire taire comme ça ne marchera pas tu sais ! » dit-elle en souriant, peu convaincue « mais tu peux continuer … Juste pour savoir si ça va marcher. » murmura-t-elle coquinement

R : « J'aimerais bien que ce soir tu me montres à quel point je t'appartiens … »

E : « Avec plaisir. » lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil « Au fait, tu as réfléchi pour la cadeau de Noël d'Henry ? Toujours ok pour un chien ? »

R : « Tu veux toujours qu'on lui laisse le choix du nom ? »

E : « Heyyy … » gémit-elle en lui donnant un coup de hanche « Promis, je serais plus inventive pour notre fille. »

Regina lui sourit … Un bébé, elles y avaient pensé : insémination, adoption, peu importait. Il était encore trop tôt, mais elles y pensaient ; elles en avaient même touché 2 mots à Henry qui, visiblement, n'était pas contre, ce qui était un point non négligeable.

En attendant, elles vivaient ensemble, comme un couple, et si rien n'était tout à fait légalisé, elles ne s'étaient jamais senties autant en famille que maintenant. Tout autour d'elles, les couples se formaient et se déformaient : Ruby avait finalement rompu avec August préférant sa vie de liberté, alors que Mary Margaret et David allaient se marier l'été prochain, Mary étant enceinte.

R : « Laisse-moi faire, je vais faire les amuse-gueules. »

E : « Hm … Tu me laisserais le loisir de faire le dessert ? »

Elle s'approcha et déboutonna un à un les boutons nacrés du chemisier bordeaux de la jolie brune. Cette dernière se laissa gracieusement faire, aimant ces petits jeux entre elles.

R : « Grand bien te fasse, mais les filles ne vont pas tarder … »

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de leur cuisine

E : « Hm … On a encore une bonne heure devant nous, c'est largement assez non ? » dit-elle tout en déposant une multitude de petits baisers dans le cou et la nuque de la jeune femme.

R : « Quoique je dise, de toute manière … » capitula bien volontiers Regina

Emma la fit se retourner alors et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres, sans possibilité de repli de la part de la belle brune. Ses mains devinrent plus curieuses jusqu'à s'immiscer sous le chemisier de sa belle, caressant, effleurant sa peau. Regina la poussa alors, mettant un court écart entre elles, se qui fit naitre un grognement de frustration d'Emma.

R : « Surement pas dans la cuisine ma chère … »

E : « Je t'aime … » souffla Emma contre sa peau

R : « Je t'aime tout autant. » confirma Regina en lui caressant les cheveux

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers leur chambre, ce que laissa Emma faire, non sans un sourire plus que coquin sur le visage. Elle aimait cette femme … C'était un fait. Mais bien plus que de l'amour, c'était une passion, une vocation que de rester à ses cotés, de vivre avec elle, avec Henry. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour cette femme. Elle avait eu le don de la faire passer par toute une palette d'émotions : de la passion à la rage, de l'amour à la colère, de la joie intense à la tristesse profonde, mais toujours en filigrane subsistait son amour pour elle.

Le coup foudre peut-être ou une passion fulgurante, peu importait jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. Elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle, sans eux … Parfois, en regardant Regina dormir profondément, lovée dans ses bras, elle se demandait ce qu'en pensait la jeune femme : ressentait-elle autant de passion et d'ardeur qu'elle ? S'investissait autant qu'elle pour que ça réussisse ? Pour qu'elles soient enfin heureuses et qu'elles aient, elles aussi, leur fin heureuse ?

Puis à chaque fois, Regina ouvrait les yeux, la fixait, faisait courir ses doigts sur son corps et l'embrassait jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'épuise, et ses doutes s'envolèrent.

Et quand Emma regardait Henry et Regina faire une bataille de neige dehors, quand elle voyait la jeune femme bercer et border son fils, quand elle revenait le soir et que Regina avait préparé un bon petit plat, quand enfin elles se retrouvaient dans l'intimité de leurs draps … Emma comprit … Elle comprit que son vœu s'était réalisé au-delà de ses espérances.

Un simple vœu, le jour de son 28ième anniversaire avait changé sa vie pour le reste de ses jours, sa vie ainsi que celle de son fils et de cette femme qui, un jour, s'était installée sur le palier d'en face.

Ainsi, elles vécurent heureuses et eurent, finalement, un chien qui s'appela Toby.

**FIN**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu (et qui ont eu la patience de lire jusqu'au bout ^^),  
**

**ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favori (moi ou cette fic) et ceux qui ont reviewés (ainsi que ceux qui l'ont fait en silence)  
**

**~oOo~  
**

**Suivez mon actualité, une nouvelle fic sera mise en ligne d'ici quelques jours "Pour toujours et à jamais" **

**où quand 'Emma, 16 ans, débarque à Storybrooke, fuyant Boston' !  
**


End file.
